Everybody's fool
by taotie
Summary: Harry Potter: vétéran fatigué, cynique et légèrement alcoolique, une vie sentimentale désastreuse, essaye de jouer les entremetteurs pour son ancien professeur de potion, qui a beaucoup à apprendre sur l'amour. [trad Cluegirl slash SSHP]
1. Rencontres au travers d'une cuite

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS, un peu HP/DM et quelques autres sous-entendus.

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante Cluegirl, moi je traduis seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Si vous n'aimez pas les papillons, ne lisez pas.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est disponible dans mon profil.

--

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontres au travers d'une cuite

--

30 Octobre 2001

La première chose qu'Harry vit lorsqu'il se réveilla, furent les mots « Plus Jamais ».

Il fit cligner ses yeux endoloris, mais les mots sur son épaule ne disparurent pas, pas plus que le cœur brisé derrière eux, animé par un rouge si agressif qu'il semblait palpiter. Il avait rêvé de ce rouge depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la vitrine du tatoueur. Il avait envie de la couleur d'un cœur ensanglanté et des roses et de la fureur et de la perte- de quelque chose qui fasse éclater la fugue sans merci de l'auto-apitoiement et de l'alcool où il avait passé la plus grande partie de la semaine à s'emmurer.

_Celui là. Je veux celui-là._

_Aaaah, non mais quelle puanteur ! T'es complètement bourré, mec. Fous le camp d'ici._

_Non, vous comprenez pas. Je peux payer. S'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de celui-là._

_Ce qu'il te faut c'est une douche, branquignol. Je fais pas ça aux alcoolos – si t'étais pas trop torché pour lire le putain de panneau, tu le saurais. Retourne dans la rue et Vieux Bill te donneras peut-être un bon thé chaud et une couverture pour la nuit. _

_Mais non bordel-_

_Eh, Théo, Dick, foutez moi ça dehors !_

Il y retourna le lendemain, propre et rasé et présentable, si ce n'est qu'avec une légère gueule de bois. Le rouge était toujours identique, même sous la lumière blafarde de ce qui passait pour le printemps à Londres ; puissant, déterminé, absolument certain. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il entra, demanda poliment, paya trois fois le prix de l'acompte demandé, et puis enleva sa chemise pour regarder avec grande attention lorsque le rouge agressif délimita un cœur brisé sur son épaule qui était loin d'être aussi douloureux que le vrai. C'était une douleur _saine_, et après le fatras sentimental infâme de la trahison et du dégoût, dans lesquels Harry pataugeait depuis la fin du procès, c'était comme plonger la tête la première dans une bouffée d'air frais et vivifiant.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il se réveillait dans un lit trop grand pour lui, avec le soleil transperçant les rideaux poussiéreux de sa chambre pour éclairer le plat de son épaule, rendant la marque plus mordorée et veloutée… maintenant à la lumière de la froide fin de l'ivresse, ce rouge transformait ces mots hier amers en quelque chose de magnifique. La seule chose magnifique à laquelle il pourrait croire à jamais.

Pensivement, Harry fléchit son épaule et le message lui apparut subitement, en même temps qu'une contraction douloureuse. Cela disait _Plus Jamais_.

« Putain d'vrai, » accorda Harry, frotta son pouce sur le mal écarlate, et frissonna. A peine ces mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'un flash et un pop résonnèrent dans la chambre, et une voix grinçante écourta l'humeur méditative d'Harry telle une guillotine particulièrement allègre.

« Harry Potter Monsieur est enfin réveillé ! » Dobby surgit devant lui, chargé d'un plateau de petit déjeuner se balançant dangereusement sur sa tête.

« Argh, » dit Harry, et attrapa un oreiller pour y enfouir sa tête. « Dobby, je ne veux pas déjeuner. Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oh, Dobby a attendu et attendu, et a gardé au chaud le petit déjeuner de Harry Potter Monsieur, même si c'est presque l'heure du thé, » les draps enchevêtrés glissèrent le long du corps d'Harry, se défroissant au claquement de doigt de l'elfe de maison, et l'instant d'après, Harry sentit le plateau être installé près de lui. « La Directrice envoie Dobby pour être sure que Harry Potter Monsieur se souvient qu'il doit aller à Londres aujourd'hui et acheter les appâts pour les pièges à Manticores, et qu'il devrait aussi prendre les bulbes de Grunyip et les fibres de crapauds pour le Professeur Chourave, et les nouvelles plumes pour le Professeur Flitwick parce que les premières années ont brûlé toutes les leurs, et pourrait-il s'il vous plaît s'arrêter aux Caves de Silène pendant qu'il est au Chemine de Traverse, pour une bouteille de—

« Dobby… » On entendit le glougloutement du thé que l'on verse, et l'elfe de maison continua de jacasser, sans prêter attention.

« Auld Wallace, et Dobby a dit à la Directrice 'Oh oui, Dobby fera en sorte que Harry Potter Monsieur n'oublie pas'. » Un froissement de papier, suivit par un joyeux cliquetis de cuiller sur de la porcelaine. « Dobby a fait une liste, vous voyez ? Et Dobby sait que Harry Potter Monsieur a été malheureux et a eu à boire, et alors Dobby a apporté une Potion Revitalisante, et du thé, et—

« Dobby, » le son de la cuiller résonna une fois de trop et Harry l'arracha de la main de l'elfe de maison. « Merci, » dit hâtivement Harry tandis que les yeux de Dobby s'écarquillaient et ses oreilles s'affaissaient. Il prit la tasse de thé d'une main et se frotta le visage avec l'autre. « Je vais bien, Dobby. Juste… laisse la liste, et tu pourras aller tout raconter à McGonagall. Je vais bien. »

« Mais… » Il sentit une main hésitante sur son coude, « Mais vous n'est _pas_ bien, Harry Potter Monsieur. Vous est en train de perdre du sang. »

Et il l'était- pas plus qu'une salissure, s'écoulant des lignes d'encre comme de la sueur. Il l'essuya avec un bout de drap et prit une gorgée de son thé trop chaud. « C'est rien Dobby. Tu peux dire à McGonagall que je résoudrai son problème de Manticore aujourd'hui. » Il ne regarda pas la nourriture sur le plateau – il savait que son estomac n'accepterait rien à manger après avoir passé presqu'une semaine à essayer de le retapisser au Whiskey Pur feu.

« Mais si Harry Potter est blessé, » Dobby continua ses boniments tandis que Harry traversait le cottage nu et à grands pas vers la salle de bain circulaire, là où les plantations de citrouilles d'Hagrid se trouvaient autrefois. « alors il ne devrait pas aller—

« Ce n'est pas une blessure, Dobby, » interrompit Harry, remplissant d'eau chaude la baignoire faite d'une pierre excavée par un petit mouvement de baguette et une incantation si familière qu'il ne lui fallait désormais même plus la penser. « C'est un… »

_Plus Jamais_. Ces mots flamboyants se reflétaient dans son miroir, et Harry prit une inspiration fébrile quand son reflet le fixa curieusement et donna une pichenette à la marque.

« C'est un sort. » Il s'accroupit, coupant tout reflet, et permettant à l'elfe de mieux voir. « Pour ma sûreté. Je l'ai fait faire la nuit dernière. Tu aimes ? »

« Oh oui, Harry Potter Monsieur, mais… » Dobby leva les yeux, sérieux et confus, ses doigts osseux gravitant au dessus de l'épaule tendue comme s'il avait peur que le rouge ne le brûle, « qu'est ce que ça signifie, de dire 'Plus Jamais' ? »

Et n'ayant pas de réponse compréhensible pour un elfe de maison, Harry haussa simplement les épaules et se tourna pour entrer dans son bain. « Ça veut dire beaucoup de chose. »

--

Une de ces choses, qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir, arriva justement à Harry alors qu'il sortait de chez Tocksin et Draught. Il avait un sac de rats pétrifiés dans une main, une flasque de poison de limaces anthropophages dans l'autre, et les fichues plumes de Flitwick coincées sous son bras, rendant ainsi l'accès à sa baguette légèrement difficile.

Il la vit arriver, bien sûr—Même après avoir défait Voldemort deux ans auparavant, Harry ne portait pas moins une attention féroce à son environnement quand il était forcé de sortir en public. Mais il n'aurait pas pu manquer cette broussaille de cheveux bruns couronnant ce pas décidé qui emportait tout sur son passage, même s'il avait était saoul comme une barrique. Harry jura discrètement, se repliant dans les ténèbres de l'Allée des Embrumes et jonglant avec ses paquets à la recherche de sa baguette, et un rapide transplanage avant qu'elle ne voit—

« Harry ? » Il grinça des dents, et se retourna pour lui faire face alors qu'elle surgissait au travers de la foule. « Harry, doux Jésus, _c'est_ bien toi ! »

Il recula pour éviter ses bras tendus alors qu'elle se rapprochait, coupant court à toute embrassade avec un simple et bref hochement de tête. « Salut Hermione. » Il garda son ton juste à la limite du glacial, espérant que pour _une_ fois, elle aurait de meilleures choses à faire que—

« Alors… comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? » Elle se lança quand même dans une conversation creuse.

« Bien. »

Elle hésita seulement un instant, fronçant les sourcils, elle continua d'un ton joueur. « Toujours à l'école ces temps-ci ? J'ai entendu que Draco considérait le poste libre de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal maintenant qu'il a été acquitté. »

Harry parvint tant bien que mal à ne pas sursauter à la mention du nom de Draco, mais pas à réagir au souvenir qu'il déterra – le visage de Draco la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, les lèvres gonflées et rougies, les yeux illuminés par le mépris et mi-clos par la satiété tandis qu'un bras de peau noire enveloppait ses épaules nues—

_Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Potter ? Tu te fais baiser depuis des années maintenant, mais tu es toujours si vierge, bordel, que tu parviens à être surpris à chaque fois que ça arrive !_

_La ferme, Draco. Juste ferme-là et dégage._

_C'est vrai ! Et tu sais quoi, oh mon Preux Chevalier ? Je ne pense pas que je serai un jour lassé de voir le regard sur ton visage quand tu réalises que tu t'es encore fait baiser !_

Harry prit une grande inspiration et trouva sa baguette dans sa main. « Je pense que Malfoy a changé d'avis là-dessus, » parvint-il à dire, la voix ferme, ferme, ferme. « Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. »

Hermione attrapa son bras, à peine à un centimètre du nouveau tatouage, qui lui donna un avertissement douloureux. _Plus Jamais_. « Oh, non Harry, s'il te plaît, » cria Hermione, « Tu ne peux pas déjà t'en aller – ça fait depuis si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, et c'est juste l'heure du thé. Surement le Professeur McGonagall peut se séparer de toi un tout petit peu plus longtemps. »

« Hermione, » prévint-il, péniblement conscient des regards curieux qu'elle commençait à attirer. Peut être serait-il plus judicieux de la laisser l'emmener. Elle ferait une scène s'il ne le faisait pas, et c'était déjà assez dur pour lui de circuler sans que les gens ne le fixent—

« Oh, allez Harry ! Ron m'attend au Chaudron Baveur et je sais qu'il serait enchanté de te voir—

_Plus Jamais_. Harry tira son bras vers lui. « Non. »

« Harry, » son ton devint réprimandant ; les mains sur les hanches, la bouche tendue et serrée par la désapprobation, et là il en eut assez.

« Hermione. Non. Je ne vais pas prendre le thé avec toi, et je suis plus que sûr de ne pas prendre le thé avec Ronald Enfoiré Weasley, alors tu ferais mieux de dégager de mon putain de chemin. » Il passa le sac de rats par-dessus son épaule, bien préparé à la pousser si elle ne le faisait pas elle-même.

Hermione avait toujours eu un don pour sentir quand elle allait trop loin avec lui. Elle s'écarta de son chemin, mais accorda son pas avec le sien lorsque Harry commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule qui s'était rassemblée prétendant ne pas écouter. « Harry, quand vas-tu laisser tomber cette rancune idiote, » demanda-t-elle. Même ses talons claquaient avec reproche alors qu'elle calait ses pas sur le trottoir. « Ça fait presque un an maintenant, et –

« Oh, je suis désolé, les conséquences de vos décisions vous sont-elles désagréables, Mrs Weasley ? » grinça Harry. Les gens les regardaient ouvertement maintenant, et il cessa rapidement de s'en préoccuper.

« _Mes_ décisions ? »

« Et juste pour mettre les choses au clair, » la coupa-t-il, tournant au coin du Paradis du Hibou à grandes enjambées, « ce petit truc sur quand – ou _si_ – je te pardonne toi et ton mari pour vous être servi de moi comme un foutu trampoline, c'est à moi de le décider, _pas_ toi ! »

Elle ressaisit son bras, et cette fois-ci ses doigts s'y enfoncèrent fermement quand elle l'agrippa pour le forcer à lui faire face. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais servi de toi, Harry ! Jamais ! Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais complètement inno—

« Ta gueule. » La douleur dans son épaule ; nette, rougeoyante et acérée comme un bris de glace, lui facilita la tâche pour dire. « Ron s'est servi de moi pour te rendre jalouse, et tu t'es servi de moi pour qu'il te demande enfin en mariage. Il a peut être couché avec moi, mais vous m'avez tous les deux bien baisé comme il faut. »

« Non, » Hermione baissa d'un ton, se rapprochant en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle, « Ron ne s'est pas servi de toi. Il n'était juste pas très sûr s'il était ou pas… tu sais… »

« Quoi, gay, » Harry rit à son expression horrifiée, et refusa de se taire. « Un pédé ? Une tapette ? Une pédale ? » Il tira farouchement son bras vers lui, et l'intensité de la douleur nourrit uniquement sa rage. « Dis toi ce que tu veux, Hermione, mais le seul qui ne savait pas exactement quoi – et qui – Ron Weasley voulait depuis tout ce temps, c'était moi. J'ai cru que toutes ces fois où il me revenait avaient signifié quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus que 'Hermione est encore en rogne contre moi', ou 'euh oh, quelqu'un est-il en passe de devenir important pour Harry', bien sûr. »

« Il n'a jamais—

« A chaque fois, pendant près de deux foutues années, Hermione. Pour chaque amant qui commençait à compter pour moi, Ron les écartait. Jusqu'à ce que finalement il me largue pour toi. » Elle sursauta légèrement quand il la repoussa d'une chiquenaude à l'épaule. « Alors tu m'excuseras si je me sens toujours un peu humilié d'avoir été pris pour un débile. »

« Oh Harry, » soupira-t-elle, les yeux brillants et la lèvre tremblotante, « Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as tort sur—

« Et maintenant que tu as raclé tous ces merveilleux souvenirs, » il la coupa en grimaçant, « Je _dois_ vraiment retourner à Poudlard. Au revoir, Hermione. »

« Harry, attend, » elle l'appela, sa voix sourde et désespérée, et il se haït de vouloir s'arrêter, mais le fit quand même. « S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, c'est juste que… je voulais te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Ron, parce que je n'étais pas sure, mais j'avais prévu de le lui dire aujourd'hui, et… » Harry ferma ses yeux, se sentant nauséeux et glacé. « Mais maintenant, je ne suis pas sure que je devrais te dire—

« Non, tu ne devrais pas, » dit-il, enveloppant son épaule de ses doigts, là où le sang commençait déjà à maculer sa manche. Le pic de douleur investit son épaule, comprima sa colonne vertébrale. « C'est pas mes oignons. » Et avec ça, il s'éloigna.

« Harry, attend s'il te plaît ! » Sa voix était sourde et tremblotante, et il n'eut aucun problème à imaginer les larmes perler de ses yeux. « S'il te plaît ! Nous aimerions que tu sois le par—

Il transplana, et même pour lui, le crack était comme une porte qui claque.

--

Harry était déjà à mi-chemin pour la Tête de Sanglier avant de se ressaisir. « Non, » dit-il, s'arrêtant net dans la rue juste à côté de la fontaine. « Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore. »

_Plus Jamais_ répondit son bras par un pincement.

Se saouler n'enlèverait pas la sensation nauséeuse et froide de sa gorge. Il avait essayé ça pendant trois jours directement après avoir surpris Draco et Zabini ensemble, et il avait fini avec une gueule de bois et un tatouage, mais pas de sursis dans sa peine. Pas du tout. Boire ne l'aiderait en rien à oublier quoique ce soit excepté ce qu'il était _supposé_ faire de sa journée.

« Les pièges à Manticore, » soupira Harry, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fontaine, « et acheter pour la Directrice sa foutue—et merde. » Il avait oublié l'Auld Wallace. Et alors qu'il pouvait retourner au Chemin de Traverse pour ça, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur ses chances d'y aller de nouveau sans avoir àfaire face à une autre dose de félicité familiale de la part des Weasleys. Pas avec les grandes baies vitrées du Chaudron Baveur donnant directement sur l'entrée de Silène. Pas avec Hermione faisant son Annonce Importante à son adorable mari juste au moment même… Harry jura et considéra ses options.

Aberforth, il le savait, revendait de l'Auld Wallace à la Tête de Sanglier. Il paierait un supplément, pour sûr, mais Harry était prêt à y aller de sa poche s'il avait une chance d'éviter… « Merde. » Harry secoua la tête, se rappelant ; Zabini louait une chambre près de la Tête de Sanglier. Et comme Draco Malfoy n'avait désormais ni l'argent de papa ni celui de son petit copain à dépenser sans compter, la probabilité que lui et Zabini traînent aux alentours de la Tête de Sangliers un vendredi après-midi était plutôt—

« Oh, ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ? » Harry grimaça, et se demanda s'il pouvait s'enfuir, mais une seconde voix tout aussi joyeuse anéantit tout espoir.

« Je crois bien que ça se pourrait, cher frère, je crois bien que ça se pourrait, » dit Ernest Scribenpenne, s'arrêtant tout papillonnant du côté gauche de Harry, et souriant à son frère Franklin, qui l'abordait par l'autre côté. « Mais quelle peut bien être la raison d'une posture aussi avachie, eh alors, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Posture ? Quoi ? Oh – oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment, » Harry se redressa, et offrit son plus beau sourire, mais Franklin était déjà en train de se saisir d'une flasque. « Je reposais juste mes pieds. J'ai couru toute la journée dans l'Allée – euh au Chemin de Traverse. J'me pose un peu avant de repartir. Ça a été une longue journée… »

« Une longue journée, je dirais même plus, » Ernest sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, « avec toutes vos réjouissances ces derniers temps, je pense bien ! Pas que je puisse vous blâmer, après l'heureuse issue du procès de votre jeune ami, mon frère et moi avions bien remarqué à quel point cela vous rendez inquiet. »

« Adorablement inquiet en effet, cher frère, » agréa Franklin, tout en transfigurant une brique qui traînait par là en un verre de cristal et versant une dose généreuse de leur vicieux alcool maison. « Comme tout le monde le serait. Vous lui transmettrez nos félicitations, n'est ce pas ? » Et il poussa le verre en direction d'Harry avec un petit sourire.

_Plus Jamais_.

« Il est… » Harry déglutit, et essaya de nouveau, prétendant ne pas voir la liqueur. « Je ne le vois pas souvent ces temps-ci. Je pense que vous pouvez le trouvez à la Tête de Sanglier par contre. »

« Vous pensez ? » Demanda Franklin. « Vous voulez dire—

« C'est ça. »

« Oh, » dit Ernest.

Harry épaula ses charges et se leva. « Désolé, Messieurs, je ne peux pas prendre ce verre avec vous. La Directrice attend mon retour—

« Oh, mais Mr Potter, cela ne peut pas être possible, » s'écria Ernest, agrippant le coude d'Harry, « Vous voyez, Mr Malfoy était à notre boutique pas plus tard qu'hier. »

« Et il a fait quelques achats généreux, en fait. »

« Oui, oui. L'anniversaire de sa mère, a-t-il dit. Et il… »

« Il vous a dit que je règlerai la note, pas vrai ? » Harry réussi à ne pas faire grincer sa voix, mais les deux frères semblèrent quand même confus. Et pendant un instant, il le fit presque. Ce n'était pas leur faute si Draco était un fieffé menteur, après tout, et ils ne méritaient pas d'être privé de leur gage parce qu'il avait abusé de la générosité d'Harry. C'était sur le bout de sa langue de leur dire d'envoyer la note à son compte à Gringott, quand son tatouage eut une convulsion brusque et soudaine.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Messieurs, » se retrouva à dire Harry entre ses dents, « je crois que la personne à qui il vous faut vous adresser pour ces questions est Blaise Zabini. C'est lui qui paye les notes de Draco Malfoy désormais, et je pense que vous le trouverez lui aussi à la Tête de Sanglier. »

« Oh… »

« Mais Mr Potter—

« Et une fois que vous aurez récupéré votre argent, » continua Harry, « je me demandais si ça ne vous ferait rien de dire aux autres commerçants du villages que Mr Potter ne veut plus entendre parler des besoins pécuniaires de Mr Malfoy ? Merci. » Et il détala.

Mais les frères Scribenpenne, malheureusement, n'étaient seulement qu'une entrée en matière. Tout Pré-au-Lard semblait s'être ligué pour retourner les couteaux dans les plaies les plus douloureuses d'Harry, à commencer par Davis Winthrop du bureau de poste, qui arrêta Harry afin de commérer sur les chances des Harpies de Holyhead pour la Coupe du Monde.

« Y s'raient bien meilleurs si t'étais toujours Attrapeur, Harry, » répliqua Davis, puis il secoua la tête quand Harry fit un haussement d'épaule peu convaincu. « Nan, pas d'fausse modestie, Harry Potter. T'étais l'plus agile Attrapeur d'la Ligue depuis l'Vieux Hawke en 65, et not' bonhomme, Wood, le sait très bien. Dis nous, alors, pourquoi t'as tout envoyé balader ? »

_Oh, Wood savait tout de mes talents d'Attrapeur_, pensa aigrement Harry, _même quand on sortait ensemble, c'était la seule foutue chose qui l'intéressait._

Mais à voix haute, il se contenta de : « Je pense que le cœur n'y était plus. » Et quand Davis lui lança un regard scandalisé, Harry prit son courrier et se dirigea vers la porte, en disant : « Tout le monde ne peut pas jouer au Quidditch toute sa vie, Davis. »

Puis juste en bas de la rue, alors que Harry dépassait le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu, Lavande Brown devait bien entendu se déloger de la table d'où elle lisait les feuille de thé. Elle poursuivit Harry deux portes plus loin, uniquement pour lui dire que Susan Bones lui avait demander une lecture sur lui pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

« Oh, bon Dieu, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Puis, se sentant un peu désolé de l'expression peinée de Lavande, il soupira, et la laissa l'entraîner plus près du salon de thé. « Bon, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Secret professionnel, Mr Potter, » renifla-t-elle, mais le mit néanmoins sur la voie. « Je pensais juste qu'il fallait que je te prévienne que si elle y va à sa façon, Miss Bones t'aura corps et âmes avant la fin du mois. »

« Bones ne veut pas de petit copain, Lavande, » répliqua Harry hochant la tête en direction d'une affiche collée sur un mur du salon de thé. Le portrait de Susan Bones les fixait, sobre et confident sous la liste de ses qualifications pour le Conseil Municipal. « Elle veut une image à exploiter. Je l'ai appris la première fois où je suis sorti avec elle. »

« Et bien, elle vient bel et bien d'une famille qui a ses entrées au Magenmagot, non ? » Songea Lavande. « Et tu es le plus grand héros du Monde Sorcier depuis Dumbledore, tu sais. Enfin, rien ne t'est impossible si tu te tournais vers une carrière au Ministère. Laisse moi jeter un coup d'œil à ta paume—

Harry mit ses deux mains derrière son dos et recula. « C'est pas pour moi, Brown, j'ai eu assez d'intrigues politique et de prophéties pour toute une vie. »

« Oh, mais Harry, _pense_ à quel point tu pourrais encore plus populaire que—

« J'ai déjà entendu ça, » dit-il, « Et non, je ne suis pas intéressé d'être la marionnette de quelqu'un. Pas de nouveau. Regarde, y a Parkinson, » il montra au travers de la fenêtre du salon, vers où la brunette attendait, pâle et triste, près de la table de Lavande. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui dire que Draco Malfoy est de retour sur le marché pour une riche épouse. »

« Il l'est ? » Le visage de la devineresse se fendit d'un sourire avaricieux et elle oublia tout des perspectives de carrière politique d'Harry. « Géant ! Merci, Harry ! » Heureusement, elle se retourna avant de pouvoir voir son regard profondément dégoûté.

Au moment où Harry arriva chez Tunworthy, Spiritueux et Bookmakers, il était d'une humeur exécrable, avec une mine si féroce et revêche que Mabel Tunworthy n'eut pas le courage de tripler le prix de l'Auld Wallace tel qu'elle le faisait normalement quand de riches seigneurs se présentaient ici.

Au fond de lui-même, Harry était simplement soulagé que l'endroit ait déjà entendu parler de la liqueur. Qu'ils aient une bouteille non-ouverte sous la main était à des kilomètres de ce qu'il avait espéré, et il aurait donné tous les gallions qu'il possédait pour la possibilité de prendre la foutue chose et de se retirer dans l'intimité de son cottage. Il ne moufta pas au prix annoncé, qui était encore plus élevé que ce qu'Aberforth en aurait demandé, et était occupé à compter ses gallions quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit avec un bruit de faux carillon.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Si ce n'est pas notre… célébrité locale. »

Harry se figea, les yeux clos dans un profond déni alors que la dernière voix au monde qu'il voulait entendre s'insinua dans ses oreilles. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être. Pourquoi, bordel, serait-il—

« Vous m'avez abandonné à votre poursuite aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, » continua Snape, s'inclinant près du comptoir crasseux, si près que Harry put sentir les odeurs nauséabondes de ses potions sur ses robes, « bien que cela ait pu être de ma propre faute. J'aurais dû savoir que je pouvais m'épargner l'ennui d'essayer de vous trouver, en commençant simplement mes recherches dans les établissements les plus bas et les plus répulsifs que Pré-au-Lard a à offrir aux alcooliques accomplis. »

« Eh, sale traître ! » Dit Mrs Tunworthy, pendant qu'Harry serrait des dents et finissait de compter sa monnaie. « Vous êtes le bienvenu à foutre le camp si vous vous trouvez trop bien pour les gens comme moi et Mr Potter ! »

« Alors, Mr Potter, » Snape ignora le raffut de la femme et se saisit de la bouteille d'Auld Wallace d'une de ses mains longues et graciles. « Dois-je comprendre que vous _me_ laisserez de nouveau le problème des Manticores pendant que vous ferez connaissance avec votre nouvelle dose de confort liquide ? »

« Dégage, Snape, » dit Harry, arrachant la bouteille de sa main. « C'est juste en train d'arriver, je _suis_ en train de faire mon job. Mcgonagall m'a demandé de faire ça, et le magasin au Chemin de Traverse n'en avait plus. »

« Comme c'est opportun, » répliqua Snape avec un rictus, « Et, étant donné votre état de profonde ébriété depuis la semaine dernière, comme c'est improbable. »

« Ce sont pas vos affaires, » Harry lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers la porte, « mais je suis allé chercher les appâts à manticore et le poison et je vais les installer dans la forêt dès que j'aurais déposé le reste de ces paquets à l'école. Alors vous pouvez juste retourner ramper vers vos cachots et me laisser la partie dangereuse du boulot. Comme d'habitude. » Il espéra que le claquement de la porte mettrait fin à la conversation, mais bien entendu ça ne le fit pas.

« Vous êtes allé aux Embrumes, espèce de misérable ? » Demanda Snape, sortant en trombe après lui, « Pourquoi, diable, n'avez-vous pas pris ces moremplis momifiés que j'avais commandé chez Barjot et Beurk tant que vous y étiez ? »

« Parce que je suis pas votre putain d'elfe de maison, Snape, » Harry se tourna vers l'homme plus grand avec un petit quelque chose s'approchant du soulagement. Parce que là, enfin, il n'avait pas à retenir la rage qu'il avait étouffé depuis qu'Hermione avait attrapé son bras. Parce que Snape, il savait, pouvait très bien encaisser. « Si vous voulez vos ingrédients de potion, vous pouvez parfaitement ramper hors de votre trou d'araignée pour une fois, et allez les chercher vous-même ! C'est pas comme si vous aviez encore des classes à enseigner—

« Non. » Snape l'interrompit en grimaçant, mais la lueur dans ses yeux noirs sous-entendait qu'il était tout aussi prêt qu'Harry pour une bonne joute verbale. « J'ai des _recherches_ à faire, sans compter les protections du Château à maintenir – un travail pour lequel, je pourrais ajouter, vous êtes supposé m'assister, plutôt que d'éprouver votre foie du matin au soir à chaque fois que vous vous sentez désolé pour vous-même ! »

« Ecoute, espèce de branque, » grogna Harry, sans accorder la moindre importance à qui pourrait écouter, « si la Directrice avait un problème avec mon travail, elle me le dirait, bordel ! »

Snape s'esclaffa. « Si vous pensez cela vous êtes encore plus idiot que ce que j'avais supposé, Potter. Vous et moi sommes à Poudlard désormais parce que Minerva McGonagall sait que nous n'avons nulle part d'autre ou aller. » Harry, le visage rouge et furieux, ne pouvait pas le nier, et Snape ne lui donna pas l'opportunité pour essayer. « En outre, ce soi-disant travail d'entretien des protections n'est rien de plus qu'un alibi qu'elle a concocté pour excuser la présence de deux meurtriers reconnus parmi les élèves. » Et oui, ce mot faisait toujours voir rouge Harry, même son estomac se retourna aux souvenirs de ces horreurs. Vu le sourire malfaisant sur le visage de Snape, il le savait aussi, le bâtard.

« Elle aurait toujours—

« Elle ne voudrait pas exiger de son précieux et sémillant Gryffondor une mission à moins que cela ne soit pour des manticores s'accouplant sur le terrain de Quidditch, et _vous le savez_ ! » Harry, les mains pleines, recula d'un pas quand un doigt fit pression sur son torse. Il voulait vraiment éloigner ce doigt en lui donnant une tape mais n'était pas encore assez en colère pour laisser tomber tous ses paquets et prendre la mouche.

« Alors elle peut difficilement en vouloir à son petit mouton noir de prendre du temps pour aller faire ses propres putain de courses, non, hein Snape, » il se pencha, nez à nez crochu en hurlant, et oh, comme c'était _bon_ ! « Oh, mais, attendez, j'ai oublié – vous n'aimez pas vous montrer en public, hein ? Ça vous met mal à l'aise quand les gens vous fixent et murmurent sur ce que vous avez fait – qui vous avez _tué_ pendant la Guerre, hein ? » Le regard de Snape était à ça d'être meurtrier, et Harry s'en réjouissait. « Et bien, voici un scoop pour vous, Snape : Ils font la même chose avec moi, et je déteste ça tout autant. Et étant donné que je _vous_ déteste aussi, je ne considère pas ça comme mon putain de devoir de vous épargner une petite gêne quand vous pouvez même pas vous fatiguer à demander comme toute personne normale le ferait ! »

« Bien, » Snape semblait être prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre, mais il changea visiblement de tactique, croisant les bras sur son torse mince en grimaçant, « peut être me permettrez vous de _vous_ épargner un léger embarras avant que vous ne rampiez dans cette bouteille pour la journée, Mr Potter ; vous et moi sommes tenus d'arbitrer le match de Quidditch de demain matin, si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de vous en souvenir. »

« Je croyais que Bibine était—

« Madame Bibine et sa grippe aviaire sont toujours en quarantaine, Potter. » Snape examina ses ongles avec complaisance. « Maintenant je ne me fais aucune illusion sur votre capacité à vous montrer assez sobre pour monter sur un balais. Supposant que vous avez prévu de vous manifester, bien sur. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Harry.

« Une simple référence à votre—

« J'étais A ce jeu, » Harry lâcha ses sacs sur le bas-côté, ne prêtant pas attention au fracas des bouteilles de verre à l'intérieur. « C'est VOUS qui ne vous êtes même pas gêné de me dire que je devais arbitrer ! Et vous êtes celui qui ne peut pas voir les fautes si le joueur à le malheur de porter du vert, alors je vois pas où vous voulez en venir—

Un gloussement se fit entendre plus haut dans la rue – si affreusement familier, il atterrit directement au cœur des défenses qu'Harry s'était forgé. Harry eut à peu près une seconde pour s'armer de courage, puis Draco Malfoy apparut dans son champ de vision, serré et prélassé élégamment contre Zabini. Il se souvint de la sensation de ce bras nerveux, drapé autour de ses épaules, se souvint de la chaleur de ces membres se pressant contre les siens, et l'odeur des cheveux de Draco quand il se penchait et murmurait toutes ces choses…

« Potter, » la voix de Snape le ramena dans le présent, bien qu'il ne réussit pas à déloger le nœud coincé dans la gorge d'Harry. « Si vous insinuez que je favorise Serpentard, alors je pourrais foutrement bien espérer—

Mais c'était sans espoir. Les paroles vicieuses se logeaient seulement dans les oreilles d'Harry tandis que les deux, pâles et sombres et élégamment égaux dans leur cruauté, échangèrent un regard, un murmure… et puis un profond baiser. Juste là dans la rue. Si près, que Harry ne pouvait que sentir cette foutue eau de cologne que Draco lui avait demandé juste avant la dernière audience.

_Je ne pense pas que je serai un jour lassé de voir le regard sur ton visage quand tu réalises—_

« Potter. »

_Plus Jamais._

« Potter ! » Les doigts de Snape s'enfoncèrent comme de l'acier dans le bras d'Harry et le secouèrent fermement. Juste assez pour que Harry réalise que sa baguette était crispée dans sa main et projetait des étincelles pourpre sur les pavés. Le ragard de Snape fut vite circonspect, alors qu'il regardait Harry, puis par dessus son épaule… Par-dessus son épaule, Draco et Zabini se contorsionnaient de façon obscène contre le lampadaire, comme s'ils essayaient de rentrer dans les affaires de l'autre. « Je devrais, je pense, » la voix de Snape bourdonnait dans l'oreille d'Harry, « savoir mieux que d'espérer que vous ayez appris à _prêter attention_ quand quelqu'un vous parle, mais—

« Non, » dit Harry. Le coin de la bouche de Draco se retroussa, découvrant son rictus. Quand il pencha sa tête, Harry pu entendre le bruit mouillé que sa langue faisait, et voir son reflet quand elle s'insinua dans la bouche de Zabini.

« Je vous demande—

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent, les yeux fixés sur la paire contre le lampadaire. « Plus. Jamais, » dit-il. A Snape. A Draco. Au village tout entier qui se répandait en rumeurs autour de lui. A la baguette dans sa main et la bouteille à ses pieds.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Puis leur tourna le dos, et s'en alla.

--

_A suivre..._

--

_NdT: traduction améliorée le 8/07/08_


	2. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un

Chapitre 2 : Tu me rappelles quelqu'un

**--**

_3 août 1998_

_« Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, raconter à la Court ce dont vous avez été témoin au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie dans la nuit du 6 juin ? »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas. »_

_« Je vous demande pardon Monsieur Potter ? Dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez prêté serment devant la Court du Magenmagot, pour—_

_« Dire la Vérité telle que je la connais. Je me rappelle. Et vous dire ce que j'ai vu cette nuit là ne le ferait pas. »_

_« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Monsieur Potter, par tous les diables—_

_« Harry, tu dois—_

_« A quoi jouez-vous, Potter ? »_

_« Silence dans la Salle ! Silence, j'ai dit, ou je serais obligé de faire évacuer la salle ! Et, Auror Shacklebolt, je vous serai gré de renouveler le sortilège de mutisme de l'accusé s'il lui est impossible de tenir sa langue ! A présent, Mr Potter. Répondez à la question je vous prie. »_

_« Ce que j'ai 'vu' cette nuit n'est pas réellement ce qui est 'arrivé'. J'ai cru que c'était très clair ce soir là, mais… mais c'était justement l'intention du Professeur Dumbledore. Quand ils m'ont lu son testament et qu'ils m'ont donné sa pensine, j'ai compris ce qui s'était 'vraiment' passé cette nuit là. Dumbledore savait qu'il était mourant depuis l'année dernière. Depuis le mois de juin de l'année d'avant, il savait qu'il agissait sur un temps compté. Il a fait jurer à Snape un serment inviolable. Dumbledore lui a fait jurer que, lorsque le moment viendrait, quand il semblerait que le sortilège de la bague de Voldemort allait finalement triompher, Snape le tuerait plutôt que de le laisser devenir un Inferi. Et il a fait jurer à Snape qu'il utiliserait la mort de Dumbledore pour asseoir sa position dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, afin qu'il soit prêt à se battre le moment venu. Je l'ai vu faire ce serment dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Et je l'ai vu confirmer ce serment au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie cette nuit là. » _

_« Silence, j'ai dit ! Veuillez garder le silence ! C'est mon dernier avertissement ! »_

_« Et puisque j'ai juré de dire la Vérité telle que je la connais, il faut aussi que je précise à la Court que c'est Snape qui a distrait Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy quand ils m'ont attrapé avec le dernier – voilà, quand ils m'ont trouvé prés de la forteresse de Voldemort. Snape savait que j'étais là et ce que je recherchais. Il les a attaqués tous les deux en même temps et s'il n'avait pas été là, alors je… je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Et j'ajouterais que beaucoup d'entre vous non plus. »_

_« Qu'essayez vous de nous dire exactement, Mr Potter ? Que nous devons à ce Mangemort, qui a admis avoir assassiné Albus Dumbledore, et qui a été vu le faire, nos remerciements pour votre victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui ? Je suppose que vous voudrez nous faire croire que votre légendaire rivalité n'était rien d'autre qu'une ruse ingénieuse pour endormir les suspicions de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »_

_« Non, ça c'est vrai. Je l'ai haïssait. Toujours, en fait. Il a passé les huit dernières années en faisant tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour me 'faire' le détester—m'insulter moi, mes amis, ma famille, dévaloriser mes efforts, mes espoirs, essayer de m'enlever tout ce que je pouvais aimer. Il a travaillé dur pour être sûr que je le haïrais et loin de moi l'idée de l'en décevoir. Je le hais vraiment. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un traître et ça ne le rend pas coupable d'un meurtre. »_

_« Mais, Mr Potter—_

_« Ce n'était pas un traître, parce qu'il faisait précisément ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire et sans lui, Voldemort dirigerait aujourd'hui le Ministère ! Et si vous n'étiez pas dans les petits papiers de Voldemort, votre tête aurait été accrochée à sa porte et vous savez que c'est vrai, n'est ce pas Monsieur le Ministre ! »_

_« Et il est de votre opinion, alors Mr Potter, que le Mangemort qui a tué Albus Dumbledore, qui a transmis des informations sensibles à Voldemort, attaqué des gens innocents et qui a abandonné l'Ordre en plein temps de guerre, devrait marcher libre et impuni parmi nous ? Est-ce cela votre vision de la Justice ? »_

_« Et bien, je suppose que ça peut dépendre. »_

_« Dépendre, Mr Potter ? Selon quoi je vous prie ? »_

_« Cela dépend si cette Court est actuellement intéressée à servir la Justice ou si c'est seulement par esprit de Vengeance. »_

_« Je vous demande—_

_« La Justice doit garantir l'équité – protéger les faibles des malfaisants. Snape n'est pas malfaisant et ses 'crimes' n'étaient pas dirigés contre les faibles, et aucune punition, que cette Court peut lui attribuer, ne pourra jamais autant le punir que de vivre avec sa propre culpabilité. La Vengeance, par contre – est ce qui vous fait vous sentir mieux, peu importe ce qui est 'juste'. Voldemort était doué pour se venger. J'espère que le Magenmagot fera un choix différent. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour aujourd'hui. Excusez moi. »_

_« Silence ! J'ai dit Silence ! Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas congédié ! Silence maintenant ! Aurors, faites évacuer la salle ! Mr Potter, retournez à la barre immédiatement! »_

**--**

30 Octobre 2001

Severus regarda Potter s'en aller, incapable de choisir entre écœurement, au sujet du continuel échec du morveux à concéder ses faiblesses, et amusement, suite à la cause de sa déconfiture.

_Vous jurerez que tout va bien même quand votre nez est cassé et votre figure couverte de sang, mais vous ne pouvez pas voir un serpent en embrasser un autre sans en devenir malade ?_ Songea-t-il, tout en continuant de regarder son dos tendu et sa nuque écarlate tandis que la paire derrière lui éclatait de rire.

« Merlin ! Tu as vu sa tête ? » La voix de Malfoy, comblée de joie. « Je jure qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer ! »

« Pourquoi aurais-je envie de le regarder, » répondit Zabini, les mots étouffés contre sa peau, « Quand je suis en train de t'embrasser ? »

« Mmmmm… pourquoi personne le voudrait ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Charmant de constater que l'égo des Malfoys ne s'est pas terni d'une génération à l'autre, » dit il, se retournant afin de mieux leur lancer un regard noir. « Vous devriez faire attention, Draco, que le votre ne vous mène pas vers la même fin sordide qu'a connu votre père. »

« Comment – , Malfoy devint écarlate, poussa Zabini de lui mais se figea quand il trouva la baguette de Severus pointée vers lui. Il déglutit, respira profondément puis détourna son regard.

« Acceptez ce conseil, jeune Malfoy, » dit Severus, réduisant le sac que Potter avait laissé tombé sur l'herbe et le faisant léviter derrière lui, « et envisagez d'apprendre des erreurs de votre père plutôt que de simplement les répéter. » Après cela, il se retourna, avec l'intime conviction que Draco craignait beaucoup trop sa baguette pour risquer une attaque, même de dos.

Néanmoins, il garda en mémoire un _protego_ non verbal tandis que le précieux ami et lèche-botte de Draco l'entraînait hors de danger. Plus tard, ils postuleraient sans aucun doute sur ce que le dernier des Malfoys aurait pu faire, s'il en avait eu la possibilité, mais Snape savait que personne ne se laisserait berner. Il ne s'embêta pas à cacher son rictus alors qu'il jetait un sort de traçage, et partit sur les traces du garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Le sortilège le mena directement aux Trois Balais, ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Severus pris quand même un moment pour savourer ses prédictions – malgré tout son raffut sur comment il se chargerait du danger d'appâter les manticores la nuit tombée, il avait uniquement fallu la plus légère des insultes pour envoyer le morveux directement vers la bouteille la plus proche et Snape était plus que prêt à mettre son foutu nez là dedans.

Regardant au travers de la vitre, Severus se sourit à lui-même. Là, dans un coin sombre du bar, uniquement reconnaissable à l'écharpe dorée autour de sa nuque, était assis le Héros du Monde Sorcier. Boudant et inutile comme toujours.

Oh oui, cela allait être jouissif.

Severus se glissa dans la taverne, poussé par un vent de mars glacial, et même la suspicieuse accalmie des conversations ambiantes n'était pas suffisante pour amoindrir la teneur de ses plans. Potter ne releva pas la tête mais cela n'avait aucune importance – Severus aurait son attention bien assez tôt.

« Remplissez deux verres de ce qu'il est en train boire, » indiqua-t-il au serveur ahuri, « et amenez les par ici. »

« Mais monsieur--, bafouilla le jeune homme. Severus l'ignora. Même un ex-Poufsouffle pouvait comprendre un ordre aussi primaire que celui-ci. Il se faufila simplement au travers des chuchotements de la salle, afin de déposer le sac de paquets, bouteilles et rongeurs sur la table en face de son 'partenaire'.

« Si, comme vous l'avez fanfaronné dans la rue, vous avez l'intention de 'vous chargez du danger', je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin des _accessoires_, n'est ce pas ? » La seule réaction de Potter fut que ses mains, toutes deux reposant sur le dessus de table dégagé, se refermèrent doucement. Severus tira vers lui la deuxième chaise et s'y installa, arborant son rictus. « Ou peut être comptez vous abandonner l'idée d'empoisonner les bêtes et de plutôt les attraper en les faisant mourir d'ennui par votre championnat de bouderie ? »

Potter ne releva même pas, et ce n'était pas seulement décevant, c'était en fait un peu inquiétant. Malgré tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez le morveux, et tout le divertissement qu'il trouvait à le dérider, Severus comptait toujours sur Potter pour posséder un niveau basique de maîtrise et de compétence.

« Je m'en chargerai, » dit il d'une voix prudente, la tête toujours baissée et un regard perçant à en découper la nappe. « Merci. »

Snape haussa un sourcil, malgré tout intrigué. La modération chez Harry Potter était certainement une nouvelle expérience.

Le barman arriva, posa deux verres à whisky sur la table et resta planter là un moment, bouteille à la main. « Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, Harry, alors j'ai pris ton habituelle… » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Le regard de Potter ne vacilla ni ne bougea pas. « Je ne veux rien du t—

« Laissez la bouteille, » trancha Severus, tapant les deux verres de sa baguette, faisant apparaître une brève lueur blanche.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de sort de vérification, » protesta le serveur, puis blanchit sous le regard malfaisant de Severus et fila s'abriter derrière son comptoir.

« Un miracle que Smith ait survécu la guerre, » médita Severus. Il poussa un des godets vers les mains immobiles de Potter et prit une gorgée de whisky pur feu. « Crédule d'idiot. »

« C'est déjà protégé contre les poisons, » dit Potter, toujours sans lever les yeux, « le glyphe est ici sur la bouteille. L'ensemble du bâtiment l'est, toutes les bouteilles y compris. »

Snape tourna la bouteille et fronça les sourcils devant le glyphe gravé dessus. « Et depuis quand votre arithmancie—

« Depuis que j'ai eu à déchiffrer les sorts de protections de quatre horcruxes. » La voix de Potter aurait dû se brusquer à cela. Elle aurait dû devenir irritée et défensive, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle resta calme et grave et morte. Snape détesta cela exponentiellement plus que la colère à laquelle il s'attendait. « L'alcool ici est sûr. Nous… » Ici, au moins sa voix chancela, « nous avons fixé des protections après cette affaire avec Rosmerta et… » Il leva la main vaguement vers l'école, « la sixième année. Vous vous souvenez. »

Comme si chacun d'entre eux pouvait oublier les premières aventures de Malfoy le Jeune dans le monde des Impardonnables. Ou ce qu'il en était advenu. Severus avala une autre gorgée de whisky, faisant glisser la flaveur fumée sur sa langue et se demandant par où commencer.

« Alors, c'est vrai. » observa-t-il finalement.

« De quoi ? » La voix de Potter se durcit juste un peu et parce qu'il ne voulait clairement pas en parler, Severus insista.

« Vous et Malfoy, » Severus hocha la tête en direction de la porte et de la scène qu'ils avaient laissé derrière. « J'avais crédité les rumeurs de purs fantasmes de collégiennes. Pas même vous aurait été assez insensé pour batifoler avec quelqu'un qui, selon le rapport de Nymphadora, vous a une fois cassé le nez et laissé désemparé dans un train. » La bouche de Potter se resserra. Snape dissimula un sourire triomphant dans son verre. « Cependant, votre performance tout à l'heure prête une certaine crédibilité aux rumeurs de votre romance. »

Et finalement, Potter releva la tête, révélant ses yeux, qui avaient toujours été si faciles à déchiffrer pour chaque pensée et stratagème, ce vert qui avait toujours agité le garçon d'une part d'émotion telle un champs de bataille. Mais dans la mélancolie ces yeux étaient plats, fades et arides—pas même une étincelle de furie ou de chagrin quand il répliqua « Et bien, ce n'était pas vrai. De toute évidence. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Pour Malfoy, clairement. Cependant dans votre cas, je reste sceptique. »

Le coin de la bouche d'Harry se tordit et il rebaissa la tête. « Rien de nouveau ? » Il attrapa le verre, le faisant tournoyer encore et encore devant lui sur la table mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres.

Severus attendit.

« Nous étions ensemble, » admit finalement Potter. « Pendant un moment. Pendant quatre mois, depuis sa remise en liberté jusqu'à son procès. Et maintenant que Draco a été acquitté, il n'a plus besoin de moi pour le faire passer pour un innocent. » Potter leva la tête une nouvelle fois, étrangement calme, et se résignant visiblement à recevoir la plus cinglante réplique de Severus.

Ennuyé d'être aussi prévisible, Severus décida de ne pas s'y soumettre. Enfin, pas au sujet de Potter en tout cas. « Draco Malfoy n'a jamais paru une seule fois innocent dans sa vie, Mr Potter, peu importer avec qui il était. Il n'a jamais eu de don pour cela. »

Potter cilla. Un petit peu de ce vert glacé craqua. « Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire que ce garçon était assez avisé pour savoir que sa parole avait la valeur d'une bouse de thestral après sa sixième année à Poudlard. » rajouta calmement Severus. « Il avait raison de solliciter un protecteur populaire. Surtout un avec la réputation de… » pause pour un rictus, « défendre les causes perdues. »

« Et bien, » un fantôme de sourire s'éclipsa hors de sa vue quand la frange de Potter retomba et cacha ses yeux. « Je savais que Draco n'avait pas tué Dumbledore de toute façon. J'étais là cette nuit, sur la Tour d'Astronomie, et je… » Potter referma sa bouche sur quel que soit le souvenir qu'il était sur le point de divulguer. Severus se sentit soulagé, si ce n'est quelque peu surpris par la prudence du jeune homme. « De toute façon, je l'aurais dit au Magenmagot même si Draco… n'avait pas fait ça. » Potter haussa des épaules, frictionna son biceps gauche avec son pouce – avec précaution, comme si même la légère caresse lui faisait mal.

« Vous séduire ? » Severus s'attendit à un tressaillement à ces mots mais il fut surpris de n'obtenir qu'un soupir résigné à la place.

« Me faire croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer, » répliqua Potter.

« C'est un serpentard, » dit Severus avec un froncement de sourcil. « Vous ne pouvez pas être surpris qu'il vous ait utilisé. » Cette pique, au moins, lui décrocha un regard, brûlant et brillant caché sous un nid de cheveux noirs emmêlés et Severus était étrangement soulagé de le voir.

« Ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne peut pas aimer, » répondit Potter, « d'autres serpentards le peuvent. Parkinson l'aime toujours, vous pouvez le voir quand vous la regardez. Et Crabbe est mort pour lui, et Goyle l'a presque été lui aussi à la fin. Et puis il y a vous—vous aimiez Dumbledore—l'aimiez assez pour le tuer. »

Severus ne tiqua pas à la réplique bien ajustée, bien qu'il dût concéder mentalement un point pour l'invective, tandis qu'il marquait un temps en sirotant une autre gorgée de whisky pur feu. « Et bien, » s'accorda-t-il de dire après une pause, « Peut être que j'ai pu ressentir cela d'une certaine façon, après quelques années à mieux connaître l'homme derrière l'enseignant. Cependant, votre exemple est difficilement applicable, puisque je n'ai jamais de ma vie caressé l'idée d'Albus Dumbledore étant 'amoureux' de moi. » Il entoura ses paroles de beaucoup de dédain afin que son opinion puisse paraître négligée. « Aussi, les raisons que le Directeur avait de _me_ croire n'avaient rien à faire avec quelques attentions romantiques, et, qu'est ce qui vous fait rire, misérable imbécile ? »

Potter eut un petit rire et remua la tête. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé au professeur Dumbledore comme le genre de type à avoir des 'attentions romantiques', c'est tout. »

Severus remua son verre d'un geste condescendant. « Baliverne Potter, ce n'est pas comme si votre génération avait inventé le sexe après tout. Albus était un sorcier très demandé, pendant une assez longue période. » Notant la moue d'aversion de Potter, il développa son propos. « Il était un héros connu de tous, ainsi qu'un puissant sorcier Sang-Pur par-dessus le marché, pour ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Il était le premier nom sur la liste des bourreaux des cœurs de son temps de beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers—en fait, si je me souviens bien, il était le premier 'Célibataire le plus en vue' élu par Sorcière Hebdo. Lui et le professeur Mcgonagall avaient l'habitude de—

« Oh la, Snape » gloussa Potter, les deux paumes levées en signe de reddition. « J'ai compris ! Je veux pas savoir ça ! »

Severus s'engonça dans son siège, satisfait, étrangement, d'avoir réduit en morceau la mélancolie du morveux. Il regarda Potter jouer avec son verre intouché pendant un long moment, puis se releva et le prit de ses mains, le remplaçant par son propre verre à moitié vide. Potter le regarda amusé, mais, l'encercla néanmoins avec ses doigts.

« Quant à Malfoy, » dit Severus, ignorant son regard, « je doute assez qu'il lui soit survenu l'idée que vous pouviez faire ce qui était juste pour son propre intérêt. L'idiot qu'il est. Il s'était clairement attendu à devoir travailler pour son pardon. »

Potter baissa les yeux, ses jointures devenant blanches autour du verre. « Ouais. Parce que c'est une telle corvée d'être avec moi. Il ne pouvait putain pas _attendre_ pour s'échapper. Pauvre bâtard. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et interrompit le mélodrame par un lent et sarcastique applaudissement. Mais pour une raison insondable, cela ne fut pas suivi par une explosion. A la place, cette rapide démangeaison de sourire réapparut au coin de la bouche de Potter tandis qu'il saluait Severus.

« Rien à foutre, » affirma-t-il « Draco avait un joli p'tit cul. J'ai le droit de le regretter un peu, même si c'était une plaie à la fin. »

« 'Plaie' semble être le mot clé apparemment, » Severus sourit dans son verre, « étant donné votre penchant actuel pour vagabonder en saignant en public. »

Encore une fois, le pouce de Potter effleura son épaule. « Oui, il y a de ça. »

Silence. Tous deux attendaient de voir si la terre allait s'arrêter de tourner à leur accord sans précédent. Alors qu'il était clair que toute vie sur terre n'avait pas encore été éradiquée, Severus étira ses jambes pour s'installer dans une position encore plus confortable et attrapa la bouteille. « Un petit conseil de la part d'une source expérimentée, Potter ; » dit il, remplissant le verre de Potter puis le sien. « Si vous offrez votre cœur à quelqu'un qui a une plus haute estime de ses parties génitales plutôt que de votre intelligence, vous ne pouvez pas être surpris que cela se termine mal pour vous. »

Potter cligna des yeux, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à quelqu'un en train d'_écouter_ un conseil. Puis il envoya l'illusion au diable avec un rictus typiquement effronté sur le visage. « Expérimenté, hein ? »

« En trahison ? » répliqua Severus, haussant un sourcil, « Intimement. »

Inexplicablement, Potter se mit à rire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes la _dernière_ personne dont je pourrais tomber amoureux. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Buvez votre whisky, impertinent morveux. » grogna-t-il, « et ne prétendez pas aux connaissances que vous n'avez pas. »

Harry renifla doucement puis leva son verre à la lumière comme s'il examinait la robe de l'alcool. « Et pour le jeu de demain », demanda-t-il, la prudence s'insinuant de nouveau dans sa voix.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je dirais qu'un whisky pur feu ne vous rendra pas plus aveugle que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »

« Hmph, conard, » observa Potter. Mais il but néanmoins.

« En outre, » Severus attendit qu'il soit en train d'avaler sa gorgée pour observer, « Ce sont les manticores dont vous devez vous occupez, n'est ce pas ? »

_A suivre..._

**--**

_Modifié le 9/07/08_


	3. Dans un moment d'inattention

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**--**

Chapitre 3 : Dans un moment d'inattention

**--**

31 juillet 2000

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Des bruits nous sont parvenus jusqu'ici, dans le Nord, que vous étiez sur le point de signer un contrat de Quidditch lucratif avec les Harpies de Holyhead. De même que vous prépariez votre entrée dans le monde politique ministériel pour ce qui serait sûrement une ascension fulgurante, que vous étiez en apprentissage au Département des Mystères dans la section des Langues-de-Plombs, que vous aviez acheté Le Chicaneur, formé un groupe de rock, étiez parti à Rome étudier le Droit Lycanthrope avec Remus Lupin, ouvert une discothèque de mauvaise réputation au Chemin de Traverse, ou peut être un restaurant cinq étoiles à Bath, que vous aviez rejoint les Aurors, la recherche expérimentale de Sainte Mangouste, ou l'Eglise des Saints des Derniers Jours, et, aussi, que vous aviez annoncé votre intention de passer vos journées à ne rien faire, dépensant la fortune des Blacks aussi vite que possible avec le jeune Malfoy. Ou peut être Mr Smith. Ou Miss Bones. Ou les trois en même temps. Les rumeurs varient énormément sur ce point.

Ne sachant pas auxquels de ces projets improbables je dois offrir mes félicitations, je vais plutôt employer la sagesse qui a été mienne pendant près de cinquante ans à conseiller mes jeunes lions et vous faire, à la place, une invitation. Puisqu'il est clair que vous vous trouvez en manque d'occupation maintenant que la Guerre est finie, je crois que vous devriez rentrer à la maison.

Revenez à Poudlard, Mr Potter. Cette école a toujours été votre maison – j'oserais dire, bien plus que cet horrible endroit moldu dans le Surrey ne l'a jamais été – et la vérité est que nous avons besoin de vous désormais. Depuis la mort d'Albus, les protections magiques de l'école ont commencé à se défaire. Merlin sait ce que ce vieux fou leur a fait subir durant la période où il a été Directeur – je ne serais pas surprise de voir la magnétite remplacée par des sorbets au citron et les lignes temporaires par des Rochers de Brighton et des Barbe-à-papas, pour dire vrai. Toujours est-il que les protections de Poudlard n'ont été qu'un amas de sortilèges ajouté aux sorts antérieurs pendant presque mille ans – jamais démêlés et ordonnés, simplement bricolés et rapiécés à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à s'effilocher. Maintenant qu'Albus est parti, ce genre de mesure ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais que vous suppléiez votre pouvoir, vos instincts et votre tête, à la magie défensive du problème. Vous auriez le même salaire que n'importe quel autre membre du staff de Poudlard ainsi que les mêmes droits pour le gîte et le couvert (Bien qu'il me semble me rappeler d'une autre rumeur au sujet de votre peu d'affection des foules. Si cela est vrai, je pense qu'un arrangement peut facilement être fait pour reconstruire le vieux cottage du garde-chasse aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. Je me rappelle que c'était un lieu où vous aimiez souvent vous perdre, Mr Potter).

Je n'exigerez pas de vous plus de contacts avec les étudiants où le personnel que vous ne décidiez d'en avoir, hormis le fait que j'attends de vous de participer à des réunions en compagnie de moi-même et de Severus Snape (qui lui aussi revient à Poudlard, en tant que chercheur et théoricien) pour étudier vos plans et avancements. Etant donné la défense, sincère et fougueuse, que vous lui avez assurée devant le Magenmagot il y a quelque temps, je n'ai aucun doute que tous deux soyez capables de mettre votre légendaire mésentente de côté pour les besoins de l'école.

Considérez sérieusement mon offre, Mr Potter. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici, autant que vous le voulez et je sais par fait établi que le travail n'est ni au-dessus de vos capacités ni une perte de votre temps et considérables talents. Combien de vos projets d'avenir peuvent en dire autant, je vous pose la question ?

Répondez avant le 1er septembre, si cela vous convient, ou venez tout simplement si vous préférez, j'ai donné pour instruction aux elfes du château de tenir à votre disposition un logement pour vous, juste au cas ou.

Je reste, bien entendu, votre amie dévouée,

Minerva Mcgonagall, OdM,

Directrice de Poudlard, école de Magie et Sorcellerie

**--**

14 novembre 2001

Les coups rapides et furieux ébranlèrent la porte. Surpris, Harry laissa presque tomber la tige dans son minuscule chaudron, mais parvint à forcer sa main meurtrie à la tenir plus fermement.

« C'est qui ? » hurla-t-il, changeant de main pour essuyer un filet de sang sur son jean avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer en contact avec la tige de verre.

« Potter, ouvrez cette putain de porte ! » fit la voix de Snape, étouffée par dix centimètres de solide bois de chêne, mais c'était assez pour qu'Harry râle et lève les yeux au ciel. « Quel est le sens de cette foutue note ? »

« Juste ce qui est écrit, Snape, » hurla Harry en retour, surveillant le bouillonnement avec soin et décrispant sa main droite prise d'une crampe. « Les manticores n'étaient pas du tout à la lisière, elles étaient déjà rentrées sur le sol de l'Ecole. Ecoutez, je suis occupé là tout de suite. Je viendrai vous voir plus tard et on pourra discut—

« Nous allons en discuter de suite, espèce d'idiot ! » Harry sursauta quand la tête de Snape fit son apparition derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui avait été laissée ouverte pour disperser la fumée. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que—par tous les diables, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« A quoi ça ressemble à votre avis ? » marmonna Harry entre ses dents. La potion prit une couleur rouge agressive et il tapa doucement la tige de verre sur le rebord du chaudron. Celle-ci se brisa en résonnant doucement et Harry jeta le tout dedans. « Si vous voulez bien me donner juste dix minutes pour finir ça, vous n'avez pas à regarder—

« Regarder vous effondrer dans votre chaudron, qui est, » Snape se pencha pour observer la table de travail d'Harry, ses yeux noirs comme des scarabées se plissant à la vue d'une queue de manticore vulgairement disséquée, son dard empoisonné grand ouvert et équarri, « au moins à une heure et demi du stade final d'un anti-venin correct. Quand avez-vous été piqué, imbécile ? »

Harry soupira et partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée. « C'est arrivé la nuit dernière. Après minuit, je crois, » dit-il, reculant quand Snape s'engouffra après lui tel un oiseau de mauvais augure. « Et je n'ai pas été piqué, juste mordu—aïe ! » Il recula d'un pas, se démena quand l'homme en noir attrapa son poignet et tendit son bras droit vers lui. La prise de Snape était trop forte et Harry trop malade pour se débattre.

Il parvint à ne pas crier quand Snape souleva la manche ensanglantée de la blessure, mais il ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de siffler quand ces doigts aussi durs que l'acier pressèrent sa peau boursouflée et du sang noir et nauséabond en perla. Snape baissa son nez vers la plaie et renifla.

« Vous _vouliez_ perdre votre foutu bras ? » finit-il par dire, son visage délavé par la rage pour une raison qu'Harry était trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre. « Par tous les diables, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller voir… Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Quarantaine, » Harry parvint à se ressaisir, repoussant les doigts de Snape avec sa main gauche. « Grippe elfiaire dans le dortoir des Troisième Années de Poufsouffle. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait déjà assez à faire. Voulez vous me laisser TERMINER s'il vous plaît ? »

« La couleur de la fumée indique qu'il reste dix minutes avant la transformation en cendre, » répliqua Snape distraitement, desserrant légèrement sa prise, mais la maintenant assez pour tirer Harry vers une chaise, « Vous avez le temps de m'expliquer par quel diable êtes vous arrivé à vous faire mordre par une manticore, durant une ronde, après un couvre-feu parfaitement normal, alors que je sais pertinemment que vous avez installé ces pièges dans la Forêt depuis plusieurs mois sans jamais rien attraper ! »

« Non, je n'ai PAS le temps ! » Utilisant l'écharpe autour de son épaule, Harry se débrouilla pour extirper son bras, bien que cela lui fisse voir des étoiles. « Pas avec cette version, ok ? Je dois réellement la surveiller, ou ça va –MERDE ! » Il s'élança vers la table, et réussit à disperser le petit bol de cendre de phénix sur la surface du chaudron avant que cela ne déborde.

Il prit un instant pour s'appuyer contre la table, ses doigts se crispant alors qu'un sang chaud et foncé s'écoulait d'eux. Snape se plaça derrière lui mais Harry serra les dents et refusa de se laisser intimider. Il savait comment faire ça, bordel ! Il _n'était pas_ un cas en potion—il avait sauvé sa vie plus d'une fois pendant—

« Où avez-vous trouvé cette variation ? » La voix de Snape, étonnamment calme, fit s'effondrer la mauvaise humeur galopante d'Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil et trouva l'attention de l'homme fixée sur le parchemin écrit à la main et chiffonné, maintenu à plat par deux pierres moussues, une coquille d'escargot et un couteau ensanglanté.

« La bibliothèque des Blacks, » admit-il, en se saisissant des plumes de chouette, « Plus ou moins. Nous—» il déglutit, « il y a quelques changements par rapport à l'original. Un temps de concoction plus court, un poison spécifique au lieu d'un effet plus général—

« Et non ingérable. »

Harry acquiesça. « Les bezoars sont plus rapides que n'importe quels autres antidotes pour les poisons ingérés. Celui-ci est uniquement pour les morsures. » Il n'avait pas besoin de légilimencie pour savoir que Snape se référerait à Nagini. Harry avait été empoisonné trois fois par le serpent avant de réussir à le capturer et à le tuer. Si elle avait mieux visé la première fois, il n'aurait jamais vécu assez longtemps pour travailler sur cette variation de la potion avec Hermione.

« Le mélange de la main gauche, » Snape fit un signe de la tête vers l'étrange prise d'Harry sur les plumes remuant la mixture pâteuse, « Votre petite touche de magie en verlan ? »

« Euh quoi ? » demanda Harry puis réfléchit mieux à la question. « Non. Je ne veux pas mettre de sang là-ded—Oh ! » Il chancela quand Snape le poussa sans dire un mot. « Hé ! »

« Si vous n'avez pas réussi à saisir la pertinence de la force directionnelle depuis tout ce temps, Potter, » dit-il, arrachant les plumes des mains d'Harry et les plongeant de nouveau dans le chaudron comme si de rien n'était, « alors vous feriez mieux de laisser la suite à quelqu'un qui peut la réaliser sans que cela vous fasse plus de dommage que cette morsure ! »

Durant un instant, Harry fut à deux doigts de lui hurler qu'il pouvait très bien faire cette fichue potion sans son interférence et que la grande chauve-souris pouvait bien aller se faire voir ailleurs. Mais juste durant un instant. Parce que vraiment, il _était_ trop fatigué. Harry se frotta la figure, puis crocheta un tabouret avec son pied et le ramena vers lui.

« J'ai trouvé un nid sur le sol de l'Ecole, » soupira-t-il, suivant du regard le doux mouvement des plumes pâles, pincées par des doigts pâles au-dessus de la potion de plus en plus rouge. Harry laissa ses yeux se relaxer à cette vue et sa bouche se mut d'elle même. « C'est pour ça que les pièges dans la forêt n'ont chopé aucun de— ces bâtards allaient là-bas que pour chasser. » Dans un sens, c'était apaisant, la grâce étudiée de cette fine courbure, le poignet remuant et non le coude, la balance du petit doigt levé. « Il y a une grotte en bas près du lac, juste à côté du tunnel qui mène aux cachots. Vous savez. Près de la statue du troll. »

Le mouvement s'interrompit puis reprit paisiblement. « J'en ai eu connaissance, » fut tout ce que Snape dit.

« Il y avait une reine là dedans. Toute une couvée. Deux oeufs ont éclos avant que je puisse me débarrasser d'elle et la tuer. » Harry soupira et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux, encore hérissé par le sable et l'eau du lac. « Trois autres reines se sont montrées à ses cris et puis le mâle un petit peu après ça. C'est lui qui m'a— » il leva légèrement son bras.

Snape laissa les plumes de côté et regarda la recette, mais, bizarrement, ce geste ressemblait beaucoup à un acquiescement. « Un petit peu de la bête ? » demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil, « La queue, dans ce cas, je suppose ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Le sac de poison a déjà été incorporé, alors maintenant il faut juste… voilà, » il souffla quand Snape donna un petit coup de baguette pour envoyer le dard, pareil à un celui scorpion, dans le chaudron. Il se désagrégea au moment même où il toucha la potion, ce qui libéra une fumée à l'odeur de jasmin et changea la couleur en celle du beurre.

Harry tendit son bras pour la saisir mais fit la grimace quand Snape lui assena un coup de baguette sur les doigts. « Laissez refroidir, Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire un baume anti-brûlure également. »

« Ça marche mieux quand c'est chaud, » répliqua-t-il, agacé autant par l'ingérence de Snape que par le gémissement involontaire de sa voix.

« Et quand c'est simplement chaud, et non bouillant, je vous laisserai vous plonger la tête la première si c'est ce que vous désirez, » riposta Snape avec un regard noir, se déplaçant pour bloquer physiquement l'accès d'Harry au chaudron de soulagement, « En temps voulu, finissez votre rapport. »

Harry roula des yeux et se rassit. Son bras lui faisait vingt fois plus mal maintenant qu'il savait que le remède était juste _là_. Il serra les dents et se ressaisit. « Il y avait sept autres adultes en prime. Je les ai tous tués mais je sais qu'il y a d'autres nids cachés. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à tous les chasser, avec… » il leva son bras. « Je pense que je vais retourner après eux ce soir—

« Cela ne peut pas attendre ce soir, » le coupa Snape. « Weasley emmène une classe sur les bords du lac aujourd'hui, pour les pitiponks. »

« Ah, ok alors, » Harry fit un signe de frustration avec sa main intacte. « J'irai dès que mon bras sera soigné. Je peux alerter Charlie en passant—

« Oh, épargnez moi votre mélodrame, Potter, » maugréa Snape. « Je l'avertirai, ainsi que la Directrice, moi-même, après que vous vous soyez endormi. Ce que » ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour prendre une louche, « vous allez faire d'ici trois minutes après que la potion ait touchée votre peau. » Il la plongea dans le chaudron, la ressortit et reversa le mélange fumant jaune dedans.

« Sûrement pas ! »

« Vous êtes assis là pratiquement en état de choc, imbécile, » contra Snape, remplissant la louche de nouveau, « Je peux le dire à la couleur grise de votre visage et au fait que vous ne pouvez même pas simplement vous levez. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, parce que c'est ce qui arrivera si vous sortez en ayant saigné pendant six heures. Versez le liquide chaud sur votre blessure et vous vous endormirez immédiatement, peu importe que vous soyez aussi têtu qu'une mule. Maintenant, enlevez votre chemise et venez ici. »

_Enfin !_ pensa Harry en déchirant sa chemise abîmée. Il s'avança plus près, étirant son avant-bras lacéré et boursouflé au-dessus du chaudron pour que Snape répande de l'anti-venin sur la plaie. Cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à cacher un gémissement. Ce n'était pas tellement la chaleur mais plutôt la flambée douloureuse de magie et de vie qui résonnaint dans sa chair meurtrie à chaque goutte de potion. Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober à la vague furieuse de sensations.

Le bras libre de Snape l'attrapa à la taille, supportant Harry contre lui. « Gardez votre bras tendu, idiot, » cingla-t-il, calant Harry plus fermement pour verser la deuxième louche, « Le chaudron est toujours assez chaud pour vous brûler. »

Et Harry essaya, mais la seconde louche lui fit voir des étoiles et ses jambes se dérobèrent une fois de plus. Avec un juron, Snape le poussa d'un pas en avant, puis utilisa son propre corps pour le maintenir contre la table. Ensuite, alors qu'Harry était toujours en train d'essayer de retrouver son souffle pour protester, il attrapa d'une main son bras pour le garder droit et de l'autre continua à verser plus de souffrance dessus. Les joues d'Harry étaient moites et sa mâchoire endolorie quand Snape finit par reposer la louche.

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était affalé contre le corps de Snape lorsqu'un bras maigre s'enroula contre son ventre pour le redresser. Mais même là, il ne pouvait pas imaginer s'écarter. Une partie lointaine de son cerveau était consciente du tas de munitions qu'il était en train d'offrir gratuitement à Snape, mais une peur beaucoup plus proche était qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Ou à arrêter de trembler. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Snape et se concentra sur le fait de ne pas pleurnicher.

« Pouvez-vous marcher, Potter ? » Le souffle de Snape titilla l'oreille d'Harry l'instant d'après, hérissant les cheveux de sa nuque et transformant son tremblement en un frisson.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Pas encore, D'nez moi une minute—Iiirk ! » Il s'accrocha au bras de Snape tandis qu'il était sommairement arraché de là où il était, puis basculé la tête la première contre l'épaule de l'homme et soulevé.

« Posez moi par terre, espèce de— » Il donna un coup ou deux mais s'arrêta quand la grippe de Snape sur ses fesses dérapa un peu. Autant il objectait l'idée d'être porté comme un sac de patate, mais il objectait encore plus l'idée de tomber tête la première.

« Restez calme, idiot. » Fut tout ce que Snape ajouta. Cinq foulées et une porte un peu trop étroite plus tard, Harry se vit éjecté de ces épaules osseuses pour s'effondrer comme une masse dans son lit. Les ressorts grincèrent légèrement plus fort que ne le fit Harry.

« Umph… » Il roula sur son dos, enleva mollement ses chaussures avec ses pieds. « Vous appelez ça une façon de mettre les gens au lit, vous ? »

« De rien, » répliqua Snape, tirant la couverture le temps qu'Harry s'installe de l'autre côté du lit. « La prochaine fois, puis-je vous laisser vous fracasser le crâne sur le sol de votre cuisine dans ce cas ? » Il tira Harry vers le centre du lit puis balança la couverture sur lui.

« Mph. » Harry rit faiblement, interrompu par un bâillement. « C'est pas comme ça qu'on r'met un type sur ses pieds, vous savez ? Juste p'r ça, je vous prêterai pas la recette. »

« Je me souviendrai de la remettre en place avant que vous ne vous réveilliez, alors, » dit Snape, levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il retirait les lunettes d'Harry de son nez. « Maintenant, portez-moi attention, idiot. Qu'avez-vous fait des cadavres de manticores ? Vous ne les avez pas laissés pourrir au bord du lac, au moins ? »

« 'Sûr que non, » Harry parvint à entrouvrir un oeil, « Envoyé un hibou au pr'fess'r Slughorn en mêm' temps qu'vous. Il va—

« Slughorn ? » Snape se leva d'un coup. « NOM DE NOM ! » Et avec ça, il sortit en trombe. Harry s'endormit avant que le bruit de ses pas ne s'estompe.

**--**

Quand Harry se réveilla, courbaturé et vaseux grâce à ses quatorze heures de sommeil comateux, ce fut avec un confortable feu de cheminée, des bougies éclairant délicatement son cottage et un repas maintenu chaud à l'aide d'un charme l'attendant sur la table. De la potion et de ses ingrédients, il n'y avait aucun signe, pas même une tâche de sang sur les boiseries ou les dalles.

Harry sourit, pensant que, enfin, Dobby avait commencé à saisir l'importance de le laisser dormir même pendant les heures de repas et se servit du ragoût et d'un bout de pain. Il avait presque fini son deuxième bol lorsqu'il vit les lettres. Les trois, coincées par le bord de la soupière.

La première, dans l'écriture de Charlie Weasley, était une note griffonnée à la va-vite pour le remercier de l'avoir prévenu pour les manticores, suivi par une indiscrétion peu subtile pour savoir si Harry avait déjà entendu la Grande Nouvelle de la Famille, et s'il voulait bien descendre au Terrier pour—Harry chiffonna la lettre et la jeta dans l'âtre.

La seconde était de la Directrice, exprimant sa sollicitude à la nouvelle des aventures d'Harry, le pressant de prendre son temps pour se remettre totalement de ses blessures, mais indiquant que les protections du château aurait dû empêcher les manticores d'entrer, et qu'elles étaient clairement en train de dépérir beaucoup plus vite qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient réalisé, et si Harry pouvait passer le rythme de ses réunions avec Snape à deux ou trois fois par semaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen de réparer tout ça, s'il vous plaît ?

« Merveilleux. Parce que Merlin sait que ça va_ être_ reposant. » grogna Harry, repoussant son restant de ragoût. Néanmoins, il mit la lettre de côté plutôt que de la consigner dans les flammes.

La dernière était, bien entendu, de Snape. Harry se renfrogna en la regardant pendant un long moment, attendant à ce qu'elle explose en Beuglante—ou, ce qui serait plutôt du style de Snape, en Hargneuse. Mais elle resta telle qu'elle sur sa table, offrant à sa vue l'écriture soignée du Maître de Potion.

« Bon, » dit finalement Harry, « Finissons-en. » Et il brisa le sceau avec le revers de sa cuiller, ce qui fit glisser la formule de la potion. Harry eut le réflexe de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombât dans le ragoût. Il la déplia et vit les marges noircies par les observations, les critiques et les suggestions de Snape. Harry la retourna sur la table, faisant une note mentale de la recopier comme elle était avant.

_Potter_, il commença à lire_, il subsistait six autres couples de manticores. Je les ai trouvés et tous chassés, et avec eux quatre autres nids pleins supplémentaires. Vous trouverez deux des œufs près de votre plateau, maintenus au chaud par un charme, puisque je n'ai aucun doute que vous vous assurerez qu'un soit donné à Hagrid comme nouveau compagnon au fi de la légalité et du bon sens. Le plus petit est sûrement un œuf mort. Pas de doute que le loup y trouvera une curiosité amusante. Vous pouvez cependant leur faire passer vous même les frontières françaises et italiennes, puisque je suis heureux désormais d'être exclu du trafic de manticores. _

« Peuh, » Harry finit son pain et poussa son bol plus loin. « Excepté pour vendre les parties disséquées comme ingrédients de potions, vous voulez dire. Hypocrite. »

_En ce qui concerne la requête de la Directrice, je pense être d'accord. Même si cela sera sans doute dur d'abandonner votre vie de paillettes en Société, le problème des protections requiert, désormais, toute notre attention. J'ai, au travers de mes recherches, collecté quelques livres et parchemins qui abordent le problème des protections du château. Veuillez donc gentiment rappliquer demain soir dans mon bureau, de telle sorte que nous puissions commencer à les étudier._

_S. Snape_

« Vie de paillettes— » Harry choisit de rire plutôt que d'être outré, même si pour l'amour de lui, il était incapable de dire pourquoi. Harry patrouillait les terres du château cinq nuits par semaine, chassant les goules, les bêtes féroces et les choses bizarres qui oseraient sortir de la Forêt Interdite et son 'partenaire' le savait ! « Snape, vous êtes vraiment un phénomène. » Il soupira et reposa la lettre. Mais il l'a reprit aussi sec à la vue d'un post scriptum au verso.

_Prenez une cuillerée ou deux de la bouteille dans votre manteau et __restez à l'intérieur__ ce soir, Potter. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas en état pour aller vous balader dehors à la recherche des manticores rescapées vu la quantité pharamineuse de décontractant musculaire que j'ai mis dans ce ragoût._

**--**

_A suivre_

_--_

_Modifié le 10/07/08_


	4. Reliques

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**--**

Chapitre 4 : Reliques

**--**

20 février 2002

Cher Hagrid,

Merci pour ta lettre. Désolé, ça m'a pris du temps pour te répondre, mais j'ai vraiment été occupé ici ces derniers temps. _Les protections sont_ Il semblerait que Mouflet grandisse vite. Ça fait réellement que depuis trois mois qu'il a éclos ? Il doit être plus grand que Crockdur maintenant. J'espère que ça n'embête pas trop Olympe. Félicitation au fait. Ça sera ton troisième bébé, n'est ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose que tous les deux vouliez une famille nombreuse, hein ? _Des fois, je me dis_

Tout le staff va bien, ici, à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude, mais avec toi en France et Charlie qui enseigne tes classes. Et pas de Voldemort, non plus. Ce qui je pense, change du tout au tout, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, tout le monde va bien.

Merci pour ton invitation de passer les vacances de Pâques à Beauxbâtons. A vrai dire je ne pense pas que _j'ai envie de venir et m'en prendre plein la tête avec les vertus du 'bonheur familial' _je serais en mesure de me libérer pour venir. _Je suis vraiment trop nul maintenant pour les réunions de famille, tu sais ? J'ai toujours l'impression que je n'y ai pas ma place, tu vois. Par exemple comme quand Molly faisait tout un plat en prétendant que j'étais comme un de ses enfants, seulement elle ne n'a jamais jugé bon de me le dire à moi_ Je pense que j'aurais toujours la tête dans le boulot. Je suis désolé, mais merci de m'avoir invité quand même.

Snape. Je me rappelle que tu me demandais de ses nouvelles. Je crois que je t'ai déjà dit que je travaillais avec lui, hein ? Pour la restauration des protections magiques de Poudlard. C'est une véritable corvée en vérité ! Chaque sortilège est relié à une douzaine d'autres et certains sont si vieux qu'ils sont pratiquement séniles, en plus d'être totalement sous-documentés dans toutes les sources que nous avons trouvées. Il y a de la magie normale au milieu de la magie sexuelle, intercalée avec de la magie sanguine, le tout écrasé par de la magie rituelle, sémiotique et, parfois, des trucs tellement vieux que l'on ne sait même pas comment ça s'appelle. On a aussi trouvé des grottes avec des peintures rupestres trois niveaux en dessous de la Chambre des Secrets. C'est fou. Des fois, on s'assoit juste avec tous les livres, et une bouteille de whisky, en attendant que quelque chose prenne sens.

On commence à mieux s'entendre aussi, lui et moi. Je sais pas pourquoi exactement. C'est toujours un vrai bâtard parfois, et Dieu sait qu'on se dispute toujours, mais, tu sais, on ne se _bat_ plus _réellement_. Ça ne l'enrage plus maintenant quand je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, pour dire. Il n'aime pas quand j'ai raison et que lui a tort, mais il a essayé juste une seule fois de me mettre à la porte de ma propre maison. Et il m'a seulement jeté que quelques livres en pleine tête et je suis presque sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réplique, alors il a arrêté de faire ça assez rapidement.

Je ne sais pas. Je suppose _de façon bizarre, on est peut être ami maintenant_ qu'il doit être seul. Je veux dire, il n'a plus d'étudiants pour le maintenir occupé et le reste du personnel ne lui parle pas vraiment, peu importe ce qu'il a fait après ma sixième année, et Dieu sait qu'il ne laisse pas traîner son gros nez à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne pense pas qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre. _Un peu comme moi_

On parle des fois. Quand on arrête de bosser pour la nuit, vois-tu ? En fait on discute et si ça c'est pas étrange, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais on le fait. Je crois que c'est lui qui a commencé à faire ça, si tu arrives à le croire. Ce qui est cool parce que c'est moi qui ait commencé à amener le whisky pendant nos réunions. Lui, il apporte du cognac. Ou du Pernod, ça a le goût d'eau de Cologne, mais je ne lui dis pas parce que ça le met en rogne. Enfin. On discute. Je lui ai dit que j'étais homo, ce qui était quand même évident, depuis qu'il a deviné que j'étais déjà perdu pour la cause féminine depuis l'école. Il m'a dit que c'était pour ça qu'il me donnait des retenues en sixième année, comme ça je n'avais pas le temps de laisser _Gin_ quelques malheureuses filles espérer.

Tu savais qu'il aimait les mecs lui aussi ? Moi non. En fait, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse aimer quoi que ce soit, à part les chaudrons dégueus et étriper des bestioles et faire pleurer les gosses, mais en fait si. Il m'a dit que si, alors. Et samedi dernier on a passé quatre heures arguant sur le mérite relatif du cul de Draco Malfoy contre celui de Lucius Malfoy. Alors, ouais, je pense qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi. Surréaliste, je sais.

Il ne sort avec personne par contre. Evidemment, puisque je t'ai dit qu'il ne voyait personne. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé, mais là encore, moi non plus. Et les moments où on était tous les deux présent… bref, y a pas de raison à ressasser tout ça, non ? Et je n'ai pas trop envie de l'entendre épiloguer sur des trucs où je n'étais pas là, puisqu'il semble toujours vouloir éviter de savoir pour moi à chaque fois qu'il dérive sur le sujet. Alors on parle du boulot, la plupart du temps, et… je devine que la réponse la plus courte est que, Snape va bien. Je vais bien. Poudlard va bien, malgré les protections craignos, et le staff va bien aussi.

Je dirai à Charlie que tu as demandé des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione. Il pourra te dire comment ils vont. Je ne _­leur parle plus_ les vois plus trop ces jours-ci. Trop de boulot, tu comprends ? Enfin, passons.

Je t'ai envoyé quelques crins de licornes que j'ai trouvés quand je patrouillais les abords de la forêt. J'ai pensé que tu les aimerais. Ça te rappellera quelques vieux souvenirs, hein ? _Tu me manques_ J'espère que tu as un beau printemps, Hagrid. Fais une bise de ma part à Olympe et aux enfants. Et à Graup. Et à Crockdur et Mouflet aussi. Dis à Mouflet que la morsure de son père ne s'est pas encore effacée de mon bras. Il devrait aimer ça.

Salut Hagrid.

Harry Potter

**--**

La solitude a un pouls. Elle a un rythme et une pulsation, comme la faible marée d'un lac de montagne. Elle recueille et elle oriente, elle forge et elle dirige, emportant continuellement des objets dans ses flots. Beaucoup de ce qu'elle prend est repoussé vers le rivage, rapporté par des remous doux et protecteurs, et chacun s'effleure les uns aux autres. D'autres objets, ceux qui sont les plus isolés, peuvent parfois se rapprocher et se mettre en orbite. Intrinsèquement inchangés, ces objets, qui sont normalement indépendants, se rencontrent dans l'agape de la solitude et, dans le vide, ils semblent participer à un ballet sans fin entre l'eau et le ciel.

**--**

29 mai 2002

« Vous êtes en retard, Potter. » Indiqua Severus, ne relevant pas les yeux de son chaudron quand sa porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

« Pfff, » répliqua Harry, tandis qu'il secouait sa cape pour en faire tomber les dernières gouttes de pluie et l'accrocha à la deuxième patère près de la porte d'entrée. « Vous êtes en retard pour un rendez-vous torride alors ? »

« Idiot, » dit Severus, distrait dans son comptage de gouttes.

« Plus sérieusement, c'est une maison de fou là-haut. » Continua Potter, cheminant vers la desserte afin de déposer la bouteille d'alcool près des deux verres que Severus avait installé plutôt. « Y a des gosses qui courent partout. Hurlant, pleurant, jetant de la nourriture, s'ensorcelant les uns les autres. J'arrive pas à dire s'ils sont contents ou sur le point d'exploser. »

« Dernier jour de classe, » Severus finit de compter, secouant la pipette en fer avec précaution sur le rebord de son chaudron et éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette. « Réjouissez vous que rien n'ait encore explosé. Sûrement n'avez-vous pas oublié les joies du Dernier Week-end ? Les petits sauvages sont tous enclins à combler leur quota annuel de vandalisme avant d'être parqués dans le train et renvoyés à ceux qui les ont pondus. »

« Ça l'est déjà ? » Potter se retourna affichant un regard incrédule. « Ça peut pas ! Le Banquet de Départ n'est pas avant—

« Une demi-heure à partir de maintenant, » répliqua Snape. « Durant seize foutues années de ma vie, c'était le jour que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience. Vous n'imaginez pas que je puisse mal interpréter les bruits qui s'en échappent désormais ? »

« Ouais, parce que c'était votre dernière chance d'enlever des points avant la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, » rouspéta Potter.

Severus ne s'ennuya pas à le nier, continuant simplement de ranger ses ingrédients avec un rictus. « Comme je le disais, cependant, vous êtes en retard. Par chance, les elfes vous sont toujours autant dévoués. » Snape indiqua un coin de sa table de travail, où plusieurs plats protégés par des couvercles attendaient, fumants dans l'obscurité. « Je suppose qu'ils pensaient que vous auriez pu mourir de faim au cours de notre réunion, bien qu'en quatre mois, cela ne vous soit pas encore arrivé. »

« Ils sont généreux, » Potter haussa des épaules, « Ils aiment faire à manger aux gens. Je vois pas où est le mal et _vous_ aimez la tourte au poulet de Dobby, alors je parie que c'est juste une autre excuse pour vous plaindre qu'ils ont préparé assez à manger pour deux—

« Hippogriffes. »

« Très bien. Je mangerai votre part, » Harry attira le plateau vers lui et commença à ôter les couvercles des plats, « Je suis dehors à courir après les lignes de protections depuis l'aube, essayant de trouver cette foutue magnétite mentionnée dans le journal de bord d'Aristae Twixt et je pourrais probablement manger un hippogriffe à moi tout seul. »

« Vous leur avez couru après ? » Snape s'assit, réinstalla le plateau au milieu de la table et se servit lui-même un morceau de tourte. Potter acquiesça et continua de manger. « Et ? »

« Et 'uoi ? » demanda Potter, la bouche pleine.

« Et, combien en avez-vous _trouvé_, imbécile ? »

Avec un regard légèrement acerbe, Potter inscrivit un zéro dans l'air avec sa fourchette. Snape jura, puis plissa des yeux quand il vit poindre le début d'un sourire que Potter n'arrivait manifestement jamais à retenir. « Vous mentez, » accusa-t-il et le gamin agaçant rit.

« Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule magnétite là où vous avez dit qu'il y en aurait. »

« Espèce d'idiot ! Vous ne savez même pas lire un plan ? Mes instructions étaient claires—

« Et je les ai suivies. Pas de magnétite. »

Severus frappa la table avec sa fourchette et se leva. « Etes vous en train d'impliquer, morveux puéril, que mes calculs—

« Je suis _en train d'impliquer_, » Potter se mit debout également, plongea sa main dans une de ses poches et répandit une poignée de cristal de roche sur la table, « que nous nous étions trompés sur la magnétite ; elle ne peut pas supporter ce type de force. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, dans tous les sites, n'était rien plus que ça. Votre plan était bon. C'est votre théorie qui a foiré. » Et il se rassit face à son repas.

Severus fixa les pierres avec un profond dégoût. « Seul vous, Potter, » grinça-t-il, « Seul vous, pouvez en un jour de travail ANEANTIR trois mois de recherches ! »

« Vous auriez préféré perdre un an de travail quand nos modifications auraient explosé ? » Harry haussa les épaules et se resservit en pommes de terre. « Moi, je veux que ces protections restent là où on les met. Et vous savez ce que je veux d'autre ? » Il planta son regard dans celui de son collègue, qui avait abandonné sa rage colossale en faveur d'un retour boudeur vers son repas.

« Un poney ? » Severus planta sa fourchette dans à la tourte au poulet.

« Peux pas, » il secoua la tête, « Les hippogriffes le mangeraient. Non, je veux que le staff soit en mesure de transplaner à l'intérieur du château quand on aura fini. »

Severus le dévisagea. « Vous êtes malade. »

« Allez, ça serait pas génial ? Ne pas à avoir à courir dans tous les sens quand il y a une urgence ? Ne pas à avoir à se battre avec ces foutus escaliers ? »

« Des intrus, des parents fouineurs, des journalistes, des kidnappeurs et des pédophiles capables d'aller et venir comme ils l'entendent ? » Contra Severus, « Sans compter les problèmes d'absentéisme des Dernières-Années. »

« C'est pour ça que ça ne concernerait que le personnel, » dit Potter, « Bien que, qu'est ce que j'aurais donné pour transplaner de quelques unes de vos retenues. »

« Idiot, » observa Severus, enlevant le couvercle de la tarte aux myrtilles encore fumante. Il prit la part que Potter avait choisi. «De toute façon, c'est impossible. Les protections Anti-transplanage sont uniformes par définition—

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elles ont besoin d'être installées sur une structure solide, » marmonna Potter, « La zone d'incidence—

« Requiert la définition d'une aire— » Severus hésita, suspicieux du soudain soutient de Potter dans son argumentaire.

« Comme avec des pierres de protections ? » Les fragments de quarts scintillaient sur la table, mais de façon moins auto-satisfaite et verdoyante que les yeux de Potter. « Si on essaye avec un fluide— » Severus grogna mais Potter insista. « On pourrait utiliser du sang pour le coordonner—

« Des conneries tout ça, » Severus jeta sa fourchette avec emphase. « De la magie de sang à Poudlard ! Peut être en des temps reculés, mais à cette époque 'éclairée', le Ministère ne voudra jamais de ça ! »

« Vous le leur diriez, vous ? »

« Et que feriez vous avec votre potion illégale, après avoir trouvé un brasseur assez compétent qui aura pris le risque d'être emprisonné pour l'avoir faite pour vous, Potter—verser une ligne de sang dans la nature ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, d'accord ! » Potter frappa sa fourchette sur la table. « Je sais juste que ça marchera. Je sais que ça peut être fait ! »

« Merlin m'épargne une autre dose de votre putain d'intuition—

« JE L'AI DEJA VU, SNAPE ! »

Habitué comme l'était Severus à la puissance pulmonaire de Potter, pour une fois il était plus intéressé par les mots que sur la façon de les délivrer. « Quand ? » demanda-t-il, « Où ? ». Mais dans un sens, il savait déjà ce que la réponse serait.

« Au Pays de Galles. Dans les cavernes sous les ruines de Dinas Emrys. C'est là où Merlin a dit au roi Voltigern—

« Je connais la foutue légende, Potter ! »

« Alors vous vous rappellerez du _lac_? Là où étaient les dragons ? » Snape acquiesça, Potter également, mettant son assiette de côté, comme si le souvenir lui avait coupé l'appétit. « Et bien, Voldemort s'en souvenait lui aussi. Il a trouvé que c'était l'endroit parfait pour cacher le dernier horcruxe. Celui… que le voleur n'a jamais trouvé. Il était dans une bulle d'air au milieu du lac. » Potter leva les yeux à la profondeur du souvenir. « Le seul moyen pour prendre la baguette de Serdaigle était de transplaner. L'eau— » une ombre traversa son regard avant qu'il se reprenne. « De mauvaises choses arrivaient à ceux qui essayaient d'y aller d'une autre façon. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela est pertinent, » commença Snape, ignorant le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur comment un tel charme avait pu être lancé au départ, « Même vous étiez capable de transplaner vers une cible clairement visible à la fin de votre—

« Non, c'est ça le sujet, » le coupa Potter, l'intensité fit ce que le volume n'avait jamais fait, « Seul _Voldemort_ pouvait l'atteindre en transplanant. » Oh. Bon, ça laissait entrevoir de nouvelles possibilités. Severus se renfrogna mais s'installa pour mieux écouter.

« Il était là. Il nous a presque attrapé, mais ma cicatrice m'a donné l'alerte pour nous cacher. » Potter reprit sa fourchette et commença à jouer avec les miettes laissées dans son assiette. « Nous l'avons vu transplaner, vu lorsqu'il était dans l'eau pour vérifier l'horcruxe et nous avons pensé avoir percé son secret, mais on avait tort. Après qu'il soit parti, on a essayé. Je suis passé. Elle— » Potter s'arrêta et Severus réalisa que la très discutée 'disparition' de Ginevra Weasley eut probablement lieu dans cette grotte.

« C'est le sort lié au sang, » continua Potter après un silence embarrassant. « Celui que Queudvert m'a fait lorsqu'il a ramené Voldemort à la vie. C'est pour ça que je pouvais passer les protections de l'eau. Alors, vous voyez, » Potter leva la tête, aussi hanté qu'auparavant mais moins noyé dans ses souvenirs, « On peut le faire, Severus. Ça a déjà été fait. »

Sur ce, Severus n'eut rien à ajouter, excepté, « Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas rappelé que c'était à votre tour d'amener le whisky ? »

**--**

Cela prit deux heures et une demie bouteille de whisky pour que la conversation s'oriente vers un sujet moins déprimant. Ou plutôt, vers un sujet que Potter et son inéluctable célébrité considéraient moins déprimant, en tout cas.

« Je ne _pars_ pas en vacances, Potter, » dit Severus avec autant de dignité à laquelle il pouvait encore prétendre en étant engoncé dans un fauteuil, les pieds relevés face au feu.

« Quoi, jamais ? » Severus secoua la tête et Potter rit comme s'il ne pouvait pas le croire. « Même depuis que Voldemort est mort et le dernier Mangemort bouclé ? Parce que c'est pas comme si vous ne pouviez pas, vous savez ? »

« Oh, sans doute, je peux, » Severus gesticulait furieusement avec son verre, ce qui faisait se déverser du liquide ambré sur ses doigts, « J'oserai même dire, je pourrais toujours monter une tente sur la jetée de Brighton et demander une mornille par tête pour venir reluquer le dernier Mangemort vivant, le Meurtrier Qui Y A Echappé, le Traî—

Potter fit un bruit particulièrement grossier et eut un sourire moqueur quand Severus le fusilla du regard. « Arrêtez l'auto-apitoiement. Ce sont juste des vacances. Et ce n'est pas comme si vous ne pouviez pas aller sur le Continent pour éviter ça. J'ai entendu parler d'une plage à San Troupez où les vêtements ne sont pas autorisés et la plage en entier est réservée aux sorciers gays… arrêta de faire ça. »

« Mmh ? » Severus regarda Potter alors que celui-ci lui tendait un mouchoir.

« Arrêtez de lécher vos doigts. C'est… » Potter rougit et se resservit un verre. « Ce n'est pas propre. Vous étiez dans vos potions juste avant et vous ne vous êtes même pas lavé les mains. DE TOUTE façon, » Potter évita résolument de regarder Severus en train de lécher une dernière goutte entre deux de ses doigts, « Le sujet est, qu'un endroit comme ça semble être un endroit bien pour rencontrer quelqu'un, hein ? »

« Rencontrer quelqu'un. »

« Vous savez. De la compagnie. » Potter haussa les épaules, regardant ses bottes comme si elles étaient tout à coup fascinantes. « Pour une semaine ou deux, de toute façon. Ça pourrait être bien, non ? »

Severus renifla. « Je préfèrerai plutôt passer l'été à nettoyer les chaudrons de Londubat. »

« Pourquoi ? » Au moins, Potter releva la tête. « Je veux dire vous m'avez dit que vous étiez gay—bon théoriquement gay, parce qu'en ce moment vous n'êtes pas—vous savez—avec quelqu'un. Alors, quel est—

« Je suis anglais, » Severus vida son verre d'un trait pour marquer le point. « Je hais définitivement les étrangers et je crois savoir qu'un endroit nommé San Tropez en sera complètement rempli. »

Potter, bien sûr, eut l'audace de rire. « Snape, vous haïssez tout le monde, mais c'est pas avec ça que vous couch—

« Assez juste Potter—je hais tout le monde. Ce qui rend l'idée d'aller en vacances dans un endroit occupé par des folles sans-gênes et vulgaires, et des hommes hirsutes bardés de cuir qui veulent être appelés 'Chéri' totalement répulsive, merci bien. » Il fronça des sourcils et Potter eut la prudence de ravaler le sourire qu'arborait sa bouche impertinente. « J'ai prévu de rester ici à Poudlard et de continuer mes recherches pendant tout l'été, » Severus fit une pause, puis reprit, « pendant que vous et le reste de la horde de vautours iraient gentiment à l'étranger pour vous ramener une chaude-pisse. »

« Pas moi, merci. » La voix de Potter fut immanquablement aigre.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes jeune et, » Severus faisait des grands gestes avec sa main en cherchant ses mots, « … populaire. Je me risquerai à dire que vous avez difficilement besoin d'une plage de nudistes comme San Toupée pour vous trouver un prétendant alors que les Trois Balais sont juste en bas de la rue. »

Pendant un instant, cette vieille empreinte de ténèbres hanta le regard de Potter, éclipsant sa lueur étincelante habituelle. Après une longue pause, le jeune homme haussa des épaules. « Pas intéressé, » dit-il. « Plus maintenant, j'ai décidé que vous aviez raison à propos des sorties—ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ça ne fait que troubler les choses. Les gens mentent, vous usent, et j'en ai marre de ça. » Il ponctua sa phrase en vidant son verre.

« Des conneries, » dit Snape, attrapant la bouteille pour re-remplir les verres.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas taillé pour vivre en vieil ermite aigri, » Severus fixa longuement le jeune homme assis dans son fauteuil ; grand et bien fait, échevelé et hâlé, avec des mains capables et précises et un visage qui gravitait doucement vers l'androgynie, mais qui abritait des yeux si candides et tragiques à la fois… Non, la Nation toute entière n'en voudrait pas. « Vous retournerez à vos conquêtes avant la fin de l'été, » prédit Severus, « Vous avez toujours réclamé l'adoration des gens, et vous le savez. »

Le regard de Potter devint meurtrier, et pendant un instant, il était redevenu ce garçon pétulant et excédant en retenue quand il grogna, « La ferme, Snape ».

Amusé, Severus soutint son regard. Celui de Potter s'obscurcit et ses joues commencèrent à se teinter d'un rouge brillant. Severus haussa des épaules mais son rictus faisait comprendre qu'il considérait son avis comme inébranlable.

Potter bouda en silence pendant quelques instants, puis croisa ses jambes sur le tabouret et capitula en demandant, « Quelles recherches ? »

Comme s'il avait réellement envie de savoir. « Des recherches, Potter. Cette chose déplaisante que je continue de faire avec mes livres et mes plans pendant que vous bouder à propos de l'Ecole et agitez votre baguette dans tous les sens. »

« Attendez, » Potter se saisit rapidement du propos, « Vous n'allez pas vous occuper de la mise au point des quartz pendant que je ne suis pas là, me la faite pas—

« Inquiet que je puisse résoudre le problème sans vous, Potter, » Severus redressa le défi, plus que prêt à lui faire payer pour chaque bout de cristal qu'il avait eu l'aplomb de ramener dans son fichu laboratoire.

« Inquiet que vous détruisiez tout notre travail quand ces saletés exploseront ! »

« On ne sait pas ce qu'elles—

« Quoi, comment vous appelez les trous ? »

« On ne sait pas précisément ce qui les a cassées—

« Je n'arrête pas de _vous_ le _dire_, elle sont trop fragiles pour supporter autant de pouvoir ! Une matrice liquide est le seul moyen de—

« Oh, des SALOPERIES tout ça— » Snape fit une pause, soudainement conscient qu'ils étaient désormais nez à nez au-dessus de la table basse, tous deux assis sur le rebord de leurs fauteuils, leurs doigts profondément enfouis dans les accoudoirs moelleux.

Le souffle de Potter fleurait bon le whisky et les mûres.

Severus se figea et se rassit brusquement dans son fauteuil. « Oh, bouclez là, Potter, » maugréa-t-il. « Je suis trop saoul pour vous faire entendre raison là maintenant. De toute façon, » continua-t-il, prétendant ne pas avoir vu l'éclair de triomphe dans les yeux de Potter, « J'ai prévu de passer l'été à me documenter et à travailler sur des développements supplémentaires à la potion Tue-Loup. »

« Vous travaillez toujours là-dessus ? »

« En effet, » concéda-t-il. Puis, lorsque Potter essaya de cacher son sourire moqueur, il cracha, « Quoi ? C'est une combinaison fascinante de charmes, sortilèges et potions. »

« Et vous détestez les loups-garous. »

Ce sur quoi, Severus fronça les sourcils. « Ne présumez pas connaître ce que je déteste, Potter. Je vous ai déjà dit ça. »

« Mais vous—

« Je _crains_ les loups-garous, » il coupa court à l'accusation prévue. « Comme chaque homme sain d'esprit. »

Potter remua sa tête, cette foutue moitié de sourire se propageant sur son visage. « Et ceci n'explique toujours pas que vous passiez votre été à faire des recherches sur une potion pour eux. Surtout que vous n'en avez même pas les droits, et que vous ne pouvez pas vous faire de l'argent dessus même si vous l'améliorez. »

« Tous les Serpentards ne courent pas après l'argent, Potter. » Pas que Severus ne s'attendit à ce que le morveux comprenne une telle subtilité. Slughorn et ses passe-droits ainsi que Malfoy et sa soif de pouvoir, avaient laissé de profondes cicatrices à l'honneur de la maison Serpentard, chacun à leur manière, et les Griffondors n'ont jamais compris l'honneur des Serpents, même quand il était flagrant. Mais au moins Potter donnait l'impression de faire un effort.

« Et bien, pourquoi le _faites_ vous alors, » demanda-t-il après réflexion. « Puisque que vous devez bien avoir une raison. »

« Si vous ne pouvez pas deviner, alors je ne vous le dirais pas. » rétorqua Severus. « Je pense être maintenant habitué à ce que vous ne déchiffriez pas mes motivations. »

Il leva la main pour signifier que le sujet était clos et réussit non sans peine à éviter à ce que le Single Malt ne s'échappe trop de son verre quand il le fit. « En parlant de Loup-garou, dois-je comprendre que vous partirez en Italie cet été pour lui rendre une petite visite ? »

« Oui, » répondit Potter, bien qu'il ne fut pas aussi excité par ses vacances romaines que Severus l'eût cru. « Quand il m'a laissé lui acheter la villa il m'a fait promettre d'y aller tous les ans et j'ai pensé que je pourrais y passer mon anniversaire cette année. »

« Donc, vous partez en juillet ? »

« Ouais, pour une ou deux semaines, » dit Potter, vidant de nouveau son verre. Seul Merlin savait où une toute petite chose comme lui pouvait mettre tout ça. Peut être était-il un de ces sorciers qui métabolisait l'alcool directement dans leur magie, de la même façon qu'Albus le faisait avec le sucre. Severus fit note de faire quelques tests dans le cas où le morveux arriverait enfin à mourir. « Je serai de retour avant qu'une nouvelle moisson de gosses arrive en tout cas, » était-il en train de dire quand Severus ramena son attention au sujet en cours.

« Certes, » renifla-t-il, posant son verre de côté dans une reddition digne, « Bien, permettez moi de vous suggérer alors que vous regardiez de plus prés cette histoire idiote de matrice liquide, qui vous tient tellement à coeur, avant de partir. »

« Vraiment ? » Severus aurait tout aussi pu promettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons au morveux au dire de la lueur dans ses yeux vert, si vert. La façon dont ils saisissaient le reflet des flammes, ces yeux. Beaucoup trop distrayants.

Severus détourna le regard. « Je suppose que si vous me montrez une bribe de preuves flagrantes ou une documentation avant de partir, je pourrais considérer le mérite d'y consacrer mon temps pendant que vous serez en vacances. »

Même vu du coin de l'œil, le sourire de Potter était éblouissant.

**--**

31 octobre 1998

« Ils sont morts, Harry, » dit Remus, roulant ses chaussettes en nid et les groupant dans le coin de sa valise. « Elle n'est plus que poussière dans une boite et lui n'est même pas ça, maintenant que le Voile a été détruit. Ils ne me reviendront pas, aucun d'eux. Il est temps que j'aille de l'avant, c'est tout. »

Harry arpentait la pièce mansardée, soulevant quelques grains de poussières dans l'air frais. « Tu pourrais rester à Poudlard ? »

Remus ne releva même pas la tête. « Non. Je suis toujours un loup-garou. Dumbledore a joué de sa chance la première fois qu'il m'a engagé. Minerva n'a même plus l'excuse d'une guerre ou d'une malédiction sur le poste pour justifier ça maintenant. »

« Mais tu pourrais vivre à Square Grimmaurd, » tenta Harry, « tu pourrais écrire ton livre—

Là il se releva et ses yeux fauves étaient encore plus durs que le souvenir qu'Harry en gardait. « J'écrirai mon livre à l'étranger, Harry, et je préférerais dormir dans une poubelle pleines d'ordures et faire la manche dans l'Allée des Embrumes plutôt que de remettre un pied de nouveau dans cette maison. »

« Mais tu pourrais—

« Mais je ne le ferais pas. » Ils échangèrent un long regard et c'est Harry qui le rompit en premier, se détestant en le faisant. Après un répit, la valise se ferma au son d'un clic et d'un clac et les chaussures poussiéreuses de Remus apparurent dans le champ de vision d'Harry.

« Je suis fatigué de l'Angleterre, Harry, » dit-il, comme si cela pouvait être un statu quo, « Je suis fatigué de la façon dont l'humidité s'infiltre dans mes os et ne s'en va jamais. Je suis fatigué de la nourriture insipide et de ces putains de gens honorables qui sont toujours en train de me juger… trop pauvre, trop pouilleux, trop chien battu et n'était-il pas l'ami de ce criminel revenu pendant la guerre ? »

Harry leva les yeux, soudain remplis de fureur. « Ils **vont** te donner ta médaille, Remus. La tienne et celle de Sirius. Tu le mérites, bordel ! »

Mais Remus secoua la tête. Une autre fois, pensa Harry, il aurait pu tristement en sourire. « Ils ne le feront pas. Je suis une créature malfaisante et ma mère était moldue. Pour tout ce que nous avons combattu pendant la guerre, ces deux choses compteront toujours plus que n'importe quel bien que j'aie pu faire. A la fin, elles seront toujours là. »

Harry attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse se détourner. « Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, Remus, » murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, comment supplier autrement son dernier presque père de ne pas le quitter.

Remus couvrit de sa main celle d'Harry, la pressa avant de gentiment la déloger. « Et bien, tu devrais plutôt me laisser me trouver un endroit où je ne me sente pas aussi étouffé, Harry, » répondit-il, « parce que ce lieu est devenu mon Azkaban et ces putains d'Anglais sont mes Détraqueurs, et si tu me demandes de rester ici pour toi, alors j'essaierais, mais Dieu me vienne en aide, Sirius Black paraîtra sain en comparaison. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Remus trembler avec émotion auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu ces yeux calmes se fendrent de larmes cruelles et angoissées. On ne lui avait jamais montré jusqu'à quel point le Loup à l'intérieur de l'homme était prêt à ronger sa propre main pour s'échapper. Il lâcha un soupir fébrile puis glissa sa main autour de la grippe de Remus pour entrecroiser leurs doigts. « D'accord, » souffla-t-il, « D'accord, je comprends. Je n'aime pas ça mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu l'as, » dit Remus, encerclant Harry de ses bras. « Mais je préfèrerais que tu choisisses de venir me rendre visite là où j'irai, plutôt que tu sois furieux contre moi d'être parti d'un endroit où, mis à part toi, personne ne veut que je reste. »

« Ok, d'accord, » renifla Harry, mais seulement qu'un tout petit peu. « Mais tu vas me manquer, Remus. »

« Pas autant que tu ne le penses, » le vieux professeur sourit et mena Harry vers la table où les attendaient une théière électrique fumante et deux tasses en porcelaines écaillées. « Tu as toujours Ron, et tu auras Hermione et tous tes autres amis, non ? Tout ira bien même sans un vieux loup-garou usé jusqu'à la corde dans tes pattes. »

Peu convaincu, Harry ne protesta pas. Il ne voulait pas que sa dernière heure avec Remus en Angleterre soit gâchée par une dispute. « Je suppose, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Alors, où est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais aller ? »

**--**

_A suivre_

_--_

_Modifié le 11/07/08 _


	5. Une chose que je ne peux pas avoir

Ndt : les premières lignes de ce chapitre vous feront comprendre qu'il est NC17.

**--**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**--**

Chapitre 5 : Une chose que je ne peux pas avoir

**--**

30 juin 2002

_Prends toi en main et caresse toi. C'est ça. Tu sens le sang contre tes doigts, pulsant si fort dans cette grosse veine qui va de tes couilles jusqu'au prépuce ? Tu sens le besoin qui fait que ta paume te démange et ta queue suinte ? C'est ça. C'est bon. _

_Ferme les yeux à la lumière de l'après midi et pense à sa bouche ; les lèvres étirées, souple et humides pour t'avaler. Pas de rictus, pas de moquerie, pas de mots creux et mielleux que tu ne pouvais jamais complètement croire, pas d'insultes qu'il clamera plus tard ne pas avoir pensées. Pas vraiment, et tu n'as jamais pu comprendre une blague, hein, seulement il les pensait réellement, et…_

_Non, ne pense pas à ça. Pense à lui en train de te sucer. Pense à quel point sa bouche était humide et chaude, à quel point le fond de sa gorge était étroit, où l'arche de sa langue te pressait si facilement contre son doux palais. Pense, peut être, au rougissement sur ses joues—oui, pendant qu'il faisait ces bruits doux et affamés du fond de sa gorge. Un éclair, peut être, de ses yeux gris. Juste un regard pendant qu'il te suce, et caresse ton gland avec ton pouce. Juste. Voilà. _

_Un regard. Un éclair. Pas ce regard satisfait et suspendu quand il plongeait profondément (si profondément) en toi. Juste un coup d'œil ; trop rapide pour faire apparaître cette froideur tapie derrière son auto-satisfaction. Pas cette longue hésitation—ce n'était pas de la courtoisie, et tu sais ça maintenant, hein ? Il n'attendait pas que tu te sois habitué à sa queue pendant qu'il regardait ton visage pendant ces secondes interminables avant de te sourire et te pilonner contre le matelas. Non. Il était juste en train d'attendre pour voir si tu avais compris que tu t'étais déjà fait baisé. _

_Putain. Arrête !_

_Ok. Pas Draco. Juste… caresse. Bien. Trop sec… humecte. Yeah. Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Lèche deux doigts… suce les, en profondeur et mouille-les. Yeah. Ton gland coule maintenant, il sait ce qui va arriver. Même tes couilles se rétractent et te laisse la voie libre pour que tu puisses atteindre derrière elles... yeah…_

_Pense à la queue de Ron. C'est assez sûr. Juste sa queue, cette grosse queue longue, si lourde dans ta main… Retourne toi, la tête dans l'oreiller, parce qu'il t'a toujours pris comme ça. Etire toi un peu pour tout atteindre, mais Merlin, quel bonheur de se souvenir de la sensation de cette queue en toi ! Souviens toi du bruit guttural qu'il faisait quand il jouissait, ces bonnes grosses mains de Gardien sur tes hanches, t'attrapant par derrière, encore et encore. Et prends ta queue en main, parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé toucher la tienne, hein ? Oh putain de merde, ne pense pas à ça !_

_Juste vas-y… plus fort… Bon Dieu, t'es bien étiré là… ne fous pas tout en l'air, bordel ! Il n'est pas là pour te laissé toujours dur cette fois… il est de retour, malmenant ta prostate, juste comme bordeldemerdec'estbon… Il est en train de te baiser comme jamais… Comme la dernière fois avant… _

_Ne pense pas à cette nuit là. Ne pense pas à ça ! Non !_

_Bon d'accord, bordel, pense à ça alors ! Pense à lui ramenant Hermione dans le lit avec toi ! Souviens toi de la façon dont il regardait son VISAGE quand il la baisait. Souviens toi à quel point il ne pouvait putain de pas regarder ailleurs, même quand tu baisais SON cul pour la toute première fois. Souviens toi qu'il ne te laissait jamais le TOUCHER là quand vous étiez seuls tous les deux, mais pour ELLE, il te laissait faire tout ce que tu voulais… tant qu'il pouvait la regarder pendant que tu le faisais. Là, content, maintenant que tu es putain de misérable ?_

_Tu pouvais pas jouir cette nuit, et tu peux toujours pas maintenant, bordel, sale débile ! Et maintenant, tu vas être en retard, n'est ce pas ? Snape t'attend dans son laboratoire pour la putain de réunion hebdomadaire dans quinze minutes, et tu dois prendre une douche avant… ou au moins te laver les mains suffisamment pour qu'il ne sente pas ton après-midi branlette partout sur toi. Et comme ça il ne se moquera pas de toi et ne t'appellera PAS un loser pathétique, juste parce qu'il sait que tu sais qu'il le pense._

_Loser pathétique._

_Desamplificatum_

_Pfff. Fait chier, Snape. Et merde si je dois amener la picole ce soir._

--

Six heures, une expérience ratée, un nettoyage complet, une prise de bec, un silence glacial et une conversation neutre en guise de paix plus tard. Harry, debout aux côtés de Snape en train de regarder l'homme rafistoler sa potion, eut soudain une illumination qui effaça toute trace de sa mauvaise humeur persistante.

Ils avaient souvent joué à ce jeu sans intérêt, 'et si', quand ils étaient à court de sujet de conversations mais pas d'alcool à boire. Quand aucun d'eux ne voulait admettre qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter ses quartiers silencieux seul, l'un ou l'autre posait une question, si hypothétique qu'elle en était ostensiblement ridicule, et ils essayaient de la décortiquer au maximum.

Harry voyait ça comme un moyen de comprendre l'homme tapi derrière l'expert en sarcasme qu'était Snape, et il suspectait que Snape y participait pour la même raison. Cela aidait à rendre plus humain de parler de choses impossibles et de savoir qu'elles étaient les impossibilités de l'autre. D'habitude, ils n'y jouaient que saouls, mais Harry l'avait tenté aujourd'hui dans une recherche désespérée de sujets de conversation qui ne les auraient pas renvoyés vers leur précédente engueulade.

Il n'y avait pas vu autre chose qu'une façon de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que Snape ait fini sa potion et qu'ils puissent aller ouvrir la bouteille sur la table près du feu. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que sa question soulève quelque chose d'aussi entier et délicieusement différent de leurs usuelles abstractions. Et il n'avait absolument jamais pensé que la réponse de Snape puisse avoir un tel _potentiel_ !

« Vous aimez bien Remus ? » Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. « Vous rigolez ! »

Le regard en coin de Snape disait qu'il n'était pas, en fait, en train de rire. Un pâle rougissement colora ses joues tandis que le sourire d'Harry s'élargissait. « Snape, c'est génial ! Qui l'eût cru, vous êtes tombé pour un loup-garou ? »

Snape frappa la baguette qui lui servait à remuer sa potion sur la table de travail et grogna, « Si vous avez l'intention de vous moquer de moi après cette confidence, Potter, alors vous pouvez dès à présent foutre le camp de mes quartiers et ne pas revenir ! »

« Me moquer de vous ? »

« Ou peut être préférez vous discuter de votre dernier échec spectaculaire de cet après-midi ? » dit Snape d'une voix acerbe. « De quelle façon vous vous êtes débrouillé pour faire exploser un chaudron en fonte et recouvrir entièrement les murs de la salle, vous-même inclus, avec de la poudre de quartz, Potter ? »

Harry mit ses points sur les hanches. « Un incident de parcours, pas un échec. Mais parlons plutôt de vous et Remus—

« Je préfèrerais de loin discuter d'où vous avez caché ce qui vous sert de cervelle lorsque vous vous êtes penché sur le cas de Draco Malfoy, Potter. » Et oui, les yeux de Snape étaient brillants, mais quelque part Harry ne pensait pas que c'était avec malice cette fois. Il se reprit quelque peu. « Cet homme était membre fondateur du Club Potter Craint, il vous a craché à la figure, et il a fait de son mieux pour envoyer votre meilleur ami à Azkaban, et vous imaginez qu'une fois dans une position pitoyable, il serait de ce fait arrivé à vous aimer ? »

« Histoire ancienne, Snape, » Harry refusa de mordre à l'hameçon, sachant que c'était une diversion. « Ce bateau a coulé avec toutes ses âmes à bord mais l'iceberg est toujours à flots. » Snape cligna des yeux, ne comprenant clairement pas la référence, et Harry secoua la tête. Expliquer le film ne serait qu'une autre diversion du sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Ecoutez, le truc c'est que, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, Snape, parce que je ne suis pas en train de me foutre de vous. Pas sur ça. » Harry leva ses deux mains comme s'il pouvait enlever son regard incrédule à Snape. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de sourire. « Je pense réellement que c'est génial. Putain de fantastique, même ! Remus est tout seul depuis que Tonks est morte, et vous—

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna sans un mot. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin que le placard à ingrédients, aussi Harry n'eut pas de réticence à le suivre.

« Il est seul lui aussi, vous savez, » dit Harry, prenant le pot de truc visqueux vert que Snape lui tendait. « Je suis sûr que Remus voudrait—

« Oh, taisez-vous, idiot, » Snape le bouscula et repartit furieux vers la table de travail. « J'ai dit si je DEVAIS absolument choisir un compagnon parmi toute les personnes que je connais, avec qui passer le reste de ma vie, ça pourrait bien être lui comme n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'ai _pas_ dit que j'avais des vues sur lui. »

« Bien sûr que vous ne l'avez pas dit, » répondit Harry, en le suivant. Etant donné sa journée pourrie, il se trouva immanquablement charmé à l'idée d'un Snape âgé et célibataire ayant des vues sur le dernier des Maraudeurs et cela ne le gênait pas que l'homme le sache. « Mais il vous _plaît_, je vois ça. C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours en train de travailler sur la potion Tue-Loup, n'est ce pas ? Comme ça vous aurez quelque chose—

« Quelque chose à lui offrir ? Quelque chose qui pourrait faire oublier cela ? » Un geste brusque désigna ses cheveux filasses et son visage sardonique. « Ou quelque chose pour adoucir trente ans de haine consensuelle entre nous ? Ou peut être quelque chose pour lui faire oublier que j'ai tué—

Harry tendit son bras au dessus de la table pour le poser sur celui de Snape. « Il sait que vous ne l'avez pas fait, » dit-il, puis secoua sa tête. « Je veux dire il sait _pourquoi_ vous l'avez fait. Nous le savons tous. » Snape le regarda un moment, surpris par le ton posé de Harry. Puis Harry haussa les épaules. « Vous devriez. Lui parler, de toute façon. Je trouve que c'est romantique du feu de Dieu ; deux vieux vétérans, rivaux à l'école, se réconciliant finalement une fois la guerre finie pour de bon. »

Snape eut un reniflement narquois. « Griffondor. »

« Hé, » Harry rigola, reprenant la baguette abandonnée qui servait aux potions. « Quelqu'un doit être l'idéaliste par ici, ou nous ne ferions rien d'autre que de nous cacher dans nos cachots respectifs et brasser des potions puantes jusqu'à ce que l'on meurt en vieux vierge aigri. »

Harry recula au regard venimeux de Severus. « Quoi ? » Mais le regard s'intensifia à tel point qu'Harry pensait pouvoir sentir ses cheveux commencer à roussir. « Oh, allez. Vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Snape éteignit les flammes par un sauvage coup de baguette et ne dit rien. Mais ses joues étaient rougies par une fine ligne de fureur quand il envoya le chaudron sur une étagère réfrigérante et partit dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'être, » insista Harry. « Vous avez presque—

« JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT AU COURANT DE MON AGE, POTTER ! » finit par hurler Snape.

« Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez l'être, » renchérit Harry, toujours stupéfait. « Je veux dire en étant un Mangemort et tout ça. »

« Oh, doux cul de Merlin ! » dit Snape la tête entre ses mains, « Dans quel enfer le monde Sorcier est-il allé chercher cette idée stupide ? Les Mangemorts étaient une organisation terroriste, Potter, pas un club de rencontres ! Il n'y avait ni banquets obscurs, ni sacrifices de vierges, ni putain d'orgies ! »

« Mais—

« MAIS QUOI ? »

« Mais… » Harry fit de vagues gestes de la main. « Jamais ? »

« Potter. » Snape se fit menaçant auprès d'Harry, ressemblant à quelqu'un prêt à renoncer à une large part de son âme si on lui allouait le droit de retirer des Points de Maison pour ça. « Je n'y ai pas 'renoncé' pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni pour aucun de ses fidèles, ni pour aucun de ces morveux persifleurs, moqueurs et immatures avec qui j'étais à l'école. Pas de frottement gauche dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. Pas de sort de silence sur les rideaux de lit. Pas de virée nocturne dans la Salle sur Demande, et oui, même MA classe savait où c'était et à quoi ça servait. Pas d'escapade pour le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Pas de rendez-vous amoureux dans la Forêt Interdite. Je suis tel que j'ai été fait. Inconnu d'un homme ou d'une femme. Maintenant vous me comprenez ? »

Harry fixa ce visage rouge de fureur et approuva. « Pas du tout. »

Snape fit un bruit dégoûté et commença à nettoyer son établi à grands pas furieux.

« Non, Snape, je ne comprends vraiment, vraiment pas, » persista Harry, s'approchant de la table. « Je veux dire ok, vous êtes un bâtard cruel, mais Malfoy aussi—les deux Malfoys, en fait—et _ils_ n'avaient pas de problème pour coucher autant qu'ils le voulaient. Et ouais, vous êtes un peu—

« Dites laid, Potter, et—

Harry leva ses mains en signe de paix. « Et bien, Vincent Crabbe n'est pas un Adonis, vous savez, mais il arrive toujours à choper des nanas. _Et_ il est bête comme une gerbille. Vous au moins, vous ne sentez pas la crème anglaise rance. Et vous avez cette voix grave et le cerveau pour vous en servir. Personne ne vous a jamais dit que ce côté intelligent était sexy ? »

« Personne ne VOUS a jamais dit que, contrairement au travail de cet idiot de Sir Ian Fleming, les espions qui couchent à droite à gauche en temps de guerre ont tendance à se faire tuer ? » Snape cogna une flasque contre l'établi si fort qu'elle aurait dû se briser. « De plus. Je ne suis pas intéressé à 'choper des nanas', comme vous l'avez si délicieusement dit. »

« Oh, comme si j'allais oublier que vous êtes gay vu comment on s'est essoufflé à parler de mecs à chaque réunion ! 'Dans l'ensemble, » Harry fit une imitation décente de la voix de Snape, complétée par un léger accent de beuverie, « Je préfère la compagnie de mon propre genre'. » Et il était sûr d'avoir vu le coin de la bouche de Snape se soulever à sa vanne, également.

Harry rit et laissa échapper un sourire. « Bien sur, quand vous m'avez dit que vous étiez gay, je ne savais pas que vous vouliez seulement dire en théorie—

« Oh, pour— » Snape envoya la flasque nouvellement pleine dans la tête d'Harry.

Riant, Harry l'attrapa en plein vol et la mit dans sa poche. « Bien sûr, une longue vie qu'avec les couilles pleines _pourrait_ expliquer pourquoi vous êtes toujours un tel—

« DEGAGEZ DE MON LABORATOIRE, ESPECE D'INFERNAL, HORMONAL, IDIOT BARAGOUINEUR, » brailla le Maître de Potion, « OU QU'ON ME VIENNE EN AIDE, JE VAIS—

Harry s'enfuit de là mais ne put s'arrêter de rire.

**--**

_« Salut, Wilf. »_

_« Salut »_

_« On dirait que notre Rosie est p'têt bien dans l'coup c'soir ? »_

_« Pff. Et alors, elle l'a emballé une fois. Ça veut rien dire. Pas avec Lui, surtout. »_

_« T'es siphonné, hein ! C'type a pas fait les yeux doux à un mec ou une nana depuis au moins six mois. J'l'ai pas vu mettre les pieds dans un bar à Pré-au-Lard depuis quatre. Un patin c'est aussi valable que la publication des bans si tu veux mon avis ! »_

_« Ben, j'en veux pas d'ton avis. Et il ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui appréciait ça de toute façon. Pas que je puisse le blâmer. Parce qu'elle r'semble plus à un calamar avec des nibards ou à une baleine avec des yeux verdâtres. Une vue horrible pour un homme sobre. »_

_« Ha ! Comme si t'aimerais pas faire un p'tit tour sur ses genoux pour lui rouler une pelle, vieux filou ! T'es juste malade parce que t'as parié sur le retour de Smith, c'est tout ! »_

_« Hé, je l'suis pas. »_

_« Hé, tu l'es oui ! J'ai entendu dire que t'as parié cinq billets sur Zacharias Smith dès que t'as su qu'il voulait lâcher le bar aux Balais. Et j'aurais pu t'dire que c'était de l'argent foutu par les f'nêtres. Y a pas moyen que Potter re-pose les yeux sur Smith, surtout après cet 'exclusif' que Smith a vendu à Sorcière Hebdo, juste avant qu'ils cassent la dernière fois. T'as vu l'article, hein ? 'Le Jules de Potter nous dit tout !' C'était ça non ? Et, il est devenu à moitié taré quand il a vu ça, tu t'rapelles ? On était tous là quand il est descendu au Pub pour le larguer, et toi t'arrives, pariant sur sa petite tête blonde ! »_

_« Pff. T'es comme un agneau dans l'pré, Seth. T'as jamais entendu parler de raviver la flamme ? Roger-le-parieur a entendu Smith rire au nez de Rosie que Potter l'avait jamais r'gardée plus d'deux fois, et le p'tit enculé y croit. Alors, j'ai un peu renfloué la caisse histoire qu'il avance ses pions. Maintenant regarde, mon p'tit pécule sur une autre tête blonde—Oh ! Fais gaffe derrière la porte, trou du'c ! »_

_« Excusez moi, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous… Messieurs vous teniez si près de la porte. »_

_« Euh, euh… »_

_« Et ben. »_

_« Je vous dérange ? J'aimerais me laver les mains avant de partir. »_

_« Non, désolé M'sieur Potter. On savait pas que vous étiez—_

_« Hé, arrête de minauder, Seth. Potter est un homme fair-play. Il comprend le besoin d'un peu de rigolade innocente quand il en rencontre. Et il va sûrement pas en vouloir à quelques vieux parieurs—_

_« Si, en fait, je vais. Excusez moi. »_

_°SLAM°_

_« Bon. »_

_« Bon, en effet. Un peu sec si tu m'demandes. »_

_« Rude, c'est ça. Hé, et le voilà qui s'en va, direct dans la cheminée. »_

_« Tsss. Bon, je suppose que Rosie n'est plus dans l'coup alors, hein ? »_

**--**

Quand Snape ouvrit la porte, son expression était froide et neutre ; calme. Digne. Inébranlable. Tout ce que quelqu'un doit être face à des petites frappes sans une once de remords. Harry se demandait s'il ne s'était pas exercé devant son miroir prés de la cheminée avant de venir lui ouvrir.

« Potter, » commença-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Je dois comprendre que vous êtes revenu pour ricaner encore—

« Je sais. »

« Par quel diable pensez vous savoir, Potter ? » Le masque de Snape craqua enfin, révélant une étincelle de rage et de douleur que Harry savait être cachée sous son apparence. « Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je veux—

« Ecoutez, je sais, ok ? » Harry leva sa main, paume en avant en geste de reddition évidente. « Je sais que vous êtes toujours furieux, et je sais que vous n'allez pas me pardonner pendant au moins quelques jours, et je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de venir ici et de vous demander d'écouter mes excuses uniquement parce que je veux en faire, mais s'il vous plaît, » Harry regardait les lèvres pincées de Snape, le souvenir de trop nombreuses attaques de Légilimencie lui faisant éviter les yeux de l'homme. « S'il vous plaît, laissez moi les faire. Laissez moi les faire, et j'en m'en irai, et vous pourrez commencer à être en pétard contre moi jusqu'à ce vous soyez prêt à ne plus l'être, et je ne vous dérangerez même pas, si vous voulez bien—

« Oh, par pitié, » grogna Snape, « Si vous voulez faire vos excuses, alors arrêtez de pleurnicher et finissez en ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, interrompu dans la tirade qu'il avait répétée pas tellement sobre mais très en colère sur le chemin du retour de Pré-au-Lard. Puis il présenta son Offre de Paix et tenta un sourire en coin. « J'ai ramené du Whisky… »

« Et vous pensez que j'ai envie de boire avec vous après—

« Non, non, » Harry plaça la bouteille contre le torse de Snape, « C'est pour _vous_. Cadeau. C'est tout. »

Au final, Snape prit la bouteille de ses mains, la tournant vers la lumière. S'il remarqua que le scellé était intact, il n'en fit aucun commentaire, simplement plaça le flacon ambré sous son bras et regarda Harry immobile. Bien, alors.

« Je n'aurais pas dû rire à ce que vous m'avez dit, » débuta Harry, se promettant intérieurement qu'il ferait au moins ça correctement. « Je le savais quand j'ai plaisanté là-dessus et je suis désolé de l'avoir fait. Vraiment. » Il vit les lèvres de Snape se tordre et il secoua la tête vivement. « Non, je ne suis pas désolé uniquement parce que vous êtes en colère après moi. C'est… »

Avec un autre soupir, Harry s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. « Vous avez raison, c'est tout. Sur l'amour, je veux dire. Tout le monde dit que ça doit être cette chose merveilleuse—que c'est fait pour être pur et fabuleux, et tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et plus fort que la Mort, et toutes ces choses stupides écrites dans les chansons. » le goût fantomatique du verre et des baisers dont il s'était imprégné plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, bien plus amers rétrospectivement. Harry déglutit à la pensée et secoua la tête. « Mais il y a toujours un revirement et on traite ça comme un putain de jeu amusant. » Si Harry ne put pas empêcher le dégoût de colorer sa voix, il préféra se dire qu'au final il avait réussi à maintenir l'auto-apitoiement à un niveau raisonnable.

Snape, tout ce temps là, était resté silencieux et son visage était revenu à cette indifférence de marbre qu'il arborait quand il avait ouvert la porte.

« C'est horrible. L'amour est horrible. Et vous, » Harry déglutit et acquiesça en direction de l'homme, grand et sombre, qui bloquait toujours l'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa mince poitrine, « Vous avez deviné tout ça sans vous y frotter. Vous êtes tellement intelligent… même avec les sales cons de l'école, et après, les Mangemorts, les guerres… » Harry fit quelques vagues gestes de la main. « Enfin, bien sûr que vous n'avez jamais voulu que quelqu'un ait ce genre de pouvoir sur vous. Je peux le comprendre. » Harry osa un coup d'œil vers Snape, et trouva un regard interdit, impassible, aussi fermé que son armoire à potions. Merde.

Prenant conscience de cela, Harry haussa des épaules et plongea les mains dans ses poches. « Alors… je voulais juste vous dire ça. Je crois que je vais vous laisser retourner à vos—

« Et donc, après tout ceci, » la voix de Snape, bien que doucereuse et méprisante, était étrangement légère, « vous comptez simplement vous en aller ? »

Harry se figea. « Mais j'ai pensé—c'est ça, vous ne—vous ne _voulez_ pas que je m'en aille ? »

« Ça dépend, » dit Snape, relevant son menton en signe de défi.

« De quoi ? »

« L'intention de vos excuses était elle tournée vers l'obtention de mon pardon, ou cherchiez vous simplement une audience à votre culpabilité ? »

Harry se figea de nouveau pendant qu'il s'imprégnait de ces paroles. Puis il sentit le début d'un sourire poindre sur son visage. « Je ne savez pas que vous accordiez votre _pardon_, » dit il, puis lorsque le regard de Snape se fit menaçant, il leva les mains et ajouta promptement, « Mais c'est ce que je veux, si vous l'offrez. Est-ce que je peux entrer, s'il vous plaît ? »

Snape fut pensif un instant, puis haussa une épaule, résigné et s'éloigna du seuil en un tourbillon de robes. « Je pense que vous feriez mieux, vu que ce n'est pas un sujet que j'entends discuter dans un couloir, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers les fauteuils près de l'âtre sans un regard en arrière. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui.

« L'amour est une chose horrible disiez vous ? » décocha Snape, posant la bouteille de whisky sur la table basse et regardant instamment entre Harry et le second fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'Harry comprenne le message et s'asseye. « Je trouve cette assertion perplexe, étant donné le nombre de personnes autrement sensibles qui semblent être obsédées par lui. »

« Et bien… » aventura Harry quand Snape le regarda avec expectative, « Quand ce n'est pas horrible, c'est sympa… enfin, vraiment génial. Seulement la partie géniale ne semble jamais durer, c'est tout. Peut être que c'est juste moi, » médita-t-il tandis que Snape, d'un accio non-verbal, faisait surgir un second verre sur la table, près de l'autre déjà à moitié rempli. « Je suis probablement nul à ça, comme pour les potions. »

Snape fit un grognement sourd et brisa le scellé de la bouteille. « Si vous désirez comparer les deux, Potter, je devrais dire que votre problème n'est pas une lacune de compétence, mais plutôt dans votre impatience avec les préliminaires, votre inattention aux détails et votre réticence à écouter les instructions. »

Durant un instant brûlant, ce fut sur la langue d'Harry de retourner cette indélicatesse et de blâmer Snape et ses problèmes d'enseignement au lieu d'apprendre de ses propres fautes. Mais il se souvint du propos qu'il essayait d'avoir et s'empêcha de répliquer.

Snape eut un rictus comme s'il avait lu toutes ses pensées. « Combien d'amants avez-vous eu depuis la fin de la Guerre, Potter ? » Harry se renfrogna, mais Snape continua sans attendre plus de réactions, « Et combien parmi eux vous êtes vous borné à connaître proprement avant de leur donner votre cœur ? »

« Et bien, je _pensais_ tous les connaître, » Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu abrupt. Mais au regard insistant de Snape, il soupira. « Je crois que le seul que je connaissais vraiment… j'ai pensé qu'un était mon ami et que je pouvais croire que lui… »

« Weasley. » Snape ne le dit pas comme une question, alors Harry ne ressentit pas le besoin de lui répondre. Mais il sentit le besoin d'une gorgée salutaire de whisky qui était posé près de son coude. Snape acquiesça, semblant bizarrement méditatif quand il spécula, « Il y _a_ quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'idée de partager sa vie avec son ami d'enfance. Un sentiment d'éternelle jeunesse, je suppose, pour se prévenir de l'inévitable déchéance du temps. »

« Ouais, ben. Ça s'est foutu en l'air complètement. » Harry glissa dans le fauteuil, le regard fixé sur les flammes. « Sa putain de jeunesse éternelle n'était pas ce que je voulais, mais à la fin c'est ce que j'ai obtenu ; un petit garçon égoïste. Et là j'ai réalisé que je n'étais probablement pas mieux quand ça s'est terminé. Et je déteste ça plus que tout. »

« Et donc votre erreur fut de ne pas avoir su repérer les signes avant-coureurs et de vous extirper vous même de la situation plus tôt ? » avança Snape, le regard étrangement intense fixé sur le visage d'Harry.

« Plus tôt. Comme après ce premier baiser. C'était horrible. Embarrassant, et il l'a détesté, et j'aurais dû comprendre alors qu'il essayait juste de… » Harry secoua la tête. « Pourquoi je suis en train de parler de Ron avec vous ? Je pensais qu'on parlait du fait que vous aviez raison de ne pas vous prendre la tête avec l'amour ? »

Snape fit un bruit rauque, le nez dans son verre, et dirigea ses yeux noirs vers les flammes, y plongeant son regard durant quelques instants. « Peut être. Pendant un long moment, le célibat et le détachement émotionnel étaient le bon choix pour moi… » agréa-t-il après sa pause, « Mais après réflexion, il m'est apparu que vos _précédentes_ assertions pouvaient aussi ne pas être entièrement infondées. »

Harry se figea.

Snape se renfrogna. « Cela veut dire que j'admets que vous puissiez avoir raison, mon garçon. »

« Vous admettez ? Je peux ? »

« Essayer de ne pas vous évanouir, Potter. » Etrange comme l'air moqueur de Snape ne rendait plus Harry furieux. « Statistiquement parlant, même vous ne pouvez pas avoir tort TOUT le temps. »

« Ha, super Ha, » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et repris une gorgée. « Alors, en fait vous allez y penser avec—

« Je n'ai PAS dit que vous aviez raison au sujet du foutu loup-garou, » Snape le prévint de suite par un regard farouche. « J'ai simplement dit que mon exil auto-imposé avait pu… possiblement… avoir été un détriment à mes qualités de… Potter, si vous n'enlevez pas cette expression ridicule de votre visage, je serais forcé de vous balancer ce whisky à la figure ! »

« Désolé, désolé, » Harry cacha son sourire dans son verre. « Continuez, je vous en prie. »

Snape lâcha un long soupir, le visage crispé comme si toutes ses potions les plus dégoûtantes étaient coincées dans sa gorge quand il admit, « Je veux simplement dire que peut être, maintenant que ma propre vie et celles de beaucoup d'autres ne dépendent plus des secrets que je protège, chercher un compagnon pourrait ne pas être une si mauvais chose… » il redirigea ses yeux vers Harry pour un dernier avertissement, « _à considérer_. »

« Alooooors, » Harry lui fit la faveur de ne pas suivre cet avertissement, « Vous n'allez pas considérer Remus comme une possibilité parce que… ? »

« Potter… »

« Oh, allez, » Harry remplit les deux verres avec plus de whisky, et ne renversa seulement qu'une petite goutte sur la table, « Tout le monde sait dans l'Ordre ce qui est réellement arrivé, même ceux qui ne pouvait pas comprendre votre mascarade pendant que vous jouiez à—

« Comme vous ? »

« Vous ME jouiez cette mascarade, bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas y voir à travers, » Harry coupa court à l'interruption avec impatience. « Le point est, Remus sait que vous travailliez pour nous tout du long. Il sait que vous avez essayé de sauver Tonks quand elle a été capturée. Il sait que vous avez essayé de prévenir Sirius contre—

« Il sait que j'ai dirigé Black tout dr—

« Snape, il est seul, » trancha Harry, éloignant clairement le sujet qui faisait toujours se serrer sa gorge douloureusement, même après toutes ces années. « Remus est tout seul là-bas en Italie. Il n'a plus personne, même plus moi dans sa vie là maintenant, et je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux comme ça. Et alors, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être une bonne chose pour vous deux d'essayer ? Je veux dire puisque aucun d'entre vous n'est jeune et stupide, comme—

« Oui, certes, mais grand âge et trahison sont difficilement de brillantes recommandations pour une romance également, » le coupa Snape. D'une autre gorgée il termina son verre et Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il avait dû boire avant qu'Harry arrive, parce qu'il était évident que les rougeurs sur les hautes et pâles pommettes de l'homme ne pouvaient pas venir de deux whiskies uniquement. « De toute façon, » Snape interrompit sa rêverie, « Je pourrais difficilement approcher quelqu'un qui me connaît depuis aussi longtemps. »

« Mais pourquoi pas, » demanda Harry, finissant rapidement son verre et le tendant afin qu'il soit re-rempli. « Je pense que ça serait plus facile avec quelqu'un qui sait comment vous êtes pour commencer… non, je veux pas dire ça comme ça, mais au moins Remus sait à quoi il s'engage, pas vrai ? Autant que n'importe qui, je veux dire. »

« Je doute de cela. »

Attendre en silence semblait être la seule réponse sûre. Après quelques minutes, il fut brisé par un soupir exaspéré. « Parce que, Potter, » la voix de Snape promettait une fin funeste, si Harry riait, « alors que l'ignorance gauche peut être charmante à l'adolescence, pour un homme de 45 ans, cela ne peut pas être autre chose que pathétique. »

« Mais—

« ET je préférerai continuer à me confier au foutu Golden Boy de Griffondor pour le reste de ma vie et garder la compagnie de ma propre main gauche plutôt que de souffrir d'être mis hors du lit par Remus foutu Lupin pour incompétence ! » Snape avala son whisky et cogna son verre sur la table basse en guise de point final.

Harry pensa qu'il serait prudent de retenir sa langue. Ce qui lui fit une belle surprise d'entendre, de façon distante, sa propre voix déclarer, « Et bien je pourrais toujours vous apprendre quoi faire. »

Le visage de Snape pâlit et Harry était assez sûr que le sien pâlissait aussi, bien que ce fût pour une raison un peu différente. S'il n'avait pas eu de verre dans sa main, Harry l'aurait bien plaquée contre sa bouche quand Snape se déchaîna dans son fauteuil porté par une colossale furie noire.

« N'OSEZ PAS VOUS MOQUER DE MOI—

« Je ne me moquais pas ! Snape, je le jure, je ne voulais pas— » Harry tressaillit quand le verre de Snape explosa contre l'âtre en pierre. Quelques centimètres plus haut, et il aurait emporté le miroir avec.

« VOUS VENEZ ICI SOUS PRETEXTE D'EXCUSES, ET—

« Je suis désolé, ok ? » Harry se tortilla hors de son fauteuil. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire quoiqu—

« J'AURAIS DU SAVOIR QUE TOUT CECI N'ETAIT RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN JEU JUVENILE ET SADIQUE POUR VOUS ! » Snape repoussa la tentative d'Harry de poser une main calme sur lui, et le bouscula sans ménagement. « JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CELA, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? » rugit-il, partant à l'assaut de la porte et l'ouvrant rageusement avec un grand 'bang'.

« SNAPE ! » beugla Harry au final. L'homme s'arrêta devant le seuil, une main sur la porte, l'autre sur le chambranle, mais il ne se retourna pas. « Ce sont _vos_ quartiers, » dit Harry prudemment. Snape vacilla un petit peu, mais ne se retourna toujours pas. « Et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en aller de toute façon, » ajouta Harry, « parce que je n'était pas en train de plaisanter. Je le pensais. Sérieusement. »

Il le pensait ? Harry supposa qu'il avait dû le penser, étant donné la force avec laquelle son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il regardait la tête de Snape se tourner par degrés réticents. Doux Jésus, il l'avait pensé, n'est ce pas ? Parce que son sexe palpita contre sa cuisse quand Snape lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi, certes ? Harry décida qu'il était trop saoul pour examiner cette question plus en profondeur, ou du moins ce qui pouvait lui être associée, en tout cas. Alors il bifurqua, attrapant le verre restant et la bouteille de whisky, il les fit planer à travers la pièce jusqu'au bord du bureau de Snape. Il se plaça ainsi dans le champ d'approche de Snape, mais pas assez près pour être menaçant, espéra-t-il.

« J'aimerais juste voir que pour quelqu'un ça puisse se solder par une fin heureuse, je crois, » dit Harry tandis que Snape fermait la porte avec une précaution exagérée. « Je sais que vous avez toujours pensé que j'étais un idiot pour mon idéalisme, mais c'est important pour moi, je suppose. J'ai besoin de croire que l'amour peut fonctionner pour _quelqu'un_, même si ça ne marchera jamais pour moi. »

« Et pour toutes ces raisons, vous imaginez que je devrais vous croire ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ce sarcasme. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas. « Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas se servir l'un de l'autre de façon équitable, » offrit-il, remplissant le verre, et réinstallant la bouteille sur le bureau derrière lui. « En fait, je pense que ça peut être un peu plus facile, en sachant à quoi attendre de l'un et de l'autre ; deux homos paumés et seuls qui s'aident un peu, c'est tout. Donc, il n'y a AUCUN mensonge possible, hein ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas être convaincu, néanmoins il s'installa à l'autre bout de la table et il prit le verre des mains d'Harry. Et il ne hurla pas, alors Harry décida de prendre ça comme une acceptation tacite.

« De plus », dit Harry, attrapant la bouteille de whisky afin de se l'autoproclamer, « Je suis un Griffondor idiot et vous êtes un Serpentard maître en espionnage. Vous ne pouvez réellement pas croire que je sois assez intelligent pour vous doubler. »

« Vous êtes un Griffondor futé et buté qui est assez habitué à dicter ses propres règles et qui fut presque envoyé à Serpentard pour commencer, » fit remarquer Snape.

« Hé, » cria Harry, « Comment vous savez ça ? Personne ne sait ça ! » Le sourire de Snape devint béat et Harry secoua sa tête. « Oh, non, vous n'allez pas jouer à Dumbledore avec moi. Vous avez dû le savoir avec une leçon d'Occlumencie ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Snape huma son verre, faisant semblant de chercher dans ses souvenirs avant de secouer la tête. « Non, une chose dont je me souviens particulièrement de ce délicieux voyage à travers les moments les plus exemplaires de votre enfance est que ce baiser semblait assez… » ses fines lèvres se tordirent en une moue de dégoût, « Baveux. »

Cho. Oh, Merlin ! Harry pris une gorgée de whisky à la bouteille avant de lui lancer un regard noir. « Non, vous n'avez pas vu ça ! Vous n'avez jamais vu ça, vous bluffez, et non, je ne fais PAS de baiser baveux. Baveusement. Avec… bave. » Il reposa abruptement la bouteille sur la table avec un 'bang' et un 'slosh'. « Non ! »

« Difficile de le réfuter maintenant, ne pensez vous pas, Potter ? » se moqua Snape, « Spécialement quand vous venez d'admettre qu'il y a, en fait, une raison pour que je me souvienne distinctement de vous, impliqué dans une sorte de baiser extrêmement mouillé—

Plus tard, Harry se demanderait s'il n'avait pas puisé son courage au fond de sa bouteille. Ou probablement dans sa fierté et son imprudence de Griffondor. Ou dans un désir secret de mourir. Quelque en soit la cause, quelque chose à ce moment là amena Harry se retourner pour coincer Snape contre le bureau, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Snape se figea avec effroi, ses lèvres se pinçant finement, sa nuque se raidit sous la prise qu'Harry avait sur lui, un air de whisky sifflant, rapide et effrayé, à travers la voûte de ce gros nez. Terrifié. Il était terrifié. Le verre s'écrasa contre le sol. Harry sentit les doigts de Snape se refermer tels des pinces en acier contre ses bras.

Il se recula, mais juste un petit peu—juste assez pour regarder dans ces yeux mi-choqués, mi-furieux et offrit un sourire hésitant. « Non, vous ne le faites pas bien, » chuchota-t-il.

« Potter, qu'est ce—

Il figea les paroles de Snape en posant doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tendues et finement pincées, elles s'attendrirent doucement quand Harry retraça leur ligne élancée et généreuse. Elles se colorèrent quand Snape arrêta graduellement de les pincer jusqu'à les rendre exsangues—pas rosées, mais d'un rouge plus crépusculaire, plus charnel, plus _réel_. La peau… Harry avait presque pensé qu'elle serait rêche, crevassée, ou mordillée telles que ses propres lèvres l'étaient si souvent, mais elle glissait sensuellement sous le doigt cajoleur, entraînant juste la plus légère des gerçures quand Snape entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lâcher un souffle tremblant.

« Bien, » chantonna Harry, essayant distraitement de se remémorer ce que la texture lui rappelait, « C'est… » il se rapprocha, glissant une main derrière la nuque de Snape tandis qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et… Oh.

Oh, c'était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux. Même la grippe d'acier de Snape sur ses bras ne pouvait pas ternir la sensation de ces lèvres agiles, fortes, ployant sous les siennes, pressant, glissant et _s'ouvrant_ à lui—lentement, si douloureusement lentement. Harry aventura légèrement sa langue à l'intérieur, sentit Snape frissonner sous ses mains, et dut ravaler un gémissement quand il s'éloigna.

Les yeux de Snape étaient fermement clos, en contraste absolu avec sa bouche indolente et miroitante. Sa langue darda à l'extérieur pendant qu'Harry regardait, glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure avec une incrédulité évidente avant de se retirer. L'homme respira de nouveau, libérant son souffle dans un soupir frémissant. Harry se trouva encore plus dur qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler l'avoir été depuis un bon bout de temps, comme si son excitation frustrée au Trois Balais et sa masturbation avortée plus tôt dans la journée joignaient leurs forces pour tendre une embuscade à sa libido imprudente.

« Ça va, » parvint à demander Harry quand les yeux noirs arrivèrent à s'ouvrir.

« Faites… » Snape déglutit pour empêcher sa voix de craquer et recommença. « Re-faites ça. »

Supprimant un sourire, Harry le fit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, à chaque fois en changeant de position et d'inclinaison, à chaque fois en finissant le baiser avec plus de goût de la bouche de Snape. Velours. La texture lui rappelait le velours, humide et chaud et oh mon Dieu ! la langue de Snape se pressait contre la sienne, rampant fermement et solidement dans sa bouche et ce fut soudainement tellement, tellement, tellement bon. Harry glissa ses bras dans le dos de Snape sans une autre pensée, attirant le corps nerveux serré contre lui, et gémit sans retenue son plaisir. Merde à la réserve, c'était brillant !

Après un instant, les mains de Snape répondirent, s'accrochant et enlaçant le pull d'Harry à ses épaules et à sa poitrine. Harry ne put retenir un halètement alors que la pression câlinait son érection contre l'incroyable chaleur du corps de Snape—bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul dans ce cas. Les sons qui vibraient contre sa langue alors qu'il parcourait la bouche de Snape oscillaient quelque part entre le gémissement et le grognement. Harry les buvait avidement.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. Sa queue vibrait avec agonie contre sa jambe, et le pli de son pantalon le pinçait horriblement, et il ne voulait pas essayer de la bouger, de peur de jouir avant d'avoir pu baisser sa braguette. Bon Dieu, est ce que cela faisait si longtemps pour qu'un baiser et quelques caresses l'envoient directement au septième ciel ? Harry s'éloigna en haletant, mais trouva que son envie d'air était moindre que son envie de goûter encore à…

Snape renversa la tête en arrière, haletant lui aussi, et Harry ne put résister à cette colonne de muscles et de tendons pâle et nerveuse. Il parcourut longuement avec sa langue cette clavicule sinueuse, mordilla gentiment là où le col de la chemise s'ouvrait…

Et tout à coup, ses bras tinrent une nouvelle fois un corps rigide et tremblant. Mais cette fois-ci, le bruit étranglé que fit Snape n'évoquait pas la peur… Oh, non, pas le moins du monde. Il évoquait les palpitations, la libération frissonnante et la chaleur poisseuse contre ses vêtements, la faim et la stupéfaction finale quand ce corps fin et tendu se fendit de plaisir et s'allongea contre Harry comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et c'est _cela_ qui amena Harry à son propre orgasme.

Plus tard—quelques minutes, heures, qui s'en souciait ? Quelques souffles haletés plus tard, quelques emmêlements de jambes et de bras, juste assez pour les tenir debout, plus tard, quelques pulsations calmées et sueur séchée plus tard, Harry exhala un rire. « Bon, bon, » dit-il avant que Snape ait pu se ressaisir, « Je crois que ce baiser était assez mouillé, non ? »

Et inexplicablement, Snape rit aussi. « Assez, » dit-il. Le mot roula dans l'oreille d'Harry, faisant sursauter son sexe satisfait avec l'onde de choc.

« Bien, je devrais dire que je suis désolé, seulement je ne le suis pas, vraiment pas. C'était génial. » Il embrassa la marque qu'il avait faite dans le cou de Snape et fut satisfait de sentir l'homme trembler de nouveau contre lui. « Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Les doigts de Snape glissèrent en longues caresses contre son dos, une fois, deux fois. Puis, ils s'écartèrent, bien qu'Harry aima imaginer qu'ils semblaient être réticents. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour les jeunes délinquants de Quidditch insolents comme vous de rentrer chez eux, » dit Snape, se penchant en arrière pour laisser Harry s'en aller, ou admettre qu'il devenait sentimental.

Et oui, c'était un peu décevant qu'on ne lui demande pas de rester. Mais Harry haussa les épaules à cela avec détermination. « D'accord, » dit-il, tirant son pull vers le bas pour couvrir la tâche qui était en train de maculer son pantalon, « Je vous verrai demain alors. J'ai quelques variations que je voudrais essayer sur cette matrice avant de partir la semaine prochaine. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste de la main vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la commande muette. Une commande qu'Harry suivit volontiers, bien qu'il vola un dernier baiser avant de la suivre.

Cela ne sembla pas gêner Snape.

**--**

_A suivre_

_--_

_Modifié le 14/07/08_


	6. Principe de luxure

Chapitre 6 : Principe de Luxure

Ndt : chapitre NC17

--

Chapitre 6 : Principe de Luxure

**--**

31 juin 2002

_Cher Monsieur_

Mes couilles. Tu as mis ta langue dans sa bouche, Harry, tu ne peux pas l'appeler 'Monsieur' !

_Cher_

Cher ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi pas plutôt…

_Snape, je sais que vous devez être…_

Oh, oui. Dis lui quoi penser. Ça va bien passer, ça. Allez, Harry, tu peux faire mieux que ça !

_Snape, je pensais venir plus tard aujourd'hui, pour travailler sur ma matrice, si je ne suis pas de trop… dans la pièce complètement SEPAREE que vous m'avez laissée utiliser afin que mes expériences ne foutent pas en l'air les vôtres, et je suis aussi un abruti complet et fini, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez._

Des conneries tout ça.

C'était juste un petit câlin et un chouette frottage, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si tu le demandais en mariage ou quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, c'est un mec—il ne va pas s'attendre à des fleurs ou autre chose. Tu travailles avec lui, peu importe s'il s'avère qu'il embrasse comme un dieu, alors garde la tête froide, hein !

Merlin. Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Ok.

_Snape. Juste un message pour être sûr que vous allez bien aujourd'hui. Je sais que je vous aie dit que je viendrai travailler sur la matrice, néanmoins renvoyez juste Hedwige avec une note si vous préférez que je vous laisse tranquille avec votre mal de crâne… parce que ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas de remèdes contre le mal de tête, ou des potions revitalisantes pour ça, ou de savoir comment les faire dans votre SOMMEIL, ou quoique ce soit…_

Bon. Oublie le message. Les messages sont une idée stupide de toute façon. Va simplement lui parler, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était Voldemort ou qui que ce soit… c'est uniquement Snape. Avec qui tu t'es peloté et masturbé la nuit dernière alors que vous étiez complètement bourrés.

Putain de merde.

Il va me tuer.

**--**

2 juillet 2002

Trois jours après, Severus avait enfin approché le stade où son estomac ne se tordait plus maladivement d'anticipation chaque fois que Potter s'engouffrait dans son laboratoire.

Trois jours plus tard, il était à nouveau redevenu possible de regarder le sourire du jeune homme sans chercher des traces de mépris ou de moquerie, sans voir le fantôme des fautes du père dans ces yeux verts et rieurs.

Trois jours plus tard, pas de répétition de la performance précédente, pas d'avances fallacieuses, pas de regards complaisants ou amusés, pas une offre pour prendre un verre qui aurait pu faciliter un nouveau face-à-face, et Severus se permettait de penser, avec soulagement, qu'il s'était sorti de cet étrange pétrin.

Trois jours, pendant lesquels Potter sifflotait et bricolait et essayait de prétendre qu'il ne faisait rien exploser dans le second laboratoire de Severus—comme si un charme de silence pouvait réellement couvrir ça quand tous les pots sur les étagères du mur mitoyen se mettaient à trembler à intervalles régulières.

Trois jours, pendant lesquels Severus luttait contre cette foutue variation sur l'absinthe et se demandait si les pots du mur mitoyen du côté de Potter se mettaient également à trembler.

Trois jours de travail qui n'arrivaient pas à enlever de son esprit ce qu'il avait rendu possible ; des lèvres douces et fermes faisant écrouler ses défenses et une langue qui lui avait volé son souffle et sa retenue et sa dignité avec une pression insistante qui lui donnait le vertige.

Trois nuits de refus forcé de revisiter l'évènement dans ses rêves ; un homme de son âge, souillant ses sous-vêtements comme un bleu de première année ? Ridicule. Et si Potter avait la bonté de ne pas en rire à voix haute, cela n'empêchait pas Severus de savoir que le morveux en riait quand même. Son seul réconfort était la forte suspicion que Potter était retourné chez lui dans le même état poisseux que Severus.

Cependant, il était clair que le garçon essayait de s'accrocher à une illusion de normalité coûte que coûte. Et vraiment, aussi bizarre que le récent équilibre entre eux deux puisse être, c'était de loin beaucoup mieux que le malaise crispé et étrange dont Severus s'était résigné à attendre. Il était d'accord pour tolérer l'agréable déni de Potter sachant que cela signifiait une sortie de secours à sa propre dignité.

Quelle place à la déception laissait cela ? L'offre de Potter était ridicule, et elle n'aurait jamais été tenue, même si Potter lui-même avait été moins saoul quand il l'avait faite. Severus savait pertinemment que l'andouille devait regretter son manque temporaire de santé mentale, et qui pouvait le blâmer ? Le miroir de Severus lui avait bien fait comprendre quelle farce ce serait de considérer quelqu'un comme _lui_ en Remplaçant d'une créature magnifique (peut être superficielle) telle que Draco Malfoy. Malgré les lunettes, personne n'avait jamais accusé Potter d'être _aussi_ aveugle !

Non, tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme méprise—une que Potter préférait prétendre n'être jamais arrivée. Et bien, cela convenait parfaitement à Severus également. Encore une semaine et Potter partirait rejoindre Lupin en Italie. Avec le temps, Severus espérait, l'affaire tout entière le gênerait aussi peu que ses occasionnels rêves mouillés. Une contrainte minime qui ne nécessite qu'une douche et un sort pour le linge.

Et quand Potter reviendrait à Poudlard, ensuite, bronzé et relaxé et agaçant, Severus s'attendait entièrement à ce qu'ils retournent à leurs joutes verbales à propos de boucliers de protections et de foutu cristal de roche dans la matrice, comme si rien n'était arrivé. L'idée ne serait plus jamais suggérée de nouveau, à leur plus grand soulagement.

Il en était certain.

Les certitudes de Severus s'envolèrent brusquement à quatre heures de l'après midi le quatrième jour. Parce que le quatrième jour, Potter s'engouffra dans ses quartiers et balança une pile de magasines sur les parchemins de recommandation qu'il était minutieusement en train d'annoter.

« Zut, » Severus écarta sa plume tandis que la pile s'affaissait, « Si vous avez renversé mon encre, Potter, je serai… » il inspira fébrilement par le nez alors que l'homme (l'homme particulièrement nu !) avec la batte de Batteur sur la couverture du premier magasine lui faisait un clin d'œil et un signe de la main.

_Score !_, proclamait le titre du magasine.

« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne base pour nous pour commencer, » dit Potter.

Severus l'ignora, faisant doucement glisser le magasine en tête de pile afin de voir que le second, _Wandplay_, avait trois jeunes hommes sur sa couverture ; trois jeune homme plutôt bien fait et extrêmement flexibles, qui ne montraient pas le moindre intérêt à faire des clins d'œil ou des signes de la main en direction de Severus. Il re-balança le premier magasine sur la pile et se redressa promptement.

« Par tous les diables, Potter, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » Siffla Severus, sentant ses trois jours de macération réprimée envahir son estomac tout d'un coup, « Est-ce votre idée de—

« Aides pour leçons, » répliqua Potter, pas le moins embarrassé. Le foutu morveux était en train de déballer une chocogrenouille au lieu de frémir d'une terreur entièrement justifiée. Severus allait—« J'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile de vous montrer ce que vous devez faire plutôt que de vous le dire, voyez-vous ? Etant donné que c'est moi le prof cette fois, je vous donnerai quelques exemples à regarder et expliquerai des trucs plutôt que de m'attendre à ce que vous vous lanciez et réussissiez du premier coup. »

Severus sentit sa pression sanguine augmenter à la pique. « Vos échecs en tant qu'élève sont difficilement—

« Du calme, Snape, » dit Potter, un long regard le convainquant presque de sa sincérité, « Histoire ancienne et ça ne va pas nous aider ici, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas convaincu que cela soit capable de cet exploit, » grogna Snape, se pinçant l'arête du nez fortement. « Potter, ne pensez vous pas que, pendant les onze années où j'ai été à la tête de Serpentard, j'ai pu faire face à de la pornographie avant aujourd'hui ? »

Et étonnamment, le morveux acquiesça. « Oui, bien sûr que vous avez, mais la majorité devait être des magasines avec des filles, qui ne vous auraient pas intéressés. » Il lécha un bout de chocolat au coin de sa bouche et Severus fit soin de ne pas regarder sa langue. « En plus avec les Serpentards étant attachés à leurs lignées tels qu'ils le sont, je pense que les un ou deux magasines gay que vous _auriez pu_ trouver auraient été vu comme une affaire de vie ou de mort ou de reniement. Vous auriez probablement donné discrètement des retenues aux gamins et les auriez laissés détruire les preuves comme ça leurs parents n'auraient rien su. Vous ne les auriez _pas_ confisqués et regardés de votre propre chef. »

Ce qui était assez proche de la vérité, bien que cela contrariait profondément Severus de devoir l'admettre. En outre, il n'aurait jamais pu risquer que de telles choses soient trouvées dans son bureau par les elfes de maison ou ses collègues. Etre un professeur et un Mangemort présumé était une chose, mais un pédé travaillant dans un Pensionnat était une autre affaire. Même Dumbledore n'aurait pas été en mesure de faire passer cela. Sans mentionner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait sûrement tué pour avoir attiré cette sorte d'attention sur lui.

« Alors voilà, j'ai pensé vous amener quelques uns de mes préférés, » continua Potter le plus naturellement du monde, réinstallant un sac à dos que Severus n'avait pas vu avant sur son épaule, et cherchant au milieu de la pile pour sélectionner un magasine. « Celui-ci est assez basique, alors pourquoi vous ne commencez pas avec ça ? Faites attention à la page centrale par contre, elle s'est un peu décrochée et je n'aimerais pas la perdre. Oh, et à la page 68 y a un chouette article sur l'anilingus aussi. »

« L'ani— » Severus secoua sa tête. « Laissez tomber. Potter, vous ne pensez pas que je puisse abandonner un après-midi entier de travail pour rester assis là et vous laisser me regarder pendant que je lis ceci… » ses lèvres se retroussèrent tandis qu'il désignait de sa main les magasines en attente d'un mot adéquat. L'homme de _Score !_ utilisa un vif d'or pour titiller son téton et divertit fortement Severus.

« Oh non, » Potter sourit, en se dirigeant vers le second laboratoire, « L'exhibitionnisme est un peu avancé pour commencer. C'est une blague. Relax, » lui dit Potter quand Severus le regarda d'un œil noir. « De toute façon, j'ai une nouvelle théorie à tester aujourd'hui, et—

« Vous abandonnez votre idée ridicule de matrice liquide au final ? » demanda Severus, heureux d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour tourner le dos aux magasines et plus que prêt à en découdre avec Potter et son arrogance pour lui avoir imposé ça.

« Oh pas du tout, » Severus n'aima pas la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Potter quand il défit l'attache de son sac et révéla un intérieur complètement rempli de tessons de verre, « J'ai juste eu l'idée d'un autre liquide à tester, c'est tout. » Et avec cela, le morveux agaçant se réfugia dans le laboratoire et ferma la porte avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de demander de quel diable était-il en train de parler.

Et sur son bureau, attendaient les fichus canards. Severus se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil et considéra brûler la pile entière, juste avant que ce satané type de _Score !_ s'amuse avec la batte dans sa main, et… oh.

Oh, sûrement pas !

Severus s'assit, arracha le magasine de la pile, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, déterminé à aller au fond de cette idée improbable.

**--**

Rétrospectivement, ce n'était pas son plan le plus futé, de mettre en place deux expériences risquées et volatiles, chacune des deux étant chronométrées à la seconde, et pouvant avoir des conséquences désastreuses s'il s'y prenait mal. Chacune méritait sa plus grande attention—une, bouillonnant dans son chaudron sous une prodigieuse température et des sorts de pression assez poussés pour faire _fondre_ le verre, et l'autre, engagée dans la lecture de _A voile et à vapeur_, avec une expression alarmiste et absorbée sur son visage cireux. Chacune pouvait exploser si on les surprenait. Toutes deux possédaient un seuil délicat où les manipulations pouvaient être, si non sûres exactement, tout du moins non suicidaires.

Et, alors qu'il regardait sa potion luire et mijoter d'un œil, l'homme s'agiter et rougir de l'autre, Harry commençait à réaliser qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux allaient atteindre en premier le point de non-retour. Et bien entendu, la plus grande similarité entre eux était qu'Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et abordait la chose d'à peu près la même façon qu'il avait fait pour les pires pièges de Voldemort; instinct doublé d'ingéniosité, chance, et logique, et comptait vigoureusement sur l'espoir que, si quelque chose venait à exploser, il aurait assez d'avertissements pour s'enfuir.

Il lança un léger portus instable sur la potion, reculant quand le sort frémit et éclata en raies de lumière à la surface. Il ne vit pas si cela s'était dissipé ou mélangé à la potion. Merde.

De l'autre côté de la porte du laboratoire enchantée pour être transparente, Severus tourna son magasine de côté, puis pencha sa tête dans le sens opposé, scrutant avec attention. Harry déglutit difficilement quand une main longue et tachetée disparue sous le bureau, mais c'était juste un bref réajustement, semblait-il, car la main réapparut un instant plus tard. Harry lâcha le souffle qu'il retenait, quelque part entre le soulagement et le regret.

Non, c'était du soulagement. Un total soulagement. Snape le TUERAIT si Harry venait le voir pendant qu'il se masturbait sur les images renversantes du numéro de Janvier de _A voile et à vapeur_. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec le vieux prude obstiné si la sexualité réprimée de Snape ne se rangeait pas de son côté aujourd'hui. Il avait réussi de justesse à convaincre le bâtard de jeter un œil à ses pornos, et Harry savait que s'il revenait trop tôt, Snape couvrirait sa dignité émiettée en lui balançant le lot à la figure dans un froncement de sourcil et lui dirait de dégager.

Non, il avait besoin que l'homme soit prêt à franchir le cap de son propre chef ou il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre sous ce mépris glacial où Snape avait passé sa vie à se réfugier. A en juger par le léger rougissement colorant ses hautes pommettes burinées, Snape n'allait pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Quand avait-il déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise ?

La potion éructa et Harry sursauta tel un chat échaudé. « Merde, merde, merde, » glapit-il, se dépêchant d'ajouter les brindilles et les fleurs de prunier ainsi que les dents de mangoustes juste avant qu'une autre grosse bulle vicieuse éclate à la surface. Il y parvint juste à temps et sursauta une nouvelle fois quand une toute petite dent transperça une bulle naissante. Respirant fort, Harry essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon, puis frémit quand le tissu fripé appuya sur son début d'érection. Bon Dieu, il lui faudrait faire une pause dans peu de temps ou c'était LUI qui allait putain d'exploser !

Snape reposa le magasine sur le bureau, en train de lire désormais, non plus regardant les photos. Le début du journal, où les lettres sur les fantasmes se trouvaient. Harry déglutit de nouveau, essayant de se rappeler si ce journal était avec celui sur les Glory Holes. Bientôt… Bientôt…

La potion devint bleue et commença à tournoyer doucement sur la droite, comme si elle était aspirée de l'intérieur. Harry retint son souffle, s'accrochant à sa baguette si fermement qu'elle tressautait dans sa main. Le plus fort des sorts de protections qu'il connaissait restait bien accroché dans son esprit—parce que si la chose explosait ou bouillait, il allait en avoir besoin. Il murmura le sort quand une autre bulle toute aussi énorme et lisse commença à se former juste au milieu du vortex. Frémissait-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Devait il relancer le sort ? Devait il attendre ? Devait il courir dans l'autre pièce et espérer arriver au bon moment ?

« Allez… » chuchota-t-il à la bulle quand elle se maintenu à la surface, ancrée au centre du chaudron par le tourbillon de la potion, « Allez, bébé… tu peux le faire… » Les reflets du liquide irisant la surface de la sphère ralentirent et se foncèrent légèrement, et Harry retint son souffle. Est-ce que cela marcherait cette fois ?

Snape s'agita de nouveau et cette fois le pied de sa chaise grinça contre le sol en pierre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil, hallucinant de voir que Snape avait déboutonné ses manchettes et relevé les manches de sa chemise également.

Puis, dans un bruit de carillon, la bulle de protection éclata, et tous ses fragments s'éparpillèrent à la surface de la potion, telles des feuilles mortes sur un étang.

« MERDE ! » S'attendant à un autre résultat, Harry donna un coup de pied à son tabouret, l'envoyant valser conte le mur tandis qu'une autre bulle se formait dans la potion, refusant fermement de se comporter autrement que comme une bulle.

« Potter ? » L'appela Snape, « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire dans mon laboratoire ? »

« C'est rien, » lui répondit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux, « Je suis tombé. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » Snape, déjà à moitié levé de sa chaise, fronça les sourcils en direction de la porte. La gorge d'Harry s'assécha quand il aperçut l'indubitable bosse que faisait l'érection de Snape sous son pantalon.

Il regarda furtivement sa potion, faisant calmement des bulles toute seule, comme si elle était seulement un peu moins chaude et moins sous pression qu'un volcan, puis il tourna les yeux vers Snape, qui était maintenant en train d'envisager la porte de la salle de bain. Une main pâle était légèrement posée sur son aine, comme s'il n'osait pas appuyer plus fort…

Et Harry se décida. Il lança un sort de statisme sur le chaudron, baissant la température et la pression, et installa un sort de bouclier tout autour de la table de travail. Snape le tuerait s'il savait qu'Harry partait en laissant derrière lui une potion toujours active, mais Harry n'avait pas gagné au Quidditch toutes ces années en ignorant ses instincts quand ils lui disaient de tenter le coup, n'est ce pas ?

« C'est le moment de laisser mijoter tout ça un peu, » dit Harry, s'échappant du laboratoire et prétendant ne pas avoir noté à quelle vitesse Snape s'était réinstallé derrière l'abri qu'offrait son bureau. « Où en êtes vous alors ? » Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise de Snape et sourit à la page qu'il découvrit. « Ahhh, Jason. Elle est chouette celle-là. Je ne savais pas si vous préfériez le type petit et svelte ou les baraqués. Il est pile poil entre les deux et ces yeux bleus vous attirent, hein ? »

« Je vous gêne, Potter ? » Snape referma le magasine, une furieuse couleur écarlate lui brûlant les joues quand il se retourna à moitié de sa chaise.

« En fait, vous pourriez peut être aimer celle-ci avec Patrick et… oh, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? » Harry attrapa un autre magasine. « Daniel, c'est ça. » Il l'ouvrit à une page déjà bien écornée et le laissa tomber sur le bureau. « J'apprécie particulièrement ses fesses, » sourit Harry tandis que le sorcier sur la photo remuait son fessier au compliment.

« Potter… » La voix de Snape craqua un avertissement, Harry virevolta, appuyant ses hanches contre le bureau à côté de la chaise de l'homme, et inclina sa tête pour le regarder, parfaitement conscient que son mouvement plaçait la bosse de son pantalon inévitablement dans le champ de vision de Snape. Snape le remarqua aussi et la menace mourut sur ses lèvres.

Harry se força à garder un visage neutre, sa respiration calme et mesurée alors qu'il voyait ces yeux noirs tracer le renflement de son sexe tendu contre sa cuisse. Son regard était presque tangible—si focalisé et concentré qu'il pouvait brûler, et Merlin, il était difficile de ne pas frémir sous son intensité, mais Harry ne flancha pas. Non, avec la même patience qui avait mené Nagini à sa perte, Harry patientait en silence que ces yeux noirs ré-atteigne son visage. Et même à ce moment là, il ne parla pas non plus, bien que le regard meurtrier de Snape le lui demandait. Non, il attendit, respirant difficilement, jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres exsangues craquent.

« Potter, n'osez même pas—

« A qui je pourrais le dire, Snape, » questionna-t-il doucement, sentant l'assurance s'installer dans sa poitrine comme le doux réchauffement du _Felix Felicis_ quand la rage dans les yeux de Snape s'estompa en quelque chose de plus prompt et furtif. « Une blague n'est pas bonne sans audience, hein ? Une plaisanterie a besoin de quelqu'un pour en rire. Avec qui je pourrais rire de vous ? Avec qui je passe mon temps ? A qui je parle ? Avec qui je bois des coups ? »

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Snape, doucement, facilement, comme s'il touchait l'homme tous les jours. Snape suivit son mouvement et ses muscles sursautèrent sous la paume d'Harry tel le flanc d'un Hippogriffe anxieux. Harry la laissa là où elle était ; une hardiesse, une invitation, une promesse, une menace. « Il n'y a que vous, » dit-il. « Alors vous serez le seul à savoir ce qui se passe ici et vous serez le seul à vous en soucier. »

Il y eut une étincelle dans le regard de Snape. Pas plus qu'un petit tressaillement, mais Harry le vit, et Snape savait qu'il l'avait vu. Il ferma les yeux, prit une petite inspiration fébrile. « Je saurais, » agréa-t-il, sa voix était dure comme un roc. « Et je m'en soucierais. »

« Alors, ne me donnez pas matière à rire. »

Harry attendit, comptant ses battements de son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doux frémissement passé dans sa paume. La tête de Snape s'inclina, une fraction de seconde, en reddition, et Harry laissa son sourire triomphant s'afficher. « Allez, Snape, » urgea-t-il, donnant une légère pression à son épaule avant de retirer sa main. « C'est juste des images cochonnes. Rien d'effrayant. »

« Effrayant ? » Le regard de Snape se re-durcit, comme si soulagé par la provocation.

Harry sourit en voyant ça. « Ouais. Effrayant. Ne me donnez pas une raison pour vous appeler un trouilla— » il haleta, et dut réfréner un gémissement quand la main de Snape attrapa et serra son sexe contre sa cuisse avec une poigne d'acier.

« Appelez moi comme ça, Potter, » dit l'homme entre ses dents tandis qu'il faisait grincer sa chaise contre le bureau, « Et le sexe sera la dernière chose que vous aurez en tête… »

Harry ferma ses yeux et ne s'ennuya pas à supprimer le frisson lubrique qui parcourut son corps. La voix de Snape prenait une intonation foutrement sexy quand il faisait des menaces ! « Alors, montrez moi ce que vous avez vu, voulez vous, » risqua-t-il, se forçant à s'incliner contre le bureau et surtout ne _pas_ pousser ses hanches vers cette main. Cela faisait si foutrement _longtemps_ que quelqu'un n'avait pas touché Harry que même une caresse grossière contre son pantalon était suffisante pour le rendre complètement dur.

« J'ai cru que vous m'aviez dit que le voyeurisme était trop avancé, » dit Snape, comblant l'espace entre lui et Harry, dans un effet semblable à une centaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui pendant un match. Un de ses doigts traçait la longueur du sexe d'Harry, et de nouveau, Harry ne réprima pas sa réaction. Snape avait besoin de voir ça, réalisa-t-il, avait besoin de voir que baisser sa garde ne signifiait pas péril, que profiter du plaisir n'était pas épeler le mot honte. Snape avait besoin de cela. Harry en avait besoin aussi.

« C'était 'exhibitionnisme', » haleta Harry, « Et vous semblez être un étudiant assez avancé, alors… Hé ! » Cria Harry quand Snape défit brusquement sa braguette et déboutonna son jean. Il n'était pas sûr d'être absolument certain d'être prêt à être déculotté par le maître des potions là tout de suite, branlette amicale ou non ! Mais Snape répondit seulement à ses protestations par un regard froid tandis qu'il se réinstallait dans sa chaise et commençait à défaire ses propres boutons.

« Je suis un Serpentard, Potter, » la voix de Snape trahissait son appréhension dans son ton poli et son inflexion parfaitement huilé. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi vibrant en mettant ses mains dans son pantalon et Harry le savait foutrement bien. « Je suis assez vieux pour être votre père, j'ai enseigné à des délinquants pendant presque vingt ans et je ne serais certainement pas le seul homme dans cette pièce avec son pantalon baissé ! »

Confiance restaurée, Harry répondit à Snape du même ton poli avec un sourire. « Et donc je suppose que puisque je suis un Griffondor, assez jeune pour être votre fils, et que j'ai vécu pour voir au moins trois de mes ex amants et un parfait étranger offrir des détails exclusifs sur mes supposées prouesses sexuelles à la Gazette du Sorcier, vous vous attendez à ce que je vous laisse en plan ? » Snape acquiesça simplement et Harry commença à rigoler.

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit-il, étirant sa jambe à gauche de la chaise de Snape, chevauchant les genoux de l'homme, et se pencha avec soulagement vers sa jambe gauche pour libérer son sexe de son enveloppe serrée de Denim, « Mais vous devez me montrer ce que vous préférez. » Les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent encore plus haut et Harry roula des yeux. « Dans les magasines, idiot. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » Le regard de Snape devint suspicieux. « Ce ne sont que des photographies. Elle se ressemblent toutes. » Sa main recouvrait toujours la plus grande partie de son sexe, le serrant contre son ventre, ainsi le gland gonflé et violet ne dépassait pratiquement pas des les manches de sa chemise. Mais même avec ça, Harry était raisonnablement certain que la dimension alléchante qu'il avait imaginé lors de sa précédente entrevue du pantalon tendu de Snape n'était pas si éloignée de ça. Dommage pour l'insistance de Draco sur la plus grosse taille des Sang-Purs…

« Parce que, » Harry reporta avec regret son attention sur le sujet et sa voix devint un peu rauque quand il fit glisser ses doigts le long de l'arête bombée de son propre sexe. « Si je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez regarder, alors comment pourrais-je deviner ce que vous aimez faire ? »

« Potter, **je** ne peux pas deviner ce que je devrais aimer faire, » rétorqua l'homme, suivant des yeux les doigts d'Harry avec une attention pesante et absorbée que trahissait sa voix caverneuse.

Si cela avait été n'importe qui sauf Snape, Harry l'aurait supplié pour une caresse, pour une pipe, de renverser Harry sur le bureau et de le baiser profondément. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre dans cette chaise, Harry aurait déjà été consumé directement sur les magasines du bureau et ne se serait même pas soucié d'avoir collé les pages entre elles. Mais il y avait quelque chose de fragile dans le regard de Snape qui fit réfléchir Harry. Ou peut être était-ce la façon dont il était assis sur sa chaise, calme et étendu, mais faisant son possible afin de ne pas toucher le pied qu'Harry maintenait toujours sur l'accoudoir, ou n'y jetant même pas un regard. Ou peut être était-ce la façon dont ses longs doigts tachetés reflétait soigneusement et artistiquement la propre poigne d'Harry, comme s'il le défiait de critiquer, ou même de rire.

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait rire d'une queue pareille ! Elle était plus longue que la moyenne de ce qu'Harry avait déjà vu, entre ses amants et sa collection de porno. Ron devait le battre en longueur d'un petit peu, mais le sexe de Snape était _épais_. Juteux, et violacé par le sang, s'arquant avec défiance du pantalon ouvert, avec une incurvation prometteuse qui faisait frémir l'intérieur d'Harry juste en la voyant. Pendant un instant, il _haït _définitivement Remus pour la possibilité d'avoir ce sexe à portée de main constamment.

Puis il entraperçut le regard nerveux de Snape, et se souvint qu'avoir une queue sympa était une chose, mais savoir quoi faire avec en était une autre. _Et lui apprendre telle est ta tache, Harry, espèce de petit veinard_, se remémora-t-il pour lui-même.

« Bon alors, vous devriez plutôt me montrer qui vous intéresse, comme ça je pourrais vous aider à deviner, » dit Harry au final, s'arrêtant dans sa légère masturbation pour passer son prépuce sur son gland chaud et coulant. « Maintenant, sans y repenser, montrez moi ce qui vous a accroché l'œil, d'accord ? » Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent ce qui trahit presque la palpitation nerveuse de son sexe entre ses doigts. Harry le toisa, se forçant à rencontrer ce regard suspicieux, alors que ce qu'il voulait faire était regarder la petite perle de liquide séminal croître sur le gland moite et délicieux du sexe gonflé de Snape.

Quand même, il réussit à se faire surprendre quand Snape se releva dans sa chaise, et se pencha près de la hanche droite d'Harry. Quand ses cheveux frôlèrent le sexe d'Harry tandis qu'il attrapait un magasine de la pile, Harry dut enfoncer ses doigts dans la table pour s'empêcher de jouir de suite.

« Lui, » dit Snape, lançant le journal ouvert sur les jambes d'Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil, soulagé que la distraction lui laisse reprendre son souffle. « Vraiment ? » Il inclina son visage, considérant le mince homme noir, « Et bien, je peux voir pourquoi. Un peu le même genre que Zabini surtout la bouche, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Quoi ? » Snape regarda de nouveau, puis tourna la page. « Je veux dire celui AVEC lui. Le blond. »

Oh. Ce blond. Le blond que même Draco trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait… Dans le magasine qu'Harry avait presque failli brûler quand il avait surpris la paire ensemble. Ouch.

Harry sentit à nouveau les yeux de Snape sur lui, et se força à sourire, bien qu'il pouvait lui-même dire que c'était un peu trop forcé. « Je l'ai toujours aimé aussi. Qu'est ce que vous-- » il déglutit, essaya de se reprendre et recommença, « Qu'est ce que vous aimez chez lui ? »

Snape inclina sa tête, considérant les photos. Cette fois-ci Harry se permit de jeter un coup d'œil au sexe de l'homme—c'était beaucoup mieux que de regarder les pages sur ses genoux. « J'aime qu'il soit gracile, pas trop grand, et pas trop athlétique, » répondit Snape après une pause, « Un corps d'Attrapeur. Très flexible. »

La gorge d'Harry se resserra au souvenir. Snape devait savoir ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il devait. « Et sa bouche est assez tolérable également, » continua Snape, et oui, Harry pouvait voir le coin de la bouche du bâtard se soulever avec malice quand il retraça les lignes de la photo avec un de ses doigts.

« Il semble apprécier de faire profiter de ses talents oraux. Etrange qu'il ne semble pas avoir de réflexe pharyngé par contre… »

Et Harry ne put endurer plus. Pas sans hurler, ou exploser quelque chose. Pas sans balancer toutes les magasines le plus loin possible. A la place, il prit le journal sur ses genoux et le jeta par terre.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous avez complété vos 'évaluations' alors— » commença à dire Snape, ne cachant même pas le rictus dans sa voix.

« Oh, je sais ce dont vous avez besoin, d'accord, » grogna Harry, mais au lieu de donner à l'homme un coup sur la tête, il se pencha pour attraper le poignet de Snape et l'écarta de lui.

Snape sursauta et frémit lorsque les doigts d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de son érection, ses yeux mi-clos et lançant un regard sauvage quand il souffla, « Potter, par tous les diables, qu'êtes vous—

« Appelez ça un examen surprise, » Harry ramena son autre pied sur la chaise de Snape et se rapprocha, empêchant efficacement toute tentative d'évasion. Si Snape voulait partir, il aurait à le demander. « Puisque vous vous ennuyez clairement avec la leçon, je pense qu'il est temps de vous accorder un petit plus. » Harry enroula avec ses deux mains la queue généreuse et turgescente ; et caressa, vers le haut avec sa main gauche, et vers la toison noire et les testicules avec la droite. Snape agrippa les cuisses d'Harry et frissonna.

« Un examen… » Le souffle de Snape était un grondement dans l'oreille d'Harry et partit en flèche dans son érection. Ou peut être était-ce la pression des doigts de Snape, enfoncés comme des griffes dans les jambes d'Harry. Ou bien la façon qu'il avait de retenir son souffle à chaque fois que son sexe cognait avidement contre son ventre.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, passant le pouce sur le liquide séminal poisseux, et aimant la façon dont cela fit frémir Snape, « Je pense que vous n'avez pas oublié comment m'embrasser… ? »

Il n'avait pas oublié. Oh, Merlin, il n'avait pas oublié du tout, et tel un étudiant particulièrement doué, Snape porta les bases qu'Harry lui avait apprises à un nouveau niveau enivrant. Il se redressa dans sa chaise dans un mouvement lent et contrôlé, serré et cambré—une force d'une nature très prometteuse, vraiment. Harry en oublia presque de garder ses mains en mouvement quand les longs doigts de Snape se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser.

Oh, putain de génial, ça l'était ; les mains pleines de queue, la bouche pleine de langue, le cerveau plein d'envies brûlantes, et les poumons plein de rien du tout, car il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de se reculer pour respirer. Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi chamboulé. Même sans rien sinon le pan de sa chemise touchant son sexe, il était presque sur le point de jouir.

Les cris urgents et affamés que Snape faisait dans sa bouche, les morsures et les effleurements de ces dents vicieuse contre sa langue et ses lèvres. Le sexe—_mon Dieu_, le sexe entre ses mains, humide et dur, la torsion de ce tendon de velours qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de brûler ses paumes à chaque friction. Harry aurait voulu se dégager du bureau et le prendre dans sa bouche de suite, si ces mains ne le maintenait pas aussi serré, si cette langue arrêtait de s'enrouler autour de la sienne, si ce corps fin et raide ne le coinçait pas contre le rebord du bureau, fébrile… tremblant…

Snape rompit le baiser pour une précieuse bouffée d'air, ses hanches bougeant désespérément, son sexe se durcissant encore plus dans la poigne d'Harry. Le regard de l'homme était incendiaire, ses lèvres moites et meurtries et entrouvertes alors qu'il haletait, ses mains agrippant les tempes d'Harry si fort qu'elles lui donnaient le vertige. « Vous— » chuchota-t-il « Je vais— »

« Ouuuuuiiii, » les yeux d'Harry papillonnaient et il se redressa afin de pouvoir retrouver la sensation fantôme de ce baiser.

Avec un cri rauque, Snape l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. L'embrassa et jouit presque instantanément—tremblant contre le torse d'Harry pendant que son sexe lourd tressautait et envoyait son liquide chaud, sur ses mains, sa chemise, son ventre, son putain de _menton_, également. _Bordel !_ Harry buvait les bruits affamés de Snape et arriva tant bien que mal à garder ses mains en mouvement, pressant les dernières convulsions frémissantes de l'orgasme de l'autre l'homme plutôt que de s'occuper du sien comme il le désirait pourtant si ardemment.

Pour sa part, Snape continua à l'embrasser, mais de manière plus distraite désormais, avec douceur, son corps tendu laissant place au délicieux état post-orgasmique plus léger et flottant, avec quelques spasmes comme seuls souvenirs de sa tension précédente. Putain de merde.

Puis une grosse goutte de sperme dégoulina de la chemise d'Harry et atterrit dans un 'plop' directement sur le gland de son sexe toujours chaud, extrêmement lourde lorsqu'elle glissa sur le prépuce, et là ce fut. Putain. De trop ! Dans un cri étranglé, Harry se raccrocha au baiser sensuel, enroula ses deux mains autour de sa propre chair désespérée et parvint à son orgasme en trois coups brusques.

Snape supporta les épaules d'Harry quand il jouit—ce n'était pas un enlacement, mais néanmoins un fort point d'ancrage alors qu'Harry rendait les armes en criant sa libération bien méritée. Les mains de Snape ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Harry s'arrête de trembler, après ça, l'homme se ré-adossa dans sa chaise lâchant un long soupir chargé.

Harry offrit un rire frissonnant en agrément, puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour faire disparaître les tâches copieuses sur le bas de sa chemise et de son pantalon. Il récita l'incantation à voix haute, sachant que Snape aurait mémorisé le charme la prochaine fois qu'une chose comme celle-ci arriverait, et puisqu'il y était de toute façon, il nettoya les zébrures sur les robes noires de l'homme dans un geste de baguette langoureux.

Le magasine, qui avait atterrit presque sous eux, et qui avait souffert de quelques gouttes malencontreuses, Harry le laissa. Il prit un plaisir secret et pervers de voir la photo malheureuse dont Snape s'était servi pour le tourmenter ruinée.

« Très bien alors, » dit il, mettant sa baguette de côté afin de pouvoir relever son pantalon et refermer sa braguette, « Des questions ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne parvint pas à cacher entièrement son sourire de contentement sous un sarcasme. « Je me suis _déjà_ masturbé auparavant, Potter, » grogna-t-il, reboutonnant ses propres robes.

« Alors vous saurez quoi me faire la prochaine fois, n'est ce pas ? » répliqua avec aplomb Harry, se remettant sur ses pieds et s'étirant. Son coccyx était endolori d'avoir était perché sur le rebord du bureau, alors il fit quelques pas, puis s'étira le bas du dos en se penchant pour attraper ses pointes de pieds.

Snape fit un son qui aurait pu être un rire, puis s'étira lui aussi, ses grands pieds poussant le magasin abîmé hors de sa vue sous le bureau. Harry garda son sourire pour lui-même. Puis Snape grogna et ramena ses pieds vers la chaise. « Potter, » dit-il dans une espèce de grommellement interrogatif, « Que faisiez vous précisément dans mon laboratoire ? »

_Je perdais mon temps, apparemment_, pensa Harry avec une petite note de regret. Néanmoins plutôt que de le laisser paraître sur son visage, il continua à s'étirer, jusqu'à ce que ses crampes le brûlent. « Oh, vous savez. J'ai travaillé sur cet insaisissable outil de protection à propos duquel on arrête pas de se disputer, » dit il en regardant ses genoux. « J'ai fait fondre du verre et lancé des sorts. »

« Ainsi donc cette lueur bleue que je vois sous la porte est ce que vous aviez espéré ? » Snape ne semblait pas convaincu.

Harry se releva si vite qu'il eut des vertiges. « Vous me faites marcher, » accusa-t-il, regardant désespérément l'homme nerveux, gardant son corps dos à la porte, là où il savait avoir laissé la mixture de sa potion loupée inerte et absolument PAS rayonnante. « Snape, si vous vous foutez de moi… »

« Et à qui, » demanda Snape sarcastiquement, « exactement, le dirai-je ? »

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux pendant au moins trois secondes, puis il outrepassa le bureau et partit en courant vers la porte du laboratoire… pour trouver une constellation de sphères parfaites et rayonnantes répandues dans les airs, se cognant et se frottant les unes contre les autres dans un doux tintement quand elles s'envolaient, tombaient, se mettaient en orbite.

Alors qu'Harry regardait bouche grande ouverte, une nouvelle protection jaillit du chaudron presque vide, resta en équilibre sur le bord, encore tenue par un cordon, puis se détacha dans un bruit proche du baiser. Il rit fortement, délecté de voir la sphère rejoindre les autres.

« Vos résultats désirés, je présume ? » demanda Snape alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle.

Harry acquiesça, toujours souriant quand il inspecta le chaudron. Il commençait à se déformer à cause de la chaleur et de la pression, et Harry fit note de regarder les possibilités d'utilisation d'un chaudron en pierre la prochaine fois qu'il essaierait. « Ouais, finalement ! »

Snape fit un bruit sourd. « Une pièce remplie de bulles de verre… je me sens déjà en sécurité. N'était-ce pas vous qui vous plaigniez de la fragilité du cristal de roche ? »

« Le cristal de roche _est_ trop fragile, parce qu'il ne donne aucun flux. Mais essayez de casser une de _celles-ci_ ! » osa Harry.

« Mais bien sûr, » répliqua Snape, croisant ses bras sur son torse, « VOUS les avez enchantées, VOUS les testez. »

Et Harry était assez excité pour le faire. Un léger sort cuisant—quelque chose qui aurait brisé une vitre ou un verre normalement. Mais sa victime désignée l'absorba, changea de couleur, puis relança le sort en direction d'Harry sous la forme d'un jet de lumière.

Harry était toujours en train d'hurler de rire et de contentement quand Snape vint le récupérer par terre cinq minutes plus tard.

**--**

_A suivre_

_--Modifié le 18/07/08_


	7. Te faire croire

Chapitre 7 : Te faire croire

Chapitre 7 : Te faire croire

**--**

6 juillet

Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, Severus s'agenouilla et passa la tête dans la cheminée, en hurlant, « Potter ! Espèce de misérable, vous avez intérêt à ne pas être encore parti ! »

« Snape ? » Potter fit son apparition à la porte de la chambre, paraissant plus chiffonné que d'habitude. Severus se demanda sarcastiquement si le garçon ne s'était pas endormi tout habillé. « Non, je ne suis pas encore parti. J'étais juste en train de mettre mes affaires dans ma malle, en fait. Pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème, » siffla Severus, se relevant de la cheminée sans attendre de permission, « mis à part le fait que vous avez laissé votre collection de pornographie ainsi que ces foutues bulles enchantées sautiller dans tous les sens dans mon laboratoire avec seulement un sort de restriction pour les contraindre, » et là il fit une pause pour jeter les magasines sur lesquels ils avaient médité deux jours auparavant, « est que vous me devez une foutue explication ! »

« Une explication de _quoi_ ? » Dit Potter, le muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillit lorsqu'il posa les mains sur ses hanches fines et ne jeta absolument _pas_ un coup d'œil aux magasines. « J'ai dit que vous pouviez garder les bouquins jusqu'à ce que je rentre, et j'ai enfermé toutes les bulles dans le laboratoire, donc si elles se sont échappées, c'est parce que _quelqu'un d'autre_ a ouvert la porte ! » Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux, rendant sa tignasse noire encore plus hérissée et lorgna l'horloge sur le rebord de la cheminée. Sa branche pointait à 'pressé', nota Severus sans plus de sympathie, ce qui voulait probablement dire que Potter avait repoussé la préparation de sa valise à la dernière minute. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ces deux trucs vous ont amené dans mon salon à cette heure-ci du matin, » finit-il, se tournant pour balancer une paire de chaussettes dans la chambre, « Avant même que j'ai pu déjeuner—

°Ping !°

Les deux hommes sursautèrent alors qu'un elfe de maison apparut dans un magnifique tourbillon de bonnets tricotés. La créature leur fit un sourire resplendissant, chancela sous un énorme plateau de thé, de pâtisseries et de divers plats. « Dobby apporte le petit-déjeuner à vous, Harry Potter et Professeur Sna—

« Dobby, bordel, » Potter retira ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez. « Veux tu S'IL TE PLAIT ne pas apparaître ici A CHAQUE PUTAIN DE FOIS QUE JE MENTIONNE DE LA BOUFFE ? »

« C'est un elfe de maison, Potter, » répliqua froidement Severus, « C'est son TRAVAIL ! » Il dépassa Potter et se pencha pour attraper le plateau de l'elfe larmoyant. « Merci, » dit-il pour le congédier, « Ce sera tout pour le moment. »

« Et voilà, » cria Potter quand Dobby lui lança un dernier regard mouillé, puis disparut de sa vue une nouvelle fois, « Depuis quand décidez-vous de renvoyer mon putain d'elfe ailleurs ? »

Severus se retourna et lâcha le plateau de si haut sur la table de cuisine de Potter que la vaisselle fit un bond et les couverts clinquèrent. « Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir tourmenter le pauvre malheureux pour qu'il se torture lui-même devant moi, » renifla-t-il, examina le repas avant de prendre un scone aux raisins secs. « Si vous voulez passer votre mauvaise humeur sur votre elfe de maison, Potter, ayez au moins la grâce de ne pas le faire en ma compagnie. Même Lucius Malfoy avait plus de bonté que cela ! »

Le lourd silence qui servit de réponse indiqua à Severus qu'il avait marqué un point, mais c'était juste avant qu'il ne relève les yeux après s'être servi une tasse de thé et regarde le visage de Potter pour réaliser à quel point son propos avait été percutant. Le garçon était blanc comme un linge, gris autour des lèvres et ses yeux, le seul endroit coloré de son visage, étaient fixés sur le dernier endroit où l'elfe s'était tenu, hantés comme si son fantôme le confrontait toujours.

« Je ne lui demande rien du tout, » marmonna Potter. « Je ne l'exploite pas. Il n'a même pas à rester là du tout, il—

« Doux Salazar, ne me dites pas que je doive vous expliquer à vous le concept de loyauté ! » Cria Snape, se récoltant un regard noir. Fichtre. Qu'est ce qui faisait chez le morveux qu'à chaque fois leurs discussions tournaient en affrontement ? Il était venu avec une simple question, une simple requête, et si Severus laissait l'andouille plonger dans sa bouderie imminente, aucun d'eux ne s'adresseraient plus la parole avant que Potter ne parte pendant deux semaines chez Lupin. Fichtre !

Severus servit une seconde tasse de thé, et la glissa bruyamment vers l'autre côté de la table. « Un elfe ne peut pas contrer sa nature, Potter, » dit-il, adoucissant son ton en signe d'apaisement. « Ni son désir de plaire. Si vous ne lui indiquez aucune piste pour vous rendre heureux excepté son absence, bien sûr qu'il fera dans l'excès. » Severus arracha un morceau de son scone et le recouvrit de beurre, prétendant que Potter n'était pas debout en face de lui le regardant comme s'il avait été frappé sur la tête avec un gros poisson. « Laissez lui vous préparer un encas à prendre avec vous quand vous partirez, » finit-il par suggérer. « Cela devrait suffisamment vous excuser. »

« Donc, je devrais m'excuser en le faisant travailler ? » Potter s'assit, amusé désormais, plutôt que muet comme une carpe, et ramena son thé vers lui. Severus supposa que le bol de porridge était pour lui, puisque tous les elfes savaient que Severus ne supportait pas la chose, et il l'enleva du plateau pour la glisser vers le morveux.

« C'était ce qu'il voulait pour commencer, » Severus ne regarda catégoriquement pas Potter rendre son bol de glue visqueuse encore moins appétissante en y ajoutant du beurre, puis y saupoudrer du sucre par dessus. « Pourquoi ne devriez vous pas en bénéficier tout autant ? Même moi, j'ai autorisé Granger à parader de temps en temps dans ma classe, si vous vous souvenez. » Principalement, quand les regards vides et les chaudrons fumant prouvaient qu'aucun autre gamin n'en avait la moindre idée, néanmoins, Severus se comprenait. A sa surprise, Potter acquiesça.

« Ouais. Je pense qu'on veut tous se sentir utile, hein… » songea-t-il, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la chose compacte censée être son petit déjeuner, bien que Severus pouvait voir qu'ils étaient dans le passé. Merveilleux. Boudant malgré ses meilleurs efforts.

Puis Severus se souvint de la date, et soudainement tout s'éclaircit ; l'humeur de Potter, son état de somnolence, son intention évidente de tourmenter son petit déjeuner plutôt que de le manger. Le fait que malgré son triomphe discutable sur la matrice liquide (sur laquelle Severus doutait encore que l'on puisse y inclure du verre) il ne s'était pas montré au laboratoire hier. Cela expliquait même les bouteilles vides de whiskies par terre, juste à côté du fauteuil près du feu.

Le 5 juillet. Le jour où Nymphadora Tonks avait été capturée pour la dernière fois. Attrapée par des Mangemorts, juste à côté de Place Grimmaurd, elle s'était laissée prendre plutôt que de donner à Potter, Granger et Weasley la chance de briser leur couverture pour lui venir en aide. Et au final, malgré tous les efforts de l'Ordre, et ce que Severus lui-même pouvait faire, cela lui avait coûté la vie. Fichtre.

Severus mâchonna son dernier scone et en prit un autre pour gagner du temps, puis considéra sa stratégie.

« Et bien, » dit-il au final, époussetant les miettes de ses mains, « Si c'est juste un moyen de vous rendre utile que vous recherchez, vous pouvez parfaitement rajouter ceci dans votre malle. » Il tira de la poche de sa cape une flasque argentée, et la mit dans la main de Potter. Potter le regarda, les sourcils levés, et Severus haussa les épaules.

« C'est pour Lupin ; c'est une version plus concentrée et qui se garde plus longtemps de la potion Tue-Loup. Cela devrait accomplir avec une dose d'une cuiller l'effet d'un gobelet entier. Ce qui est dans la flasque devrait lui suffire jusqu'à Halloween, si elle est entreposée dans un endroit frais. » Et là, il ne put résister à un rictus triomphant. « De plus—j'aurais besoin de lui pour me dire si je suis parvenu à lui donner un goût raisonnable de chocolat. Puisque vous avez un portoloin menant directement chez lui, en Italie, déjà enchanté, vous pouvez tout aussi bien épargner le voyage à un hibou. »

Oui, cela avait fait l'affaire. Les yeux de Potter s'illuminèrent de ravissement tandis qu'il regardait la flasque dans sa paume. « Vous lui avait donné le goût du chocolat, » chanta-t-il, « Snape, sale _romantique_ ! Il va adorer ! »

« Humph, » toussa Snape, « Et bien, je doute qu'il puisse détester la flaveur de la potion plus que d'habitude, alors au final ce sera une amélioration. Vous serez là quand il prendra la première dose, alors vous pourrez me dire ce qu'il en a pensé quand vous reviendrez. » Il glissa un bout de parchemin sur la table, puis prit un autre scone avant que les doigts de Potter puissent effleurer les siens. « Les instructions de dosage sont assez claires, je pense. Même vous pourriez être capable de les suivre. »

Potter ouvrit le parchemin, fronçant les sourcils en le regardant. « Snape, êtes vous sûr de ne pas vouloir lui écrire un mot ou quelque chose pour aller avec ? Je veux dire vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal, et—

« Et Remus Lupin n'a aucun besoin de déclaration de ma part pour réaliser ce fait, » trancha-t-il, toujours aussi embrassé à l'idée d'une possible gratitude. « Il sait que je n'ai aucune habileté pour les émois et les sentiments. Je ne l'insulterai pas, ni ne m'embarrasserai à m'y essayer. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui écrire une putain de lettre d'amour, Snape, » Potter rit et, au moins, mit une cuillérée de porridge dans sa bouche. « Mais, vous savez, une lettre. Quelque chose pour dire comment vous allez ces temps-ci, ce que vous faites—

« Tout ce qu'il saura par vous, s'il ne s'en fiche pas. »

« Ou demander comment LUI va, » continua Potter. « Parce que c'est une chose de me demander un rapport quand je rentrerai, mais ça peut être chouette de lui demander directement, vous ne pensez pas ? Les gens aiment quand vous vous intéressez à leurs vies, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué. » Severus offrit un regard sceptique et Potter sourit en réponse. « Allez ; mon portoloin n'est pas minuté, alors j'ai même le temps pour vous aider à l'écrire avant de partir. »

Severus grogna dans sa tasse de thé.

« Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse me foutre de vous avec ça, hein ? » Potter n'était qu'innocence et Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait dire que le morveux s'accrochait à l'idée comme un chien à son os, et il allait falloir quelque chose de drastique pour le détourner de cette idée insensée et gênante. « J'ai cru comprendre que j'étais là pour vous aider avec ça, » dit Potter, finissant ses flocons d'avoine et laissant sa cuiller dans le bol gluant.

« Certes, » Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui fit un regard noir, « Et c'est pour cela que vous avez négligé une explication complète des évènements de jeudi ? »

« Quoi, vous voulez dire la… ? » Potter replia nonchalamment ses doigts, déplaçant son poing d'avant en arrière au bord de la table en guise d'illustration. « Je ne pensais pas… je veux dire vous avez dit que… » Severus continuait de le regarder, se régalant secrètement de voir le visage de Potter s'empourprer. « Et c'était quoi tous ces trucs sur 'tenir compagnie de ma propre main gauche' et 'je me °suis° déjà branlé avant ça, Potter', alors ? » parvint finalement à dire le morveux.

« Potter, étant donné que l'ampleur de mes expériences sexuelles antérieures à vos avances _consistait_ à ma propre main gauche, vous n'avez aucunement besoin de paraître surpris que j'ai pu faire appel à votre duplicité. Pas, » Severus leva sa main quand le front de Potter se plissa à son choix de mot. « Que je vous blâme entièrement—étant donné l'ampleur de _vos_ expériences sexuelles. »

Potter le regarda, l'outrage se disputant avec l'amusement sur son visage, et le mélange des deux était, Severus réalisa, le seul signe qu'il ait prit en compte que le propos n'était pas une blague.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être plus en pétard sur le fait que vous m'appeliez une traînée, ou impliquiez que je vous ai menti, » maugréa le jeune homme, versant du lait dans sa tasse et remuant rageusement avec sa cuiller. « C'était juste une branlette, Snape. Et ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi, alors c'est quoi le problème maintenant ? »

« Ce que je dis, Potter, c'est que ce n'était en aucun cas 'juste une branlette'. Je suis familier avec 'juste une branlette', et _cette_ expérience n'était rien de ce genre. »

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? » Potter se tortilla, mal à l'aise sur son tabouret, et Severus se força à ne pas regarder le denim tendu et étiré contre son entre-jambe quand il le fit. « Je veux dire, mains, queue, tout ça glisse—y'a rien d'autre à ajouter ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? » cria Severus, frappant la table avec sa main. « Une sorte de… potion sensibilisante sur vos mains, peut être. Ou des… effet intensifiant dans la fumée de la foutue potion de vos bulles, » il parvint à masquer le frisson qui hantait son épine dorsale au souvenir des mains de Potter sur lui, au souvenir du goût de ce baiser désespéré quand il s'était abandonné à ces doigts rugueux, forts et scélérats. Juste une branlette, certes !

Et maintenant Potter _était_ vraiment en train de rire de lui. Severus sentit son sang bouillir, comme quand la vapeur atteignait le couvercle de ses chaudrons quand il les mettait sur le feu, tandis que les tremblements de Potter se transformaient en éclat de rire. Puis du rire, à une espèce de larmoyant gloussement pendant qu'il enlevait ses lunettes avec une main se cachant la figure avec l'autre.

« Arrêtez de rire de moi, » Severus prit une intonation sourde, noire, et dangereuse, mais le morveux était parti beaucoup trop loin dans sa blague. Potter secoua simplement sa tête, sa frange noire tombant sur ses doigts quand il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Arrêtez ça ! » Severus se leva, contourna la table en trois pas furieux et attrapa Potter par le col.

« Déso— » haleta le morveux quand Severus le secoua, « Désolé, désolé. Je ris plus. »

« Oh que si ! » Ses joues étaient humides, mais foutu gosse, il était toujours en train de sourire, ses lèvres normalement douces coincées dans un étrange rictus. Severus le hissa sur ses pieds, mais Potter chancela contre lui, et bizarrement… ne se recula pas.

« Pas de vous, » Potter pressa son front contre l'épaule de Severus, expirant un souffle humide entre ses doigts. Circonspect par cette réaction, Severus attendit, s'accommodant du poids du morveux. A la fin, Potter eut un long soupir et se raidit. « Allez vous toujours attendre rien d'autre que le pire venant de moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Severus inspira, lentement et douloureusement avec son dos et ses épaules contractés. Les cheveux emmêlés de Potter chatouillaient son nez. « je ne sais pas, » admit-il, « L'êtes vous ? »

« Non je— » Potter se redressa, mais ravala sa protestation une fois qu'il eut vu le regard de Severus. « D'accord, des fois je le suis. Mais quand vous vous comportez bien, je vous cherche pas. » Severus attendit. « Normalement. »

Triomphant, Severus eut un sourire moqueur. Potter, par contre, caressait fébrilement les mains accrochées à sa chemise et son air sarcastique passa inaperçu. « Ecoutez, j'ai pas encore fini mes valises, et je dois encore me laver avant de partir, » dit le morveux, « Alors, allez vous me laisser partir bientôt, ou devrais-je vous laisser ici avec ma chemise ? »

« Et au sujet de vous ne me 'cherchant' pas, » répliqua Severus, poussant Potter contre son tabouret sans lâcher sa prise, « Allez vous m'expliquer l'incohérence que je vous ai soulignée, ou pensez vous me quitter en me laissant y réfléchir seul jusqu'à votre retour dans une quinzaine de jours pendant que vous gambadez avec les loup-garous ? »

« Gambader, » renifla Potter. Ses mains glissèrent sur Severus, mais doucement cette fois-ci, sans heurts. « Et je ne peux pas répondre à une question jusqu'à ce que vous en _posiez_ une, vous savez, » le regard qu'il fit à Severus était défiant, oui, mais traversé par une pointe d'amusement, ainsi qu'une émotion sous-jacente de… quelque chose que Severus n'était pas habitué à voir, mais que son sexe semblait reconnaître. « Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? »

Il déglutit, « L'expérience avec vous était… plus, » il réalisa qu'il avait complètement ouvert ses poings sous la caresse douce de Potter, et qu'il avait maintenant le plat de ses mains pressées contre l'arc chaud de son torse. Ses clavicules étaient solides sous les doigts de Severus, et un de ses doigts passait doucement sur le vallonnement du muscle près du sternum, où les battements de son cœur se ressentaient faiblement. « Ce n'était en aucun cas une simple masturbation, sinon j'aurais été en mesure de répliquer les effets moi-même—

Potter secoua sa tête. « Ce n'est pas une science exacte, » dit-il entrouvrant légèrement ses cuisses aux hanches de Severus et le rapprochant de lui. « Chaque fois est différente. Ce n'est pas toujours deux fois identiques même quand vous êtes avec la même personne. »

Snape considéra cela. « Beaucoup de variables, » décida-t-il, laissant les mains de Potter guider les siennes plus bas, glissant sur la chemise chiffonnée, et les muscles secs et tendus dessous. « Réponses hormonales, stimuli des… températures, et… » Les muscles abdominaux de Potter sursautaient sous sa caresse et la respiration du garçon se coupa quand il s'inclina en arrière contre la table, invitant ouvertement la caresse. « … Pression. Tension. » Il déglutit. « Les humains sont trop imprévisibles. »

« C'est ce qui rend ça intéressant, » accorda Potter, assez essoufflé, ses doigts faisant de légers cercles au dos des mains de Severus. « Mais… c'est habituellement assez sûr de parier que chaque expérience avec une autre personne sera plus intense— » un halètement coupa son explication quand la main de Severus glissa sur la courbe de sa hanche, et vers ses cuisses, ne touchant pas, mais sentant le renflement pressant sous le tissu. Severus considéra la réaction, et décida qu'il voulait voir la bouche du morveux impertinent s'ouvrir, si accueillante, plus souvent.

« Donc, si je _vous_ prenais en main dés maintenant… » fit remarquer Severus, retournant une de ses mains vers la ceinture de Potter, et souriant d'un air satisfait quand l'inspiration de Potter fit reculer sa chair tremblante de la fermeture, « ne connaissant uniquement que ma seule caresse pour guide, » il s'attaqua aux boutons, et baissa la braguette avec une pression douce et taquine sur la turgescence en dessous, « Cela sera supérieur à vos propres caresses ? » Logiquement, il savait que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. C'était une assertion ridicule. Potter se donnait du plaisir depuis des années, et devait connaître ses préférences pour la vitesse, la pression et l'inclinaison, là où Severus pouvait seulement deviner, et probablement deviner mal, mais…

Mais les joues de Potter étaient rougies, et ses yeux étaient assombris par ce qui pouvait être uniquement appelé du désir, et sa lèvre inférieure était miroitante, et meurtrie par ses dents, et par Merlin, il avait l'air autant débauché que Severus se rappelait l'avoir été sous les mains du très talentueux morveux.

« Vous voulez le découvrir ? » Osa Potter complètement essoufflé, se frottant à la table pour faire glisser son pantalon. Son caleçon suivit et Severus se trouva une fois de plus confronté au sexe de Potter. C'était un sexe décent—les magasines avaient rendu la comparaison possible, il n'avait jamais été de ceux à esquiver ses recherches—pas intimidant par sa grosseur, mais certainement assez long pour requérir un bon mouvement du coude en passant sa main de la racine au sommet. Un sexe impatient, rosé et mauve, mais avec une teinte plus foncée au niveau du prépuce, visible quand la main de Severus s'abaissa, passant durement son pouce contre la grosse veine et récoltant un bruit guttural de son propriétaire.

Oui. C'était un air convenable pour Potter, décida Severus, regardant les yeux mi-clos, les joues rougies, et la bouche haletante et accueillante. Severus le re-fit, notant comment les hanches de Potter se soulevaient avec envie, bien que le morveux essayait de les en empêcher. « Vou… Lez, vous— » haleta Potter, alors que ses doigts effleuraient son pantalon, et l'érection cachée dessous.

Severus tapa sur sa main pour l'éloigner. « Arrêtez d'essayer de me distraire, » ordonna-t-il arrachant un halètement à Potter avec son mouvement de poignet et de pouce. Avec un gémissement coincé dans sa gorge, Potter enleva sa main, mais uniquement pour la laisser sur la hanche de Severus tandis qu'il relâchait un souffle tremblotant. Severus le fit payer pour son arrogance, roulant le prépuce sur le gland de Potter comme du marbre sous sa paume pendant qu'il tenait fermement son sexe avec son autre main. Puis, lubrifié par le liquide séminal de Potter, il partit à la recherche des trop célèbres testicules du morveux.

« Putain, Snape, » siffla Potter, ses doigts solidement plantés dans sa hanche, « Juste… un peu… » Enfin les testicules, lourdes et douces dans sa main, se contractèrent soudainement. Le sexe de Potter se durcit encore plus et tressauta entre ses doigts, et le morveux fit un bruit scandaleusement affamé, quelque part entre le sifflement et le gargouillement, quand il jouit dans la main de Snape.

Merlin. Comment pouvait-il être si affamé et repu à la fois ? La tête du garçon était renversée en arrière, sa bouche étirée autour d'un cri muet, ses yeux révulsés n'étant plus qu'une ligne brillante sous ses longs cils. Ses hanches se remuaient, poussant franchement dans la main humide de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus rien à donner, et s'effondra contre la table, laissant la hanche de Severus froide quand sa main se retira.

Severus se rapprocha, gardant sa poigne mais l'adoucissant quand des frémissements parcoururent le corps de Potter. Il respirait fort, nota Severus, presque aussi fort que Potter lui-même, et son sexe… son sexe hurlait pour une attention. Il l'ignora, comme il le faisait d'habitude, et voulut enlever de son nez une mèche de ses cheveux.

Mais la substance sur ses doigts l'arrêta ; soyeuse et brillante comme du marbre. Visuellement, c'était peut être dégoûtant, s'il n'avait été un homme assez habitué à avoir des choses dégoûtantes sur ses doigts à peu près tous les jours de la semaine. Mais l'odeur… c'était différent. C'était aromatique, musqué et velouté, quand il l'huma. Il pouvait sentir le sel, et un élément curieux, un élément terreux qui était quelque part entre le vin et les champignons noirs sauvages qu'il aimait ramasser au printemps dans la forêt. Il prit une plus large inspiration, se concentrant sur l'odeur envahissant son palais, mais ne put manquer la façon dont son sexe se manifesta à l'odeur, comme s'il était affamé.

Et bien… pourquoi pas ?

Potter eut une autre sorte de gémissement, et Severus l'ignora afin de goûter à la semence pâle que le morveux avait laissée au travers de sa main. L'aigreur le surprit, mais cela laissa place ensuite à des flaveurs plus subtiles et complexes. Il glissa son doigt loin dans sa bouche, pour en avoir plus, puis un autre doigt, suivant le liseré blanc sur ses jointures, et sur son pouce, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Cela ne défiait pas ses compétences d'analyse, cet insaisissable goût de la reddition de Potter, mais c'en était peu loin.

Absorbé comme il était, Severus ne remarqua pas quand Potter étouffa un juron, se redressa du bord de la table, et y poussa Severus avec son corps. Il la cogna avec une insulte et un grognement, mais Potter était déjà à genoux, s'attaquant aux boutons du pantalon de Severus avant qu'il ait pu retrouver son équilibre.

« Par tous les diables— » grogna-t-il, puis fit un son entre le glapissement et le grognement quand Potter libéra son érection, et _souffla_ sur son gland.

« Vous êtes, » dit Potter, chacun de ses mots se répercutant contre le sexe de Severus, « Incroyablement excitant…, » et il sortit sa langue et _lécha_ ! Chaud, et humide, et dur et glissant, et juste sur le gland violacé et douloureux et bon Dieu, était-ce lui qui venait de faire ce bruit ? « Vous n'avez aucune putain d'idée à quel point c'est sexy, hein ? » Sans attente de réponse, Potter lécha de nouveau, tirant doucement sur le prépuce avec ses doigts pour laisser sa langue glisser dessous, et maudis soit l'enfer, ce devait être lui, parce qu'il fit ce bruit à nouveau !

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la tête noire et échevelée avec ses deux mains—pour le pousser, pour le faire revenir, pour juste se tenir à quelque chose quand les lèvres de Potter se refermèrent sur lui et le sucèrent profondément. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer être, et ce n'était °rien° de ce à quoi il s'était attendu ; un fourmillement de sensations qui se déplaçait tout le long de sa peau comme une vague de feu. Une pression, et une succion, et tellement de _chaleur_, et ces petits bruits grognés que Potter faisait quand sa langue—oh bon Dieu, sa langue ne pouvait pas aller si loin, n'est ce pas ? Quelle était cette pression…

Puis, avec un bon effort, Potter avala—avala et pressa ses lèvres en avançant, le menton touchant les testicules de Severus, les cheveux en cascade sur ses lèvres étirées.

Severus s'arrêta de respirer.

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent, regardant vers le haut, rivés à ceux de Severus. Il s'avança de nouveau, juste un tout petit peu, et soudainement Severus jouit, hurlant muettement, laissant son âme dans la gorge du morveux. Potter se recula alors, se redressant sur ses talons et maintint le sexe tremblant de Severus près de sa bouche ouverte, ainsi les jets de sperme atterrirent sur le bout de sa langue, ses lèvres, même son nez, et se fut trop.

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Un éclat et un splash, et il y eut du thé et du jus de citrouille dans tous les sens, et Severus n'y porta absolument aucune attention.

Il remit Potter sur ses pieds, et fit pénétrer sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes, léchant, testant sa propre semence sans le moindre intérêt d'analyse. Il voulait uniquement les lèvres de Potter, sa langue, et il se foutait _complètement_ de ce qu'il y avait dessus ! Et à en juger par les bruits affamés que Potter faisait dans sa gorge, la grippe de ses mains dans les robes de Severus, et l'emmêlement acharné qu'il faisait de leurs langues, Potter n'y portait aucune attention non plus.

Il s'éloigna, tenta de reprendre son souffle, et cria lors de la soudaine sensation enveloppante du transplanage. Se remettant tout juste des affres de son orgasme, c'était presque sensuel, mais alarmant en même temps. Spécialement quand ils émergèrent, littéralement, du transplanage dans de l'eau chaude.

Une baignoire, pour être exact, ronde et profonde et pleine d'eau bouillante qui s'engouffrait dans les bottes de Severus, et faisait flotter ses robes et celles de Potter tels des nuages noirs. « PAR LES SEPT CERCLES DE L'ENFER— » Severus s'arracha de l'étreinte de Potter essayant de ne pas glisser sur les carreaux. Le bord de la baignoire empêcha la chute, mais Potter ne fut pas aussi chanceux.

Cela mettait un peu de baume au cœur de Severus de voir Potter dégringoler dans l'eau. Même s'il savourait la joie de voir l'imbécile se noyer, Severus ne pourrait en outre ne jamais avoir ses réponses, ainsi il plongea une main à la recherche de Potter pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

« N'essayez même pas de me convaincre qu'il est considéré comme pratique courante d'interrompre les endomorphines post-coïtales en transplanant sans prévenir et faire trempette ensuite, » rabroua-t-il, attendant que Potter arrête de tousser, plus lui plongea la tête dans l'eau de nouveau. Mais juste un court instant. « Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me faire comprendre ? »

Potter secoua la tête, toussant désespérément de tout son coeur quand il pointa à droite, là où dans l'ovale de la pièce un espace vide comportait un banc et une pile de serviettes. Il y avait un épais tapis sur le sol carrelé, d'un coloris verdoyant et étrangement élégant au milieu de l'ambiance rustique de la salle de bain. « J'ai loupé ma cible, » parvint à souffler Potter. « Vous m'avez distrait. »

« Donc c'est _ma_ faute ? »

« C'était un compliment, Snape, » la voix de Potter était basse et rugueuse, bien que Severus ne pensait pas qu'il avait toussé _aussi _fort. « C'était un putain de baiser. »

Oh. Et bien cela était… différent. Potter, cependant, ne remarqua pas la déconfiture de Severus à la louange inattendue, parce qu'il était en train de se tortiller dans ses robes et de déboutonner sa chemise. « Qu'est ce— » Severus sursauta quand Potter mit les vêtements mouillés par terre, puis se pencha pour enlever son pantalon. « Arrêtez ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Potter, ne lui accordant seulement qu'un coup d'œil. « J'ai besoin de me laver avant de partir—je vous l'ai dit. Et merci pour votre part de magie quand je vous suçait, » était-ce un rictus ? Maudis soit le morveux, c'en était un bref, mais Severus était certain de l'avoir vu ! « --vous avez besoin d'un bain également. Vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un puisse vous voir si vous retournez à vos cachots avec du jus de citrouille dans les cheveux ? »

Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais quand même. Potter, malgré cela, finit d'enlever son pantalon, son caleçon et ses chaussettes et les posa par terre. Et alors que la vue était agréable—Potter n'avait pas encore perdu son corps ferme qu'il devait au Quidditch—cela donna encore moins envie à Severus d'être nu devant lui.

« Oh, ALLEZ ! » Cria Potter, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je viens juste d'avoir votre queue dans ma bouche, Snape, vous n'avez pas à être sentimental là-dessus maintenant. »

« La fellation… est une chose, » dit-il, son dos touchant le mur tandis que Potter s'approchait de lui, « Mais—laissez ça tranquille !—je ne veux pas—je ne suis pas accoutumé à—Potter, si vous ne—ARRETEZ de tripatouiller mes boutons, crétin ! » Il tapa sur les mains du morveux pour qu'il les retire et au final fut récompensé par un regard triste de la part de ces yeux verts distrayants.

« Snape, quel est le problème ? Je sais que vous avez utilisé les douches collectives de Poudlard quand vous étiez jeune, comme moi…oh. » L'estomac de Severus se tordit quand il vit que Potter avait deviné la vérité. Il frémit quand Potter posa une main sur son bras, mais il ne fit qu'une petite pression. « C'était aussi mauvais que ça pour vous? » Severus détourna le regard et Potter se fit sa réponse tout seul. Mais, Merlin soit loué, il renonça à prolonger cette conversation.

« J'aimerais vous voir, » dit Potter, nageant vers l'autre côté du bassin et s'asseyant sur les marches. « J'aurai besoin de voir à quoi vous ressemblez un beau jour, si nous continuons, mais mis à part ça… et bien… » il haussa les épaules et ces maudits yeux suppliants se rivetèrent à ceux de Severus. « J'aimerais juste. Maintenant. S'il vous plaît. »

Severus retint sa respiration, sentant la laine mouillée et rêche de sa veste et des ses robes crisser contre ses côtes, et la sensation moins confortable de son sexe flasque flottant contre la toile de son pantalon toujours ouvert. Il se souvint du regard de Potter deux jours plus tôt, quand il avait osé un « _Alors ne me donnez pas matière à rire_. » Il n'y avait pas de défi là maintenant… mais Severus savait qu'ils n'en étaient pas loin.

Il pouvait partir. Il pouvait passer devant Potter, lancer un sort pour sécher ses vêtements, le jus dans ses cheveux, et partir. Potter ne courrait pas après lui. Le morveux était nu et trop loin de sa baguette. Il ne pourrait pas.

Severus sortit sa baguette de sa manche… et fit disparaître ses vêtements.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux—il avait déjà eu à faire face à des situations plus humiliantes qu'un morveux aux yeux verts amusé. Non, Severus regarda ces yeux embrumés voyager sur lui, notant la position de ses côtes, la cicatrice allant du sternum à sa hanche en passant par son ventre, les os saillants de ses coudes, ses hanches osseuses. Heureusement, au moins, que l'eau couvrait ses genoux noueux de sa vue. En ayant assez de la pause d'exhibitionnisme humiliant, Severus se retourna, laissant son dos dans le champ de vision de Potter, et attendit.

Oui, Potter retint son souffle. Peu ne le ferait pas, à la vue de cette collection de cicatrices. La surface de l'eau s'agita. Quelques gouttes glissèrent le long d'une main sortie du bain quelques secondes avant qu'elle touche, sensuelle et douce, son épaule. De l'eau dégoulina de la caresse, coulant comme de chaudes larmes dans son dos.

Le son d'un objet pénétrant l'eau. Severus tourna sa tête pour voir Potter sortir une éponge de l'eau—Merlin seul savait comment elle était arrivée là—et la presser contre le dos de Severus en de longs mouvements sensuels qui résonnèrent jusque dans ses os.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin— » commença-t-il, coupé par un frémissement quand Potter trempa l'éponge une nouvelle fois et mouilla un peu plus de peau, « Contrairement à l'opinion publique, je _sais_ comment—

« Chut, » répliqua Potter. « Ça fait parti de la leçon. »

« Se laver ? »

« Caresser. » L'éponge revint, cette fois chargé d'un savon gras et résineux qui coula sensuellement sur la peau de Severus. Potter recouvrit son dos par de longues et tendres caresses—assez fermes pour stimuler la peau, mais ne la râpant pas. « Votre amant s'attendra à ce que vous le caressiez, » dit le morveux, un léger essoufflement trahissait son ton décontracté, « Parce que vous ressentez le besoin de sa peau sous vos mains, parce que vous aimez son odeur, pas uniquement parce que vous voulez le séduire. Caresser est important. Ça veut dire que vous croyez en quelqu'un. »

Potter pressa l'éponge contre sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'il lève le bras pour lui laisser le passage. Puis—ohh, si défendu, la sensation du savon se répandit contre son dos et le torse de Potter ! Et comment se pouvait-il que son aine frémisse quand la main de Potter caressa son torse et son ventre ! Par Merlin, il venait juste d'avoir un orgasme !

« Ceci, » déglutit Severus, « Ceci, n'est pas sensé séduire ? »

Le souffle de Potter était comme une légère brise contre son épaule. « Et bien… ça pourrait l'être… mais ça n'est pas forcément le but, si vous ne voulez pas. » Il plongea l'éponge dans l'eau et ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe de Severus. Puis il la serra fort pour enlever le savon. « La confiance, ok ? Ça va dans les deux sens. Vous faites confiance à votre amant pour qu'il vous disent quand il a envie de vous, et il vous fait confiance si vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Et si vous dites non, il y aura une autre fois où vous direz oui. » Il plongea l'éponge de nouveau et cette fois-ci l'effleurement n'était pas accidentel.

Severus attrapa son poignet et lui retira l'éponge. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Potter flotter contre ses cuisses, bougeant avec le subtil mouvement de l'eau… ou possiblement avec le mouvement des hanches de Potter. « Je vois… et cette petite manipulation de votre part ? Quels sont les facteurs à prendre en compte dans la négociation ? »

Potter parut seulement un tout petit peu châtié quand il laissa Severus s'éloigner. « Je vous donnais juste mon avis, c'est tout. Vous n'avez pas encore dit non, alors… »

« Mais si je le dis, vous arrêterez de me caresser ? »

Les yeux de Potter se détournèrent de son visage, vers l'éponge crispée dans sa main. L'eau s'écoulant de ses cheveux traça des chemins sinueux sur le jeune torse couvert de savon quand il considéra, « J'arrêterai de vous embêter, oui. Mais si vous ne voulez pas que je vous touche, alors il faudra que vous me le disiez. »

Mystifié, Severus remua sa tête. « Mais _pourquoi_ ? »

Potter sourit et fit une moitié d'haussement d'épaule avant de lancer un accio sur une autre éponge. « Parce que j'aime ça. Parce que vous êtes là, nu et très séduisant dans ma baignoire, parce que vous avez toujours du jus de citrouille dans vos cheveux. » Il releva l'éponge, gorgée d'eau, et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents une seconde avant de demander, « Alors… allez vous me dire non ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas aussi ignorant pour manquer le fait que vous souhaitez que je vous dise oui… »

Le sourire de Potter s'agrandit, et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour passer son éponge sur la tête de Severus. « Ça sera suffisant, » dit il quand Severus se mit à crachoter.

**--**

_A suivre_

--

_Modifié le 22/07/08_


	8. Les dépossédés

Chapitre 8 : Les dépossédés

Chapitre 8 : Les dépossédés

**--**

A : Ronald Bilius Weasley

Le-cottage-qui-était-auparavant-une-grange-dans-le-jardin-derrière-le-Terrier

Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, Cornouaille

Mr Weasley

On ne saurait par où commencer. La tentation de souligner l'ironie que _vous_ m'écriviez à _moi_ pour me demander d'intervenir en votre faveur auprès d'_Harry Potter _est tellement au-dessus de toute dérision que cela flirte avec les plus hauts niveaux d'une farce. (Demandez à votre femme de vous expliquer ces mots plus tard, Weasley, _après_ que vous ayez fini de lire ma lettre.)

Vous savez clairement où trouver Mr Potter ces jours-ci, et puisqu'il a semblé à votre frère aîné et marginalement plus intelligent de vous informer de mes arrangements professionnels avec Potter, je trouve logique de pouvoir avancer que vous savez qu'il est en bonne santé, a tous ses membres attachés, et j'oserai dire modérément heureux, plongé dans une exquise ignorance. (Un état qui, je suis sûr, sert à expliquer votre propre sourire constant et insipide.)

S'il est dans votre intention de perturber l'équilibre de Potter dans une tentative à sens unique d'absolution, alors je vous recommande de ne plus gaspiller mon temps, et de lui envoyer directement vos missives. Ou mieux encore, montrez votre face tachetée à sa porte, si vous pouvez cheminer au travers de ses protections, et tentez votre chance en personne. Dans votre cas, je vous recommande de commencer avec des excuses détaillées et sincères et d'apportez la preuve que vous avez réussi à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il évitait votre compagnie ces dix huit derniers mois, pour finir avec la promesse de manger votre premier né si vous le traitiez à nouveaux de façon aussi pitoyable.

Cependant, si l'intention que vous aviez en me contactant était simplement une requête maladroite pour glaner des informations concernant ses habitudes sociales et de chambre, alors vous pouvez joyeusement allez vous faire foutre avec la putain de jambe en bois de l'Auror en chef Maugrey. Si vous n'avez pas le courage de regarder Potter dans les yeux, et bien vous pouvez parfaitement garder votre nez hors de sa vie, pour tout ce que cela me concerne. Il mérite mieux, ce qui, de ma part, n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Avec beaucoup de sincérité,

Severus Snape.

P.S. : Au sujet de votre frère, puisque vous et Charles êtes si proche l'un de l'autre, j'ose penser que cela ne vous sera d'aucun ennui de lui transmettre un message de ma part : sa dernière dose de potion pour les verrues génitales aura un peu de retard, dû à l'été humide et la récolte tardive des achillées. Il devrait pouvoir traiter la démangeaison avec une potion d'engourdissement s'il était dérangé avant que j'ai fini la potion.

--

3 août 2002

Il existe une règle tacite, tel un écrou dans les rouages de l'Univers, qui prescrit que peu importe l'attention et la prévoyance que vous mettez dans la préparation de votre voyage, les aléas des délais, changements, accidents, et mal de l'air seront proportionnellement liés : plus vous essayez de tout planifier, plus il vous arrivera tout un tas d'embêtements pour tout faire merder. Il y a aussi un addendum à cette règle qui prédit que si le voyage aller se passe plutôt bien, le retour risque d'être l'inverse.

Même le plus puissant Sorcier de son temps, semblait-il, n'était pas dispensé de cette règle. Harry s'était endormi sur l'activateur retour de son portoloin (il ne savait pas qu'un portoloin pouvait avoir un retour programmé alors qu'il ne l'avait pas été à l'aller) et il n'était pas non plus assez fou pour tenter de transplaner de la villa de Remus près du lac de Côme tout droit vers les Highlands d'Ecosse. Cela serait donc le réseau de cheminette, décida Harry après que les autorités italiennes des portoloins lui eussent appris la longueur de leur liste d'attente.

Et ainsi fut il, avec dix sept heures de retard, fatigué et fourbu, ayant été envoyé de terminal de cheminée en terminal de cheminée la plus grande partie de la nuit à cause du réseau suisse qui parasitait et capitulait à intervalles réguliers, méchamment cramoisi par un coup de soleil, dans un état assez désespéré pour une douche, un repas gargantuesque et un bon coup à boire, Harry fut enfin éjecté de la cheminée de la Tête de Sanglier.

Il ne s'étala pas par terre, mais presque. Seule la présence d'une chaise inoccupée à portée de main, et ses réflexes d'Attrapeur le sauvèrent d'une rencontre avec le sol assez crasseux de la taverne. Harry grogna quand il sentit la chaise s'ébranler, puis se stabiliser avec son poids. Il aima singulièrement cette chaise. C'était la plus belle chaise au monde, et il aurait voulu la ramener chez lui et la chérir pour toujours, seulement cela aurait supposé de se lever dans un premier temps, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir là tout de suite.

« Potter, je te _dérange_ ? » Argua vénimeusement Pansy Parkinson de l'autre côté de la table, ses yeux bruns plissés et furieux, sa peau crémeuse et pâle. Un verre de vin blanc se trouvait à côté de sa main gauche et une bouteille presque vide près d'elle. Le verre était éclatant, remarqua-t-il distraitement, pas de trace de rouge à lèvre sur son rebord miroitant. Pansy se pencha par dessus la table faisant claquer deux fois ses doigts sous son nez pour que Harry la regarde enfin. Puis, elle réitéra sa question par son seul sourcil levé.

Merde. Il grogna et se redressa. « Désolé Parkinson, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là, » offrit-il, conscient uniquement quand il les eût dites, à quel point ses paroles semblaient rudes. « Euh… Laisse moi t'offrir un autre verre. Aber—

« Ferme LA, crétin ! » Siffla-t-elle, pas plus fort qu'un murmure. Perplexe, à moitié retourné sur sa chaise, il vit du coin de l'œil Blaise Zabini avant qu'elle n'enfonce ses pinces dans sa main. « NE. Te. Retourne PAS, crétin ! Tu veux qu'ils nous voient ? »

« Je veux juste un verre, c'est tout, » murmura Harry, affichant son expression la plus innocente alors qu'il commençait à se débarrasser de sa mine chiffonnée. « Et puisque _c'est_ une taverne, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en vouloir un aussi. C'est pas une idée si bizarre que ça ? »

Pas du tout impressionnée par sa logique, Pansy fit une abominable grimace répugnée et ne relâcha pas sa main, « Bien, j'irai chercher ton verre, Potter. Reste sagement assis et garde ton clapet fermé comme un bon petit Griffondor, d'accord ? » Elle tapa sa baguette avec classe sur sa serviette en papier qu'elle transforma en un oiseau en papier. « Tu bois toujours du mauvais Whisky Pur Feu, je suppose. »

Harry pensa à faire remarquer que les bons petits Griffondors restaient rarement sagement assis ou gardaient leur clapet fermé, mais dans l'intérêt de ne pas rendre sa journée déjà mal commencée encore pire par une prise de bec avec le leader des monomaniaques psychotiques de Draco Malfoy, il ne releva pas. A la place, il acquiesça, et fixa son regard sur la photo derrière sa tête alors que l'oiseau en papier voletait vers le bar. L'image en elle-même était une grange quelconque, mais l'image qui se reflétait dans la vitre du cadre était beaucoup plus intéressante.

S'il se penchait un peu sur le côté, Harry pouvait discerner le col de chemise de Blaise—blanc et amidonné contre sa peau noire tandis qu'il essayait de se faufiler dans les habits d'un autre type, de qui l'on pouvait seulement apercevoir dans l'ombre des escaliers quelques mèches blondes et une joue et une mâchoire rosies. Les doux bruits fiévreux qu'ils faisaient comblaient tout ce que le faible reflet ratait.

Soudainement se sentant beaucoup plus charitable envers Parkinson, Harry soupira et détourna son regard. _Plus Jamais_. Il passa doucement son pouce sur son tatouage et ordonna à son estomac d'arrêter de se tordre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui si Draco sautait toujours Zabini. Sans aucune honte. Bruyamment. En public. Rien du tout à voir avec lui.

« Alors, » dit-il à sa compagne, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, « Qu'est ce qui t'amène à la Tête de Sanglier un jeudi soir ? »

« C'est vendredi. » Pansy leva les yeux au ciel à sa tentative de conversation et finit par lâcher sa main. Sa peau le brûlait et le lançait là où les ongles avaient été plantés, quatre croissants pâles et agressifs au dessus de ses jointures.

« Bon alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène à la Tête de Sanglier un vendredi soir ? » Harry conserva son ton joyeux et bas et fut récompensé par un vrai regard haineux.

« Je devrais mieux te demander pourquoi _tu es_ là, Potter, » répliqua-t-elle quand les verres à whisky (deux verres à whisky) arrivèrent sur la table. « Tu n'as pas montré ta tête à Pré-au-Lard depuis six mois, après tout. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Six mois ? T'es malade. Je suis seulement parti trois semaines. »

« Et avant ça ? » Se moqua-t-elle. « Parce qu'une petite pute comme toi n'a simplement pas pu rester caché à l'école _tous_ les week-ends depuis… » Elle fit un bruit de succion contre ses dents, « Depuis que tu ne m'écoutes même pas… et _qu'est ce_ qui est si fascinant derrière la fenêtre, d'abord ? »

« Il pleut ? On dirait qu'il pleut… » Harry ne pouvait pas cacher l'étonnement dans sa voix tandis qu'il tordait son cou afin d'essayer de voir au travers des petits carreaux crasseux de la taverne.

« On est en Ecosse au milieu de l'été ? » Grimaça Pansy. « Bien _sur_ qu'il pleut. Pourquoi tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a été cuit, Potter ? »

Il regarda ses mains—sales et brûlées par le soleil. « Parce que je l'ai été. » Elle le fixa, tout sourcil jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse les épaules et explique. « J'ai été coincé en Grèce sans monnaie locale. J'ai dû attendre dehors jusqu'à ce que le réseau de cheminette soit reconnecté. »

Elle renifla. « Gringotts a des succursales—

« J'espérais ne pas rester si longtemps. »

« Et tu étais quoi, trop courageux pour un charme écran total ? » Elle continua de parler comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompue.

Il prit une gorgée de son whisky et laissa sa douce chaleur brûler lentement sa gorge avant de re-hausser des épaules. « J'étais du côté ombragé du bâtiment quand je me suis endormi. Et oui, avant que tu ne le dises, je ressemblais probablement à un clochard en dormant dans la rue comme ça, et j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas me faire dévaliser, mais je suis rentré à la maison, presque à la maison, sans plus qu'avec un coup de soleil, alors je ne me plains pas. » Il but une autre gorgée et jeta un coup d'œil à la brunette avec un début de curiosité. « Alors maintenant que tu as eu droit aux mésaventures d'Harry Potter, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es ici de ton propre chef un jeudi—

« Vendredi. »

« Vendredi soir ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai vu Malfoy ou Zabini autoriser quiconque à s'attarder à leur table. »

« Et vu que tu n'as pas mis un pied à la Tête de Sanglier depuis que Draco t'a largué pour Zabini, tu sais ça comment exactement ? » Se moqua-t-elle et pris une gorgée de son whisky, en ignorant toujours le verre de vin près de son coude.

Harry n'était pas impressionné par son changement de sujet, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il le serait quand elle se tut, et dit : « allez Parkinson, si tu devais paraître encore plus fière de toi, je devrais commencer à chercher les plumes » l'appâta Harry, comptant sur sa vanité serpentarde pour la sortir de son triomphe silencieux et la faire se vanter. « Alors arrête ; pourquoi ressembles tu à quelqu'un qui viendrait d'enterrer son ennemi préféré ? »

Elle renifla et mis une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille. « Peut être c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Il lui fit un drôle de regard et elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, pas littéralement, trouduc ! »

« Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu me le dirais si tu avais bel et bien tué quelqu'un, » Harry finit son verre, « Mais… » Un rire lascif et un bruit de pas derrière lui figèrent la langue d'Harry. Le regard d'avertissement de Pansy lui fit comprendre de ne pas se retourner pour voir, mais le reflet sur la vitre de la photo montra Zabini, chemise déboutonnée et débraillée, s'engouffrant dans l'escalier, avec… Harry cligna des yeux. Avec Zacharias Smith, rougissant et échevelé, dans sa suite.

Il regarda le verre, puis la bouteille vide, faisant de rapides calculs dans sa tête. Puis, lorsque la paire finit de gravir les escaliers, gémissant et se câlinant tout du long, Harry leva son verre pour la saluer. « Quand Draco doit-il rentrer alors ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« A tout moment maintenant, » concéda-t-elle, et elle lui fit une fois de plus un regard noir, « Et si tu n'es pas parti avant, je lui dirais que tu es encore venu tourner autour de son cul, Potter. »

_Plus Jamais_. Harry eut un rictus et cogna son verre contre la table. « Soit sans crainte, Parkinson, » dit-il en se levant dans un grincement et une grimace, « ce cul là je te le laisse. J'en ai plus que fini avec lui. » Et sur ce, il s'en alla, lançant quelques pièces sur le bar quand il sortit, et pria contre que cela soit bien des mornilles, et non des dinhars. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aberforth lui en veuille, après tout.

Une fois dans la rue, il fit une pause, retira ses lunettes, et exposa son visage aux doux baisers frais des gouttes de pluies. Merlin, qu'il était bon d'être de nouveau chez soi ! Autant Remus lui avait manqué, autant les journées avaient été ensoleillées et les nuits tièdes dans sa villa du lac de Côme, mais la visite chez le dernier des Maraudeurs avait été tout sauf relaxante. Pour dire la vérité, ils avaient épuisés leurs conversations sur les nouvelles fraîches dès le premier après-midi, et étant donné que Remus n'était pas plus meilleur au Quidditch qu'Harry ne l'était aux échecs, et aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire revivre les Fantômes Du Passé, cela ne leur avait laissé que peau de chagrin pour discuter. Ce qui, après l'étrange sorte de rapport au fil du rasoir dans lequel il avait basculé avec Snape ces quelques derniers mois, laissait Harry un peu perdu.

Ils avaient réussi à amener le sujet des parents d'Harry. Avaient parcouru avec plus de précaution les années d'école des Maraudeurs, traité délicatement du sujet de Sirius et de Queudvert. Evité complètement les années d'école d'Harry, et les amis de cette époque, mis à part que Remus se soit enquis de leur santé et qu'Harry ait admis ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. Finalement, Harry en arriva à parler du boulot, et à son plus grand soulagement, développa un intérêt chez son ancien professeur.

Le problème des sorts de protection de Poudlard se désintégrant était quelque chose dont ils pouvaient discuter sûrement, et ils en discutèrent longuement. Ils passèrent des soirées à deviser sur des théories—un peu surréaliste de faire cela sans un flot constant de remises en cause et d'injures, mais toujours intéressant—débattaient (parce que cela ne pouvait pas s'appeler arguer) de l'utilité du verre dans la potion d'Harry, et même agréèrent quelque peu avec mélancolie qu'ils ne trouveraient probablement pas un moyen de faire transplaner les enseignants dans l'école. Une chose pour laquelle Harry préférerait mâcher des billywigs plutôt que de l'admettre devant Snape.

Mais même avec cela, quand les trois semaines de visite touchèrent à leur fin, Harry était pratiquement sûr que Remus était aussi soulagé que lui de voir Harry partir. Et maintenant… il sourit la tête dans la bruine, Merlin, mais qu'il était bon d'être de retour chez soi !

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas mon aventurier pouilleux préféré, » une voix froide ronronna derrière lui. « Tu viens par ici pour chercher des restes, hein, Potter ? »

Et encore…

« Malfoy, » soupira-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, et sentit sa tignasse se lisser sous ses doigts. Son bras tatoué, depuis longtemps guéri, eut un pincement quand la silhouette enveloppée d'une cape grise s'avança un peu plus prés, faisant apparaître le rictus lascif de Draco. La pluie tombait comme de fines perles sur les délicates broderies argentées de sa cape. « Tu piques toujours dans le placard de ta mère, à ce que je vois. Toujours en train de tenter de vivre par tes propres moyens à la place de ceux de ton père, hein ? » Harry remit ses lunettes juste à temps pour entrevoir le flash de furie que sa petite pique avait provoquée dans le regard sombre de Draco.

Cependant, Draco rit, sourdement et cruellement quand il se rapprocha. « Oh je me souviens à quel point tu aimais quand je m'_habillais_ comme une fille pour te baiser, Potter. »

Et maudis soit le sexe d'Harry pour choisir ce moment pour lui rappeler cet épisode particulièrement éthylique. Il se renfrogna et espéra que son coup de soleil cacherait son fard, mais le sourire plus marqué de Draco lui appris que cela ne servait à rien.

« C'est pour ça que tu es revenu traîner par ici ? » Chuchota Draco, attrapant le bras d'Harry, « tu veux encore me voir en petite culotte de soie et talons aiguille ? Mettre ta tête sous ma jupe et sucer ma queue pendant que je glisse mon pied contre toi pour te faire jouir partout sur mes bas ? »

Bordel. Cela faisait aussi, réalisa-t-il avec un peu de chagrin, trois semaines depuis la dernière fois où il avait été avec Snape. Son sexe, lui semblait-il, était beaucoup moins concerné sur sa dignité qu'Harry. Il eut un pincement douloureux quand il se détacha de l'empoigne de Malfoy par un simple haussement d'épaules.

« Non merci, Malfoy, » dit-il, gardant sa baguette à portée de main, « Je ne suis pas intéressé—

Mais Draco le rattrapa, prit son coude comme s'il était un vif d'or et y planta ses longs doigts. « Tu mens comme un Poufsouffle, Potter, » siffla-t-il, « Tu es allé enfermer ton amour propre dans cette école depuis des mois maintenant. Tout seul, avec personne pour sauter ton mignon petit cul, et là tu viens tout d'un coup renifler dans mes parages avec un air pathétique de chien mouillé ? Tu es venu supplier un coup, et tu le sais ! »

C'en était trop. Harry fut un peu soulagé quand il tordit le pouce de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche et recula hors d'atteinte avant que le blond n'ait fini de glapir. « Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malfoy, » dit-il avec un large sourire, « Mais, hé—passe une très bonne journée quand même. »

Malfoy était encore en train de râler quand il transplana. Harry prit cela pour une victoire éclatante.

**--**

Son cottage se matérialisa autour de lui—sombre et froid pendant un instant, avant que les charmes actionnent les lumières et allument le feu dans la cheminée—et Harry put respirer à nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr que cela marcherait, passer au travers des protections de Poudlard comme ça, mais qu'importe la faille qui lui avait permis de transplaner dans son propre jardin et cottage, elle semblait également lui accorder une échappée rapide.

Dans un soupir reconnaissant, Harry s'écroula dans son fauteuil moelleux préféré, tressaillit quand les plis de son jean le pincèrent, et se tortilla pour réarranger la bosse de son érection. Merlin, Draco lui faisait toujours autant d'effet—ces lèvres roses, gardant toujours un aspect lascif même quand elles proféraient des injures, alors que Harry n'arrivait pas à choisir s'il voulait les embrasser, y faire pénétrer son sexe ou les ensanglanter avec son poing.

Peut être les trois. Sans ordre particulier.

Il fit traîner ses doigts le long de sa fermeture éclair, jouant avec le zip juste un instant—comme s'il avait vraiment le choix. La bête était réveillée maintenant, pulsant avec ardeur à l'image de Draco, titubant à cause d'un coup de poing bien placé, se jouant dans l'esprit d'Harry. Bon… personne ne savait qu'il était revenu, alors pourquoi pas ?

Harry défit le bouton de son jean, baissa la fermeture éclair et se prit en main pendant qu'il reprenait les rênes de son sale petit fantasme. Des doigts s'enroulant durement dans la chevelure douce et pâle, pressant Draco sur ses genoux, mais pas plus loin. Pinçant son fin petit nez jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre sa bouche gonflé et ensanglantée pour respirer, et pénétrant sa bouche, _sauvagement_. Harry gémit, pencha sa tête en arrière, et se caressa avec fougue—rien de doux, rien d'excitant, pas de longue montée ici. Juste de la colère, du désir, et très tôt, une délivrance…

Mais quelque chose tapa sa tête.

Harry cria, son fantasme disparaissant quand il ouvrit les yeux à la recherche de l'intrus. Mais non… ses protections étaient intactes et son cottage vide. Pas même Dobby était là pour déranger le doux clapotis de la pluie sur son toit. Il était seul. Et son sexe était impatient malgré cette paranoïa, pulsant violemment dans sa main. Il se caressa de nouveau, et ferma les yeux, essayant de re-capturer son fantasme pour les dernières secondes cruciales …

Et cela arriva une nouvelle fois.

« Bordel !? » Harry bondit de son fauteuil, une main cachant sa virilité pendant que l'autre attrapait sa baguette.

Une bulle bleue miroitante passa devant lui quand il se retourna, baguette à la main et un sort sur le bout de ses lèvres. Une de sa création, réalisa-t-il. Mais il les avait toutes laissées chez Snape… comment celle-ci était arrivée là ? Il remit sa baguette dans sa manche, au souvenir de la réaction des bulles au moindre sort. Peut être que s'il l'ignorait simplement… c'est alors qu'elle replongea vers lui et Harry se coucha par terre.

« Oh, dégage, » dit-il, agitant sa main libre au dessus de sa tête. La bulle fit une espèce de bruit cristallin, feintant de partir à gauche, esquiva son bras pour le cogner à la tête. Ce n'était que ses instincts d'attrapeur à présent. Il frappa la bulle dans les airs. Puis il cria quand il sentit l'impression d'avalement d'un portoloin.

Il tomba lourdement sur ses genoux, roula immédiatement sur la gauche, et se releva, baguette à la main, pantelant. Il était dans le deuxième laboratoire. Et il était cerné de bulles bleues étincelantes et bondissantes, toutes semblaient, d'une façon étrange et inquiétante, le regarder. Harry relâcha son souffle doucement, son érection perdant de son ardeur, insatisfaite sous sa main protectrice. Puis il se retourna en geignant quand la porte s'entrouvrit et que Snape y passa la tête.

Silencieux, pendant un long moment profondément mortifiant, les yeux sombres de Snape se dirigèrent vers la peau cramoisie, le pantalon ouvert et l'érection faiblissant d'Harry avant de se ressaisir avec un sarcasme. « Oh, c'est vous, » dit-il. « En retard, comme d'habitude. » Il fit quelque chose en direction des bulles, qui semblèrent alors toutes perdre intérêt en Harry, et commencèrent à se diriger vers le fond de la salle de façon désordonnée, clinquant doucement à chaque fois qu'elles s'effleuraient.

« Panne de cheminette, » dit Harry, se retournant pour remettre son sexe dans son pantalon, « Je pouvais rien y faire. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mes bulles pendant mon absence ? »

La seule réponse de Snape fut d'approfondir son sourire moqueur et de sortir de la pièce.

Harry serra les dents. « Très bien ! » Lança-t-il en refermant sa braguette, « mais si vous voulez rester mystérieux là-dessus, vous avez foutrement intérêt de me nourrir pendant que je vous l'arracherai de la bouche. »

**--**

Comme il aurait pu s'en douter, les elfes du château étaient bien trop heureux de lui concocter un dîner hâtif et mirent en oeuvre toutes leur créativité et leur générosité pour faciliter la séduction. Ce fut la crème au caramel, supposa Harry, qui fut le déclencheur. Qui aurait pu croire que Snape aimait autant le sucre… ou qu'il était foutrement sexy en léchant le caramel de sa cuiller ? Harry n'essaya même pas de s'empêcher de repenser à cette langue léchant son sperme des doigts agiles et diaboliques, et sa libido toujours frustrée n'était absolument pas déçue de remplacer un objet sexuel pour un autre quelque peu moins regrettable.

« Pensez-y comme une pseudo-conscience, » admit Snape au final, invoquant une bouteille de brandy sur la table.

« Pseudo…, » Harry cligna des yeux, se tortillant pour laisser de la place à son érection, et ensuite comprit ce dont Snape parlait. Il remua sa tête, sceptique. « Mais comment ça se pourrait ? Ce sont juste des morceaux de _verre_. »

« Tout comme les miroirs, » répliqua Snape avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux, pointant vers Harry sa petite cuiller bien nettoyée. « Combien de fois _votre_ miroir vous a-t-il dit de peigner vos foutus cheveux, Potter ? »

« Humph. Probablement autant de fois qu'il vous a dit de les laver, » marmonna Harry, « Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire, » ajouta-t-il rapidement quand le visage de Snape s'assombrit. « Je ne vois pas par contre _comment_ vous avez réussi. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas pu les enchanter une par une, parce qu'elles renvoient la magie, et je ne vous vois pas vous asseoir avec chacune d'elle pour les faire gentiment se… euh… domestiquer. »

« Vous êtes vraiment un cornichon, n'est ce pas Potter ? » Demanda Snape après une pause marquée, tout sourcil.

« Ecoutez, » Harry soupira et baissa sa cuiller, « Je suis fatigué, décalé à cause du voyage en cheminette, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été cuit dans un four pendant six heures, et Draco a déjà entamé mon quota journalier d'emmerdes, alors si vous voulez bien—

« Et le fait que vous soyez revenu à votre badinage avec le Prince des Chauves-souris ne doit pas biaiser mon opinion de votre intelligence, » se renfrogna Snape, sa voix sourde et dure tandis qu'il repoussait son assiette pour faire place à un verre de brandy.

« Hé, » protesta Harry, « Je ne suis pas 'revenu à mon badinage' avec lui ! J'ai tapé dans une pierre sur mon chemin et le petit bâtard s'y planquait et m'a sauté dessus, c'est tout ! »

« Bien sur, » siffla Snape, « Cela explique pourquoi votre sexe était hors de votre pantalon quand les sphères enchantées vous ont amenées dans le laboratoire aujourd'hui. Je le confesse, je me demandais… »

Harry leva les yeux, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer comment le ton soudain et glacial de Snape commençait à s'évaporer de sa voix. « Une putain de longue journée, » dit-il, se servant un peu de brandy. « Je voulais juste me relaxer, c'est tout. Se branler est un bon moyen pour ça… sauf si vous êtes attaqué et portoloinisé en plein milieu, c'est sur. »

La grimace se changea en rictus, et Harry _sut_ qu'il allait entendre quelque chose d'humiliant sur l'état de son érection quand il était arrivé, ou que les Griffondors s'excitaient au moindre danger, ou tout autre chose ne méritant pas une dispute, alors il leva la main pour empêcher l'insulte, et poursuivit avant que Snape n'ait pu en former les mots. « Alors à la place, parlons plutôt de comment vous avez sublimé mes bulles avec une logique de cachot barjo, et les avez convaincues de se comporter comme des portoloins, hein ? »

« Barjo… ? »

« Logique de cachot. » Harry sirota et frissonna quand son brandy passa ses lèvres crevassées. « Façon de parler. » Le silence s'approfondit, tout comme l'amusement concédé de Snape. Harry se gratta paresseusement la nuque, puis hurla quand son coup de soleil objecta avec un pincement déchirant.

Snape lui fit un regard écoeuré. « Au sujet de logique, combien de temps pensiez vous rester assis là rayonnant vers moi avant de me demander un simple onguent anti-brûlure, Potter ? »

« Euh… » Harry le regarda avec espoir. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'onguent—

« Idiot. » Snape se leva, invoquant un petit pot rouge. « Enlevez votre t-shirt. »

Harry obtempéra, maugréant quelques injures quand son col étroit fut coincé par ses lunettes. Quand il parvint à s'arracher du tout, Snape se tenait derrière lui, réchauffant un peu de l'onguent entre ses mains. Il étala la pâte sur la nuque écorchée d'Harry, et ce dernier fit tout son possible pour ne pas gémir.

« Dites moi, Potter, » la voix de Snape était amusée et grave alors qu'il travaillait à répandre l'agréable onguent frais. « Hagrid n'a-t-il jamais essayé de vous enseigner ce qu'était une conscience collective? »

« Quoi ? » Harry laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, se reposant lourde et détendue contre le corps de Snape alors que ces mains fraîches, caressantes et fermes avançaient vers ses oreilles. Il y avait des boutons s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu, mais Harry s'en foutait. « Oh. Euh. Vous voulez dire le truc des abeilles, pas vrai ? Les fourmis, et… mmmh, c'est bon c'truc… les chaporouges? »

Le ventre de Snape s'agita dans un rire silencieux, et Harry sourit presque en le sentant. Mais c'est alors que ce frais soulagement massa ses tempes, et toutes les pensées qu'il avait un jour pu avoir s'envolèrent sous la caresse. Son sexe remua contre sa cuisse quand la voix de Snape gronda, « Oui, Potter. Les chaporouges, les pitiponks et les elfes de maisons, tout autant que d'autres sortes d'insectes, sont tous régis par leur propre sorte de conscience collective. Et apparemment, il semblerait qu'un peu de verre se soit soudé au fond de feu mon chaudron n°8 pendant que vous étiez en train de créer tous ces ennuyeux sorts de protections sphériques et qu'il possède quelque chose d'assez similaire. »

Harry ouvrit un œil, perplexe. « Donc la tache de verre est quoi ? La Reine des bulles ? »

Encore, ce bref amusement, ballotant la tête d'Harry, tandis que Snape remettait de l'onguent sur ses doigts puis l'étala sur le nez écarlate d'Harry. « Pensez y comme au sort référant si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Potter. »

« Sort référant… » murmura Harry pour montrer qu'il était bel et bien en train d'écouter alors qu'il laissait ses yeux se clorent de nouveau. Les doigts de Snape faisaient de petits cercles poisseux contre ses joues et son menton, laissant une sensation de soulagement à leurs passages.

« Certes, » dit-il. « Le verre restant était le point commun entre tous les éléments volatiles. Il fut l'endroit naturel pour concentrer mon travail sur le sort. »

« Mm hmm… travail sur le sort, » agréa Harry. Cet onguent sentait si bon… un peu comme de la crème et de la vanille, de la cardamome et de la lavande. Et la chaleur de Snape derrière sa tête était si présente, si, finalement, _réelle_, après trois semaines de séparation, rompue uniquement par une occasionnelle étreinte, ou tape sur l'épaule. Et la voix de Snape… même ça c'était réconfortant, caressante comme du velours dans les oreilles d'Harry tandis que les doigts rafraîchissant caressaient ses joues.

« Et quand je leur aie sacrifié trois sixième année vierges de Griffondor, et que je me suis baigné dans leur sang à la lumière de la pleine lune, vos protections sphériques étaient prêtes à répondre à tous mes désirs. » Les doigts de Snape descendirent vers la gorge d'Harry, humides et froids sur ses clavicules. « Bien sur, mon premier commandement fut pour la domination du monde, suivi par la vie éternelle, puis après cela, je leur ai demandé de m'apporter la tête d'un certain Harry James Potter. »

« Mmm, » observa Harry quand ces doigts intelligents s'égarèrent sur son torse nu. Puis il poussa un cri et bondit quand ces doigts cruels et vicieux pincèrent son téton et le tordirent douloureusement.

« Aïe ! » Il colla une de ses mains contre son téton. « Hé ! Vous…quoi ? »

« Et bien, ils m'ont apporté votre tête, » Snape haussa des épaules, attrapant le t-shirt d'Harry pour essuyer ses mains, « Mais ces misérables choses ont apporté ce qui était attaché avec. Je suppose qu'à l'avenir je serai plus précis dans mes ordres. »

Harry tiqua, puis renifla et pris un autre verre. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Je n'ai pas fait quoi ? » Répliqua Snape inexpressif.

« Rien. Il n'y a pas eu de cinquième année vierges à Griffondor depuis que j'ai fini l'école. Vous avez dû utiliser des Poufsouffles. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter, » répondit Snape, le t-shirt d'Harry dans une main, un verre de brandy dans l'autre tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers le séjour. L'ouverture de sa robe révélant une légère bosse dans son pantalon quand il s'en alla. « Tout le monde sait que les Poufsouffles sont faciles. »

« Mon cul qu'ils le sont, » lança Harry, glissant de sa chaise et attrapant son verre de brandy. Fatigué, rôti, à moitié dur, et agréablement éméché, il se dirigea vers l'autre pièce pour finir sa discussion, et voir ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. « Personne hors de leur Maison n'a _jamais_ était invité à leur fêtes de blaireaux ! »

**--**

Ce fut dans un mélange d'émotions, donc, qu'il se réveilla dans les quartiers de Snape quelque quinze heures plus tard—étalé sur un sofa extrêmement confortable et enveloppé par une couverture douce et épaisse. Ses lunettes, un flacon de potion revitalisante et un verre d'eau attendaient sur la table… et ses vêtements étaient tous à leurs places.

Il but l'eau en premier, puis la potion, laissant un moment à ses oreilles pour arrêter de siffler avant de prendre la note et de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de Snape.

_Rentrez chez vous Potter et essayez de dormir correctement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me déranger aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai la ferme intention de rester au lit. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de ne pas transplaner n'importe où sur le sol de l'école, je dirais que nous pourrions tous d'eux avoir plus de temps pour nous reposer._

_S. Snape_

_Ps. : Votre chouette semble avoir amené quelques uns de vos courriers au second laboratoire. Je vous les ai laissés sur la copie de mes notes de travail de cette dernière quinzaine. Prenez le tout avec vous quand vous vous en irez._

Souriant, Harry retourna la note, pris une des plumes à encre intégrée que Snape laissait toujours traîner, et gribouilla une réponse.

_On est samedi, Snape. Je n'avais pas prévu de venir vous embêter en travaillant de toute façon, surtout après que vous m'ayez attendu hier. Mais si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil aux remarques que Remus et moi avons faites (et si vous voulez voir ce que je vous ai ramené) descendez à mon cottage en fin d'après-midi, et nous pourrons dîner._

_H.P._

« Mais si je dois encore vous regarder abuser votre cuiller pendant le dessert, » Harry se dit à lui-même alors qu'il partait à la recherche de ses chaussures sous le sofa, « Je ne peux _pas_ promettre que vous rentrerez chez vous avec tous vos vêtements intacts… »

De derrière la porte de la chambre, un ronflement sourd et constant fut l'unique réponse de Snape.

**--**

_A suivre._

_--_

_Modifié le 25/07/08_


	9. Le blues des lundis orageux

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS, un peu HP/DM (mais juste un peu et pas forcément pour le bonheur d'Harry) et quelques autres sous-entendus.

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue, surtout pour aujourd'hui.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil. Cluegirl a même posté un nouveau chapitre et il est gnuhargh (au moins).

Note pour ce chapitre : Les passages raturés en VO sont indiqués comme ceci _(bla bla)_

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 9 : Le blues des lundis orageux

**oOoOoOo**

_(Remus Lupin, sale branleur !)_

Cher Remus.

Ha ha, oh, c'est trop drôle. Snape l'a fracassée sur le sol quand je lui ai donné cette eau de Cologne dont tu disais avoir toujours été ta favorite. Tu AURAIS PU ME PREVENIR que Sirius avait pour habitude de se parfumer avec quand vous étiez à l'école, puisque, comme tu le sais, JE L'AI acheté pour le type que Sirius avait pour loisir de tourmenter !

Maintenant mon cottage chlingue à cause du truc et j'ai dû me débarrasser du tapis sur lequel il a explosé la bouteille. ET il ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant trois jours, en plus, parce qu'il pense que j'ai voulu me moquer de lui. C'est pas ce que j'appelle faire une bonne impression à l'anniversaire d'un gars, tu sais ? Bordel de merde, qu'est ce—

(Non, non, non. Tu as compris de travers. Peut être qu'il ne le sait pas. Tu ne peux pas lui envoyer ça, Harry. Essaye encore.)

Cher Remus.

Merci pour ton conseil pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Snape. L'eau de Cologne a fait une assez bonne impression—je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait du tout à ça. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que c'état ton idée, mais je suis sûr qu'il appréciera le sentiment derrière comme je le fais.

Prends soin de toi.

Harry

_(Ps. : Sale branleur !)_

**oOoOoOo**

10 août

C'était un mauvais départ pour une mauvaise journée.

Severus avait trop dormi, pour commencer, ce qui le laissait toujours endolori et nauséeux. Cela était déjà assez mal en soi, mais le fait qu'il allait devoir encore faire face à une autre journée non productive sur les foutus problèmes de protections qu'il avait débattus avec Potter pendant une semaine et demi, donnèrent envie à Severus de se retourner et de se cacher sous les couvertures.

Et il aurait très bien pu s'en tirer comme ça, aussi bien. Potter ne s'était pas dérangé à descendre au laboratoire depuis que Severus l'avait mis dehors avec un coup de pied au derrière vendredi dernier. (Des erreurs sur l'Arithmancie, certes ! Le petit présomptueux !) Il n'y avait pas encore d'étudiants, la plus grande partie du personnel était toujours quelque part en vacances, et Merlin savait que la Directrice n'attendrait rien de lui un lundi matin... Mais Severus ne parvint à rester allongé qu'un quart d'heure de plus avant de mettre fin à son désespoir, et au final de sortir du lit. Avec un grognement et un juron bien tourné, Severus s'habilla et appela un elfe pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner.

Avec lequel la foutue créature s'embrouilla. Trois œufs cuits pendant une minute, au lieu d'un œuf cuit trois minutes, des crêpes au lieu de muffins, pas de scone en vue, et de la _crème_ dans son thé au lieu du lait.

Severus mettait du lait dans son thé toutes les fois où il avait bu cette boisson à Poudlard ! Même Albus savait qu'il fallait un pot de lait sur le plateau à chaque fois où il invitait Severus à son bureau pour une de ces foutues discussions ! De la crème, certes !

Severus venait juste de se décider à descendre aux cuisines et expliquer le problème quand ses protections s'enclenchèrent. Juste après, Potter ouvrait la porte de sa chambre dans un grand 'bang'.

« J'ai réussi ! » Hurla-t-il, un regard furieux, les cheveux emmêlés et partiellement hérissés, et ses vêtements froissés. Potter ressemblait trait pour trait à un fou furieux quand il se glissa à l'intérieur et fit une halte près de la table de petit déjeuner de Severus.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité ici—

Potter, le rude petit bâtard, se précipita vers lui. « La méthode d'identification, Snape, » dit-il, comme si Severus était le malade ici. « J'ai trouvé comment centraliser et diriger les bulles—

« Potter, **J'AI **trouvé ceci avant que vous ne daigniez ramener vos fesses trop parfumées d'Italie ! » Severus donna un coup de pied à sa chaise et cogna sa cuiller contre la table. « Mais, comme il semble que vous ayez dormi jusque là, permettez moi de vous rappeler que la structure centralisée des sphères enchantées pour le—

« Snape ! » Si Severus avait eu le bénéfice d'une bonne tasse de thé avant que le misérable n'ait fait interruption, Potter n'aurait jamais pu attraper sa mâchoire comme cela, réflexes d'Attrapeur ou non ! « Vous ne me portez pas attention. Nous avions décidé que nous ne pouvions pas utiliser les bulles comme une partie des protections du château parce que… »

« Parce que comme vous, ces foutues choses n'ont ni raisonnement, ni intelligence, ni mémoire, » répliqua Severus, éloignant les mains de son visage quand vraiment, il ne pouvait plus se retenir de mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang. « Les sphères enchantées peuvent être dirigées par le vestige du verre principal, mais uniquement pour des tâches spécifiques et limitées dans le temps. »

« Vrai, et nous ne pouvons pas nous en servir comme une sécurité magique car les gens racontent en général des bobards, et même ceux qui ne le font pas peuvent toujours être trompés, ou juste faire des erreurs. »

« Potter, si vous avez fait tout ce chemin jusque ici et interrompu mon déjeuner uniquement parc—

« Vous ne le mangez pas de toute façon, » dit Potter comme si cela changeait quelque chose. Severus se redressa sur sa chaise et mis un morceau de crêpe dans sa bouche tandis que Potter laissait tomber sur la table sa liasse de papier tel un marteau de fortune. « Maintenant, devinez ça, Batman : Quelle est la seule chose que tous les diplômés de Poudlard ont en commun ? »

« D'être allés à Poudlard, benêt. » Severus ignora le commentaire sur le bat truc—ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas entendu pire de la part du morveux, après tout.

D'une certaine façon cela fit augmenter le sourire de Potter. « ET, quel est le premier pas requis pour aller à Poudlard ? »

Merlin, il détestait les crêpes. Il jeta la chose dans son assiette et siffla. « Je n'arrive pas à voir comment le Poudlard Express pourrait—

« Non, non, non, vous loupez le truc ! » Severus se pencha en arrière tandis que Potter plongeait vers lui, mais au lieu de saisir une fois encore ses épaules, Potter s'empara seulement du morceau de crêpe entamé. « Je pense à quelqu'un qui a rencontré tous les étudiants de Poudlard, de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui a lu clairement dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, intentions et potentiels dans les quelques secondes où il les a rencontrés. Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas être acheté, subir un chantage, être mis sous _Impero_, souffrir de la Légilimencie ou être tué. Quelqu'un dont la dévotion à Poudlard est absolument inébranlable. »

« Ah oui, » acquiesça Severus, se servant d'un peu de thé. « C'est clair maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant. »

« Exactement ! » Eructa Potter, tapant le plat de sa main sur la table et faisant clinquer tous les accessoires servant au thé. « Je savais que vous—

« Vous êtes saoul de toute évidence. »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Car, » Severus se leva de sa chaise brusquement en grognant. « Si vous n'êtes ni dans un état d'ébriété avancé, ni souffrant d'un conséquent traumatisme crânien, vous ne pouvez possiblement pas suggérer que nous connections le cœur et l'âme des protections magiques à un _objet_ magique qui n'a même pas le bénéfice d'un résidu de cerveau même de l'espèce de ceux que les Griffondors clament avoir ! »

Potter le regarda yeux grands ouverts. « Waouh. Vous arrivez à sortir tout ça comme ça ? »

Severus soupira. C'était ça ou gémir. « Je ne répète pas mes insultes, idiot. Elles sont immanquablement inspirées par la profonde stupidité de l'humanité en général, et par vous en parti—

« Je vous défie d'essayer. »

« Je ne relève pas de défis avec les Griffondors ! » Les mots étaient hors de sa bouche sans une deuxième pensée. Parce que, bien sûr, qu'il ne les relevait pas. Seul un fou aurait pu faire ça. « Essayer quoi, exactement ? »

« Mettez le sur votre tête, pour voir si vous pouvez lui mentir, » le rictus de Potter était réfrigérant. « Vous avez menti à Voldemort, qui était ouvertement connu pour être le meilleur légilimens vivant. Vous avez menti au monde Magique en entier pendant les dernières années de la guerre. Si vous pouvez en laisser passer un au Choixpeau magique, alors je laisserai tomber le sujet des transplanages dans Poudlard pour toujours. »

Severus avait, cependant, arrêté de l'écouter alors que la notion démente, ridicule et profondément _Dumbledorienne_ commençait à avoir un certain poids dans son esprit. « Cela requerrait un endroit pour ceux qui seraient détenus par les sphères enchantées, » songea-t-il à voix haute. « Quelque chose de sécurisé, mais pas trop éloigné pour que les visiteurs légitimes qui ne seraient pas connu du Choixpeau ne souffrent pas du désagrément. Quelque chose de magiquement—

« La salle sur demande, » La voix de Potter était un défi ouvert et pressé. « La chambre des Secrets pour les menaces connues ou les visiteurs sur liste noire. »

« La Directrice voudra connaître—

« Elle est dans son bureau en ce moment. »

« Et il faudra l'implanter—

« Avant que les étudiants n'arrivent, » les yeux de Potter s'illuminaient et quelque part la lueur de triomphe ne réussit pas à faire grincer des dents Severus. « Une fois que nous saurons que ça marche, nous déciderons si nous avons assez de temps pour ça. Alors si vous êtes prêt à arrêter de bouder, allez chercher la Reine des Bulles, on ne peut pas faire cette expérience au sinon ! »

« La glace est fine, Potter… » Grogna Severus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire où le modeste morceau de verre attendait toujours. « Et je veux que tout soit réglé avant que je ne remette les pieds dans ce bureau, » il agrippa l'épaule de Potter, coupant court à sa course vers la porte. « Je ne relève pas de défis de la part de Griffondors. Pas même de vous. »

Potter rit, le misérable, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche. « Je parlerai au Choixpeau si vous voulez, » dit-il, le guidant dans le couloir avec lui. « Mais si ça marche _réellement_, alors c'est vous qui offrez la bouteille ce soir et je veux du scotch ! »

Effleurant ses lèvres avec le bout de ses doigts, Severus oublia de mentionner qu'il avait commandé une bouteille d'Auld Wallace à Pré-au-Lard deux semaines auparavant. Cela ferait aussi bien l'affaire d'une offre de paix, si cette ridicule idée marchait néanmoins, comme d'un cadeau d'anniversaire.

**oOoOoOo**

Potter releva la tête quand Severus lui tendit un verre, ses yeux verts toujours brillant de triomphe, comme si leur accomplissement de cet après-midi était son seul travail. Severus savait au-delà de toutes certitudes que les prochains mots que le morveux sortirait seraient odieux. Egoïstes et narcissiques, et profondément sans decorum comme l'homme lui-même.

« Bon boulot aujourd'hui, Snape, » dit Potter.

Par les couilles de Merlin, il avait raison. Faites confiance à Potter pour n'avoir aucun respect pour complètement et profondément snober quelqu'un ! C'était déjà assez mal qu'il ait réussi à se traîner jusque dans les appartements de Severus et d'avoir résolu par lui-même le problème qui les préoccupait depuis quinze jours, mais l'enthousiasme infernal de Potter n'était absolument pas de circonstance.

Cependant, Severus se trouva lui-même en train d'acquiescer au foutu compliment avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vers son fauteuil.

Avec la mémoire courte, Potter jacassa pendant que Severus installait ses légères robes d'été autour de lui. « Je croix que Minerva a été vraiment impressionnée avec les bulles et—

« Typique des Griffondors d'être distraits par la partie colorée du processus, » marmonna-t-il, « Les sphères enchantées sont simplement un jeu amusant sans la mise au point précieuse du Choixpeau. » Potter s'illumina, prenant clairement sa critique générale des Griffondors comme une sorte de compliment personnel. Dégoûté, Severus laissa tomber, et par un instinct résiduel d'auto protection, Potter arrêta également, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à cesser de sourire.

Severus se concentra sur son verre, et jeta quelques regards en coin au fléau de son existence en silence. La couleur dorée de son précédant coup de soleil adoucit créait un plaisant contraste avec les occasionnels flashs de dents blanches et d'yeux verts lumineux. Son séjour près du lac italien lui avait été profitable, bien que la profonde injustice que Potter soit bronzé plutôt que pelé altérait partiellement l'appréciation de la vue.

Il se consola avec son whiskey, ignorant le fait qu'il semblait s'être habitué à la chose à un moment, et était même parvenu à l'apprécier au fil des mois à force de la ténacité de Potter à l'amener. Potter, de même, semblait perdu dans son verre et buvait en silence.

« Alors, vous pensez vraiment qu'on aura le temps de tout installer avant que les étudiants reviennent ? » Potter brisa le silence au moment même où Severus commençait à l'apprécier.

Il renifla et re-remplit leurs verres. « Potter, je n'aurais pas dit ceci à la Directrice si je n'avais pas été confiant en mes— » il coupa court, puis redirigea la discussion en faveur de l'ego du Héros. « Nos habilités à y parvenir. De plus, ce schème de portoloins est simplement un supplément aux protections existantes, que nous laisserons en place jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé une solution _propre_ au problème des pierres de protections. »

« Ouais, » Potter ne semblait pas convaincu, « Mais il n'y a plus que quelques semaines, et—

« Et le plus gros du travail, » fit remarquer Severus, « a été accomplit dans le bureau de la Directrice aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui reste est à faire au retour du personnel et de leur laisser démanteler toutes les protections personnelles qu'ils ont installées dans leurs appartements, salles de classe, et à vous de faire plus de ces sphères enchantées—

« Vous pouvez les appeler des bulles, vous savez. »

Severus l'ignora. « --comme cela nous aurons un sort référant—

« La Reine des Bulles. »

« --Sort. Référant. Au cas où quelque chose d'imprévu arriverait au premier. Même si vous deviez rester dans votre lamentable état d'ébriété—

« Hé ! »

« --pendant les vingt prochains jours, honorer notre engagement ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Un putain de verre, » protesta Potter, se tenant droit dans son fauteuil pour montrer à l'appui de son verre qu'il avait presque fini deux fois dans la journée. « Un putain de verre ne me met pas dans 'un lamentable état d'ébriété' ! »

Severus grimaça et vida le sien. « Il le fait quand vous avez clairement sauté le petit déjeuner pour débarquer dans mes cachots à la première heure, puis passé le reste du matin sur les protections sans vous arrêter pour une collation. » Les réclamations de Potter s'arrêtèrent brusquement et son regard se changea en cette expression ahurie qu'il prenait toujours quand le morveux essayait de faire des calculs mentaux. Severus attendit jusqu'au rougissement anticipé sur ses joues avant que la remarque ne l'atteigne. « Ou, n'ai-je pas réussi à percevoir cet essai cabotin de me rendre saoul et aimable ? »

De façon inattendue, le sourire de Potter réapparut. « Et bien, je dois l'admettre, vous êtes habituellement plus aimable quand vous êtes saoul, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas délibéré, je vous le promets. J'ai juste eu l'esprit ailleurs et j'ai un peu oublié de manger, c'est tout. »

Severus haussa sceptiquement un sourcil. « Oublier de manger ? Quel genre d'idiots _oublient_ de manger ? » Il fit un geste avec son verre, montrant le corps longiligne et sous alimenté de Potter. « Que croyez vous que votre métabolisme a utilisé pour générer la magie dont vous avez eu besoin aujourd'hui ? Plus de votre masse musculaire ? Ou avez-vous décidé que vous n'êtes pas assez petit et que vous pouviez perdre le poids de vos os à la place ? Et POURQUOI diable êtes vous en train de sourire, imbécile—

Le rire muet de Potter devint audible, et Severus mit en place son plus féroce froncement de sourcils en attendant.

« Vous— » parvint à éructer Potter. « Vous êtes inquiet pour moi ! »

Severus se lança à la recherche de la bouteille pour cacher sa soudaine mortification. « Bien sûr que non—

« Si, vous l'êtes ! » Potter tendit son verre pour une autre tournée. « Vous êtes assis là, noir comme un chaudron, et me faites la morale parce que j'ai loupé des repas, alors que vous n'avez même pas mangé vous aussi, et vous avez fait autant de magie que moi ! »

« Balivernes, » répliqua Severus, versant une plus grosse dose de liqueur, puis remplissant son verre. « J'ai simplement—

« Simplement fait tout le travail de charme sur la Reine des Bulles—

« Le sort référant. »

« --alors que j'ai juste discuté avec le Choixpeau. » **(1)** Il tiqua puis rit dans sa barbe. « Chat avec le chap'. Hé. Dites, vous pensez pas que le Dr Seuss soit venu avec McGonagall à Poudlard ?

« Docteur qui ? » Mais bien entendu, Potter l'ignora.

« Alors nous avons le cha…rognard dans le chapeau aussi, n'est ce pas ? Et le bât—

« Potter… » Severus l'avertit et miraculeusement, Potter paya attention.

« Le gniard dans le chapeau, ça pourrait être Draco Malfoy… non attendez, il serait le chiard dans le chapeau. »

Severus ne rit pas, bien qu'il en donnait l'air. « Et vous seriez ? »

« Le saoulard dans le chapeau, à votre service ! » Potter descendit de son fauteuil pour s'incliner, et parvint même à ne pas s'écrouler par terre, bien que Severus n'arrivât pas à voir comment. Et quand il se redressa, il avait non seulement un verre toujours rempli dans une main, mais aussi sa baguette dans l'autre.

_Le petit misérable !_ Pensa Severus _Il métabolise bel et bien l'alcool !_ Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles mis à part que le morveux convertissait directement en énergie magique, tout comme Albus l'avait toujours fait avec le sucre ! L'injustice était tout simplement écoeurante.

En représailles, Severus tapa le dessous du verre de Potter avant qu'il ne se rasseye.

« Je n'étais pas inquiet, » dit il tandis que Potter léchait le whiskey sur ses doigts pendant qu'il se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil. « Si j'étais plus enclin à m'inquiéter, je ne m'ennuierais pas avec de telles trivialités sur ce que vous mangez ou non. Alors que vous offrez tant d'autres exemples plus judicieux de votre auto destruction. »

« Hé non ! Je n'ai pas tenté de m'auto détruire depuis des mois, » dit Potter, ses yeux, enfin, commençant à montrer quelques traces de circonspections appropriées alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer ses doigts. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne savais pas à propos de cette eau de Cologne. C'était une erreur honnête. » Severus ignora la tactique de distraction et fonça dans là brèche à la place.

« Mmm. Et mis appart votre essai nébuleux pour vous dérober, je suppose que vous imaginez que vous cacher de votre famille d'accueil en faveur de votre sordide histoire avec _un_ individu semble normal pour vous ? »

Potter devint très tendu, son verre en suspend contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Severus pensait qu'elles tremblaient peut être.

« Vous n'avez jamais été une créature isolée, Potter, » continua-t-il, poursuivant le sujet délicat. « Votre attitude du début à la fin de toutes vos années d'étude a démontré cela clairement. »

« Je vais bien, » tenta Potter au final, regardant fixement dans son verre.

Severus ricana. « Vous dépérissez et vous vous cachez sans vos amis et ceux qui vous veulent du bien pour vous supporter, et nous le savons tous les deux ! Vous avez toujours été un, » il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'incurver, « une créature sociale, et là vous êtes assis, enterré vivant dans un cachot avec un homme que vous avez haï dès la première fois que vous l'avez vu. Et ceci vous semble sain ? »

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, blessés et verdoyants sous la frange de Potter tandis qu'il mettait son verre à moitié plein de côté. « Si vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, je m'en irais. »

« Asseyez vous et ne soyez pas obtus, » rabroua Severus. « Qu'est ce qui fait pour que vous ayez ignoré toutes les invitations que Molly Weasley vous a envoyées depuis ces deux dernières années ? »

« J'avais pas envie d'y aller. » Le ton de Potter était vibrant et Severus prit plaisir à ignorer l'avertissement. Le même instinct qui avait brisé tous les délits, sans parler de la façon bien particulière, de la Maison de Serpentard, pendant seize ans était de nouveau irrité. Il était sur la piste de quelque chose qui voulait être dit et il n'avait pas besoin de Légilimencie pour le savoir.

« Et ce serait pour la même raison que vous ne recherchez plus, ni ne permettez, la compagnie de vos pairs ? » Demanda-t-il. « Il fut un temps, Mr Potter, où chaque week-end vous partiez courir un pub ou un autre. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Ah, oui. La rage était là, brisant les barrière de la douloureuse vérité. « Je n'y vais pas parce que j'en ai pas envie ! Je passe du temps ici parce que j'ai pensé— » il ravala le reste de sa tirade en secouant violemment sa tête.

« Quand ai-je failli à vous faire pleinement comprendre que vous n'étiez pas importun, Potter ? » Severus ne se borna pas à cacher son exaspération.

« Aujourd'hui. » Comment un homme adulte qui s'était battu et avait gagné une guerre pouvait paraître si petit ?

Severus soupira et versa plus de liqueur dans le verre de Potter. « Aujourd'hui, vous êtes toujours assis dans _ce_ fauteuil, devant _mon_ feu, et vous êtes toujours en train de boire le whisky que _j'ai_ payé. Prenez cela comme une évidence et permettez moi d'avancer mon point sans être interrompu, si vous le pouvez. »

Potter prit le verre, et le conseil, soupirant sombrement alors qu'il se réinstallait dans le fauteuil comme pour protéger ses arrières. « Bien. Alors quel _est_ votre point ? »

« Ces portes vous sont toujours ouvertes, Potter. Portes qui m'ont toujours été fermées depuis la première fois où je suis tombé en disgrâce. » Severus tourna son bras et pu sentir sa marque cachée ramper sous le bref regard de Potter. « Mon isolation est due et largement méritée ; je suis d'une compagnie déplaisante et je représente des choses déplaisantes que les gens préféreraient oublier. » Potter releva ses yeux, la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait arguer. Severus le contra en levant sa main. « Je ne quitte pas Poudlard parce que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ailleurs, mais vous, Mr Potter, êtes le bienvenu partout où vous voulez. Il y a, en fait, peu d'endroits où vous ne seriez _pas_ le bienvenu, auriez vous le courage de sortir de votre exil imposé. »

Potter fut tendu pendant un instant, ses yeux de nouveau cachés derrière sa frange broussailleuse tandis qu'une aura de colère émanait de lui. Severus attendit, sûr que son but avait été juste et prêt pour n'importe quelle rage que le morveux expulserait.

Potter avala le reste de son whisky, l'alcool lui faisant faire une grimace quand il se releva.

« Asseyez vous, » avertit Severus, se levant pour bloquer la fuite de Potter.

« Non. »

« Potter, je vous préviens, » Severus recula seulement d'un pas quand la tête dure, le têtu morveux, s'approcha de lui, juste assez pour tirer sa baguette de sa manche.

« Fermez la, » grogna Potter, continuant d'avancer et attrapant à deux mains la robe de Severus. « Fermez la. Je vais vous embrasser. »

« Quoi ? » Severus tenta de s'esquiver, essaya d'attraper les mains de Potter, lâcha sa baguette et les fit presque tomber près de la table basse avant de retrouver son équilibre. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-il, s'échappant du visage trop près de Potter.

« Parce que je veux que vous la fermiez, » dit le misérable, pressant son corps contre celui de Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus d'autre choix que de s'effondrer dans son fauteuil ou bien de le repousser. « Je veux que vous la fermiez, et vous embrasser est beaucoup plus sûr que de vous ensorceler là maintenant. »

« Potter, vous avez foutrement intérêt—Mph !

C'était une invasion, une pression humide et insistante de lèvres et de langue et de genoux et de cuisses et de torse et de menton qui grimpèrent sur ses genoux et passèrent ses dents ne laissant pas la moindre possibilité d'évasion. Des points serrés dans le revers de sa robe alors que l'assaut se poursuivait avec ardeur, une respiration tendue palpable sur le torse sous les mains de Severus, des bouffées frénétiques contre ses joues et l'entortillement de ses propres cheveux contre le dos du fauteuil, alors qu'il essayait de détourner son visage de la pression du silencieux baiser.

« Mphotter… » Il se tortilla, mis ses mains sur le visage du morveux et attrapa son menton. « Potter, stop, » il haleta, effleura de ses lèvres celles qui était toujours pressées contre son doigt et son pouce et chuchota de nouveau. « Stop. » Un autre baiser quand Potter essaya de parler, celui-ci s'apposant doucement sur les lèvres entrouvertes mais ne s'aventurant pas à l'intérieur. « Harry. Stop. »

Potter se raidit puis devint souple contre lui, ses mains se décrochant de la robe de Severus, ses cuisses serrés relâchant leur prise, son visage se glissant contre celui de Severus et son front s'appuya contre le dos du fauteuil. Un petit son s'échappa de lui, un son jeune, qui pouvait signifier 'je suis désolé' tout comme 'ne me faites pas de mal'. Déplaçant ses mains du torse de Potter, Severus caressa calmement le dos du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que sa respiration reprenne calmement et que les tremblements cessent.

« Je sais pourquoi vous avez refusé d'aller sous le Choixpeau aujourd'hui. » La voix de Potter, quand il se remit finalement à parler, était sure, et plus forte que ce que Severus attendait. Ses yeux étaient secs et clairs quand il se redressa sur les genoux de Severus et la couleur sur son visage tanné aurait pu facilement être due autant à l'alcool qu'à l'émotion.

Distrait entre confusion et frustration, cela prit un instant à Severus pour comprendre son cheminement. « Oh ? » Dit-il, laissant glisser ses mains vers la courbure des hanches de Potter quand le garçon acquiesça.

« Oui. Parce que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il farfouille dans votre tête, » dit Potter, semblant ne pas être au courant de la déconfiture de Severus tout comme de son érection pressant contre son pantalon. « Parce que vous avez eu assez de ça toute votre vie, entre Voldemort et… » il ravala le nom suivant et plaça une main sur la poitrine de Severus, juste en dessous de sa clavicule, un pouce rugueux s'amusant encore et encore avec un des boutons de la veste. « Et vous êtes fatigué de devoir toujours être sur vos gardes. »

Son sexe se durcissant, sa tête tourbillonnant, Severus toussa, « Potter, » mais il ne fut pas surpris quand il fut ignoré.

« Parce que maintenant vous avez assez donné, » murmura Potter tandis que son pousse continuait de faire des ronds. « Vous vous êtes battus et vous avez assez payé, et vous voulez juste que les gens laisse votre tête tranquille. »

« Oui, » soupira Severus, en réponse à ce qui avait été dit et ce qui ne l'avait pas été.

Les yeux de Potter se relevèrent pour fixer les siens, leur expression quelque part dans le domaine de l'intangible entre demande et prière. « Je veux pas me battre avec vous, » dit il quand son pouce décrocha enfin le bouton. « Je ne le veux vraiment, vraiment pas. »

« Alors ne vous battez pas, » répliqua Severus. Puis il se saisit de ce visage, sombre, rougissant et perdu entre ses mains, et embrassa le petit bâtard proprement.

**oOoOoOo**

« Sto—Merlin, Potter ! Stop ! »

« Mmmm ? » Demanda Potter sans s'arrêter.

« Uhnnng… ne faites pas ça ! »

« Ça ? » Potter fit passer sa langue sur le prépuce de Severus. « J'croyais que vous aimiez ça. »

Severus refréna son envie de lever les yeux jusqu'au plafond. « J'aime beaucoup ça, crétin, » lâcha-t-il, serrant le drap entre ses poings. « Ne faites pas l'autre chose ! »

« Ah, vous voulez dire ça ? » Demanda Potter et il titilla son anus de nouveau.

« GAH ! » Severus tenta de s'éloigner du doigt tout en gardant les lèvres à proximité. « Oui, ça ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

S'en suivit une pause qui ne présageait rien de bon, le souffle chaud et humide de Potter chatouillait son sexe sensible et exposé. Puis, « Pourquoi pas ? » Potter pencha sa tête et sourit en défi tandis que son doigt caressait l'anus de Severus et que sa langue s'aventurait hors de sa bouche pour lécher une goutte de liquide séminal sur son gland. Severus geignit. Geignit, bordel !

« C'est assez bon, vous savez, » une autre caresse/léchouille. Severus se contorsionna. « Beaucoup mieux que ce que vous pensez. Il y a cette petite—

« Je sais foutrement bien ce qu'est une prostate, Potter, » Severus arriva finalement à reprendre ses esprits pour hurler. « Et non, un doigt entre mes fesses n'est pas 'assez bon' ! »

Potter s'appuya sur un coude, passant l'autre bras sur la hanche de Severus et faisant comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il maintenait l'homme plus âgé contre le matelas. « Vous avez essayé alors ? » Demanda-t-il, le bout de son doigt continuant à caresser et exciter son anus. « Pendant que j'étais parti ? »

« Bien sûr. Contrairement à D'AUTRE, je suis capable d'être motivé pour étudier et—

Potter eut un rictus, le petit con. « Et vous avez vu comment j'ai joui fort la dernière fois quand j'ai mis un doigt à l'intérieur, pas vrai ? »

« Humph. Et bien, vous sembliez l'apprécier, » concéda Severus, fixant le baldaquin au-dessus de sa tête. « Enfin, vous appréciez le mauvais whiskey, les chips au curry et ces répulsifs fondants du chaudron, alors de ce que je sais— » Le poids sur lui disparut tout d'un coup. Potter relâcha la prise ferme (et affolante) à la base de son sexe, se redressa sur ses genoux et descendit du lit. Et là, Severus gisait, dur et prêt, et étendu telle une prostituée de l'Allée des Embrume tandis que le bâtard s'en allait ? Sa furie et son sang ne firent qu'un tour quand il grogna entre ses dents. « Potter… »

« Du calme, je vais juste chercher quelque chose, » il regarda par-dessus son épaule en marchant nu et sans honte vers la salle de bain. « J'reviens de suite. Gardez tout ça au chaud pour moi pendant ce temps, qu'en dites vous ? »

« Si je dois le faire moi-même, alors pourquoi êtes vous—

Le rire de Potter l'interrompit, tout comme il envoya une onde de choc tout droit dans son sexe désespéré. « Oh, je vais m'occuper de vous, Snape, » promit-il, en faisant s'entrechoquer des bouteilles dans l'armoire. « Maintenant au sujet de ce doigt. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. »

« C'était… étrange, » admit Severus, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa chair humide que les lèvres de Potter avaient abandonnées. « Bizarre. Assez inconfortable. »

« Ok, » la voix de Potter lui parvenait de la salle de bain. « Et combien en avez-vous essayé ? »

« Que voulez vous dire par combien ? Pourquoi diable aurais-je dû continuer après un seul ? »

Potter réapparut, un onguent analgésique à la main, un sourire espiègle placardé sur son visage et son sexe rebondissant à chacun de ses pas jusqu'au lit. « Vous voulez réessayer ? »

Severus eut juste le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche pour rappeler au morveux qu'il ne relevait pas de défi de Griffondors quand Potter dévissa le bouchon du large pot volumineux et y trempa quatre doigts. « S-sûrement pas ! »

Potter rit. « Pas pour commencer, non. » Il se réinstalla entre les cuisses de Severus, caressa brièvement les lourdes bourses gonflées et ronronna. Le sexe de Severus se durcit et plus de liquide séminal coula, et ses protestations se transformèrent en gémissements.

« Alors, » le garnement eut l'audace de demander, « Vous me faites confiance. »

Severus voulait réellement dire non. Il voulait effacer l'orgueil sur le visage du morveux présomptueux et le renvoyer chez lui la queue entre les jambes. Pourtant, à la place, il laissa ses jambes s'ouvrirent, laissant les doigts lubrifiés de Potter étaler l'onguent contre son… oh.

Oh mon…

Severus essaya mais ne réussit pas à étrangler son gémissement quand le doigt de Potter se glissa en lui et ne le heurta aucunement. En fait, la légère et douce invasion lui donna désespérément envie de… s'étirer comme un chat.

« Mmm, » il pouvait sentir le sourire moqueur de Potter contre sa cuisse quand le doigt se retira pour le caresser de nouveau. « J'pense que vous avez dû essayer sec… » Il mordilla, puis lécha un endroit sensible, avant de re-presser son doigt. « Plus ? »

« Ahh ! » Severus haleta, se forçant à ne pas pousser contre ce doigt envahissant quand il plongea plus en profondeur et se retira encore une fois. « Vous… vous l'avez fait comme ça avant ? » Potter ronronna à sa question contre la veine de son sexe et le souffle de Severus se coupa. « Remettez le en place… pendant que vous –oh Merlin ! » Le doigt revint en un oint et long mouvement. Severus se laissa aller et jouit presque quand il sentit les jointures de Potter presser contre ses testicules.

« Oh, je suppose que oui, » dit Potter, sa joue collée à la cuisse de Severus. « Chuis habitué. J'préfère un peu plus qu'un doigt ou deux… » Il ouvrit la bouche et lécha le sexe de Severus de la racine jusqu'au gland, passant sur les doigts de Severus, et _saperlipopette_, mais il avait l'air béat ! « J'aime ça aussi. » Le doigt se retira. La bouche plongea sur son sexe. Les yeux de Severus se révulsèrent. « Beaucoup. »

« Gnuh, » dit Severus, puis secoua sa tête pour refaire circuler son sang et réessaya. « Que… c'était ma—

« Mmm. Prostate. » Potter arriva à sourire la bouche étirée sur son sexe tandis qu'il relevait la tête laissant s'échapper son gland dans une sorte de 'pop' humide, un soupir et une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. « V'voulez que je le refasse ? »

« Merlin oui ! » cria Severus tandis que ce merveilleux, horrifiant, délicieux doigt s'incurvait encore une fois en lui. Après cela, ce ne fut qu'une multitude de caresses et de coups de langues et d'étirements et de frissons et d'étoiles derrières ses yeux. Il perdit la trace de ces bruits humiliants qu'il faisait, n'arriva plus à compter le nombre de fois où il aurait pu jouir ou mourir. Il rejeta au loin tous les derniers vestiges de dignité et de maintient qu'il avait un jour possédé et quelque temps après, un orgasme l'emporta, Severus n'aurait pas pu dire même sous Veritaserum, s'il avait supplié pour l'avoir ou non.

Il gisait, pétrifié et respirant comme un hippogriffe essoufflé alors que son corps entier était parcouru et secoué par l'onde d'écho de son plaisir. Ses pensées étaient toujours des éclats incontrôlés d'émerveillement pour lequel il n'avait aucun mot pour le décrire.

« Alors, » une voix sensuelle rit entre ses cuisses et Severus haleta et sursauta quand il sentit une langue retracer langoureusement une éclaboussure de sperme le long de sa hanche. « Combien de doigts pensez vous qu'j'ai mis ? »

Bon, sa mortification parvint facilement à faire disparaître son émerveillement. Severus laissa tomber sa main sur son visage bouillant et gémit. « Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, » répliqua le misérable rieur. Il donna une petite impulsion à ses doigts, gagnant au passage un autre sursaut et halètement de Severus, avant que l'invasion se retire. Potter se rassit, essuyant sa main sur une serviette que Severus n'avait pas vue être invoquée et sourit. « Alors, maintenant que vous avez eu les doigts faits proprement, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Ce qu'il en pensait ? Severus pensa, en premier et avant toute chose, que c'était une très bonne chose qu'il soit resté célibataire durant sa carrière d'espion, car si n'importe qui, Mangemort, Maraudeur, Auror, ou Lord Noir, lui avait fait ressentir ce que Potter venait de faire, Severus n'aurait jamais pu réussir à garder un seul secret à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il y avait eu des moments, bridé sauvagement entre la bouche scélérate de Potter et ses doigts intelligents, pendant lesquels Severus aurait pu dire, faire, ou promettre n'importe quoi pour obtenir sa libération.

Mais il aurait préféré faire face à la mort sous Doloris plutôt qu'admettre une telle chose à quelqu'un d'affilié à James Potter, alors il glissa langoureusement sa main sur le sexe de Potter, écarlate, négligé et cognant désespérément contre son ventre quand le jeune homme s'installa près de lui. « Je pense que vous avez foutrement intérêt à m'apprendre comment faire ça ! »

**oOoOoOo**

« Snape… ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Z'êtes saoul ? »

« Mmm. »

« Moi aussi. »

Un bruit de vêtement. « Ce n'est pas une excuse. » Enoncé avec une précision chirurgicale.

« P'quoi ? »

Une hésitation pondérée. « … Rien du tout. »

« D'ac… » Un long silence. Le frottement d'une main contre un visage. « Chuis vraiment bourré là… naze. » Une autre longue pause. Un reniflement, un réveil. « Hng. Ok, ok. » Un soupir las. « Où vous p'sez qu'est mon caleçon ? »

« Potter… » Grogné avec exaspération.

« Huh ? »

« Couchez vous. Rendormez vous. Fermez là. » Une pause. « Ou partez. Sans votre foutu caleçon. »

« Oh. » Un bruit de drap. Un soupir reconnaissant. « Super. »

Silence. Des respirations comme seul bruit dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à que des draps se froissent par le soudain retournement d'un corps. « Potter ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Avant… Combien ? »

Plus de froissements, le bruit d'un corps se roulant en boule, se rapprochant. « Assez. » Le mot s'enroula autour d'un sourire.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre_

**oOoOoOo**

(1) Il existe un truc horrible pour tou(te)s les traducteurs (trices) : le jeu de mot merveilleux mais intraduisible. Et là je suis tombée sur un gros. J'ai longtemps pensé à retirer ce passage de la traduction mais ça enlevait également le gag suivant et j'ai, finalement, trouvé ça dommage. Comme je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai traduit je vous laisse le passage en VO pour que vous puissiez l'apprécier comme il se doit. Si vous avez une idée pour mieux traduire ça, je suis toute ouïe (par voie de review ou par mail, dans mon profil).

_"-While I just had a chat with the Hat." He blinked, then snickered. "Chat with the Hat. Heh. Say, do you suppose Dr. Seuss went to Hogwarts with McGonagall?"_

"Doctor Whom?" But of course, Potter ignored him.

"So we've had the Rat in the Hat as well, haven't we? And the Bat-"

"Potter..." Severus warned, and miraculously, Potter heeded.

"The Brat in the Hat, that would be Draco Malfoy... no wait, he'd be the Twat in the Hat."

Severus didn't laugh, though it took some doing. "And you would be?"

"The Prat in the Hat, at your service!"

**oOoOoOo**

_Mon cerveau et moi-même ayant récemment perdu un grand nombre de neurones, nous vous annonçons que nous partons en vacances sur une île (presque déserte) pour les deux semaines à venir afin de colmater tout ça. Nous vous laissons donc sans chapitre jeudi prochain et le jeudi d'après (Ooooh). Mais nous reviendrons ressourcés et pimpants comme au premier jour, avec le début d'une autre traduction, en plus du chapitre 10 (Aaaaah). _

_A dans deux semaines (ne m'oubliez pas !) pour de nouvelles aventures ! (Les crustacés, j'arriiiiiive !)_


	10. Une affaire de confiance

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS, un peu HP/DM (mais juste un peu et pas forcément pour le bonheur d'Harry) et quelques autres sous-entendus.

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil.

Note pour ce chapitre : **La première partie** de ce chapitre est un peu **crue.** Vous voilà prévenu(e)…

Sinon, j'ai quelque peu retouché les chapitres précédents, si ça vous dit de jeter un coup d'œil… (surtout au chapitre neuf, où j'ai réussi à trouver des rimes en –ard pour l'histoire du Choixpeau, ce qui est, quand même, un exploit)

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 10 : Une affaire de confiance

**oOoOoOo**

_Va te faire foutre toi aussi, Draco._

_Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à foutre si tu me trompes—je t'ai toujours connu comme étant un bâtard capricieux depuis que l'on a partagé le dortoir de l'école, après tout. Mais tu n'as aucun droit d'utiliser Parkinson comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux y gagner, exactement ? C'est pas comme si tu arriverais à la supporter une fois le pas franchit. Elle sera déshéritée et tu sais foutrement bien qu'il n'y a rien à espérer du côté du nom des Malfoys en matière d'héritage. Donc tu ne gagneras rien, et elle perdra tout ce qu'elle a, et tu penses toujours que je te donnerais accès à ma chambre et à mon compte en banque après avoir joué un coup comme ça ?_

_Crois moi, Malfoy, tu n'es pas un si bon coup._

_Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment que tu sois assez stupide pour traiter tes congénères Serpentards comme des jouets, même si ça me déçoit beaucoup. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que tu avais pu évoluer en quelque chose de différent qu'un autre Malfoy brutal enveloppé dans du papier argenté. Couper les ponts avec Potter l'été dernier semblait illusoirement que tu avais grandi un peu, mais je suppose que c'était trop demander._

_Et bien, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi ; je suis fatigué par tes intrigues, je suis fatigué de ton ego, je suis fatigué de tes dépenses, et je suis fatigué de toi. Si tu n'étais pas pauvre comme Job, ton cul pourrait probablement valoir le coup de faire garder mes arrières, mais vu ta position, tu ne vaux même pas l'embêtement qu'il serait nécessaire d'avoir pour t'empoisonner et faire disparaître ton corps. Et ne t'imagine pas un instant que quelqu'un se lancerait à ta recherche—personne mis à part Potter ne s'imagine que ton acquittement signifie en quoique ce soit que tu es innocent. Le Ministère serait juste content de savoir que tu es parti. _

_Ne te fatigue pas à revenir à Ellemore House pour récupérer tes affaires—je les ai déjà envoyée chez le solliciteur de ta mère. Et n'ennuie pas Parkinson non plus—elle n'est plus joignable à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je suis riche, tu vois, et je suis célibataire, et je n'ai pas disgracié le nom de ma famille en allant en prison et en étant convaincu de meurtre. Son père était ravi de ma demande en mariage, et elle était franchement soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne te devrait plus rien. Considère ceci comme un portrait assez fidèle de ce que tu vaux de la part de tes plus proches amis, sale branque._

_Je t'aurais bien invité au mariage, mais je me fous de te voir, tout comme Pansy, et ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais offrir un cadeau de valeur de toute façon. Alors, regarde juste les pages de Société à la place. il devrait y avoir un faire-part d'ici peu._

_Sincèrement._

_Blaise Zabini_

**oOoOoOo**

3 octobre

Finalement, Harry n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Il roula sur son ventre, s'étira pour attraper la baguette sur la table de nuit—il ne pouvait pas voir à qui elle appartenait dans les ténèbres trop matinales des cachots—et lança un sort de lubrification.

Derrière et à moitié sur lui, Snape se réveilla dans un grognement et un mouvement qui fit déraper son sexe gonflé contre le creux des cuisses d'Harry. « Hgnuh ? » Gronda l'homme tandis qu'Harry gigotait sous lui. « Qu'est ce que vous— » ses mots se transformèrent en halètements quand son sexe se glissa dans le creux étroit et huilé entre les jambes et les fesses d'Harry.

Groggy, grognon et excité, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager le sentiment. Surtout quand il sentit le sexe de Snape cogner par derrière ses bourses gonflées. « Je prends soin de _ceci_, » il fléchit ses cuisses, « Comme ça vous me laisserez quelques putains d'heures de sommeil avant le match d'aujourd'hui ! » Harry eut assez de présence d'esprit pour caler la baguette sous un oreiller avant de glisser une main sous lui pour s'occuper de son propre sexe.

Le souffle de Snape était comme une fournaise moite le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, les joues rugueuses avec sa barbe naissante, les cheveux telle une caresse affolante contre sa joue quand il poussa ses hanches en arrière puis en avant. Le bruit mouillé était sale et bruyant et sexy du feu de Dieu, et le sexe d'Harry palpita rageusement contre les draps du lit alors qu'il gémissait contre son oreiller. Puis Snape se releva soudainement, ses mains pressées contre les draps à côté du visage d'Harry, sa voix plus aigue avec l'inquiétude. « Qu'est ce que vous—je ne suis pas à l'intérieur—

« Non, bordel, vous n'êtes pas dans mon cul ! » Harry lança ses hanches en arrière, essayant d'atteindre avec sa main libre le dos de Snape pour le presser de nouveau contre lui. Le sexe chaud se frottait contre son anus—un avant goût de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore demander à Snape—et Harry serra les dents frustré. « Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez attendre avant de me baiser jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt, » haleta-t-il. « Mais je n'ai PAS dit que je vous laisserai me faire tomber du lit avec votre putain de barreau matinal à chaque fois que je dors ici ! »

« Mais vous avez… » une autre succion alors qu'il retirait doucement son sexe, l'arête du gland caressa l'anus d'Harry une nouvelle fois. Il faillit entrer quand il se renfonça, se calant et pressant fortement, puis glissant à côté. « Est il nécessaire que cela soit… » La voix de Snape trembla contre la nuque d'Harry, trop endormie/perdue/excitée pour être dégoûtée. « …humide ? »

« Lubrifiant. Sortilège. » Enonça Harry, relevant ses hanches pour pouvoir correctement attraper son sexe. « Je vous l'apprendrai plus tard, mais uniquement si vous BOUGEZ MAINTENANT ! »

Avec un grognement, il le fit, se couchant de tout son poids sur le dos d'Harry tandis que ses hanches plongeaient en avant. Harry cria quand sa tête rencontra le mur, mais l'instant d'après, le bas nerveux de Snape se faufilait sous lui, ses ongles égratignant son ventre, ses doigts emprisonnant ceux d'Harry autour de son sexe, glissant grâce au lubrifiant dans le doux creux des cuisses d'Harry.

Harry geignit, s'accrochant à la coulante et prenante sensation, la prise de Snape était _si _serrée, ses caresses se terminaient avec une _telle_ torsion tandis que son sexe dur éprouvait ses bourses et son périnée encore et encore. Le souffle de Snape était un rythme bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, animal et farouche, et aussi pleinement sexy que le oint et glissant contrepoint de leur peau se rencontrant. C'était grossier, et c'était effréné, et c'était loin de ce que Harry voulait, mais c'était mieux que de rester allonger avec une érection pendant que Snape se frottait contre lui dans son sommeil.

Harry crispa ses cuisses, éperdu dans la brûlure qui commençait à s'installer dans ses testicules et se transformer en un désir ardent douloureux. « Allez, » psalmodia-t-il au creux de l'oreiller, « Allez, allez… » Puis, des dents se refermèrent sur son épaules ; une contraction brutale et sauvage quand Snape jouit dans un cri étouffé. Exalté par la peine inattendue, par la soudaine chaleur contre ses bourses et par la farouche contraction de la main de Snape autour de son érection, Harry jouit pas même une seconde plus tard.

Il y eut un long moment comprenant uniquement une reprise de souffle, un poids détendu, et le soulagement d'un réveil. Puis, dans un soudain et profond gémissement, Snape roula sur le côté. « C'était…intéressant. » Observa-t-il entre deux respirations. « Comment est ce appelé ? »

Harry marmonna dans l'oreiller et reçut une tape dans les côtes pour son dérangement. « La couverture ne vous a pas posé une question, Potter, » fit remarquer Snape, s'allongeant contre le dos d'Harry pour remettre la baguette sur la table de nuit. « Si ceci était une expérience d'apprentissage—

« Coït intercrural. » Harry se releva et sortit du lit de Snape en un seul mouvement. « Aussi appelé stimulation interfémorale ou 'tight job' si vous parlez à un américain. » Il agrippa ses lunettes de la table de chevet et les plaqua sur son visage, ignorant le bourbier collant, suintant et coulant, sur son ventre et ses jambes. « Ce n'est pas confortable pour les deux parties sans une bonne dose de lubrifiant, mais c'est communément accepté dans le milieu gay comme une alternative à la sodomie. Maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, puis-je utiliser votre foutue douche s'il vous plaît ? » Et Harry partit sans attendre de réponse.

Alors Snape offrit un « Faites comme chez vous » mi-figue mi-raisin à l'attention du dos d'Harry ce qui n'arrangea en rien son humeur.

**oOoOoOo**

Sous la douche, Harry tenta de se calmer, de se réveiller et de se sortir de son dépit naissant. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Snape, réalisa-t-il, frottant le savon contre ses paumes pour le faire mousser. C'était une question parfaitement raisonnable, même si elle avait été posée au pire moment possible.

Il soupira, nettoyant les traces du sort lubrifiant et essayant de se forcer à ne pas repenser à la dernière fois où il avait eu une bonne et solide baise. Avec Draco, probablement, et il réalisa que cela n'allait pas arranger son humeur de ce matin. Il voulait baiser, pas se faire sauter, merci !

Mais Snape n'était pas prêt pour cela et Harry avait promis de ne pas le pousser, peu importe à quel point il avait envie de sentir ce sexe long et incurvé en lui. Il avait semblé auparavant à Harry que Snape se serait soumis à être ouvert, pénétré et monté comme un thestral, mais il frémissait avec un regard alarmé quand Harry proposait d'alterner les rôles, et c'est ce qui arrivait à chaque fois quand le sujet revenait.

L'homme n'était pas fait pour aller en dessous—pas vraiment. Il n'était pas assez flexible, tous genoux et coudes et grimaces de douleur quand Harry le préparait. Et il devait travailler beaucoup trop durement pour le délivrer de l'acte. Harry avait dû avoir recours à un pénible charme _duratus_ plus d'une fois pour pouvoir tenir assez longtemps et amener l'homme au septième ciel. Et il ne perdait jamais le contrôle, pas comme il le faisait quand Harry le suçait ou même quand il lui faisait avoir un orgasme avec ses mains ou par frottage—le corps de Snape pouvait accepter l'intrusion, mais il était clair qu'il ne le désirait pas. Pas comme Harry le désirait.

Putain.

« C'est pas grave, » se dit Harry à lui-même, frottant ses cheveux avec le savon, « Remus est uniquement au-dessus. Les loups garous ne peuvent pas être en dessous d'autres non-loup garous, alors si Remus est celui que veux Snape, alors il—

« Potter. » Nu et renfrogné, Snape enfonça la porte de la salle de bain. « Quel est le contre sort à ce foutu sortilège de lubrification ? Cela ne s'en va pas proprement. »

Harry sursauta au 'bang', puis glapit quand l'eau savonneuse glissa dans ses yeux. « GAH ! SNAPE, » Hurla Harry, laissant tomber le morceau de savon afin de presser ses mains contre son visage. « VOUS NE FRAPPER JAMAIS ? »

« Pas dans ma foutue salle de bain, Potter, » vint la réponse amusée quand la porte se referma de nouveau. « Pourquoi, avez-vous peur que je vous vois nu ? Je confesse que votre tatouage est assez ignoble pour mériter quelque modestie, mais je suis dans une position difficile pour le commenter, toutes choses considérées. »

« Ha, putain de ha, » grogna Harry, cligna des yeux en faisant s'écouler des larmes chaudes pour jeter un regard noir à l'homme, appuyé lassement contre l'entrée de la douche. « Il me semble me souvenir de vous ayant d'autres idées sur l'intimité quand cela impliquait votre pensine. » Aussitôt que les mots eurent quitter ses lèvres, Harry se frappa mentalement d'avoir raviver cet horrible souvenir.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour excuser son faux-pas, Snape renifla, se détacha du mur et se pencha pour enlever le savon de la bonde. « Oui, aussi bien que je me rappelle de cet incident, votre haleine ne sentait pas mon sperme et l'odeur de mes fesses n'était pas sur vos doigts à ce moment là. » Il tendit le savon à un Harry bouche grande ouverte et lui fit un rictus triomphant. « Maintenant. Le contre sort. »

« J'en connais pas, » admit Harry, appliquant vigoureusement du savon sur ses cheveux pour cacher le rougissement brûlant de son visage. « D'habitude, je me nettoie juste. » Entrevoyant le haussement de sourcil de Snape, Harry haussa les épaules. « Ben, pourquoi pensez vous que je ne l'ai jamais utilisé avec vous auparavant ? Le lubrifiant normal s'en va avec un sort de lavage ou une serviette mouillée. Le sort nécessite du savon pour… » Il leva les yeux, remarquant que l'expression de Snape était passée de confuse à amusée, les yeux noirs fixés sur le haut de la tête d'Harry plutôt que sur son visage. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'êtes vous donc en train de faire, Potter ? »

« Je me lave les cheveux, » répliqua Harry, reposant le morceau de savon sur son support.

« Avec du savon. » C'était seulement une version de 'vous êtes un profond idiot' légèrement atténuée de la voix de l'homme mais elle s'infiltra directement sous la peau d'Harry.

« Oui, avec du savon ! Vous devriez essayer parfois, du savon—c'est la raison pour laquelle _mes_ cheveux ne sont pas graisseux ! »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ressemblez toujours à quelqu'un qui aurait été électrocuté, » ironisa Snape, attrapant une bouteille bleue et poussant le bouchon avec son pouce. « N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler du shampoing ? »

A ce moment précis, Harry ne put ni arrêter ni cacher le furieux rougissement qui parcourut son visage. Bien sûr qu'il en avait entendu parler, mais en ayant grandi chez les Dursleys, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à s'en servir. Du savon bon marché était assez bon pour les personnes dans son genre, et il était parvenu à s'y habituer au fil des ans. Mais il n'allait pas dire cela à Snape !

« Oh, et je suppose que vous allez me renverser un truc qui pue sur la tête, hein ? » Cracha Harry, reculant sous les jets d'eau pour rincer la mousse.

Derrière lui, il entendit Snape renifler de façon sarcastique. « Oh, croyez moi, je suis conscient de l'ironie. » Puis Harry fut attiré en arrière contre le torse de l'homme—juste assez pour que sa tête ne soit plus sous les filets d'eau.

« Hé ! » Harry se débattit mais le corps de Snape ne fléchit pas quand un bras fort et sec s'enroula autour d'Harry pour le maintenir.

« Restez tranquille, idiot, » gronda la voix de Snape dans ses oreilles, « Je vous tiens. »

Harry frissonna, à peine capable de respirer à cause du serrement soudain et horrible de sa gorge. L'instant d'après, il sentit de longs doigts étaler quelque chose dans ses cheveux, des ongles frictionnant légèrement son scalp de façon hasardeuse et lasse tandis que le shampoing moussait libérant des senteurs boisées et sylvestres. Il se répandait en méandres de mousse, fluides et beaucoup plus douce que le savon l'était habituellement, le long de sa mâchoire, de sa nuque, de son cou. Il déglutit difficilement quand l'autre main de Snape se joignit au massage.

« Je peux le faire, » parvint-il à croasser.

Snape ne s'arrêta pas, ses doigts astiquant les coins sensibles derrière les oreilles d'Harry. « Je sais bien que vous le pouvez, » dit il mi-grognant mi-ronronnant. « Seulement il me semble me souvenir d'une chose sur un amant touchant l'autre simplement parce qu'il en a envie ? »

Et ce fut la goutte de trop. Harry déserta les bras de Snape, ses épaules se plaquant durement contre le carrelage. « Non. Ne faites pas ça, ok ? » Enonça-t-il, enlevant nerveusement les traînées de mousse qui se répandaient sur son visage, vers ses yeux déjà piquants. « Vous ne l'êtes pas, alors vous n'avez pas à faire ça… »

Il vit ensuite les mains de Snape ; toujours en l'air, toujours courbées et écartées telles qu'elles avaient été précédemment contre son crâne. Un léger tremblement parcouru ses mains tandis qu'il les regardait, l'instant d'après, elles formèrent des points et s'abaissèrent le long du corps de l'homme. Merde.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » tenta Harry, jetant un coup d'œil aux yeux durs comme du fer de Snape et se maudissant lui-même de nouveau. « Ecoutez, Snape, vous savez maintenant que je suis complètement stupide le matin, » parvint-il à dire, mais Snape s'était déjà retourné pour partir, les mains pleines de savon.

Harry se lança après lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit s'arrêter. « Je suis désolé, Sna… Severus. Je le suis vraiment, je ne voulais pas dire ça de la façon dont c'est sorti. Je vous le promets, je ne voulais pas. »

Les épaules de Snape étaient dures comme du fer sous les paumes d'Harry et il ne tourna pas sa tête pour répondre d'une voix glaciale, « Et bien peut être devriez vous essayer de m'expliquer ce que vous vouliez dire par ceci, _Potter_. »

« Je voulais dire que vous n'êtes pas _mon_ amant, pas vraiment. » Snape eut un mouvement fébrile et Harry raffermit sa poigne, se rapprochant pour pouvoir s'incliner en s'excusant contre le dos de l'homme. « Je veux dire que vous ne voulez pas être mon amant. Vous voulez être celui de Remus, et tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est juste intermédiaire, hein ? Vous apprenez les comportements, comme ça les choses seront plus faciles avec lui… »

Snape se retourna sous ses mains et son visage était une réplique de ce qu'il avait vu de pire de toutes ses classes de potion.

Et Harry sachant très bien qu'il méritait ce regard incrédule et méprisant, ramena doucement Snape sous la douche. « C'est pour ça que je suis toujours aussi atroce le matin quand je reste ici avec vous. La façon dont vous vous comportez le matin… » Une douzaine d'adjectifs se bousculèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry—excité, affamé, vulnérable, hésitant, doux, sympa, sexy—tous portaient la marque du danger sur eux, et ne faisant pas confiance à sa langue-trop-matinale, choisit de tous les laisser de côté. « Enfin, ça me rappelle juste ce que je n'ai plus. »

Snape fit un bruit rauque mais il n'empêcha pas Harry de le guider sous l'eau et de lui savonner son dos. « Et moi, » dit il d'une voix à peine tranchante, « Qui pensait que c'était cette tâche voyante que vous avez sur l'épaule qui devez vous rappeler cela. »

« Non, » Harry sourit piteusement, « C'est juste là pour m'empêcher d'être stupide. »

« Et bien vous devriez demander un remboursement, » dit Snape, se retournant dans ses bras et volant le savon. « Parce que, clairement, cela ne marche pas. »

Voyant qu'il s'en était sortit doucement, toutes choses considérées, Harry laissa passer la pique et se tint droit pendant que les mains de Snape enlevaient la mousse fine et soyeuse de lui. Il laissa échapper un long soupir, soufflant d'un coup toute sa tension et sa nervosité hors de lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Se réveillant sous l'eau chaude et la délicate caresse, il était plus qu'un peu honteux de lui-même, et encore plus abasourdi que Snape ne l'ai pas déjà ensorcelé proprement.

« Je suis réellement désolé, » dit il, le visage sous le ruissellement de l'eau afin d'évacuer le savon, le shampoing et sa solitude de lui. « Je suis vraiment nul le matin, vous savez. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. » Merlin, il paraissait amusé en fait.

Incapable de résister, et sachant qu'il s'exposait lui-même à une claque, mais se disant qu'il la mériterait probablement s'il en recevait une, Harry tenta sa chance. « Ch'ais pas pourquoi vous insistez avec moi… »

« Mis à part pour le sexe, je suppose que vous voulez dire ? »

Pas moins qu'un bon retour des choses, hein ? Harry essuya l'eau sur ses yeux et acquiesça. Le rictus de Snape prit une tournure plus mutine quand il s'avança sous l'eau et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry. « Parce que si je vous ensorcelle jusqu'à ce que vous ressembliez à la tête à claque que vous êtes le matin avant le thé, et bien non seulement je devrais lancer et maintenir les protections évènementielles aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch moi-même, et, de plus, je devrais arbitrer le foutu petit jeu de Minerva seul. »

Harry toussa son rire. « Bien que vous ayez l'occasion de donner une victoire facile à Serpentard derrière mon dos. »

« Et manquer l'expression aigrie de votre visage quand Serpentard gagnera haut la main malgré votre favoritisme honteux pour Griffondor ? » Riposta Snape. « Jamais ! »

Et ce rire-ci, Harry ne se força pas à le retenir. « Dommage, c'est Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Plutôt, » répliqua Snape, reposant le savon sur son support et volant la serviette d'Harry.

« Cependant, si vous en avez fini avec votre bouderie matinale, Potter, nous devrions manger quelque chose puis descendre inspecter le terrain avant que les étudiants et les invités commencent à arriver. »

**oOoOoOo**

Snape venait juste de brandir un drapeau pour un penalty à Poufsouffle pour une (parfaitement recevable) passe de Cognard, quand Harry le vit ; une étincelle, furtive et étincelante dans le lourd ciel d'Octobre. La sorte de lueur qui ne manquait jamais de faire accélérer son cœur, de tordre son estomac et de crisper ses genoux sur son balai.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers les deux Attrapeurs, satisfait de voir que Rose Pillaster le traquait déjà, son regard affûté et déterminé pendant qu'elle attendait le coup de sifflet de Snape. La foule, un mélange d'étudiants, de personnel de Poudlard et d'invités de Pré au Lard, sifflait et huait nerveusement pendant qu'elle attendait, mais Ernesto DeCastillo, le chétif petit étudiant qui venait juste d'arriver à Serdaigle de la Maison Corax de Durmstrang, était concentré… vers la direction opposée.

Harry virevolta avec son balai, ses cheveux se plaquant contre sa nuque. Oui. Là, se faufilant vers les gradins. _Putain !_

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les Attrapeurs étaient perdus dans leurs actions et Harry jura tandis qu'il agrippait son propre sifflet et soufflait dedans de toutes ses forces. Personne ne s'arrêta. Un autre penalty alors que le jeu était à peine repartit était impossible. Ils avaient probablement songé à un écho. Il siffla encore une fois, se précipitant vers Castillo, qui semblait plus proche de lui.

« POTTER ! » La voix de Snape, renforcée par un_ Sonorus_. « PAR TOUS LES DIABLES QU'ETES VOUS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? »

« DEUX VIFS D'OR ! » Cria Harry en retour, donnant un coup d'accélération à son Nimbus pour rattraper le nouveau et plus rapide Tornado de Castillo alors que le jeune homme tendait sa main. Il ne savait pas si Snape l'avait entendu mais il n'avait pas le temps de rendre ça plus clair. Il donna une accélération finale à son Nimbus et tapa le pommeau du balai de Castillo avec un vif et totalement illégal mouvement de la main.

Le garçon hurla, perdit son équilibre et glissa de son balai. Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu complètement desceller, le redressant avec un geste brusque. « Coup de sifflet, Castillo. » Haleta-t-il face au visage outré du jeune homme, « Vous devez vous rendre sur le terrain. »

« Mais je l'avais presque ! »

« JOUEURS SUR LE TERRAIN ! » La voix de Snape se propagea dans les tribunes et Castillo frémit comme s'il avait reçut une gifle.

Harry relâcha son bras, soudainement aussi inquiet comme s'il avait été trompé. « Vas-y. On va s'occuper de ça. Et ne touche pas ce Vif d'or ! » Lança-t-il au garçon alors que celui-ci repartait rejoindre ses co-équipiers au sol.

« Et bien, on dirait que les arbitres ont rappelé les joueurs sur le terrain, » informa le commentateur à la foule se répandant en murmures. « Les Cognards ont été retirés du jeu et on dirait que le Vif d'or aussi ait été ramené. Les arbitres semblent se concerter… attendez, il y a toujours un Vif d'or dans les airs ! »

Alors c'est ce que Snape faisait, supposa Harry, gardant une bonne distance de trois balais entre lui et le Vif d'or pendant qu'il lançait _accio_ après _accio _sur la chose, sans aucun effet.

« C'est l'intrus, je suppose ? » L'interpella Snape, se joignant à lui, le vrai Vif d'or s'agitant dans sa main.

« Et bien, c'est plus que certain qu'il n'est pas autorisé, » grogna Harry en retour alors que la chose se mit soudainement à zigzaguer vers le sol. « Ça ne répond à aucune forme de sorts d'appel ou d'attirance, même avec le charme d'arbitrage. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, le visage dur dans ses robes d'arbitre noires et blanches. « Je vais devoir l'attraper avec la vieille méthode, » dit il et accéléra.

« Potter, attendez ! »

Il ne le fit pas, mais alors qu'il sentait la caresse de la magie d'appel le long de sa nuque, il réalisa que Snape avait raison—c'était stupide de s'élancer sur la chose quand une bulle pouvait largement la contenir. Il ralentit et fit une embardée serrée, attirant le Vif d'or loin du rassemblement d'étudiants, tout droit vers les bulles bleues flottantes, à peine visibles dans l'azur du ciel.

Le Vif d'or esquiva, comme le font les Vifs d'or—esquiva et tenta une embardée vers les joueurs. Harry l'emprisonna avec le pan de sa robe et le choc fut ce qu'il fallait pour l'entraîner vers l'étendue de bulles.

Deux sphères se rencontrèrent dans une explosion blanche qui se répandit dans le ciel, les tribunes et après un instant de surprise, sur Harry lui-même.

**oOoOoOo**

« Potter. »

« Mmph. »

« Potter, allez, asseyez vous ! »

« Ohhhhhh. »

« Non, je vous ai dit de vous asseoir, espèce d'inconscient, pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Allez… là. Ne vomissez pas sur moi, imbécile, penchez vous sur le côté. »

Harry se cramponna, haleta et laissa les doigts frais se déplacer sur son dos et sa tête. « J'ai froid, » dit il. Puis, « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Vous avez réussi à vous retrouver au milieu d'une explosion de portoloins, c'est tout, » la voix de Snape était beaucoup plus réconfortante que ce qu'elle aurait due être, étant donné la douleur qui commençait à se faire sentir sur tout le corps d'Harry.

« Pomfresh arrive, Monsieur. » Une voix jeune. Une qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. « La Directrice a dit que nous devions tous rester sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que vous nous libériez. »

« Ce n'était pas un d'entre _nous_ qui trichait par contre ! » Offensée, outrée. Toujours pas familière.

« Chut Jones. Ce sont les règles. En plus, la Directrice doit s'occuper de tous les invités. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous dans ses robes, n'est ce pas Messieurs ? »

Invités. Toujours sur le terrain. Une brise effleura le dos meurtri de Harry, terriblement nu, la peau mouillée comme si cela prouvait—un bruit de foule, étouffé par un charme du bouclier.

Confus, Harry s'écarta de Snape et entreprit de se retourner.

De puissants doigts attrapèrent son menton. « Non, je vous ai dit de garder vos yeux fermés, Potter. Voulez vous devenir encore plus aveugle que vous l'êtes habituellement ? »

« Aveugle ? »

« Vous regardiez droit dedans, Monsieur, » une autre voix d'enfant. Une fille cette fois et un peu plus âgée. « La détonation était juste devant vous quand c'est arrivé et vos robes ont pris feu. Portia a essayé d'éteindre les flammes, mais… » Des éclats de rires et la personne qui parlait eut un reniflement méprisant. « Oh, chut, espèce de courges ! »

Essayer d'éteindre les flammes… Harry tressaillit, remarquant maintenant, la caresse de l'herbe humide sous ses fesses et ses jambes. Il chercha avec sa main ses jambes et trouva dessus une cape en laine à la place de son pantalon. Il gémit. « Snape, dites moi que je ne suis pas—

La voix sèche de Snape coupa court aux nouveaux gloussements. « Je crains que votre fan club se soit assez développé cet après-midi, Potter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, étant donné le nombre d'appareils photos dans la foule, je suis sûr et certain que quelqu'un aura commencé un calendrier pour adulte afin de commémorer l'évènement. »

« Oh, putain—

« Langage. »

« …Bon sang. » Une horrible pensée lui vint et il se redressa, entourant son ventre douloureux avec son bras, glissant un pied sous ses fesses. « Où est Castillo ? »

« Potter, » grogna Snape, pressant une lourde main sur son épaule. « Vous êtes brûlé, contusionné, aveugle, probablement commotionné et je suis presque certain que vous avez également une côte cassée. Laisser tomber le foutu costume de héros un instant ! »

« Mais il était la cible, je suis—

« Laisser. Tomber. » Cette fois-ci Harry entendit l'avertissement sous-entendu dans le ton de Snape. L'entendit et s'imagina le garçon replié sur lui-même, séparé de ses coéquipiers tandis que ses yeux noirs et hantés cherchaient divers moyens de s'échapper.

A ce moment là, la voix stridente de Pomfresh se fit plus forte au travers du sort du bouclier alors qu'elle s'approchait. « Pas tous les cieux, Mr Potter ! Je pensais avoir déjà vu la dernière de vos spectaculaires blessures de Quidditch ! »

« Pas tant que le morveux pourra s'asseoir sur un balai, » grommela Snape.

« Fermez là, vous, » répliqua Harry sans animosité. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait appelé un deuxième portoloin sur le terrain. » Pomfresh le réprimanda silencieusement et Harry se laissa porter par sa voix, écoutant le froissement de ses robes quand elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes fait ? »

« La sixième côte sur la gauche, » répliqua Snape d'un ton ennuyé. « Quelques brûlures au premier degrés ici et là et un aveuglement partiel dû à la détonation. Je suspecte une commotion cérébrale, même si je sais pour fait établi que la tête de Potter est faite avec du granit. »

Quelques enfants retinrent leur respiration, mais Harry ignora la pique et l'envie de sourire qui lui était venue en l'entendant. « Pouvez vous faire quelque chose pour mes yeux d'abord, s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop pathétique.

« Je crois que oui, » dit elle et il sentit des doigts frais se poser sur ses paupières. « Bon, ceci peut faire mal sur le moment, alors accrochez vous à quelque chose… AUTRE que votre baguette, merci. » Deux doigts se placèrent contre la paume d'Harry et il n'eut pas à demander à qui ils appartenaient. Ensuite, l'agonie de la lueur du jour se propagea dans son cerveau telle une douzaine de _doloris_.

Harry se sentirait réconforté plus tard de ne pas avoir crié. A ce moment là, cependant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de respirer pour produire un son. Et vraiment, les espèces de geignements gutturaux qu'il faisait n'étaient pas beaucoup plus virils.

Heureusement, le sort de Pomfresh eut un effet immédiat, atténuant la sensation de brasier vers quelque chose de plus doux, bien que le monde restât plongé dans une lumière crépusculaire à chaque respiration. Il aurait pu soupirer de soulagement, si Poppy ne lui avait pas donné une tape sur l'épaule et dit, « C'est bon maintenant. Vous vous sentez prêt pour marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ou dois-je faire apparaître un brancard ? »

Snape retira ses doigts de la prise d'Harry désormais relaxée et mit une main sur son épaule pour le maintenir assis. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement transplaner ? » Demanda-t-il, comme si l'infirmière était une parfaite idiote. Un ton dont, face à un retour à pied au château ou une course nauséeuse en brancard, Harry n'était pas prêt à objecter.

Les tribunes étaient presque vides, les hordes de spectateurs faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer les enseignants et les préfets qui essayaient de les pousser vers la sortie tandis qu'ils tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers du sort que Snape avait érigé autour d'eux. La pensée d'avoir à courir au milieu de tout ceci avec rien d'autre sur lui que la cape d'arbitrage de Snape enroulée autour de ses hanches était plus que ce qu'Harry pouvait affronter.

« D'accord, d'accord, » répliqua Pomfresh, « Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre ce ton avec moi, Severus Snape. C'est juste trente cinq ans d'habitude de ne pas pouvoir transplaner dans l'école, vous savez. »

Il y eut un flash à la droite d'Harry. Quelqu'un avec un appareil photo, tentant sa chance. Harry gémit et couvrit son visage. « Si personne ne me fait dégager d'ici tout de suite, je transplane tout seul ! »

La menace fonctionna. Poppy attrapa une épaule, Severus l'autre, et puis le monde disparut dans une sensation aspirante et une attraction écrasante, l'infirmerie apparut autour d'eux. Trois panneaux de linges tendus, un lit moelleux, chaud, et fabuleusement sec sous le postérieur toujours mouillé d'Harry. Un oreiller épais l'accueillit quand il s'allongea et Harry soupira d'intense soulagement.

Puis les cris reprirent.

« --ma femme une sang de bourbe encore une fois et je t'enfoncerais tes putains de dents au fond d'la gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus repousser, espèce de ferret puant ! »

« Lève encore la main sur moi, la belette et je te l'explose ! »

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, tous les deux ! Vous vous comportez comme deux foutus gamins ! »

« PAR LE NOM DE MERLIN QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! » Pomfresh parvint à crier plus fort que les trois réunis, s'engouffrant hors des rideaux et se dirigeant vers les perturbateurs.

« Mr Malfoy, j'ai guéri votre nez, » elle leva un doigt en direction du blond, dont le nez était encore boursouflé et rouge. « Mr Weasley, j'ai retiré les choux de vos oreilles, » une pique à Ron, dont les points étaient toujours serré tandis qu'il regardait son ennemi sans flancher. « Et Mme Weasley, vous n'avez pas du tout été blessée, » un vague geste de la main vers Hermione, qui au moins eut la grâce de rougir. « Alors dites moi ce que vous trois êtes encore en train de FAIRE ici ? »

« Snape, » murmura Harry quand l'homme le refit s'allonger sur le lit et le fit y rester, « Tuez moi maintenant, voulez vous ? »

« _Vous_ tuez, Mr Potter ? » Répliqua-t-il, tous sourcils alors que le flot d'explications commençait, un après l'autre dans le fond. « Je ne pense pas. Vous détenez toujours les informations que je veux. Eux, par contre… » Laissant la menace planer, il se leva et partit rejoindre le vacarme.

« --notre ami et nous voulons juste être sûrs—

« Votre ami ? Harry ne supporte même pas votre vue et vous le savez ! »

« Non mais qui c'est qui dit ça, il ne t'entretient plus non plus, face de ferret, alors—

« Ron, arrête ! Ça devient vraiment stupide ! »

« Dehors. Tous les trois. Maintenant. » L'ultimatum de Pomfresh n'eut aucun effet comme Harry le savait déjà. Tous les trois étaient trop imbriqués entre eux dans leur querelle, ressassant les vieilles insultes, tels des chiens affamés autour d'un os à moelle. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un des trois avait remarqué qu'il était dans la pièce, et réellement, il n'était pas certain que cela soit une mauvaise chose.

« Ne prends pas son parti, Hermione ! Pas après ce qu'a fait ce bâ— » elle lui mit une claque et se tourna vers Malfoy avant qu'il ait pu oser un éclat de rire à l'expression 'poisson hors de l'eau' de Ron.

« Dis un seul mot et **je** te casserais le nez ! » le rabroua Hermione. Ce qui eut le mérite de la faire reculer. Puis Hermione se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh avec un regard d'excuse. « Pouvez vous juste nous dire comment il va ? C'est tout ce que nous voulons. »

« C'est bien de vouloir des choses, Mme Weasley, » gronda Snape, se rapprochant. « Cela forge le caractère. Cependant dans ce cas, ce que vous voulez n'est pas de votre ressort. »

« Mais nous voulons— » Elle s'avança, levant sa main. « S'il vous plaît ! »

« Il a raison, » dit Pomfresh, sa voix plus froide que ce qu'Harry pouvait se rappeler. « Les informations concernant un patient ne sont pas consultables sur demande. Aucun de vous trois n'est notifié dans la clause de confidentialité de Mr Potter, et donc avant qu'il ne soit soigné et prêt à recevoir des visiteurs, vous devrez simplement attendre pour avoir des nouvelles. »

Harry l'aurait embrassée si elle n'avait pas été à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Protesta Ron. « Nous sommes ses amis ! »

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna. Se sentant beaucoup trop exposé avec comme unique vêtement la cape de Snape, il tira les draps dessous lui et se glissa dans le lit. Les poils de ses bras se dressèrent à cause de l'air frais quand il se débattit dans les draps très serrés et pria pour ne pas avoir été remarqué.

« Ron, s'il te plaît. » Hermione tira vers elle la manche de son mari. « Nous reviendrons plus tard et—

« Non ! Nous nous sommes tenus à ses côtés quand il a affronté Tu-Sa— » Ron rougit soudainement, jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et cracha le mot d'un coup. « Voldemort ! Nous avons le droit—

« Vous avez perdu ce droit, Weasley, » contra Snape et même Harry frissonna au ton grave de sa voix. « Vous l'avez mis en gage il y a deux ans. Maintenant prenez ce par quoi vous l'avez remplacé et partez tant que vous en êtes encore capable. »

Le visage de Ron devint tout rouge et il s'arracha de la prise d'Hermione, comme si Snape ne se tenait pas juste devant lui baguette à la main. Harry savait qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Fasse quelque chose. Les envoyez tous loin d'ici avant…

Un mouvement attrapa son regard, et Harry haleta, sentant les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser. Draco était en train de le regarder. Droit vers lui, son regard acéré et prédateur, le coin de sa bouche relevé quand il se glissa du côté aveugle de Snape et commença à s'éloigner de la dispute.

Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas.

Harry, toujours engourdi et meurtri de sa chute, le regarda s'avancer, incapable de regarder ailleurs, incapable de parler, incapable même de penser à quelque chose pour s'échapper quand le sourire de Draco devint entier et brûlant. « Mon Dieu, Potter, » chuchota-t-il, et ses yeux suivirent le contour du torse nu d'Harry avec un appétit obscène. « Tu m'as l'air en plaine forme. »

Harry déglutit, les cris au fond de la salle se brouillèrent comme dans une bulle, son cœur battant à la chamade tandis qu'il se forçait à ne pas agripper les draps. « Dégage, Malfoy, » dit il.

Quelqu'un plus loin lança un sort. Le 'zing' du sortilège envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, et lui firent souhaiter de pouvoir tirer les draps un peu plus haut pour les ramener au niveau de son torse.

Draco cligna des yeux, mais son expression ne bougea pas quand il se rapprocha du lit d'Harry et ferma les rideaux. « Ne fais pas ton timide, » dit il, « je suis juste venu pour te rendre visite… »

« Je m'en fous pour quoi tu es venu, » aboya Harry. « Je ne te veux pas ici ! Alors est ce que tu veux… » Une bulle apparut dans les airs à côté de la tête de Draco, sa lueur bleue mêlée à des zébrures ambrée qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vues avant.

Suivant le regard d'Harry, Draco sursauta et se saisit de sa baguette.

« Non, attends, » cria Harry.

Trop tard. Le sort de Draco fut incorporé par la bulle, fit flamboyer les éclairs dorés comme un brasier, puis lui renvoya tout cela dans un 'crack' dévastateur et une odeur de gaz. Draco fut projeté en l'air, s'écrasa mollement sur le lit en face de celui d'Harry et ne bougea plus.

« Merde ! » Harry tenta de s'extirper des draps serrés mais avant même qu'il ait pu tenter de tirer une jambe, la bulle traversa calmement la pièce, tapa Draco sur la tête et le portoloinisa.

« Recouchez vous tout de suite, Mr Potter, » fit la voix stridente de Pomfresh alors qu'elle traversait l'infirmerie ses robes la faisant ressembler à un cygne. « Il ne m'est pas défendu de lancer un maléfice du saucisson pour maintenir les patients avec une commotion cérébrale aux lits auxquel ils appartiennent. Vous savez ! »

Derrière elle le suivait Snape, rangeant calmement sa baguette dans sa manche. De Ron et d'Hermione, plus aucun signe.

« Où sont ils ? »Hurla Harry, bien qu'il le sût déjà.

« Enfermés, » répliqua Snape avec un grognement. « Maintenant, arrêtez de faire l'idiot et allongez vous comme on vous l'a dit. »

« Vous les avez mis sur la liste noire ! »

Snape se frotta simplement les mains, comme s'il voulait les nettoyer, et acquiesça satisfait. « Poudlard n'a pas besoin de souffrir du comportement d'invités qui ne peuvent pas faire la différence entre une infirmerie et une cour des miracles, » dit il, ses yeux noirs prenant note du désarroi d'Harry sans s'inquiéter d'avantage.

« Dites moi que vous ne les avez pas envoyés dans la Chambre des Secrets ! » Harry tenta une fois de plus de s'extirper du lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le regard noir de Pomfresh. Elle avait sa baguette dans sa main, alors il se rallongea de nouveau. « Ils vont s'entretuer là dedans ! »

« Je pense plutôt que Miss Granger a assez de ressources pour garder son mari sous contrôle, quand elle est correctement stimulée. » Snape se saisit de sa cape sur la chaise près du lit d'Harry et la jeta sur ses épaules avec un rictus exempt de culpabilité. « Ils pourront refroidir leurs ardeurs pendant une heure ou deux jusqu'à que la Directrice ait fini de calmer les invités et décide de les laisser sortir de la Chambre de Détention, » dit il. « Bien que, à en juger par l'expression sur le visage de Minerva là dernière fois que je l'ai vue, je ne serais pas surpris que cela prennent plus de temps. »

« Mais, » essaya Harry.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, il y a deux équipes de Quidditch qui m'attendent pour être relâchés du terrain. » Avec cela, Snape se glissa hors de la salle dans un tourbillon de robes noires et blanches-tachetées-d'herbes.

« Mais, » cria Harry après lui.

« Mais rien du tout, Mr Potter, » dit Madame Pomfresh, plaçant une compresse chaude et anesthésiante sur sa côte douloureuse. « Ce n'est pas votre problème, et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous place dans un coma artificiel pour les vingt heures à venir pendant que ces sorts de re-soudure des côtes feront effet, vous garderez cela en mémoire. »

« Mais, ils sont mes… » Seulement il ne pouvait pas finir la phrase, n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, hein ? C'était comme Snape l'avait dit—aucun des trois n'était quelque chose pour Harry. Plus maintenant. Et peut être ne l'avaient jamais été pour commencer.

« Chut, mon petit, » Pomfresh sourit, posant une serviette humide dans la main d'Harry. « Tout se passera bien. Vous verrez. La Directrice a géré les chamailleries de jeunes enfants depuis plus longtemps maintenant que votre premier souffle. Elle sait quoi faire. » Et elle tapota sa main.

Et Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, acquiesça.

Elle sourit et lança quelques sortilèges sur lui si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'haleter de la gêne. Il se relaxa, sa vision se brouilla et Harry s'allongea entièrement dans l'embrasure du lit.

Pomfresh tapota sa main encore une fois. « C'est un brave garçon. Maintenant, vous allez enlever toutes cette herbe et cette boue de votre visage avant de vous endormir. Les elfes du château travaillent assez dur sans leur ajouter du travail supplémentaire. » Elle lui conjura un miroir, flottant dans airs près de son lit, et plaça une bassine d'eau sur la table près de lui. « Laisser la serviette là dedans quand vous aurez fini, mon petit. Je reviendrai dans quelques minutes pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Puis elle s'en alla. Harry ne la regarda pas partir. Il était trop occupé avec la profonde et abjecte horreur qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Pas à cause des égratignures et des brûlures, ni de ses contusions violacées sur son corps, ni de ses yeux étrangement plus sombre, ni de ses cheveux collés par son sang, pas même à cause de la moitié de la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch étalée sur son visage…

Non, Harry regardait le suçon écarlate et légèrement violé que Snape avait laissé sur sa nuque ce matin. La parfaite et immanquable demi-lune tracée par ses dents, juste à la naissance de son cou et de son épaule. Juste là où personne ne pouvait possiblement le rater.

« …Putain… » fut tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à dire.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre_

**oOoOoOo**

_La suite, jeudi soir prochain… Contente de vous retrouver. Faites moi parvenir toutes les remarques que vous voulez !_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !_

--

Sinon, juste une petite annonce (pub, c'est plus le mot), je poste la première partie d'une nouvelle traduction lundi prochain. Si vous appartenez à l'une de ces catégories, elle pourrait vous plaire :

Vous êtes un(e) aventurier(ère) et les prairings ou/et les personnages principaux peu connus ne vous font pas peur...

Vous n'êtes pas super/trop fan des HP/DM mais/et une nouvelle entrée en matière ne vous effraie pas…

Chez vous, vous sautillez à cloche-pied, en faisant des tours sur vous-même, un bâton d'encens à la main, à chaque fois que vous passez devant un des livres de Sue Townsend…

Vous êtes persuadé(e) que le pragmatisme et la logique peuvent avoir de graves conséquences sur le système neuronal des individus…

Vous avez toujours su que les Poufsouffles étaient mus par des forces démoniaques…

Rendez vous, donc, lundi soir pour la première partie de 'The Badger Serie' by Maya : 'Le guide professionnel pour excéder les gens' !


	11. Cette corrosion

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS, un peu HP/DM (mais juste un peu et pas forcément pour le bonheur d'Harry) et quelques autres sous-entendus.

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil.

Note pour ce chapitre : Les passages originellement raturés en VO sont comme ceci (_bla bla_).

Je vous fais mes plates excuses pour ce petit retard. J'avais une dose de caféine létale pour un mammouth pour finir la traduction du chapitre hier soir… j'ai commencé à bien traduire en français dans ma tête mais je réécrivais les passages en anglais sur ma page word… Dans ces cas là, il vaut mieux que j'arrête.

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 11 : Cette corrosion

**oOoOoOo**

_A l'attention du (Directeur Nigellus)_

_(Directeur Dippet)_

_(Directeur Dumbledore)_

_(Directrice McGon… Oh, par les Saintes Couilles, quelque soit le gusse qui est en charge maintenant !)_

_A l'attention de celui qui est concerné,_

_Il a été porté à mon attention que je suis décédé._

_De même, il m'a été suggéré que cela était le cas depuis quelque temps, ce qui explique, je suppose, l'état particulièrement scandaleux de l'uniforme des étudiantes—chevilles dénudées, par tous les diables ! Un tel étalage aurait poussé n'importe quelle décente jeune sorcière à plonger la tête la première dans un lac de mon temps, soyez en assuré ! Cependant, j'ai été informé dés à présent que de telles… robes… sont choses communes, et acceptées, et même sobres comparées à l'accoutrement du week-end. Communes, mon Dieu ! Autant que les dispositifs de cheminette manuels, les cigarettes de tabac, les petites machines de ménestrels, et désormais, quelques décidemment étranges portoloins flottants patrouillant dans les halls de Poudlard, et ravissant des professeurs se mouvant (même si décédé) pour un bavardage inattendu (et extrêmement informatif) avec le Choixpeau Magique et une salle pleine de peintures !_

_Quelle révélation décevante, je dois dire. Quelqu'un est en droit de supposer qu'un de ses collègues pourrait trouver judicieux d'informer ce même quelqu'un d'un semblable évènement tel la longueur de son appréciation de son état trépassé ! Dans l'esprit de la dignité académique, si ce n'est dans celui de la quiète camaraderie. Après tout, la nature de quelqu'un vivant doit logiquement s'altérer drastiquement post-mortem, pas moins du reste que l'état de sa pension de retraité. Ce sur quoi je ne suis pas même certain, à présent, si le dépôt fait à mon compte chez Gringotts depuis mon expiration a été réalisé sur la base de mon salaire ou de celui d'une retraite. Bien que, je présume, ne pas être capable de porter la clé de mon compte à Gringotts pour m'en enquérir en personne. _

_Assez vexant. Certes assez vexant._

_Quoique cela apporte une nouvelle lumière sur le tunnel particulièrement éclairé qui est apparut à intervalles réguliers dans mon bureau et mes quartiers ces dernières décennies. En fait, il est de mon intention, avant la prochaine manifestation du tunnel, de conduire une investigation appropriée sur ses propriétés et éventuelles destinations. _

_A cet effet, je trouve plus prudent de résigner mon emploi actuel à Poudlard en vue de ce futur prévisible. Je suis certain que, le temps étant si avancé, et raisonné tel que le Choixpeau Magique et les portraits de quelques Directeurs émérites m'ont informé l'être, qui que soit étant en charge de ce foutu endroit ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour me trouver un remplaçant. Le jeu n'en valant pas la chandelle, je recommande le Baron Sanglant, présumant que vous pouvez lui donner un travail qui ne nécessite pas de salaire. Il fut intéressé une fois ou deux, après tout, et ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour museler les choquants petits monstres._

_Je devrais dire que je ne regretterai pas le temps que j'ai passé à Poudlard, seulement il me semble que ma mémoire et mon attention ne sont plus ce qu'ils ont été, pour ainsi dire, je souhaite le meilleur pour ce vieil endroit et à tous ceux qui l'aiment._

_Sincèrement,_

_Professeur Cuthbert Binns. Décédé._

_Maître d'histoire de la Magie, membre de l'Ordre d'Earbob, de la Chevalerie de Llamfada, et de la Société de Recherche et de Protection des Gobelins._

**oOoOoOo**

15 Octobre

« Alors, c'était les prémisses d'une bataille ? » Songea Minerva, sirotant le savant breuvage qu'elle servait aux visiteurs de son bureau.

Shackelbolt secoua sa tête et mit plus de sucre dans sa tasse à thé. « Tentative d'enlèvement, sans regarder sa motivation, Arturo de Castillo est bien connu sur le Continent pour être un sorcier à la limite de la légalité, s'y j'en crois les fichiers que les Espagnols ont envoyé. Il possède une belle collection de réprimandes, amandes et comparutions, qu'il est apparemment parvenu à acheter au fil des ans. J'peux pas dire que je blâme sa femme de l'avoir quitter, vraiment. »

« Alors nous devons nous attendre à plus d'embêtements de sa part, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à avoir son fils sous contrôle, je suppose, » grogna Snape. « La mère est-elle surveillée correctement au moins ? » Car, après tout, droit de garde ou non, le père serait le plus proche parent, si la mère du garçon mourrait inopinément.

« Evite l'enseignement pour les gosses, Snape, » retourna Shackelbolt sans plus d'animosité. « Nous avons placé son appartement sous protections depuis des semaines maintenant. C'est comme ça qu'on a attrapé Castillo, en fait. Il y est allé trois jours après que toi et Potter ayez déjoué l'enlèvement au portoloin et nous l'avons alors appréhendé. »

« Extradition ? » Demanda Minerva, comme si la pensée ne lui avait pas faite considérer la violence. Severus n'était pas dupe, alors qu'il pouvait voir ses pieds remuer sous le bureau, comme l'aurait été sa queue zébrée, eut-elle été sous sa forme animagus.

« Pas cette fois. » Les dents de Shackelbolt étincelèrent, un flash blanc et satisfait. « Castillo a créé un portoloin illégal sur le sol britannique, l'a utilisé pour tenter de kidnapper un citoyen britannique mineur, blessé un héros de guerre britannique très populaire en le faisant et nous l'avons attrapé en plein Comté d'Aberdeen. Les autorités espagnoles sont plus que ravies de nous laisser prendre soin de lui. »

« Et il n'a pas tellement d'amis complaisants dans le système judiciaire anglais que dans celui espagnol, je suppose. »

« Ainsi, il ne mettra pas seulement un pied dans une geôle cette fois-ci, il y restera, jusqu'à que son fils soit trop âgé et entraîné pour être enlevé sur un terrain de Quidditch. » Shackelbolt acquiesça. « Bien que je me demande toujours comment il est parvenu à faire entrer ce portoloin ici. N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il n'était pas autorisé dans l'école ? »

« Il ne l'est pas, » se renfrogna Minerva, coupant court à la réplique sanglante de Severus, « Et il n'y était pas, non plus. J'ai mis Mr Castillo sur liste noire depuis la nuit où il a tenté de s'introduire dans le dortoir de Serdaigle pour prendre son fils avec lui. Il a dû demander à un compatriote d'amener son portoloin assez prêt pour le libérer. »

« La liste des invités était arrêtée, » lui rappela Snape, fronçant des sourcils.

Shackelbolt faisait écho à son expression. « Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes toujours à la recherche d'un complice alors… »

« Pas nécessairement. » Et par les couilles de Merlin, Severus détestait admettre cela. Il n'était d'aucun confort de voir la lueur irritée et aiguisée dans les yeux gris de Minerva, non plus. Elle n'avait pas oublié la duplicité de Bartemius Croupton Jr. Pas plus que Severus.

« Polynectar, » siffla-t-elle, se redressant droite dans sa chaise. « La liste des invitée à été clôturée il y a cinq semaines. »

« Tout le temps qu'il faut, » gronda-t-il, ignorant le regard spéculatif de l'auror naviguant entre eux. « Je ne peux pas avancer pour sûr que les protections peuvent être jouées de cette façon, mais je devrais commencer la préparations de tests sur cette théorie une fois que… » ici il lança un regard à Shackelbolt. « Présumant que ma licence de potion _ait_ été restaurée à son statut d'avant-guerre. »

Le long regard silencieux de Shackelbolt fut une réponse suffisante. Severus regarda ailleurs en premier, grognant une invective sous sa barbe tandis qu'il combattait l'envie d'hurler.

Minerva, toutefois, ne sembla pas encline à tant de réserve, et accrocha l'auror avec un regard d'acier quand elle dit, « Vous êtes un héros de guerre, Severus. Vous avez autant de droits qu'aucun autre ancien élève de Poudlard de préparer du Polynectar. »

« Madame la Directrice—

« _Et_, » dit elle surmontant la protestation de Shackelbolt, « Etant donné votre statut de co-exécuteur à la Sûreté de l'Ecole, je ne vois pas d'empêchement légal pour vous approvisionner en ingrédients qui vous sont requis pour faire votre travail. Je suis certaine que le Ministère de la Magie sera d'accord avec moi que la sécurité de nos pupilles n'est pas une occupation moindre en tant de paix qu'elle l'était pendant la guerre. »

L'auror gloussa et s'arrêta avec un mouvement de tête apologique. « Je suis certain que vous n'aurez aucun problème à faire comprendre votre point de vue, Ma'am, » concéda-t-il. « Mais je ne prétendrais pas que cela ne graisserait pas les rouages un peu plus vite s'il m'était autorisé d'avoir un aperçu du plan sur la structure des sorts avec lesquels vous travaillez ici. Le Ministère sera beaucoup plus enclin de passer outre les potions et sortilèges, questionnables sur la légalité, qui sont installés ici, si je pouvais les assurer que l'ensemble des protections est quelque chose de reconnaissable et non de la Magie Noire. »

« De la Magie Noire _protectrice_ ? » Snape laissa son ton exprimer le reste de l'insulte.

Shackelbolt mit ses paumes en avant, comme s'il était désarmé. « Tout le monde considère de nouvelles possibilités qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant. Votre système de sécurité ne semble pas suivre le schéma des protections classiques, et toi et Potter êtes connu pour vos méthodes peu orthodoxes durant la guerre. Les gens veulent juste être sûr de l'endroit où ils envoient leurs enfants, c'est tout. »

« Shackelbolt, réfrénez gentiment l'envie d'être encore plus condescendant qu'il ne vous ait vraiment nécessaire de l'être, » rétorqua Severus, déposant sa tasse de thé dans un cliquetis. « Vous et moi savons très bien que tout ceci n'est qu'une manigance pour mettre Potter sous le joug du ministère et me renvoyer en cellule ! »

« Snape, ne soit pas para—

« Messieurs, » le crissement de Minerva coupa le début de la diatribe tel un glaive sur une enclume. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Ministère viendrait traîner dans nos kilts, cela n'arrivera pas ! » Elle versa plus de thé et ajouta une rondelle de citron dans le breuvage, ses lèvres serrés et enragées comme si elle avait déjà mordu dedans. « Lécher les bottes du Ministère n'est pas plus mon travail qu'il n'était celui d'Albus, et tous vos bureaucrates indiscrets peuvent venir et voir par eux-mêmes, pour tout le bien que cela peut leurs faire. »

Les sourcils de Shackelbolt se haussèrent à ceci. « Vous êtes en train de dire, que vous ne faites pas confiance au Ministère pour leur donner le détail de vos précieuses protections, Madame la Directrice ? »

« Non, à moins que vous me forciez à vous le dire avec plus de mots, je ne leur fais pas confiance. » Severus n'était jamais parvenu à savoir comment elle arrivait à passer d'une expression furieuse à complaisante, sans plus d'un tressautement. Et les gens le disaient lui sarcastique ! « Toutefois, le fait est que jusqu'à ce que Messieurs Snape et Potter aient fait enregistrer leur travail par un officiel de l'Office des Patentes des Sortilèges, sous la protection d'un Serment Inviolable, les détails sur les protections de Poudlard ne seront pas soumis à n'importe quel examen du Ministère. »

Et Shackelbolt, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui appréciait cette joute verbale, se réinstalla dans son fauteuil avec un immense sourire. « Dûment noté. Toutefois, vous réalisez _bien_ qu'à moins de pouvoir expliquer les soudains transplanages de la semaine dernière, je vais devoir vous mettre une amende pour la création de portoloins illégaux. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais étrangement Minerva sourit simplement. « Maintenant Kingsley, en tant que membre de l'Ordre, ne pensez vous pas—

Le sourire de Shackelbolt s'étendit un peu plus. « Maintenant ne me dites pas que d'un côté vous ne me croyez pas, mais de l'autre vous me demandez de vous croire, Minerva McGonagall, » la prévint-il.

Severus la regarda attentivement et leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau, tandis qu'il surprit les yeux de la fichue bonne femme en train de _scintiller_ ! « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai— » commença-t-elle.

Mais Severus en avait vu assez. Il se leva et épousseta les poussières non existantes sur ses genoux. « Nous la paierons. »

L'auror et la Directrice le regardèrent tous deux confus. « Quoi ? » Demanda Shackelbolt.

« L'amende, sale plouc, » grogna Severus. « Peu importe le montant, nous la paierons et avancerons. C'est beaucoup mieux que de rester là assis à vous regarder flirter là dessus. »

« Severus ! » Minerva était scandalisée.

« Flirter ? » Shackelbolt était horrifié.

Severus, cependant, était toujours satisfait. « Nous paierons cette foutue amende, » il les ramena inflexible au principal sujet. « Regardez la vérité en face, Shackelbolt, pendant la guerre, la chose qui nous a coûtée le plus était notre inhabilité à être certain que nos ennemis se tenaient hors de cette école. Nous avions même des ennemis dans le Comité de Direction de Poudlard, par Merlin. Nous ne pouvons pas reproduire cette erreur de nouveau et vous le savez ! »

A son crédit, l'homme n'essaya pas de discuter l'argument de Severus, bien qu'il ne pût résister à être contentieux. « Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Severus. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour être négligent, » maintint-il.

Shackelbolt eut un rictus. « Tu sonnes comme Maugrey. »

« Allez plutôt vous faire foutre par deux fois. »

« Ça te blesse parce que c'est vrai, » lui répliqua Shackelbolt en souriant. Puis il se retourna vers Minerva avant que Severus ne puisse faire à cette affirmation la réponse qu'elle méritait. « Donc, vous n'en avez même pas parlé à l'Ordre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Revenez ici _en tant_ que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à la place d'auror, Kingsley Shakelbolt, » répondit Minerva, « Et vous pourriez avoir plus d'informations. Toutefois, le Ministère que vous représentez aujourd'hui à un long chemin à faire avant qu'il ne soit approuvé par les standards de Poudlard. » Et là, par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, le regard de la femme _scintilla_ encore une fois.

Severus grogna de dégoût, mais cela augmenta seulement le rire de Shackelbolt et il passa une main sur son crâne sombre et chauve. « Bien, bien. Mais c'est Harry qui devra payer la facture, puisque c'est le seul à avoir été vu clairement lié à l'incident. Et il devra signer mon rapport d'incident. »

Minerva renifla et posa sa tasse de thé de côté. « Rapport d'incident, certes ! Comme si la Gazette n'avait pas déjà publié trois articles sur ce qui est arrivé ici ! »

« Une de ces histoires est-elle fiable ? » Demanda-t-il.

Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Nous sommes en train de nous référer aux même journaux ou non ? » Grommela-t-il.

« Honnêtement Kingsley, » interrompit Minerva de nouveau. « Vous perdez votre temps sur des broutilles mesquines. Pourquoi ne donnez vous pas plus de considération à mon offre ? Cela serait-il si intenable ? » Severus sentit ses épaules se durcir, son souffle s'accélérer dans un accès de colère—parce qu'il refusait de montrer qu'il était heurté.

L'auror eu la grâce de jeter un regard timide en direction de Severus avant de répondre. « L'offre est… intéressante, mais je suis réellement satisfait avec ma situ—

« Balivernes ! Les bénéfices et le salaire sont plus avantageux quoique puisse offrir le Ministère. Et—

« Et si vous tenez compte de la prime de risque pour le traumatisme attaché à l'enseignement à ces petits imbéciles de la Défence contre les Forces du Mal, » parvint à dire Severus entre ses dents, « Cela peut même valoir le coup. »

Tous deux le regardèrent et il refusa de laisser son tempérament ou sa langue s'emporter. Il savait pourquoi la position ne serait plus jamais sienne de nouveau, tout comme il savait pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais été offerte mis à part la seule et unique année où Albus avait doucement et longuement dépéri. Il connaissait tous les pourquoi et les comment ; il était convaincu de meurtre, pour tous les services rendus qu'il avait fait pour l'Ordre. Il était toujours soupçonné par beaucoup d'être un traître impuni, mais que soit DAMNER l'enfer des moldus s'il devait prétendre apprécier la situation uniquement pour rendre les gens plus à l'aise à discuter de la chose devant lui !

« Severus, » commença Minerva, son visage contrit. Par delà ses épaules, le portrait d'Albus, réveillé pour une fois, le regardait tristement.

Il serra ses poings et ses dents, et leurs tourna le dos. « Potter était dans la salle du personnel la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, » trancha-t-il, s'approchant de la porte. « Je vais y aller et lui dire qu'il est demandé. » La porte, cependant, ne s'ouvrit pas à son mouvement.

« Madame la Directrice, » prévient-il.

« J'espère vous voir tous les deux pour le souper, Severus, » dit-elle, et pour tout son ton efficient et professionnel, elle ne fit aucun effort pour cacher le regret derrière ces mots. « La liste noire nécessite des modifications—

« Ce dont, en tant que Directrice vous avez pleine autorité pour agir, sans demander l'autorisation à vos foutus employés ! » dit il acerbe. « Alors, vous pouvez m'épargner l'effort de me faire sentir concerné ! »

« Snape, c'est un peu—

« Et vous, » il lança un regard assassin à Shackelbolt en faisant glisser la baguette de sa manche. « Arrêtez de l'évoquer et prenez ce foutu boulot. Personne en fait ne croit que vous êtes assez fou pour ne pas en vouloir ! »

Après cela, il transplana.

**oOoOoOo**

Les sphères enchantées apparurent dans le couloir pas même une demi seconde après que Severus l'ai fait. Il ne s'ennuya pas à s'en émouvoir—laissant Potter tendre ses mains comme si ces fichues choses étaient quelques sortes d'oiseaux. Severus savait qu'elles avaient l'alacrité de lire sa signature magique et permettaient au Choixpeau Magique de vérifier son droit à transplaner sur le sol de l'école, peu importe s'il essayait de l'éviter. Il avait de meilleures choses à faire que de câliner les foutues choses !

Il ressentit une caresse électrostatique quand la sphère effleura le derrière de sa tête, et il put presque entendre le vieux chapeau loqueteux dire son nom quand la touche quitta ses cheveux ; _Et bien, et bien, Severus Snape… quelle énigme es-tu…_

« Assez, » rabroua-t-il, en se dirigeant dans une envolée rageuse de robes noires vers la pièce du personnel. « Toi, sphère. Potter est-il toujours là dedans ? » La sphère enchantée, toujours rayonnante d'éclairs vert Serpentard, dansa devant lui, puis s'éclipsa, à la vitesse d'un colibri, vers le bout du couloir, où la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Puis elle bondit dans les airs, reflétant du rouge et or. Severus la bannit avant qu'elle n'ait pu donner l'alerte au Griffondor.

Il pouvait entendre une voix quand il se rapprocha, sourde et tendue, flagrante d'hostilité et de défiance. Il adoucit le rythme de ses pas par réaction instinctive. La voix de Potter était un grognement, émoussée et brute comme si maintenue au travers de ses dents. Les réponses étaient langoureuses, sournoises et hautaines, maniant un amusement complaisant comme une gifle dans la figure. Severus s'arrêta net à côté de la porte entrouverte, regarda entre les charnières et referma ses poings.

Changer la liste noire, certes !

« Vas y alors, » Draco Malfoy rit, s'adossant nonchalamment contre la table. « Appelle une de tes petites choses volantes si tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit d'être ici. »

Severus ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Potter, mais la grippe exsangue de ses doigts sur sa baguette racontait pleinement l'histoire. « Réponds juste à la question, » grinça-t-il, « Dis moi comment tu es passé au travers de la liste noire. »

Le rictus félin de Malfoy ne s'effaça pas quand il fit un show obscène pour manger un sandwich au concombre. « La vieille Mac a mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête quand je suis sorti de sa cheminée dans son bureau ce matin. Il m'a fait un gentil petit discours, me disant que j'étais un vilain garçon et c'était tout. » Il lécha le beurre de ses doigts en dardant sa langue rosée. « Toutes les barrières enlevées, toutes les fautes pardonnées. J'adore ça avec Poudlard, pas toi ? »

Severus se força à respirer silencieusement, mais dans sa tête, il envoya au plus profond de l'enfer qui que ce soit dans le monde qui avait dit pour la première fois à Minerva McGonagall ce qu'était un Retourneur de Temps.

« Tu n'as toujours pas dit ce que tu étais venu faire ici, Malfoy, » dit Potter après un long et froid silence, ses épaules rigides se détendirent dans une attitude plus lasse quand il détourna son regard des manigances du blond. Severus pouvait voir le menton incurvé de Potter sous ses trop longs cheveux et le début de sa joue, rougie par le sang sous l'ombre de ses lunette, la courbe efféminée de ses cils tandis qu'il jetait un regard noir à l'ombre de son ex-amant.

« Apprentissage, _Harry_, » Malfoy fit couler le nom sur sa langue, comme une caresse. Potter ne flancha pas à cela, mais la tension regagna ses épaules et Malfoy aurait été dément de ne pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait produit sous la peau de l'idiot. « J'ai décidé d'entreprendre ma Maîtrise, tu vois, et mon Précepteur veut que je fasse mon internat ici à l'école. »

_Ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez plus d'argent, ni le travail de vos bienfaiteurs, et que votre mère vous a acheté cette position pour tenter de vous enlever enfin la sucette de la bouche._ Pensa Severus, se rappelant de l'essai désespéré de Narcissa de fourguer le morveux dans les jambes de Severus pendant sa sixième année et son inébranlable refus de revenir en Angleterre après que la guerre fut finie. Draco devait certes être désespéré, pour avoir considéré _travailler_ pour subvenir à ses besoins.

« Tu recherches une Maîtrise, » le rire de Potter était un peu aigre. « Et c'est ce que tu étais venu faire à Poudlard la semaine dernière ? Parce que je sais foutrement bien que tu n'étais pas sur la liste des invités pour le tournoi de Quidditch. » Potter attrapa une pomme sur la table, la polit férocement sur sa jambe de pantalon. « Donc tu étais en train de t'arranger avec le Professeur Slughorn, et une fois que tu as eu emballé tout ça dans du miel, tu as décidé d'avoir une altercation avec Ron parce qu'il était à portée de main ? »

Severus dut se retenir de renifler. Horace Slughorn n'avait jamais eu foi en Draco pas plus qu'il n'en avait avec le bas de son ventre. Pas de montagne d'argent, de prix où de loukoums ne l'aurait convaincu de prendre Malfoy pour Tyro **(1)**. Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul enseignant à Poudlard qui aurait pu faire cela.

« Non, j'ai perdu mon intérêt dans la ligue junior de Quidditch depuis que tu as arrêté d'y jouer, Harry, » Malfoy eut un rictus. « Bien que, si j'avais su que je pourrais encore jeter un coup d'œil à ton joli petit cul sur un balai, j'aurais pu être là pour plus qu'une faveur à un ami. Merci Merlin pour les photographes sportifs par contre, hein ? Il faudra que je fasse attention à la sortie de ton calendrier. »

Potter fit un son dégoûté et croqua dans sa pomme comme s'il souhaitait que cela soit le crâne de Malfoy. Le blond sourit à son mastiquage furieux et prit un autre sandwich. « Je ne fais pas de Maîtrise de Potion, de toute façon. L'arithmancie est plus mon truc. Le Professeur Sinistra s'est souvenue de mon travail en tant qu'étudiant ici et était assez impatiente de me prendre. »

Ce qui voulait dire, bien sur, que Sinistra avait voulu de l'argent. Mais encore, étant donné l'état de la fortune des Malfoys après que le Ministère ait fini d'y puiser pour les indiscrétions de Lucius et de Draco, cela ressemblait plus au fait qu'elle ait plutôt pu être tentée par les rumeurs que le fabuleux domaine de la librairie n'ait pas été entièrement vidée par les aurors. Aucun Serpentard avec une position à protéger risquerait la sorte de scandale dont cette fine créature était capable pour de la simple _monnaie_.

Le reniflement d'Harry suggéra qu'il pensait la même chose. « Et bien, je devine qu'elle s'est trouvée un jouet si elle en veux un. Et ça ne sera pas la première fois que tu te prostitues pour services rendus, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus ne manqua pas l'éclair de rage dont cette vérité éclaira les yeux gris de Malfoy, mais à sa surprise, le garçon la ravala. La seule trace de rage dans son sourire de réponse était qu'il y avait plus de dents que d'habitude. « Tu confesses d'avoir eu recours à des prostitués, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Tss, tss. Que _vont_ penser tes dévoués fidèles ? »

« Quels fidèles ? » Dit Potter à travers ses dents. La main tenant la pomme se crispa, dans l'ombre de la table et les plis de ses robes. Malfoy n'avait peut être pas remarqué les légers tressautements de cette main, ou la prise exsangue de ses doigts sur le doux contour de la pomme mais Severus le fit et cela fit s'incurver ses lèvres.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu te fiches de tes fans dévoués, hein ? » Malfoy se mit en scène en faisant semblant de se souvenir, un doigt manucuré tapant sa lèvre inférieure charnue. « Tu te fous complètement de l'adoration de tous ces gens que tu as sauvé d'une Déchéance Certaine. Et s'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent te dire quoi faire et qui _baiser_, » il se pencha en avant, envahissant avec insolence l'espace de Potter sous prétexte d'attraper près de lui une tasse de thé. Potter ne bougea pas. « … et bien, ils peuvent en être malades, non— » Il s'arrêta abruptement, frémissant quand la main de Potter se referma sur son poignet. Il aurait pu paraître surpris, mais la lueur furibonde dans ses yeux faisait clairement comprendre que Draco Malfoy était là où il avait voulu être.

« Qui je _baise_, » dit Potter doucement, « N'est pas ton problème non plus, Malfoy. » Puis il se servit de la main attrapée pour faire reculer l'autre homme d'un pas, et reposa la pomme étincelante sur la table. Elle roula sur la pâle excavation que ses dents avaient faite et s'arrêta quand Potter tourna sur ses talons pour s'en aller.

Le rire de Malfoy le stoppa net. « C'est parce que tu _ne _baises personne, Harry ! Allez, regarde toi—tendu, susceptible, minable et hirsute. » Malfoy fit son chemin derrière Potter, se saisissant d'une mèche de cheveux avec ses doigts comme s'il en avait le droit.

Severus voulait briser les doigts de Malfoy pour la franche présomption, mais Potter ne le rejeta pas ni ne l'ensorcela, ou mit son poing dans ce petit menton pointu, comme le hooligan qu'il avait à cœur d'être. Potter resta debout là, les yeux clos, la mâchoire verrouillée fermement, ses points repliés de chaque côté, pendant que Malfoy passait son doigt dans l'encolure de ses robes bleues sages et légères et se moqua à ses oreilles. « Tu n'as personnes pour qui t'habiller ? Personne pour se soucier à quoi tu ressembles, parce que personne ne te regarde proprement. Au final, personne ne s'occupe _de_ toi proprement, hein ? »

« Je ne suis pas disponible. Laisse moi tranquille. » Au moins, Potter se débarrassa du pelotage de Malfoy, mais Severus remarqua qu'il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Malfoy le remarqua aussi. « Oh, allez. Tout le monde peut dire que tu astiques ton propre… manche. » Il se pressa contre le dos de Potter de nouveau, ses deux mains se posant sur ses bras rigides pour remonter sur ses épaules. Il appuya sa tête sur ses propres doigts et rit. « Pas que je te blâme. Qui as-tu qui pourrait valoir le coup autour de toi ? La vieille Mac n'est rien d'autre qu'un fossile ; Snape te hait au point de vouloir t'étriper et voudrait coucher avec toi uniquement s'il pouvait t'étrangler en même temps. Et tu es trop prude pour regarder à deux fois aux étudiants. » Il fronça son nez. « Pas que je te blâme pour ça. Boutons, hormones et devoirs, Irk. »

« Draco… »

« De toute façon, Weasley le Deuxième est le seul relativement potable par ici, si tu ignores les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseur de partout. Quoique… tu ne sembles pas t'en faire avec les taches, mais je sais de source sure qu'il ne penche pas de ton côté. » Malfoy vola un baiser sur la joue écarlate de Potter. « Tu es définitivement dur et nous le savons tous les deux. »

Et maintenant, sûrement que Potter voudrait s'en débarrasser. Sûrement que le fou serait fatigué d'être joué et défendrait ses putains de limites ! Sûrement qu'il _ferait_ quelque chose, au lieu de rester planté là, les yeux et les poings serrés comme un enfant, se cachant du monstre dans le placard.

« Fous. Le. Camp. » Les dents de Potter ne se desserrèrent pas quand il forma ces mots et il ne bougea pas d'un cheveux.

Malfoy rigola et se glissa en arrière contre la table, insouciant. « Oh, je le ferai, Harry. Une fois que tu auras dépassé ton ego blessé et admis que je suis le meilleur que tu n'es jamais eu. »

Potter rit, un son aigre, qui allait incommodément bien avec la vive brillance dans ses yeux. « Tu aimerais. »

« _Tu_ aimerais, Potter, » répliqua Malfoy en se versant du thé. « Mais tu sais, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Viens m'aider à m'installer dans mes quartiers après dîner ce soir et on pourra tailler une bavette. Je t'aiderai à te souvenir pourquoi tu veux ce que j'ai à t'offrir. »

Les doigts de Potter s'enroulèrent sur son bras, comme s'il avait froid. Mais Severus savait ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ces doigts et comment l'andouille devait être ébranlée s'il avait besoin de cette caresse pour s'aider à se rappeler ce que disait le foutu tatouage.

Ceci, décida Severus, avait duré assez longtemps. Il recula de plusieurs pas dans le couloir, puis s'avança bruyamment vers le salon, poussant la porte contre le mur avec un négligeant 'bang'. « Potter, » aboya-t-il, remarquant que Malfoy était parvenu à aller de l'autre côté de la salle, et était assis dans un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre dans les quelques secondes d'avertissements qu'il avait eu. « Vous êtes demandé au bureau de la Directrice. »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda Potter, ses yeux papillonnant de gratitude pathétique.

Severus renifla. « Idiot. Aurais-je fait tout ce chemin pour venir vous chercher si elle souhaitait vous voir la semaine prochaine ? » Malfoy eut un petit rire dans sa tasse, que Severus ignora, de peur qu'il ne cède au désir d'accidentellement lancer un sort, défigurant, permanent et socialement embarrassant pour lui. « Et vous aurez besoin de votre clé, » ajouta-t-il, cheminant vers la table et se servant une tasse de thé.

« Ma clé… Oh, Gringotts, je suppose. » Potter se gratta la nuque, couvrant sa surprise quand Severus acquiesça lentement. « Autre chose ? »

« De nouveaux essais sur les protections de transplanage, » improvisa Severus, laissant libre cours à son désir d'effacer un peu de la complaisance du visage de Draco Malfoy. « J'ai l'intention de commencer ce soir après dîner et je vous suggère de faire l'effort d'être prompt quand vous me rejoindrez. »

Les yeux de Potter se froncèrent et il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte ouverte. « Je serai à l'heure, » parvint-il à dire, le coin de sa bouche se haussa légèrement. « Essayez de ne pas oublier que ce n'est pas une putain de détention cette fois. » puis il se dirigea vers la porte, fit deux pas et transplana dans un 'crack'.

Severus ajouta du lait à son thé et ne le regarda pas partir.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus nota le regard impatient de Malfoy, aussi attentif et avide d'une remarque comme il l'avait toujours été en classe de potion. Mais Severus savait mieux que de faire erreur sur cette vanité affamée d'attention ou cet empressement d'écoute. Après tout, chacune des pires erreurs du garçon, de son obsédante rivalité avec Potter, à son acceptation de la marque de Voldemort, et l'essai de tuer ce pauvre et déchu Albus Dumbledore, Draco les avait faites après que Severus ait essayé de l'avertir contre elles.

Une honte, vraiment, qu'il n'ait pas mis autant d'effort dans son éducation pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, qu'il avait mis dans sa compétition avec Potter, songea Severus tandis qu'il examinait le plateau de biscuits et de pâtisseries que les elfes du château avaient confectionné. Draco Malfoy était venu à l'école comme un descendant de longue lignée, et d'un sang puissant, aussi pétri de pouvoir et de potentiel que son père avait été avant lui. Mais de perception, ruse et sens commun, l'unique fils de Lucius en était totalement dépourvu.

A vingt cinq ans, Lucius Malfoy avait obtenu des moyens de pression sur la moitié du Magenmagot, survécu à la première chute de son Lord sans trop rien d'autre qu'une tape sur les doigts, assuré sa descendance avec un fils et amassé une fortune considérable pour se garantir que tout le travail qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce jour soit plus tard une source de divertissement.

Draco Malfoy, de l'autre côté, aller faire face à son vingt-cinquième anniversaire avec pour remarquable accomplissement de ruse, courage et résolution, d'avoir donner un accès illimité à ses camarades de chambrée à une bande d'assassins, et par trois fois échoué à tuer un homme mourant. Ses seuls faits dans le monde, une bosse dans le ventre de Parkinson épouse Zabini et une dérive hystérique de manchettes de journaux lors de son procès… et un tatouage immonde sur le bras de Potter.

Lucius devait jurer à Avalon, même maintenant.

Et ce qui était pire, quelqu'un avait mangé tous les foutus scones.

Severus finit son thé juste au moment où la tolérance de Malfoy d'être ignoré touchait à sa fin. Il eut un soupir de dégoût, posa sa tasse de thé dans un lourd cliquetis et se leva de sa chaise, ses joues pales colorées par son humeur. Mais avant qu'il ait pu lâcher n'importe quelle rhétorique qu'il avait préparée, un autre 'crack' se fit entendre dans le couloir, et Charlie Weasley passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la salle du personnel.

« Snape, » dit Weasley, jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce avec un froncement de sourcil, ses yeux bleus passant sur Malfoy sans plus qu'un clignement d'œil. « Je pensais que je trouverais Harry ici. »

« Vous auriez pu, si vous étiez venu avant que la Directrice le fasse demander, » alloua Severus, à côté de sa tasse vide. « Buvant son thé et perdant son temps dans de stupides trivialités, » et ici au final, Severus regarda droit dans les yeux Malfoy, « Comme il le fait d'habitude quand il y a du travail pertinent à faire. »

Weasley se renfrogna mais le tempérament de Malfoy explosa en premier. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et réajusta ses manches brodées, ses yeux brûlants quand il siffla, « Content de vous revoir, également, Professeur Snape ! »

« Hé ! » Grogna Weasley quand Draco le bouscula pour passer. « Morveux ! » Puis il regarda de nouveau vers Snape, ses yeux bleus circonspect comme toujours. « C'est quoi son problème à lui ? »

« Problème ? » Songea Severus, se saisissant de la pomme laissée par Potter. La marque de ses dents avait laissé un anneau humide sur la chair, bien qu'il soit simplement frais contre sa paume quand Severus tourna le fruit afin d'examiner sa réflexion sur la courbe lumineuse de sa peau ; un contraste brutal de sombre et de pâle, tout anguleux et proportions injustifiables, couronné par un nez dont personne n'était assez chanceux pour l'oublier. Pas relativement, comme Malfoy l'avait dit, potable.

Il planta ses dents tordues dans la pomme, la réflexion et ses pensées. Elle fit un 'croc' très satisfait et une explosion de douceur le long de sa langue quand il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien remarqué de contraire à son comportement habituel. »

**oOoOoOo**

Severus était en fait assez surpris de voir Potter au dîner, sachant que Malfoy serait là à l'attendre.

Mais une fois encore, après son dernier accident de Quidditch la Directrice avait fait promettre à Potter qu'il se montrerait devant les étudiants. Elle espérait clairement que voir Potter vivant et intact au repas dans la Grande Salle aurait étouffé les vives rumeurs sur sa mort, démembrement et défiguration qui faisaient dès à présent le tour des dortoirs de la cinquième jusqu'à la septième année.

Et, après tout, qu'était ce une exposition torturante devant un ex-amant sans remords contre le poids d'une simple promesse quand la 'parole' exaltée d'un Griffondor était donnée ? Severus renifla et secoua la tête. Le misérable aurait dû se contenter d'un fish and chips pendant qu'il était au Traverse, et échapper au dîner. Laisser la Directrice et Malfoy être désappointés et au Diable leurs expectations.

Mais non, non seulement Potter s'était ramené dans la Grande Salle ressemblant à quelqu'un allant faire face à son Détraqueur personnel, et de plus il était apparu si tard que la seule place laissée libre était la chaise entre Draco Malfoy et Kingsley Shackelbolt tout au bout de la table. Severus aurait pu lui garder une meilleure place, s'il avait imaginé que l'idiot avait en fait l'intention de se montrer—l'imaginer ; un Griffondor qui ne savait pas quand s'esquiver. Vraiment, Potter était le seul à blâmer.

Toujours est il, on aurait pu penser qu'il ferait _quelques_ efforts pour faire honneur au souper plutôt que de le mettre en lambeaux et le pousser sur les rebords de son assiette. C'était un excellent roasbeef, après tout, et pour une fois les elfes avaient réussi à servir des légumes avec qui étaient al dente plutôt que bouillis jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse les boire avec une paille. Mais Potter montrait beaucoup plus d'intérêt dans sa tasse de thé que dans son repas, pendant une heure et demi de tourments, il était parvenu à mettre exactement une fourchette de pomme de terre dans sa bouche boudeuse.

Le niais.

Malfoy, d'un autre côté, était très au courant de l'impact que sa présence avait sur Potter. Sous les yeux perçants de Shackelbolt, et de Sinistra, il parvenait à préserver un décorum—pratiquement ne dépassant pas la ligne du comportement incorrect, cependant proche pour s'y frotter. Mais la rougeur se propageant sur la nuque de Potter, et les jointures exsangues sur ses couverts faisait clairement comprendre que l'idée de Malfoy d'une conversation de dîner devait être abondante en insinuations. Et comme d'habitude, le cœur de Potter était dans son plat.

Etant donné son choix et son temps de ne jeter qu'un seul sort, Severus réalisa qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux ensorceler—Malfoy pour être aussi effronté ou Potter pour rendre ceci aussi facile.

« Severus, » la voix de McGonagall s'introduisit dans sa rêverie, sourde et amusée tandis qu'elle se penchait pour lui passer le sel qu'il n'avait pas demandé. « Je ne sais pas ce que ce roasbeef a fait pour vous offenser, mais je vous le promets il est déjà mort. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le disséquer. »

Surpris, Severus regarda son plat, puis se renfrogna encore plus et donna un coup de fourchette à un tout petit morceau de bœuf. « Les petites bouchées aident à la digestion, » dit il.

« Et aident-il à la concentration également alors ? » Se moqua le vieux chat. « Je vous parle depuis—

« Des décennies maintenant, oui. » Severus attaqua ses légumes. « Cela prend une grande concentration de trier les rares points de bon sens sous votre accent, vous savez. Vous roulez plus les 'r' en étant une femme qu'un chat. »

Son regard fut outré pendant un instant et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer des moustaches dressées et de surprenantes rayures blanches et grises sur son front quand elle osa un rire. « Petit impertinent—dois je retirer cinq points à Serpentard pou ceci, Maître Snape ? »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers la table juste à temps pour voir Malfoy laisser tomber son couteau par terre et au lieu de le rattraper avec un _accio_, il poussa sa chaise en arrière et se pencha sur les genoux de Potter pour ramener la foutue chose. Potter se redressa bien droit sous le choc, comme s'il était pétrifié, sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi s'arrêter à cinq, » grogna Snape. Puis il tourna résolument son attention à la Directrice. « Souhaitiez vous me dire quelque chose en particulier ou étiez vous juste en train de vous perdre en papotage écrasant et consonant dans votre gorge pour votre propre amusement ? »

« Je peux transfigurer votre langue dans votre palais, vous savez, » l'avertit-elle, trempant calmement un biscuit dans son thé zébré de lait. « Mais ne laissez pas ceci vous arrêter d'être un parfait idiot si vous devez simplement l'être. » Elle prit son reniflement sarcastique pour son acquiescement et continua. « Vous êtes le seul à blâmer pour être aussi choqué de l'apparition de Malfoy, vous savez. J'ai essayé de vous donner à vous et à Harry un loyal avertissement. »

Il la regarda, incrédule. « Un avertissement n'est pas efficient mis à part s'il aide quelqu'un à éviter une issue intenable, » dit il. « Au sinon, il n'y a pas de différence entre 'avertissement préalable' et 'malveillance protectrice'. »

Elle haussa un sourcil vers lui. « Severus, vraiment. »

« Vous voulez dire, » la défia-t-il, « Que vous essayez de me dire que si moi ou Potter avions dit ne pas vouloir de Malfoy ici, vous l'auriez laissé dehors ? »

Son regard gris devint mesuré avec regret. « Oui. Je l'aurais fait, si vous m'aviez aidé à trouver une raison pour lui refuser l'accès. » Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la table, là où Malfoy était en train de re-remplir la tasse de Potter. « Acquitté, il l'a peut être été devant la cour du Magenmagot, mais il m'est difficile d'oublier complètement qui a laissé entrer ses monstres dans l'école il y a quelques années. »

_Moi non plus_. Severus garda sa pensée pour lui-même, mâchant pour déguiser toutes traces d'émotions que son visage aurait pu montrer.

Puis abruptement, McGonagall secoua la tête. « Mais voyez vous donc, vous m'avez distraite. Mes nouvelles n'étaient pas du tout au sujet du jeune Malfoy. J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus Lupin. »

Severus ne toussa pas. Il ne s'arrêta même pas de mâcher, comptant ses dents claquer jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne vingt. Puis il avala. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » répliqua-t-elle, amusée. « Il a demandé de vos nouvelles. Il semblerait qu'il ait envie de venir ici bientôt, et il voulait savoir si je pensais que cela serait un embarras pour vous. »

Cette fois-ci il ne supprima pas son étonnement. « Un embarras ? » Demanda-t-il, « Pour _moi_ ? »

« Et bien, vous êtes connu pour avoir été quelque peu revêche envers lui ces dernières années, vous savez, Severus. Et je ne peux pas dire que je le blâme de vouloir être sûr de ne pas se trouver du mauvais côté de votre longue pendant qu'il sera ici pour rendre visite à Harry. » Elle picora son biscuit, le geste délicat aussi plein de reproches que n'importe quel regard. « Je comprends que vous n'appréciez pas l'homme, mais si sa venue pour quelques jours doit vous poser un problème, j'aimerais le savoir avant que vous ne partiez et causiez une scène en public. Cela épargnera à Remus le prix d'un portoloin international et à nous une déplaisante scène également. »

Mais le regard de Severus l'avez dépassée, de retour au bout de la table, où Malfoy se prélassait sur sa chaise, aussi insouciant que s'il buvait un brandy dans une maison close, et non pas assis à la grande table d'une école remplie d'enfants. Le crétin prétentieux riait, pendant que Shackelbolt, et Weasley à côté de lui le regardaient avec aversion confuse, et Harry…

Potter était aussi blanc qu'un linge, mais il n'était plus figé. Avec des mouvements précis et soignés, il reposa d'abord sa fourchette, puis son couteau, la position des couverts dans ses mains faisait se demander à Severus combien de self contrôle nécessitait Potter pour s'empêcher de planter un des deux ustensiles dans les yeux de Malfoy. Puis il envoya sa serviette sur les ruines de son dîner, reculant sa chaise et se levant.

Malfoy, riant toujours, attrapa son bras. Potter l'extirpa de sa prise d'un mouvement hargneux. Severus reposa sa fourchette et son couteau autour de son assiette, et allait se saisir de sa serviette quand la grippe intransigeante de Minerva se referma sur son poignet. « Severus, » dit elle, « Albus a peut être accepté vos silences maussades comme agrément, mais je ne suis pas prête à assumer cette concession. Je voudrais votre promesse sur ceci et je voudrais l'avoir maintenant s'il vous plaît. Vous tiendrez vous correctement ou non ? »

Shackelbolt dit quelque chose qui fit rire Weasley et se retourner Malfoy. Potter prit l'avantage de la distraction pour s'enfuir. Puisque la Grande Salle faisait partie des zones de non-transplanage, comme les salles de bain, les dortoirs et les quartiers des professeurs, il dut compter sur ses jambes pour s'en aller, mais il semblait à Severus qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire de sortie plus rapide même s'il était monté sur son balai.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard, mais quand il s'aperçut que les étudiants regardaient, choisit de rester et entama une discussion avec l'auror et le professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Severus soupira.

« Minerva, pour ce que cela peut me faire, vous pouvez inviter le loup-garou et lui faire faire le ménage dans la tour de Griffondor. »Il regarda vers son assiette, la considéra pendant un instant, puis reprit sa fourchette et prit une autre bouchée. Le roasbeef était réellement excellent, même froid et coupé en tous petits morceaux.

« Et vous vous attendez à ce que je me contente de cela, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, secouant la tête. « Vous êtes un phénomène, Severus Snape, mais je veux votre parole là-dessus et j'aimerais l'avoir proprement. »

Il soupira, regardant Weasley mettant de côté ses couverts et quitter la table. « Très bien, Minerva. Quand Lupin arrivera, je l'accueillerai comme il convient à un frère de lait. Je lui donnerai une tape dans le dos, lui serrerai la main et lui sourirai chaudement, sans aucun mot dur entre nous. Je pourrais lui acheter des bièraubeurres, du Whisky Pur Feu, du sang d'innocent, ou quoique ce soit qu'il boit en ce moment, et nous rirons ensemble comme de vieux amis. »

« Severus, vraiment. »

« Oui, vraiment. Je serai aussi plaisant qu'à un déjeuner, Madame la Directrice. Dois je le peloter quand il arrivera, juste pour lui prouver mes bonnes intentions ? »

Ceci obtint un sourire. « Je ne pense pas. Tout ceci _avait_ pour but d'éviter les scènes déplaisantes, après tout, je ne suis pas sure que son cœur pourrait survivre à un tel choc. De la courtoisie fera l'affaire, si vous ne pouvez pas être amical. »

Malfoy se leva, étira ses mains jointes au dessus de sa tête et déambula vers la porte. Au contraire de Potter et Weasley par contre, il prit le long chemin, à travers les tables d'étudiants, clairement satisfait aux vagues de murmures qui se déclenchaient à son passage. Severus le regarda partir, et souhaita de tout cœur de ne pas avoir été alors sous les yeux de la Directrice—un sort de lacet-enroulé aurait merveilleusement mis à terre cette sortie théâtrale.

Mais hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Severus retourna son attention à Minerva quand la porte se referma sur la sortie de Malfoy.

« J'ai déjà fait savoir mes intentions au loup-garou, femme, » il haussa les épaules. « Si elles ne concordent pas avec votre approbation, alors il vaudrait mieux que vous vous y fassiez, mais maintenant je ne serais pas particulièrement troublé si vous choisissiez de laisser Lupin courir nu sur le campus chaque soir, aussi longtemps qu'il prendra sa potion tue-loup. »

Elle toussa un rire par le nez et pensa tardivement à se cacher derrière sa tasse de thé. Comptant cette victoire pour ce qu'elle valait, Severus retourna son attention à son repas.

Potter n'avait pas besoin d'être secouru. Si le malheureux écorché vif n'avait pas développé d'instinct d'auto-préservation dès à présent pour renvoyer Malfoy sur le trottoir, alors il n'y avait simplement plus d'espoir. Il n'y avait absolument aucun besoin pour Severus de quitter un repas parfaitement décent pour aller se promener sur le domaine de l'école. Aucun. Potter viendrait tout simplement de lui-même dans les quartiers de Severus une fois que l'heure du dîner serait passé. Ils avaient en cours les plans pour les tests du polynectar, puis ils se retireraient pour un verre, comme d'habitude.

Bien. Il était facile, peut être, d'anticiper qu'ils pourraient boire tous les deux un peu _plus_ que d'habitude, étant donné les circonstances de ce jour. Leurs soirées communes se terminaient moins enivrées de plus en plus souvent, au fur et à mesure que leur travail progressait, et au fur et à mesure que Severus s'habituait à l'idée de laisser Potter le séduire. Toujours était-il, qu'une seule nuit de rechute dans l'oubli qu'offrait une bouteille était tout à fait pardonnable, toutes choses considérées.

Cette pensée le maintint à table jusqu'au pudding.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre_

**oOoOoOo**

**(1) : **Tyro est un personnage de la mythologie grecque mais peut aussi signifier en latin un 'novice', un 'jeune soldat' ou une 'recrue'. Pour plus de renseignement, regardez sur Wikipédia.

_Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !_

_Le prochain chapitre, jeudi prochain si tout va bien. Si j'ai encore un souci, je vous tiendrai au courant via mon profil._

_Edit: on m'a fait remarquer, à juste titre, que parfois mon style de traduction pouvait être soit trop soutenu, soit difficile à comprendre (pour certaines tournures de phrases). Si vous lisez, ou que vous allez vous jeter sur, la version originale, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part via review ou mail (adresse dans mon profil). Je fais tout ceci uniquement par amour de l'anglais (si si, ça existe) et de cette fic, si vous pouvez apporter des améliorations, c'est encore mieux! Merci!_

_Taotie  
_


	12. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemin

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS, un peu HP/DM (mais juste un peu et pas forcément pour le bonheur d'Harry) et quelques autres sous-entendus.

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil.

Note pour ce chapitre : Ce chapitre est la continuité de la journée commencée au chapitre 11, juste après que Severus ait quitté la Grande Salle. **La dernière scène de ce chapitre est assez dure**, si vous ne la sentez pas, vous pouvez l'éviter, cela sera sans grande conséquence dans la compréhension de l'histoire.

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 12 : Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemin

**oOoOoOo**

Slughorn l'intercepta après dîner, soufflant et déconfit tel un morse, jusqu'à ce qu'un inconvénient caprice de l'escalier empêche toutes fuites à Severus et autorise l'homme à l'harponner.

Ingrédients. _Bien sûr_. Ceux prohibés. _Naturellement_. Ceux dont un félon convaincu—même un félon convaincu pardonné—ne pouvait pas obtenir la licence pour s'en procurer. _Qui l'eût cru _? Un qui aurait été particulièrement crucial dans la préparation du Polynectar, un dont, _quelqu'un a-t-il besoin de demander_ ? le corpulent instructeur des potions n'avait pas le temps de le préparer lui-même. Pas avec les examens à donner, et les contrôles à noter, et les leçons à organiser, et les ananas à gober vulgairement pendant les réunions avec ces petits animaux de compagnie. _Juste ainsi_.

Severus parvint à ne pas étrangler le misérable, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment. Peut être était-ce le fait que, en suivant Slughorn jusque dans son bureau, ils ne furent jamais assez longtemps seuls pour qu'il puisse le faire. Et jeter un sort d'Oubliette sur d'aussi nombreux étudiants aurait attiré l'attention du Choixpeau. Surtout si la force de vie du professeur s'était envolée pendant que Severus se tenait juste à côté de lui. Ou peut être cela avait plus à voir avec les doutes que Severus avait de pouvoir passer ses mains correctement autour du cou de l'homme. Une bonne strangulation n'était pas quelque chose que l'on laissait à un sortilège. Pas de satisfaction.

Le placard des ingrédients était dans un état déplorable ; des bouteilles déclassées, des labels mal orientés, de la poussière de partout—quelqu'un aurait pu penser que Slughorn ne savait que faire de quelqu'un en punition. Seulement voilà, Severus n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de Slughorn _donnant _des punitions, même quand Potter, Pettigrew et Black s'étaient donnés pour mission de faire exploser leurs potions de façon incroyablement spectaculaire pendant leur Sixième Année. L'idiot obséquieux avait plus peur d'être déprécié par de futurs potentiels contacts que des morceaux volants de chaudron puissent lacérer un des quelques étudiants qui étaient là pour _travailler._

Qu'il soit maudit.

Severus passa un doigt sur la cicatrice presque oubliée derrière son oreille droite et supprima un éternuement quand Slughorn lança un accio sur une autre fiole sur une étagère supérieure, et les aspergea tous deux de poussière. L'échelle, un solide et robuste vétéran de l'époque de Severus comme Maître des Potions, se trouvait dans un coin éloigné ; recouverte de toile d'araignées par son inutilisation, et semblant étrangement fragile comparée au tour de ventre de Slughorn.

« Non, ça c'est… » Slughorn loucha, puis essuya plus de poussière sur l'étiquette du pot. « Hmm, yeux de Bandimons. Et presque fini également. Je me demande qui a pu mettre ça ici. »

« Quelqu'un qui range les ingrédients par ordre alphabétique, peut être ? » Grogna Severus à travers ses dents. « L'étagère porte la lettre 'B', après tout. »

« Ordre alphabétique ? » Slughorn cligna des yeux. « Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait cela ? J'enseigne à tous mes enfants de ranger par ordre de fréquence, Severus. C'est beaucoup plus rapide quand un est—

« Rapide ? Et nous sommes toujours là une heure et demie après que nous ayons commencé à chercher cette foutue peau de serpent du cap pour quelle raison, précisément ? »

L'homme pouffa, puis reposa les yeux de Bandimons desséchés sur l'étagère. « Oh, vous exagérez, Severus. Ça ne fait pas une heure. »

« Cela fait bel et bien une heure si vous comptez les vingt minutes de détour dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour prendre avec McHarrison des nouvelles sur son oncle en Roumanie, » rabroua Severus.

« Oh, balivernes. L'oncle de McHarrison fait des recherches époustouflantes sur les nouvelles lois intermariage des vampires là-bas, et il m'a envoyé une monographie à corriger il n'y a même pas une semaine. C'était par politesse, vous savez, exprimer mes remerciements. » Severus était certain d'avoir vu un rictus poindre sous sa moustache quand Slughorn lança un accio sur un autre flacon.

« Assez de politesse, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin jusque ici pour superviser votre foutue vie sociale— » Un éternuement écourta sa phrase, et deux autres suivirent plus fort les traces du premier. Quand Severus parvint à s'arrêter, Slughorn le regardait d'un air moqueur, et tenait une bouteille crasseuse.

« Les chrysopes sont ici, alors, » dit il. « La peau de serpent du Cap devrait être juste à côté. Vous n'êtes pas en train d'attraper froid, Severus ? » Demanda-t-il quand il se retourna vers les étagères.

« Poussière. » Parvint à dire Severus.

« Seulement, je m'inquiète, mon garçon, avec la terrible santé de Notre Harry, et vous travaillant si proche de lui chaque jour… »

Potter avait, aussi loin que Severus était capable de s'en assurer, la santé d'un hippogriffe. « Je faisais déjà mes propres remèdes en troisième année, » renifla-t-il. « Je vous assure, ma santé n'est pas en danger de quoique ce soit que Potter pourrait porter. »

« Bien alors, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez fait quelques remèdes pour Notre Harry, » la voix de Slughorn devint âpre tandis qu'il poussait quelques flacons. « Il était dans un état inquiétant ces quelques derniers mois. Il n'a même pas eu l'énergie de venir et de prendre l'occasionnel thé avec ses vieux professeurs, sans compter de descendre pour aucune de mes petites réunions. Et je sais combien il était charmé de mes quelques amis descendus pour elles, et pour lui. Presque une star, Notre Harry. » Un regard. « Quand il se sent bien, bien sûr. »

La tentation de dire au vieux filou que Potter souffrait d'une maladie vénérienne, passée par un malheureux ex-amant qui n'avait pas besoin d'être nommé vu qu'il était récemment venu travailler ici, était si intense qu'elle combla presque Severus. Comme il resta là ahuri, cependant, fut la preuve qu'il ne le fit pas.

En fait, pour plusieurs raisons, il laissa une époustouflante et parfaite opportunité d'une insulte au-delà de toute proportion le dépasser complètement, même s'il pensait à pas moins de six commentaires acerbes qu'il pouvait faire pendant que le silence s'éternisait. Il n'en dit aucun d'eux et n'eut même pas à se mordre la langue pour résister.

Oh, en arrière pensée, peut être qu'il _allait_ faire quelque chose.

Cela prit une deuxième heure à Slughorn pour trouver la peau de serpent du Cap. Ils furent interrompus par des étudiants deux fois—un des deux avec l'aplomb de venir rendre un devoir en retard juste là dans le placard aux ingrédients—par Peeves une fois, et enfin par Miss Teigne, qui chassait un rat dans la pièce deux fois et envoya Slughorn contre une étagère. Du haut de la dite étagère—celle que Severus avait autrefois étiquetée 'P', quand cela avait était _son_ placard à ingrédients—bascula la fiole ambrée désirée.

Severus attrapa la peau de serpent du Cap en l'air, et saisit l'occasion de s'enfuir avant que Slughorn parvienne à finir d'épousseter son imposant arrière train.

**oOoOoOo**

Seulement quand Severus arriva dans ses quartiers, Potter n'était pas là. Certes, vu la fraîcheur de l'air malgré le feu enthousiaste dans la cheminée, personne n'avait été vu dans les quartiers de Severus depuis ce matin. Il fit glisser sa baguette de sa manche, lança un rapide sort de présence pour être certain—mais les protections, les miroirs et les elfes du château le confirmaient tous ; Potter n'était pas venu du tout. Il n'avait même pas cogné à la porte.

Severus fut pris d'une colère noire tandis qu'il considérait la pièce toujours vide—une colère aussi lourde et familière que les robes de Mangemort qu'il avait brûlées à sa libération d'Azkaban.

Severus Snape. Ne. Se. Faisait. Pas. Poser. De. Lapin.

Pas par ce myope, boudeur, idiot descendant de James Potter, et _jamais_ pour un vulgaire, jeunot séducteur tel que Draco Foutu Malfoy ! Pas même Lucius, dans toute sa vanité, n'avait jamais osé montrer à Severus autant d'irrespect ! De simplement ne pas venir, ne pas laisser de mot, ne pas envoyer de missive, ne pas reconnaître que l'obligation eût existée ! Pas même _Voldemort_ n'avait jamais été si grossier ! De devoir attendre était déjà assez mal, mais ceci… cette flagrante négligence était au-delà des mots !

Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Severus invoqua une bulle avec un mouvement de baguette. « Amène moi dans le couloir devant l'entrée de la chambre de Draco Malfoy, » grogna-t-il à la sphère. Le couloir était aussi proche qu'il voulait, vraiment, et il n'était pas d'humeur à perdre du temps en poursuite. Laisser les deux bâtards à moitié nu se détacher l'un de l'autre et essayer de s'expliquer quand il fracasserait la porte—la meilleure façon d'attaquer leur cachette.

La bulle eut quelques zébrures blanches, puis se posa sur son épaule et le propulsa dans tous les sens. Quand le monde se reforma autour de lui, Severus se tenait dans l'atrium d'entrée, au pied du seul escalier statique de tout le château.

« Misérable chose, » rabroua Severus tandis que la sphère flottait au-dessus de son épaule. « Je t'ai ordonné de— » Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'ombre du dessous de l'escalier, elle s'illumina éclairant l'espace clos et noir et ainsi Severus pu apercevoir le bout d'un portrait.

Oh.

Clairement Minerva ne s'était pas sentie d'humeur généreuse en assignant ses quartiers à Malfoy ; cette chambre ne semblait pas plus grande qu'un placard pour le descendant de cet ancien et illustre clan.

Le portrait était poussiéreux, tagué, et assez pathétique, comme l'était la jeune sorcière représentée. Elle ne voulut rien dire à Severus, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait clairement pas été une sorcière avec des nerfs d'acier. Son courage faillit à la première menace d'_incendio_. Non, monsieur, Mr Malfoy n'est pas à l'intérieur, et non, monsieur, il n'est pas venu dans ses quartiers une fois le dîner terminé, et oui, monsieur, elle le jurait sur la tombe de Merlin, sans hésitation. S'il vous plait, monsieur, ayez un peu de pitié, elle faisait seulement son—

Severus la laissa pleurnicher dans l'ombre.

Il n'avait pas congédié la bulle, alors elle était toujours en train de voleter dans l'atrium, perdue, ou ennuyée, ou possiblement juste en train de ce qui pourrait s'appeler dormir dans sa primitive semi conscience. Il tapa son contour avec sa baguette et elle partie en vrille jusqu'à ce que le son de carillon se fade. « Emmène moi là où Harry Potter se trouve, » lui dit il.

La bulle s'envola, tourna plusieurs fois, comme si elle était perplexe. Severus ravala l'envie de frapper la foutue chose. Elle lui renverrait la pareille s'il essayait. « Emmène moi aussi près que Harry Potter se trouve si tu peux, » il grogna l'ordre une nouvelle fois, espérant surmonter le foutu problème de logique de la chose.

Elle eut ces odieuses rayures blanches de nouveau quand son ordre fut reçu et approuvé—au du moins sans veto—par le Choixpeau Magique, puis elle replongea vers son épaule.

Et cette fois-ci, quand le monde se reforma autour de lui, Severus était droit sur ses pieds dans de la paille moussue, sur le parvis du cottage du garde chasse.

« Que— » il se pencha de côté essayant d'enlever ses bottes des saletés humides et épineuses et se rattrapa au dos de la cheminée quand son autre pied glissa sous son poids. Il parvint à ne pas lâcher sa baguette, bien qu'il sentit plusieurs boutons de ses manches sortirent de leurs trous contre la pierre.

La bulle virevolta et scintilla près de sa tête, et Severus s'empêcha de nouveau de la réduire en poussière. « Dégage. De. Ma. Vue, » lui dit il. Il ne la vit pas partir—par auto-préservation, il avait fermé les yeux, et était en train de compter jusqu'à vingt en Farsi—mais il entendit son bruit cristallin faire écho dans la nuit ventée d'octobre. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, se sentant légèrement plus au contrôle de son humeur, et reprit son équilibre pour transplaner sur le terrain.

Puis le bruit de voix se fit écho dans les pierres de la cheminée, sourdes et furieuses. Pas de mots discernables, avec un homme criant sur un autre, et les flammes grondant pendant que le vent hurlait dans le conduit de cheminée, mais l'intention était claire sous les tons guerriers et le bruit d'un verre explosé.

Severus décida qu'il allait tuer Malfoy d'abord et ensuite demander à Potter quel bordel se passait ici.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu transplaner devant l'entrée, une salve de poudre verte jaillit dans le haut de la cheminée, et l'odeur de poudre de cheminette brûlée embauma la fumée. Autre chose se brisa à l'intérieur, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, apportant une longue traînée de lumière sur l'herbe. La grande silhouette de Potter se tenait au milieu d'elle.

« Vous pouvait très bien entrer, Snape, » dit il dans l'obscurité. « Je sais que vous êtes là. » Puis l'ombre disparut, laissant uniquement la lumière, tel un tapis mordoré devant l'entrée.

Severus cilla, sa suspicion se déversant comme de l'eau glacée dans sa furie, le tempérant d'un effervescent bouillonnement à de la curiosité poussée. L'instinct qui l'avait maintenu vivant depuis des années de la menace constante entre Albus et le Lord Noir, lui fit reprendre son expression professorale et épousseter ses robes avant de s'avancer à l'intérieur. Il était en train de se passer quelque chose ici.

Quelque chose de plus important que cela en avait l'air. Ses tripes lui disaient que cela pouvait tout changer—un changement de cap pas moins sérieux que la découverte des Horcruxes annihilant la puissance du Lord Noir. Potter n'était pas le Lord Noir mais il était excédé, et il était en colère, et il était effrayant quand il était aculé—Severus se trouva lui-même enclin à prendre l'avertissement de ses tripes sérieusement.

Son premier coup d'œil de l'intérieur du cottage de Potter confirma ses suspicions ; la vieille malle d'école de Potter se tenait dans le salon, des habits froissés, des livres rétrécis et des chaussures éparpillées dans tous les sens sur le tapis. Le souvenir de deux bouteilles ambrées étaient embuées et résonnaient contre le feu, remplissant l'air d'une odeur de bièraubeurre roussie. Une autre bouteille en morceaux était explosée contre le mur de la cuisine, sous des traînées ambrées telles des artères coulant contre le plâtre. Trois bouteilles supplémentaires étaient sur le comptoir. Une écharpe de Griffondor drapait le dos du second fauteuil de Potter. Une cape non-familière était accrochée derrière la porte quand Severus la referma.

« Je vous ai senti au travers des protections, » dit Potter, ne levant pas les yeux tandis qu'il roulait l'écharpe en boule et la jetait dans un coin. « J'vous aurais laissé entrer plus tôt, seulement Charlie n'avait pas fini de me prendre la tête. Il m'a chopé juste après le dîner. 'Voulait pas partir jusqu'à maintenant. » Potter donna un coup de pied dans la malle pour l'écarter, chemina jusqu'à son coffre, et ramena une bouteille du brandy préféré de Severus avec deux verres dépareillés.

Severus en accepta un, et jeta un regard effectif à la malle après que Potter eût servi l'alcool. « Dois je comprendre que vous et Mr Weasley avaient l'intentions de partir en vacances ou autre chose du genre alors ? »

Ceci attira son attention. Des yeux verts étonnés se levèrent, suivit par son attention, et se troublèrent en une expression renfrognée. « Pas vraiment. Jamais. » Il prit une lampée de son brandy. « Pour aucune raison. »

Severus prit une gorgée, savoura l'arôme et attendit.

Au final, Potter eut un soupir de profond dégoût et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil affaissé, mou et usé. « Il veut que je retire Ron et Hermione de la liste, » grogna-t-il dans son verre. « Je lui ai dit de demander à la Directrice. Dit que je n'avais même pas mis leurs noms d'abord, mais il s'en foutait. Hermione veut postuler pour le poste d'Histoire de la Magie maintenant que Binns a vraiment laissé tomber, et Charlie veut que Ron puisse venir l'aider avec ses classes de temps en temps. » Il se resservit un verre, irrespectueusement rempli, étant donné la qualité du brandy.

Severus repoussa la malle sur le côté et s'appropria l'autre fauteuil, toujours silencieux. Potter lui envoya un regard noir, puis baissa ses yeux. « Ok. Ça me fait chier et je réagis peut être un peu trop. Je l'admets. Mais il a dit que j'étais un mur. Qu'j'étais mesquin et vindicatif. Comme si le fait qu'ils soient sur liste noire ait quelque chose à voir avec moi ! »

« Cela a à voir avec vous. »

« CELA N'A PAS A VOIR AVEC MOI ! » Pendant un instant, Potter semblait prêt à propulser un autre verre dans le feu, mais il parvint à réprimer l'urgence. Puis, deux longues expirations plus tard, il eut la grâce de rougir. « D'accord, ça a à voir avec moi. Ils n'auraient pas été mis là si ce n'est à cause de mon accident, mais ça n'en fait pas ma faute. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était de votre faute. »

Potter soupira. « Charlie l'a dit. Il a dit que je persécutais sa famille avec ma propre petite rancune mesquine, et que je n'avais pas le droit. »

Severus sentit son estomac retourner à son état agité. « Et ceci, je présume, fut quand vous avez commencé à faire vos affaires pour vous enfuir ? »

« Je voulais juste aller à Pré au Lard. Je pensais que peut être je pouvais me prendre un appart, ou une chambre aux Balais. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à les voir tous les foutus jours, d'accord ? » La réflexion du feu exaltait le regard de Potter, mais ne pouvait déguiser sa voix maussade. « C'est juste la façon dont Charlie a amené la chose, vous auriez cru que je voulais me balancer d'une falaise sans balais ou—

« Durant toutes ces années vous m'avez donné beaucoup de raisons pour vous insulter, Potter, » gronda Snape à travers ses dents. « Mais c'est la première fois pour lâcheté. »

La tête de Potter se releva d'un coup, ses yeux brillant avec la lueur du feu alors que son visage était exsangue. Puis il inspira fébrilement et leva une main, sa paume marquée par le rebord aiguisé de son verre. « Non, » chuchota-t-il. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Pas venant de vous. »

« Vous imaginez que je plaisante ? »

« Snape, vous ne savez ce qu'ils—

Severus donna un coup furieux dans la malle, faisant bouger le couvercle et le refermant dans un 'bang'. « Le diable que je ne sais pas ! Vous portez ceci sur vous, à la vue de tous ! Ils vous ont fait du _mal_, » renifla-t-il. « Ils vous ont fait du mal et maintenant vous êtes plus effrayé de leur pardonner que vous l'étiez du Lord Noir ou de ses fidèles ! »

Une traînée rouge vif se répandit sur le visage de Potter. « Je ne suis pas effrayé ! » Severus grogna et Potter bondit de son fauteuil pour hurler. « Je ne le suis pas ! Je ne VEUX pas leur pardonner ! Ils ne le méritent pas ! »

« Vous ne les avez pas laissés mériter, » Severus appuya son accusation en le pointant du doigt.

Potter ne lâchait pas d'un millimètre. « Par quel bordel j'en aurais envie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Severus sentit un sourire froid tordre son visage. « Très bien alors. C'est agréable de voir que vous tentez d'élever votre morale sur ma relation avec ce chien de Black. »

Oui, il avait pensé que cela secourrait le petit imbécile comme il se faut. « Quoi ? »

Snape sirota son verre et lécha les gouttes brûlantes sur sa lèvre avec enthousiasme. « Il est plus facile de voir la paille dans l'œil du voisin, n'est ce pas, Potter ? Pourquoi devriez vous accepter les excuses de Weasley autant que j'ai accepté celles de Black ? Pourquoi devriez vous lui permettre de faire réparation, alors qu'il n'a pas eu à souffrir pour ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi devriez vous croire qu'il ait été simplement stupide plutôt que malicieux, quand votre fierté et votre propre respect partent en lambeaux ? Pourquoi devriez vous croire qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait alors que vous ne l'avez pas encore vu saigner pour ceci ? »

Potter retomba doucement dans le fauteuil, comme si l'air s'échappait de lui. Severus re-remplit son verre, puis celui de Potter. « Vous n'avez aucune raison d'assumer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait tout ce temps, n'est ce pas ? » Continua-t-il. « Surtout quand rétrospectivement, vous vous sentez comme un parfait idiot de ne pas avoir deviné au tout début comment tout ceci se terminerait. »

Le garçon fit un grognement, léger et étranglé dans le fond de sa gorge. Severus reposa son verre près de lui sur la table, puis il se rassit dans son propre fauteuil, et regarda le jeune homme effrayé du rebord de son verre. « Vous avez raison, bien sur. Weasley et Weasley née Granger ne mérite pas d'être pardonnés pas plus que Sirius Black ne le méritait. Mais une fois encore, imaginez vous que Draco Malfoy _mérite_ de vivre en homme libre en Angleterre après ce qu'il a fait ? Laisser les Mangemorts entrer ? Mettre Rosmerta sous Impero ? Empoisonner Weasley et Bell ? »

Potter baissa ses yeux, mais il parvint à secouer sa tête d'un air coupable. « Ils n'ont pas… ils se sont remis, et—

« Pas mieux que vous, » l'interrompit Severus sans merci. « Croyez vous que l'ex-Ministre Fudge mérite une large pension pour service rendu et une villa à Majorque pendant que nous, qui avons mené l'offensive durant la guerre qu'il n'a pas voulu reconnaître, vivons de la charité de la Directrice de Poudlard ? Pensez vous que Dolores Ombrage mérite de respirer l'air hors des portes d'Azkaban ? » Les mains de Potter tremblaient, son verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, ses yeux fermement clos tandis que sa respiration était sifflante, profonde et rapide.

Severus supprima l'espace entre eux, attrapa le bras de Potter, là où le rouge vif se montrait craintivement au travers de sa manche. « Pensez vous, » dit il doucement quand Potter tressaillit, « Que _vous_ ne méritez rien d'autre pour vos sacrifices et services rendus à notre monde, que de cacher votre cœur derrière un tatouage hideux et prétendre que vous n'en avez rien à faire si personne ne vous aime ? »

« Peut être. » Les lèvres pâles se murent en un murmure. « Peut être que c'est ce que je mérite. » Severus haussa un sourcil, mais le garçon poursuivit ses balbutiements. « Ginny m'aimait. Elle m'aimait, et elle… elle est morte à cause de moi. »

Ah. Alors ils avaient parlé de leurs fantômes au final. Severus relâcha sa poigne et se renfonça dans le fauteuil de nouveau, sachant mieux que de déranger le sanctuaire d'insatiable culpabilité de Ginevra. « Weasley et Granger vous aimaient également, » fit il remarquer à la place, « Et ils sont toujours vivants. »

Potter secoua la tête et sa frange en même temps. « Non. Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Ils m'utilisaient. »

« Idiot. Ils vous aimaient ! Ils n'auraient jamais pu faire face au Lord Noir à vos côtés s'ils ne vous aimaient pas ! » Potter déglutit puis resta silencieux. « L'amour peut faire tourner le monde, pour emprunter une métaphore atroce, » continua Severus, « Mais cela tend également à faire se comporter des gens normalement sensibles en profonds imbéciles ! Par les Couilles de Merlin, Potter, pensez seulement au salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu au mois de février pour réaliser ça ! Quel idiot peut supposer que des adolescents boutonneux et hyperactifs qui se condamnent les uns les autres à des semaines d'ingurgitation de chocolat est un acte d'adoration ? »

Ceci gagna un rire sombre et mouillé. Severus attendit que Potter ait sa bouche pleine de brandy pour assener le coup de grâce. « Ils vous aimaient, Potter. Weasley et Granger vous aimaient. Et ils vous ont utilisé, et ils vous ont fait du mal, et le plus vite vous dépasserez tout cela, sera le mieux. »

Il ne toussa mais cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour avaler. « Je ne peux pas, Snape, » dit il au final. « Severus, je ne peux pas juste oublier—

Severus grogna et lui fit geste de rester silencieux. « Seul un idiot _pardonne_, Potter. Et cela m'importe peu si vous pardonnez aux idiots ou continuez juste de les fuir, » ajouta-t-il, agitant un doigt vers le visage surpris de Potter. « Cependant, ne vous attendez PAS à ce que je vous donne une petite tape sur la tête toutes les fois où vous retournez là dedans et vous roulerez dans ce bourbier parce que vous avez besoin d'une bonne bauge auto-abusive ! Dépassez ça ! Dépassez ça et POURSUIVEZ votre putain de vie ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple—

« C'EST aussi simple, Potter. »

« Vous pensez que je peux juste décider que tout ça m'importe peu ? » Sa voix craqua. « Juste réorienter mon coeur, et ne pas penser comment ils l'ont foutrement bien écrasé sous leurs pieds quand ils— » Potter se reprit avec un violent mouvement de tête et une autre gorgée de brandy. « Excuses acceptées, les potes, » il gesticula dans une obscène copie de félicitations. « Prenons une putain de chocogrenouille et faisons une partie de bataille explosive, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé ! »

« Implorez quelqu'un d'autre pour votre pitié, espèce d'accro, » répliqua Severus. « Tôt ou tard, vous et tous ceux qui recherchent encore votre compagnie, seront fatigués de vous saignant de toutes vos pores. » Il dégusta son propre brandy, puis ajouta, « Et, étant donné que dés à présent, il n'y a que seulement moi, la Directrice et Draco Malfoy qui restons en votre compagnie, je ne crois pas que ce jour soit aussi lointain au rythme où vous allez ! »

Ce fut une erreur, réalisa Severus quand Potter se replia sur lui-même, soudainement petit et fragile ; un petit garçon, juste assez grand pour être planqué dans un placard et oublié de tous. Mais toujours têtu, il serra son verre à deux mains et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas aussi facile. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile. J'ai dit que c'était simple. »

« Et bien ça ne l'est pas ! » Hurla-t-il. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple non plus ! »

Severus reposa son verre. « Dites le nom du Lord Noir. »

« Quoi ? »

Puis Severus dépassa la table, attrapa Potter par son t-shirt et fit se lever ce rachitique et maladroit fessier hors de son fauteuil pour le secouer. Nez à nez, Severus se répéta pendant que le verre de Potter roulait le long du tapis à ses pieds. « Dites. Son. Nom. »

« Voldemort. » Pas d'hésitation. Pas de peur quand ces yeux verts et confus cherchèrent les siens. Pas de trace de frémissement ou d'évasion dans ce mot que même Severus ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à dire.

Il acquiesça, relâcha sa poigne et glissa son bras le long de la courbe du dos de Potter. « C'EST aussi simple que ça. »

Potter se pencha vers lui, ses bras entourant son torse—pris dans l'enlacement, ne le repoussant pas. Il fut silencieux pendant un long moment, et son souffle parfumé faisait bouger les cheveux retombant sur le menton de Severus pendant qu'il songeait.

« Je ne pardonnerai pas à Draco, » dit il à la fin.

Severus raffermit sa grippe. « Bien. »

« Je suis sérieux. » La voix de Potter s'éleva d'un cran, et les muscles sous la main de Severus frissonnèrent avec ce renouveau de tension. « Je ne le ferai pas ! Je ne peux pas ! » Quelque chose dans le timbre de ce déni donna envie à Severus de secouer le morveux encore une fois.

« N'osez même pas, » gronda-t-il, écrasant Potter contre lui dans une soudaine crispation. « Quel pouvoir détient-il sur vous ? Quelle arme avez-vous placé entre les mains de Malfoy pour que vous, qui avez défait le Lord Noir, ayez autant à craindre de lui ? »

Potter leva les yeux, égarés et éblouis avec colère, rage, avec une _faim_ crue et douloureuse. Puis, dans un farouche mouvement, le garçon s'écarta de lui, se reculant jusqu'au mur de pierre tandis que le sang lui montait au visage.

« Il sait ce que je veux, d'accord ? » Hurla-t-il. « Il ME connaît. Je voulais que ça marche avec lui, alors je lui ai tout montré. Je lui ai_ tout_ montré, Severus ! Et il l'a utilisé pour… » Il secoua la tête sauvagement—pas de déni cette fois, mais de rage, tel un lion assiégé par un nid de guêpes—et cogna le mur derrière lui avec ses poings.

« Je ne veux pas de lui, ok ? » Parvint-il à dire après un instant, ses yeux perçants et brûlants. « Je ne veux pas. Mais il sait ce que je veux le PLUS, et il garde… » un vague geste de la main, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. « Il sait comment prétendre qu'il… » un autre geste. « Et j'ai peur qu'il— » La gorge de Potter se resserra quand il déglutit, Severus le vit dans un halo de rouge.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez alors, Potter ? » Siffla-t-il. « Quelque irrémédiable fripouille tombant du côté de la lumière pour vos beaux yeux ? Une branche d'olivier d'un ennemi, pour combler la place de l'acceptation que vous n'auriez jamais pu espérer de la part de votre oncle et de votre tante ? »

« Non, » dit il.

Severus pouvait dire qu'aucun d'eux n'était convaincu.

« Quoi alors ? » Demanda-t-il. « Dites nous à tous les deux pourquoi vous êtes si fasciné par Draco Malfoy que vous tremblez à l'approche de son ombre ! »

« Je veux qu'il me baise, ok ? » Hurla Potter en réponse. « C'est ça que vous voulez entendre ? »

Non. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais Potter ne lui laissa pas la chance de le dire. Les dents serrées, il frappa le mur de la cheminée et lâcha ses paroles comme si elles étaient des injures.

« Draco sait ce que j'aime. Il sait comment me baiser jusqu'à ce que je ne me souvienne plus de mon nom, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher, même plus _respirer_ après ça. Il avait l'habitude de me baiser si fort, je voyais des étoiles et je pouvais jouir sans même toucher ma queue ! » Ces yeux verts se fermèrent sur les siens, suppliant, furieux, vomissant les paroles qu'il disait autant que Severus haïssait les entendre. « Je n'ai pas eu ça pendant un an, Snape, et _bordel_, je le veux ! »

Le brandy dans l'estomac de Severus devint acide. Puis les mains meurtries et écarlates de Potter s'avancèrent vers lui, l'atteignant presque, l'invitant presque. « Mais _je ne veux pas de lui _! » Murmura-t-il. « Pas lui. Plus jamais. »

_Plus jamais_.

Ne jamais croire un Maraudeur un Griffondor un Potter un héros un sorcier plus dérangé que vous ne l'êtes trop puissant pour son propre bien un petit garçon esseulé avec un regard tragique et un visage d'ange déchu…

Severus prit une inspiration.

_Plus jamais._

Ne jamais révéler son cœur son intention son esprit ses peurs ses plans ses compréhensions ses allégeances son âme ses hontes ses regrets ses remarques ses capacités son plus fort désir horrifiant…

Son col était trop serré. Il le défit sans y penser. Les yeux de Potter se jetèrent sur ses doigts, regardant comme si hypnotisés.

_Plus jamais._

Ne jamais vouloir ce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir.

Les lèvres de Potter s'entrouvrirent, un souffle se faufilant entre elles telle une émanation. La lueur du feu faisant briller la chair humide là où ses petites dents l'avaient mordillée, là où sa langue douce et chaude avait léchée toutes les meurtrissures…

Severus s'avança, attrapa Potter et le poussa contre le mur avec un grognement rauque et lui vola un baiser. Il ressentit l'impact au travers du crâne fin et petit entre ses mains, mais il n'y eut aucun frémissement, aucun frisson quand la langue de Potter s'immisça dans sa bouche dans un accueil impatient. Il la mordit, cette langue affamée, puis enlaça la sienne le long de celle de Potter, provocant ses dents en retour.

Des mains bougeaient. Celles de Potter. Les siennes. Les cheveux caressés, démêlés, enlacés par des doigts attrapeurs. Les vêtements enlevés, envolés, disparus grâce à de la magie sans baguette et sans parole désespérée tandis que la bataille imprégnée de brandy—et de luxure—se jouait entre leurs lèvres. La jambe de Potter se retrouva contre sa hanche, ferme, nue. Severus la réajusta plus en hauteur, suivit plus bas par le massage de ses fesses, pour le tenir plus serré contre lui, pour presser son sexe contre la chaleur rampante que Potter lui présentait pendant qu'il guidait ses doigts vers l'endroit affamé derrière.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le manteau. Severus ne le vit pas et n'en fit pas plus attention, à part pour le grognement quand cela rebondit contre son épaule et s'écrasa par terre. Ses doigts glissèrent, facilement dans le corps de Potter, pas besoin de sort pour faciliter l'accès, besoin de rien sauf le propre poids de Potter le supportant contre l'invasion. Son sexe pulsa et s'aligna contre le ventre de Severus. Ses cris étranglés, englobés et aspirés dans le maelstrom du baiser.

« Plus », Potter éloigna sa bouche, haleta la demande chaude et humide contre la tempe de Severus.

« Plus, bordel ! » Des bras enlacèrent sa nuque. Potter ramena son autre jambe, suspendu aux hanches de Severus, à ses lèvres, ses doigts et le mur rugueux contre ses épaules mordorées.

Severus s'inclina contre ce poids en mordillant, suçant le cou de Potter tandis qu'il travaillait sa chaude ouverture par de rapides et urgents mouvements. « Où est ce que vous le gardez ? » Parvint-il à haleter quand son petit doigt se joignit aux autres, et Potter se conforta aux mouvements en signe d'approbation.

« Pas besoin, » souffla le garçon, savoureux et se tortillant sous sa langue. La grippe de satin sous ses doigts frissonna, tel un agrément quand Potter poussa contre eux.

Alarmé, Severus retira sa main. « Ne soyez pas idiot ! Bien sur que c'est nécessaire—HE ! »

« Non, putain, » grogna Potter, tirant ses cheveux de nouveau, puis l'embrassant durement. « Oubliez le lubrifiant. J'en veux pas. » Puis il redescendit, s'éloigna du mur pour s'étendre contre lui, pour combler la place que Severus avait laissée vide. « Je veux vous sentir, » haleta-t-il, ses yeux brûlants et son visage rougi. « Je veux vous _sentir_ en train de me baiser ! »

Puis Potter le frappa. Le sang monta à la tête de Severus. Ses testicules se crispèrent alors que la douleur le lançait comme la foudre sous sa peau. C'était presque, presque, très proche d'être foutrement trop !

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un grincement, remplie sa main des cheveux doux et emmêlés de Potter, et s'en servit pour le projeter face contre terre sur le fauteuil. Le ventre du garçon s'affala contre le bras du fauteuil, finissant son début de protestation en grognement. Il se releva, accrocha ses doigts au coussin mais Severus fut sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu se redresser.

Il se saisit des hanches de Potter, les souleva jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses reposent sur le bras du fauteuil—écartées, surélevées, ainsi la courbe rosée de son ouverture frémit et cilla à la lueur du feu. Il appuya son pouce entre les fesses de Potter et souffla une promesse contre la chair chancelante.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Au premier coup de langue, Potter se courba, s'éloigna d'abord de la caresse puis y revint désespérément. « PUTAIN ! C'est— » Cria Potter, puis grogna. « Ohmondieu, comme ça ! S'il vous plaît, comme ça ! Putain de merde où avez-vous—aaaah ! Mondieu ! Qui vous a appris à mmmmmmmmmmonDieu, Snape ! »

« Blasphémateur, » murmura Severus contre la peau musquée, enfonçant un peu plus son pouce. « Vous étiez celui qui a insisté pour que je lise votre pornographie… » Il fit une pause pour lécher encore, sa mâchoire tendue, sa langue dure.

Potter hurla et se recula contre lui. « Ohhhh, oui… Putain de oui. C'est bon ! » Les testicules contre son menton bougèrent, entraînées vers l'avant quand Potter remua ses hanches et Severus se recula pour voir.

« Non, » gronda-t-il, se saisissant du poignet de Potter et rejetant sa main loin de son sexe, puis derrière lui, contre sa taille creusée. Toute la tension et l'envie brute se retrouvèrent dans ce bras tordu tandis que Potter réclamait de l'air. « Vous _me_ sentirez, Potter, » gronda Severus, se relevant pour attraper également l'autre bras. Il le pressa contre le premier et y planta durement ses doigts. « Vous me sentirez et rien d'autre ! »

« Oui ! » Potter attrapa son propre bras, ses doigts l'enserrant solidement, comme s'il se soumettait. Sa poigne n'était pas moins hésitante quand Severus enfonça ses dents sur la courbe du fessier de Potter. « S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, oui ! »

Peut être était ce à cause de l'imploration. Où les plaintes exhalées derrière elle. Où le bruit distant du vent dans la Forêt assourdi et confus jusqu'à ce que cela paraisse plus être un froissement de robe noire et un murmure de masque blanc. Le rire liquide du feu, haletant et sifflant tel un serpent pâle et massif dans un long couloir sinistre.

Severus se leva, tremblant quand il regarda le garçon devant lui ; son dos arqué, recouvert de sueur, tâché par du sang et des égratignures. La poigne exsangue, ses doigts écartés, tremblants en s'accrochant. Des stries rouges comme des traces de fouets brûlant ses côtes…

Il ne l'avait jamais fait lui-même. N'avait jamais été forcé à le faire.

Mais il avait dû regarder. Et il avait dû écouter. Et il avait dû s'empêcher de détourner le regard, s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour arrêter les cris, s'empêcher de tomber à genoux, soulever son masque pour vomir. Il avait dû enfouir les fantômes de centaines de viols dans son esprit, à l'abri de curieux yeux rouges, et des bleus scintillants. Mais leurs tombes étaient superficielles, très superficielles et leurs voix semblaient soudainement si claires.

« Snape. »

Il n'avait jamais vu son père le faire, mais il n'avait jamais manqué d'entendre. De ressentir les battements contre le sol et les murs. De grogner entre ses dents pour que ses plaintes ne concordent pas avec les siennes. Et bien qu'il y ait toujours eu un sort de guérison avant qu'elle ne le laisse venir vers elle, il pouvait toujours, toujours, toujours voir les contusions, disparaissant rapidement de ses poignets, de ses bras, de son visage.

« Ça va. »

Les mots le firent frémir, secouer la tête, comme il le faisait toujours quand elle essayait de lui dire ça. Sa voix sourde, rauque et contrite par les pleurs ; comment pouvait elle penser qu'il la croyait ?

Ses mains tremblaient, mais quelque part… quelque part il était toujours dur. Dur et endolori, malgré le poids glacial qui s'était répandu dans son estomac, et la flambée de dégoût qui avait remplie sa gorge quand trop de souvenirs l'avaient envahi. Horreur et panique s'agrippaient à lui, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était de s'abandonner dans ce corps souple et moite aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Au sinon de s'en aller, et de ne jamais s'arrêter de courir.

« Severus, regarde moi. »

Il prit une inspiration, bruyante et éraillée au travers de sa gorge. Clignant des yeux jusqu'à que sa vue s'éclaircisse. Potter le regardait, à moitié allongé, supportant son poids sur une de ses épaules. Des éclairs de volupté se déversaient sur sa gorge étirée quand il le dit de nouveau. « Severus, ça va. Je le veux. »

Ses doigts lui étaient douloureux… il les avaient plantés trop fort dans les hanches blanches de Potter. Sa chair était bombée, pâle et froide entre ses mains. Il le lâcha et Potter se recula immédiatement contre lui, de façon à ce que le sexe de Severus dérape contre ses testicules. Cela obtint de chacun d'eux un grognement.

« Tu m'entends, Severus ? » Demanda Potter avec sa voix lasse et renfrognée de prince des chauves souris, « Je le veux ! Je te veux. » Puis il lui lança un sourire débauché et ses yeux verts étincelèrent. « Fais moi te sentir, » soupira-t-il, « Tu as promis… »

Il prit une inspiration, bougea une main pour attraper les poignets toujours entortillés de Potter, sentant le pouls contre sa paume, en accord avec la palpitation de la veine du cou de Potter. Il se plaça, se collant contre la plus grande source de chaleur qu'il ait pu imaginer, puis ceignit cette hanche étroite une fois de plus, et ramena le corps de Potter autour lui.

« Putain, oh bordel, oh mon Dieu, oui ! » Babilla Potter, sa bouche à moitié pressée contre le fauteuil tandis que ses fesses se contractaient et glissaient autour du sexe de Severus. Severus resta immobile, ne pas penser, ne pas respirer, et absolument ne _pas _jouir !

Pour se distraire, il s'allongea contre le dos arqué de Potter et se saisit de ses lèvres pour un long baiser négligé. Le garçon fit un bruit, aigu et ahuri tandis que ses yeux eurent un éclair de surprise puis replongea une fois encore dans les affres du plaisir. Puis il _ronronna_, poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Severus, gigota son petit cul étroit durement contre ses hanches, prenant son sexe plus en profondeur. Et d'un coup, ce fut trop.

Il devait bouger. Il devait. Il avait besoin de s'engouffrer, et de pousser et de conquérir cette chaleur pulsante, asphyxiante et affolante autour de lui. Le lourd et gros fauteuil grinçait contre le sol, ramenant le tapis en une masse de plis épais. Des verres crissaient et roulaient par terre. Le sang montait à la tête de Severus, de la sueur autour de ses yeux, des cheveux dans sa bouche, son souffle tel un râle brûlant alors qu'il se projetait dans Potter avec chaque parcelle de force qu'il possédait. Encore, et encore, et encore.

Et Potter accepta tout, chaque coup punitif, chaque mouvement élancé, chaque poussée, dans toutes les parcelles de son corps, il en demandait plus. Son dos démesurément arqué, ses poignets un enlacement moite de tendon et d'os dans la poigne de Severus, il se redressa soudainement—au dessus du fauteuil, comme s'il allait décoller. Sa bouche étirée dans un cri muet, ses yeux ouvert et aveuglé, il jouit, son sexe écarlate contre son ventre faisant jaillir des traînées poisseuses, crémeuses sur le fauteuil fatigué. Ses fesses se contractèrent, frissonnant, et amenant Severus vers son propre orgasme dans un hurlement rauque.

Un souffle, âpre, capiteux et chaud contre l'épaule de Potter. Un autre, plus un grognement quand les dernières pulsations de plaisir l'abandonnèrent. Puis Potter s'affaissa entre ses mains, un poids mort glissant et sans os contre son torse toujours haletant. Avec un juron, Severus se démena pour les maintenir tous deux hors du sol jonché de verres. Son sexe glissa des fesses de Potter, récoltant un halètement et une respiration suffoquée, avant qu'il ait pu accommoder le morveux correctement dans ses bras.

Le ventre de Potter était recouvert de sueur et de sperme, sa peau dorée sentant le sexe parfait et pur. Son visage, toujours rougi et moite, alangui contre l'épaule de Severus alors qu'il était soulevé, plus proche, plus haut, plus serré. Impuissant.

« Je pourrais vous faire tout ce que je veux là maintenant, » songea Severus, ignorant la douleur dans ses bras et le tremblement de ses genoux alors qu'il regardait ce visage paisible, si enfantin dans le repos. « Tout ce que je voudrais… » Mais le souffle d'Harry ne se dérégula jamais, et ses sourcils foncés restèrent impassibles, même quand Severus y pressa ses lèvres chacun leur tour.

« Vous êtes un homme peu raisonnable, » murmura-t-il contre la cicatrice infamante. Le craquement du feu fut sa seule réponse, alors Severus se détourna du bourbier et partit installer Potter dans son lit.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre_

**oOoOoOo**

_Voili, voilou. J'espère que vous avez aimé… Merci d'avoir lu jusque au bout, faites moi parvenir vos remarques, je vous réponds avec plaisir._

_J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, également, pour le rythme de traduction. Je vous propose de passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance… L'auteur a un peu ralenti son rythme d'écriture ces derniers temps et si les chapitres sont plus échelonnés, cela permettra de ne pas avoir trop d'attente à chaque fois. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et j'agirai selon vos souhaits._

_Si vous êtes d'accord avec moi, je vous propose la suite de The Badger Serie à la place jeudi prochain._

_Merci !_

_Taotie_


	13. Chemin d'épines

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS, un peu HP/DM (mais juste un peu et pas forcément pour le bonheur d'Harry) et quelques autres sous-entendus.

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil.

Note pour ce chapitre : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (vous voilà prévenus)

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 13 : Chemin d'épines

**oOoOoOo**

_A l'attention de Mme Pénélope Knelling_

_c/o Rothenberger Hof, Dresden, Germany_

_Livraison rapide_

_Ma chère Nell,_

_C'est fait. Cinq clochers, le plus petit d'entre eux plus grand que je ne le suis, et tous faits de verre. Je dois l'admettre, lorsque nous avons reçu la lettre, j'ai pensé que c'était un canular, mais Mr Potter est venu à la forge pour enchanter lui-même les cloches. Disant qu'il ne voulait pas partager sa formule pour le verre, mais en le regardant et ce Snape tout installer, je n'aurais pas voulu le tenter moi-même de toute façon. Enchanter du bronze et de l'argent est suffisamment dangereux pour moi—je ne veux même pas essayer de contrôler des sorts aussi puissants._

_Enfin… Oh, Nellie, tu aurais dû voir cela. Et la tonalité ! Oh Merlin, les sirènes ne chantent pas aussi joliment. Juste une tape, juste une toute petite tape de la baguette de Mr Potter, avant même que les runes y soient gravées, et le son a accordé les quatre autres, parfaitement. La litanie m'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête—et pas de jeux de mots sur moi et le fait de ne plus en avoir tant que cela sur la tête, petite précieuse—et chaque récipient dans toute la forge se sont simplement mis à chanter en sympathie._

_Et fort, tout autant ! J'ai eu peur que la anse ou le claquoir ne lâchent avec toute cette force sur eux, mais nous avons fait des tests minutieux (le test du pipi) sur la cloche, pas plus grosse qu'une barrique, pour tester le processus. Bien sûr Tim s'y est plié, mais où lieu de se briser, ça a juste cassé son pied et brisé en morceaux la planche ! Imagine ! Juste du verre !_

_Et bien sûr aucun d'entre nous présent dans le laboratoire ne peut dire un mot là-dessus, puisque Potter a insisté pour que nous soyons sous serment magique pour discuter du projet ! Je suppose que c'est seulement ton nom sur le contrat qui me permet de t'en parler, car je n'ai pas pu commencer, non plus, à écrire aucune note détaillée sur ce que je pouvais me souvenir de la potion pour le verre juste après. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que tu auras besoins d'un nouveau chaudron en fonte taille 20, j'ai bien peur, puisque l'ancien est presque mort. Pas de réplication de quoique ce soit en rusant un peu, je suppose, à moins que… enfin._

_Poudlard ne veut certainement pas qu'un seul mot du processus ne s'échappe, mais nous devons vraiment leur parler afin qu'ils adoucissent leurs secrets et les clauses d'exclusivité, ma chère. Si ces belles énormes cloches peuvent contenir tant de magie juste dans leurs formes primitives, et bien seul Merlin sait de quoi elles seront capables une fois que toutes ces inscriptions runiques auront été gravées. Et comme tu me l'as toujours dit, une fois qu'on a vu le fonctionnement d'une chose, on peut la recopier._

_Et crois, Nellie mon amour, elles seront copiées. Ceci pourrait refaire une santé à la ghilde, je te dis, mais il faudra y aller prudemment. Je pense que nous pourrions offrir de leur laisser 15 de notre estimation première s'ils nous autorisent à faire connaître notre participation et encore 10 en échange pour la permission d'utiliser quelques unes de ces équations et fréquences pour fabriquer nos propres cloches métalliques. Ils ne penseront sûrement pas que c'est une usurpation de leur travail, et après tout, je me suis laissée entendre que ce Mr Snape était un Serpentard, alors il comprendra l'argent en puissance. Il est gay par contre, alors… nous aurons ça à étudier._

_Il comprendra sûrement que le seul moyen de garder le contrôle d'une chose est de la commercialiser. Notre Tim a eu une idée assez astucieuse sur l'utilisation de cet intéressant composant de polissage comme moyen de discussion—offrir d'aider à le développer et le tester pour lui, et pourquoi pas. Je suis sure que tu trouveras une façon de rendre ceci irrésistible, ma chère, tu y parviens toujours._

_Enfin, tout ceci sera gardé ici jusqu'à que tu sois rentrée à la maison après Dresde, mon cœur. Tu devrais te dépêcher par contre, car je suis déterminée à ce que tu puisses voir les cloches en personnes avant que nous ne les livrions, et pour être honnête, Mr Potter est déjà une peu anxieux sur le délai de livraison. Je n'aimerais pas particulièrement qu'il nous envoie Mr Snape ici pour me réprimander._

_Et maintenant je dois partir. Toria est en train de préparer le matériel afin de mouler le carillon de remplacement pour Bethelson Green, et je suis demandée pour vérifier le soufflet. La dernière fois que j'ai autorisé cette pauvre fille à faire une fonte sans moi, ils ont gaspillés la moitié du charbon, en oubliant leurs charmes de soufflage._

_Prends soin de toi, soit bientôt de retour à la maison et souviens toi que tu es aimée chérie._

_De tout mon cœur, Mme Carol Campana,_

_Campana et Knelling Métallurgie_

_GBWM lic. 1956_

**oOoOoOo**

16 octobre

La première chose qu'Harry vit, lorsqu'il se réveilla, fut les mots « Plus Jamais ».

Il fit cligner ses yeux endoloris, mais les mots sur son épaule ne s'effacèrent pas, pas plus que le cœur morcelé derrière eux, animé par un rouge si agressif qu'il semblait palpiter. Sa tête posée sur son bras replié, Harry caressa avec son pouce la marque, silencieusement ébahi, comme toujours, devant la marque écarlate qui faillait à palpiter douloureusement. Même après l'avoir fait depuis un an, le tatouage ressemblait toujours à une plaie ouverte. S'il devait être honnête avec lui, Harry devait admettre que c'était ce qu'il avait eu en tête quand il l'avait choisi. Un avertissement qu'il ne pourrait pas manquer : quelque chose pour le maintenir fort, pour le garder concentré. Quelque chose qui le forcerait à se souvenir combien l'amour pouvait faire mal.

Comme si l'amour lui-même avait besoin d'une aide pour cela.

Il exhala un rire à sa propre naïveté, sa barbe du matin griffant les draps chiffonnés.

Un bruissement de tissu derrière lui. Un soupir qui fit se dresser les cheveux de sa nuque, puis les longs doigts d'une main familière, se promenèrent sur le dos d'Harry et s'installèrent tout simplement sur son tatouage et sa main. « Vous allez bien, Potter ? » Demanda Snape d'une grave voix matinale.

Harry retint sa respiration, sentant son sang et l'adrénaline résonner dans sa tête comme un tambour. Aller bien ? Allait-il bien ? Etait il en mesure de reprendre sa vie d'avant ? De dépasser son besoin d'être important à tout prix aux yeux de quelqu'un ? Avait-il appris à prendre ce qu'il voulait dans la vie ou était il étendu dans un lit avec l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais connu, et brisant une promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même une fois de plus ?

Harry bougea sa main, laissa ses doigts se glisser entre les ombres de ceux de Snape—pas vraiment enlacés, pas vraiment les repoussant, mais là ; se touchant ; une caresse qui cachait complètement les serments questionnables d'Harry de la lueur de l'aube.

Snape ne l'aimait pas. Snape ne l'aimerait pas. Il était à l'abri ici, peu importe de la façon spectaculaire dont l'homme était passionné, possessif et inventif quand il s'était finalement laissé tenter à être au-dessus. C'était Snape, et Snape protégeait Harry de lui-même. Snape savait à quel point Harry était merdique en amour. Snape ne laisserait pas Harry tomber amoureux de lui. Il ferait quelque chose d'horrible à la minute où il suspecterait qu'Harry puisse l'être, juste pour rappeler sa place à Harry dans leur arrangement. Ils se hurleraient dessus, ils bouderaient puis tout serait ok.

Il pouvait faire confiance à Snape. C'était une leçon que la guerre lui avait apprise sans équivoque.

« Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal, » dit-il, poussant de nouveau ses épaules dans la chaleur du bras de Snape et se tournant tandis que l'homme se recourbait contre lui en cuiller. Harry pouvait sentir la cicatrice rugueuse juste en dessous de la clavicule de Snape se frotter contre sa nuque quand il soupira. « C'était brillant, en fait. »

Le bras de Snape resta là où il était, plaquant le sien de son côté et couvrant la marque sur l'autre épaule d'Harry. Harry pouvait sentir le sexe de Snape, à moitié dur sous ses cuisses alors que le souffle de l'homme repoussait les cheveux de la naissance de sa nuque. « Menteur, » dit-il et Harry pouvait entendre le sourire. « Vous êtes recouvert d'écorchures et d'ématomes. Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui aurait eu trois mauvais rounds avec le Calamar Géant et qui aurait ensuite continué avec la collection d'animaux d'Hagrid. Cet elfe à vous est déjà venu ici et est parti de nouveau hystérique en voyant l'état de votre cottage et de vos draps. » Des lèvres effleurèrent son crâne. Pas un baiser, plutôt comme s'il voulait presser ses paroles plus près et plus doucement dans ses cheveux. « Je vous ai fait mal, Potter, mais vous avez aimé tout autant. Vous êtes un homme très étrange. »

Harry se renfrogna à cela. « Ouais, et bien. C'est pas comme si c'était une surprise, » grogna-t-il. « De toute façon, j'ai pensé que vous aviez vu pire quand vous étiez avec les—oh ! »

« Ne commencez pas, » La main de Snape saisit son épaule, et ses lèvres fines se pressèrent contre lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir les dents derrière elles, « Cette dispute avec moi, Harold James Potter. »

Harry frémit. « Bon Dieu, Snape, devez vous vous servir de mon nom en entier pendant que votre queue essaye de me pousser hors du lit ? » Harry ne rajouta même pas l'état de son propre sexe. Chaque mouvement que Harry avait fait depuis son étrange réveil donnait à son corps une chance de se souvenir des aventures de la nuit dernière. C'était la plus délicieuse des courbatures ; une braise à l'intérieur de lui, endormie, affamée et béate, et désirant seulement une légère brise pour la faire repartir dans un besoin enflammé. Harry trembla fortement et dit à sa libido de se tenir.

« Ahh, une sensation déplaisante que vous trouvez réellement déplaisante ? Un soulagement d'apprendre que vous n'êtes pas tenté par un jeu de rôle familial, au final. » La voix moqueuse de Snape était de retour et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Tante Pétunia m'a toujours appelé 'petit' uniquement et seulement quand elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas me parler du tout, » dit il, tortillant ses hanches pour permettre à l'érection de Snape de se placer entre elles, cajolée étroitement et fermement entre ses fesses. « La seule personne qui a utilisé ces trois noms comme ça était Molly Weasley et seulement lorsqu'elle était vraiment, vraiment furieuse contre moi. »

« Potter, » la voix de Snape était étrangement gentille. « Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai pu faire l'erreur de considérer cette moldue obscène avec votre figure maternelle ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, son souffle coupé douloureusement dans sa gorge. Il planta ses doigts dans sa propre épaule, plongeant sous la prise de Snape, pour se rappeler à lui-même ce qui reposait en dessous.

_Plus Jamais._

« Pouvons, » il déglutit, « Pouvons nous ne pas parler de ça maintenant, vous croyez ? » Parvint-il à demander. « Je préférerai largement que vous me baisiez une dernière fois avant que je n'ai à ramener mes fesses dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. »

Snape siffla entre ses dents et ses hanches poussèrent en avant comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son sexe, complètement dur maintenant, était comme une barre de fer contre les fesses d'Harry. « Idiot, » murmura-t-il, « Pourquoi pensez vous que je vous ai demandé si vous aviez été blessé ? »

Oh. Comme réponse, Harry fléchit ses jambes et poussa en arrière. « Vous auriez pu juste demander, » maugréa-t-il.

« Je crois que je l'ai fait. » Snape glissa une jambe entre celles d'Harry, puis se pencha pour attraper un des genoux d'Harry et le suréleva contre son torse. Le mouvement fit gémir Harry à la peine/délice/empressement dans son corps. La langue de Snape s'égara en un chaud et humide cheminement le long de son oreille. « Maintenant, où rangez vous votre lubrifiant, morveux ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche et Snape mordit son lobe. « Essayez de me dire que vous n'en avez pas besoin et vous vous masturberez dans votre baignoire, » avertit-il, « seul. »

« Je ne voulais pas, » haleta Harry, allongé en travers du lit, en farfouillant dans sa table de nuit. « J'allais juste vous dire que ça devrait être illégal de dire 'lubrifiant' avec cette voix… » Il attrapa son propre genou, le serra contre lui un peu plus haut tandis que Snape lui prenait le tube et arrachait le bouchon avec les dents.

« Mmm, et qu'elle était cette voix, Potter ? »

« OhmonDieu, » geignit Harry quand les doigts de Snape pressèrent gentiment et lubrifié à l'intérieur. « _Cette_ voix, bâtard sadique, » haleta-il. « Cette 'retenue, Mr Potter' voix et n'essayez pas de prétendre que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parl—AAH ! » Il frissonna et empoigna ses testicules alors que les doigts de Snape caressaient sa prostate.

« Vous avez un esprit tordu, Mr Potter, » Snape utilisa sa putain de voix pour l'exemple tandis qu'il se mettait lui-même en position, puis pressa doucement à l'intérieur. « La prochaine fois vous me demanderez de vous faire compter des fessées… »

Harry était, à ce moment là, aussi incapable de compter quoique ce soit, que de mettre deux mots côte à côte pour expliquer cela à l'homme dont le sexe était désormais en train de sortir d'entre ses fesses dans un long et brûlant mouvement. Alors à la place, il s'installa pour entortiller ses doigts à ceux de Snape sur son bras et mordre l'oreiller pour assourdir ses gémissements—et n'importe quelles autres choses étranges qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche pendant que Snape le baisait si lentement, si nonchalamment, si putain brillamment.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils décidèrent que Snape descendrait en premier pour déjeuner, pour donner le temps également aux hématomes sur la nuque et les épaules d'Harry (et ses hanches et son dos et ses genoux) de disparaître sous l'action du sort de guérison. Et Harry, repu, endolori et béat, était plus que ravi d'avoir l'opportunité de paresser dans sa baignoire et d'avoir le temps de réfléchir pendant que son collègue disparaissait dans la cheminée pour retourner dans ses propres quartiers.

Harry avait laissé Draco venir à lui, bien sûr. Même avant qu'il ne soit capable de se rendre compte de ça, mais jusqu'à ce que Snape lui ait donné un bon et solide réveil—Harry eut un rictus à son propre sous-entendu—il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Draco semblait changer les règles à chaque fois que Harry se laissait prendre, les rectifiant pendant qu'Harry s'enfonçait encore plus profondément. Désormais, par contre, Harry savait comment faire ; c'est-à-dire ne rien faire.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas gagner au jeu de Draco, la seule action victorieuse était de ne pas y jouer.

Ce n'était pas si différent de ce que la bataille contre Voldemort avait été. Jusqu'à ce que Harry ait appris de regarder plus loin que sa haine, de la mettre de côté, et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour sa propre sûreté, Voldemort avait été capable d'anticiper chaque mouvement qu'il avait fait. Harry avait failli se faire tuer avec Ron et Hermione, avant qu'il n'arrive à réaliser cela. Voldemort avait connu la haine de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur ; comment l'utiliser, comment l'exploiter et comment deviner ce qu'elle pousserait quelqu'un à faire. Et Draco… et bien, Draco connaissait le désir, pas vrai ? Draco connaissait l'envie dévorante et la faim pour une chose dont vous ne vous auriez jamais cru capable. L'espoir était son arme et la solitude son alliée.

Draco ne s'était pas introduit dans la vie d'Harry avant qu'Harry n'ait quitté Ron et Hermione. Il s'était engouffré dans la brèche douloureuse laissée par la perte des deux meilleurs amis de Harry et avait fait absolument comme chez lui. Et Harry, cherchant n'importe quoi pour éponger la blessure, l'avait laissé. L'avait accueilli. L'avait voulu.

Et maintenant… et bien, c'était presque par habitude, la façon dont il réagissait, n'est ce pas ? La mémoire du corps, abandonné pendant un an au profit de déambuler saignant de toutes parts chaque jour, tel un boitement qui demeure même lorsque l'os est soigné. Draco comptait sur ce boitement, alors la seule façon pour Harry de retrouver sa balance était uniquement d'arrêter de boiter et de marcher correctement.

Et c'était vraiment aussi simple que ça. Bien que, comme l'avait dit Snape, ça ne rendît pas la chose facile.

Un soudain et frémissant tapotement derrière le store de la vitre distrait Harry de sa rêverie, et l'instant d'après, Hedwige s'engouffra et voleta près de lui. Elle déposa un rouleau de parchemin sur les pierres.

_Vous êtes demandé dans la Grande Salle_, l'écriture distinctive de Snape était précipitée et tremblante, comme s'il avait écrit contre un mur, avec de l'encre conjurée. _Arrêtez les ronds dans l'eau et ramenez vous ici._

_S._

_Lavez vous d'abord !_

**oOoOoOo**

Dix minutes plus tard, toujours humide et sentant le savon au patchouli et à la menthe, Harry s'avança dans la Grande Salle et comprit la note étrange avec une soudaine clairvoyance assez horrifiante.

Remus était assis à gauche de Minerva, hilare au choc d'Harry comme si c'était la meilleure blague au monde. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, assis deux sièges plus loin, près de Draco et de Kingsley, mais l'homme ne lui offrit rien d'autre que son regard noir habituel. Tous les autres à la table arboraient le même sourire identique, excepté pour Draco, qui semblait s'être mis sur son mode 'délassement ennuyé'.

Harry couvrit sa confusion par un sourire et marcha vers son siège. « Tu es un enfoiré, tu sais, » chuchota-t-il alors qu'il prenait le siège que Remus lui dégageait. « Je n'avais aucune idée que tu puisses venir ! »

« C'est bizarre, » répliqua Remus, poussant le bol de porridge vers lui. « Je me rappelle distinctement de toi m'invitant l'été dernier. Sans mentionner toutes les fois où tu me l'as écris depuis. »

« Tu as toujours dit non, » protesta Harry, toujours souriant. « Je pensais que j'allais devoir te menacer de me marier ou quelque chose d'autre dans ce genre pour te faire sortir d'Italie. » Quelqu'un au bout de la table s'étouffa à moitié. Harry se dit à lui-même que cela devait être Draco et sourit en imaginant la tête du blond.

« Marié, n'est ce pas ? » Le visage de Remus se fendit d'un sourire enchanté. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu doives me présenter tant que je suis ici ? »

Oups.

« Ça dépend, » esquiva Harry, « Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? »

Remus accepta l'évasion avec un rire entendu. « Et bien, j'ai pensé, entre passer du temps avec toi et rendre visite aux autres membres de l'Ordre, que je ferais mieux de rester pour une quinzaine. » Il repoussa quelques tomates avec sa fourchette et le sourire devint plus mélancolique. « Et j'ai quelques… choses personnelles à faire pendant mon séjour, également. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Remus se reprit avec un petit mouvement d'épaule et son sourire marqua son dynamisme. « Toujours est il, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver le temps pour les ennuyeuses obligations familiales, Harry. En fait, j'ai l'intention d'aller au Terrier et faire faire à Molly de nouveaux cheveux blancs cet après-midi. Tu pourrais venir avec ta nouvelle conquête et subir un interrogatoire en règle une bonne fois pour toute, si tu veux. »

Soudainement, le porridge dans la bouche d'Harry se transforma en ciment. Il pouvait les sentir le regarder, le picotement de ses regards curieux se demandant pourquoi son visage était devenu aussi blanc et son souffle s'était bloqué à une suggestion aussi innocente. Le regard plat de Minerva, celui calculateur de Draco, celui intrigué de Flitwick de l'autre bout de la table, le plissement maternel des sourcils de Chourave. Mais plus que tout cela, Harry pouvait sentir la façon dont Snape _ne_ le regardait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait traquer le miroitement de la fourchette de Snape quand elle faisait le chemin, doucement, de sa bouche à son plat. Il aurait pu être la seule personne à bouger dans toute la salle, mais Snape ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ni s'inquiéter de savoir s'il l'était. La fourchette grinça contre l'assiette, envoyant une décharge dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, lui rappelant de finir d'avaler et de répondre à la question de Remus.

« Je… n'ai… » Harry déglutit puis attrapa sa tasse de thé pour gagner du temps. Le genou de Snape heurta celui d'Harry sous la table et il déglutit de nouveau. « Je ne suis pas… prêt. » Murmura-t-il au final.

Le sourire de Remus s'assombrit. « Prêt ? »

« De… euh… prendre une journée sur mon travail, » Harry mastiqua hâtivement, attrapant le miel et déposant une cuillérée dans son porridge. « Je veux dire, tu sais comment Moll—Mrs Weasley est quand elle commence à nourrir les gens ; elle peut faire ça toute la journée. Et Snape et moi en sommes à un point crucial maintenant. » Il regarda à sa gauche pour trouver un encouragement, puis détourna vite fait le regard avant qu'il n'ai pu identifier ce qui se cachait derrière le désintérêt neutre de l'expression de Snape. « Les protections, je veux dire. On est juste sur le point de commencer la phase de construction là et on a besoin de vérifier les plans une dernière fois avec Vector et Sinistra. Pour être sûr que tout va bien se passer avant de faire venir les ouvriers pour commencer la constructions des—

Une théière atterrit sur la table juste devant l'assiette d'Harry et il frémit silencieux. Il regarda la main de Snape tandis qu'il tournait légèrement la théière et la prit du bout des doigts pour verser du liquide ambré dans la tasse vide d'Harry.

Harry la regarda se remplir, prit une longue inspiration et finit sa phrase dans un ton beaucoup moins effréné, « --clochers. »

« Clochers ? » L'expression de Remus était moyennement amusée et il y avait une vive curiosité tapie sous son regard d'ambre ; le loup sentait sa proie. « Tu n'as mentionné aucun clocher cet été. »

Harry prit le temps de se rappeler de ne pas s'enfuir. « Les plans ont quelque peu mûris depuis, » dit il, mélangeant le miel et son porridge. « Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas au laboratoire après que tu ais fini au Terrier ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, ignorant les yeux plissés de Draco pour voir le regard de Snape, mais l'homme restait impassible et avait re-concentré son attention sur son omelette. « On pourrait te montrer ce que nous avons pour l'instant accompli, si la Directrice n'y voit pas d'inconvénients ? »

Derrière l'épaule de Remus, Minerva sourit. « Et pourquoi devrais-je empêcher la chance d'avoir une expertise en Défense avec la capacité de conseils de Mr Lupin et de vous deux sans que cela me coûte un centime ? » Elle cacha son rictus par le rebord de sa tasse. « Je suis Ecossaise, après tout. »

Remus rit à cela et Harry commença à se détendre. « On pourrait dîner ensemble après ça. Peut être descendre aux Trois Balais et avoir une pinte ou trois, » aventura-t-il, résistant à l'envie de regarder Snape. S'il ne _voyait_ pas le regard interdit de l'homme, il pourrait ensuite toujours s'excuser après que le rendez vous ait été fixé. Mais vraiment, il comptait sur la nature Serpentarde de Snape pour voir la petite opportunité qu'Harry voulait induire.

De la même façon, il écarta ses pieds de la portée d'un coup. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, c'est… » Il laissa l'invitation en suspend alors que Remus riait et lui caressait la main.

« C'est une idée merveilleuse, Harry, » dit il. Puis son sourire redevint sournois et ses yeux ambrés suivirent Harry porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Remus attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry avale pour ajouter, « Et peut être nous pourrons parler un peu plus de cette idée de 'mariage'… »

**oOoOoOo**

« Potter… »

« Ne dites rien. »

« Est-il nécessaire de rajouter quelque chose ? Sûrement, vous ne pensiez pas que cet après-midi se passerait _bien_… »

« Et bien je vois pas pourquoi pas ! Tout se passait bien au laboratoire ! »

« Ce qui est, assez bizarrement, assez différent de l'intérieur des Trois Balais. Merlin, Potter, même pour vous—

« Ça aurait pu marcher ! »

« Peut être que si vous nous aviez mis d'abord tous les deux sous Impero. Et tout le monde dans la taverne également. Idiot. Est-ce que ce foutu traumatisme crânien le mois dernier vous a fait quelque peu oublier que Lupin me hait ? »

« La ferme, il ne vous hait pas. »

« Potter… »

« Enfin, si vous lui aviez laissé l'occasion de vous connaître, il ne vous haïrait pas. Ecoutez, on doit bien commencer quelque part, hein ? »

« Potter. »

« Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si vous auriez pu lui demander juste comme ça. Pas devant tout le staff au petit déjeuner. Il aurait pu s'évanouir avec le choc. »

« … »

« Ça s'est pas passé si mal que ça, de toute façon. Je veux dire, personne n'a hurlé, pas vrai ? Et les baguettes n'étaient pas pointées l'une vers l'autre ou autre chose du même type. Alors, peut être, la prochaine fois on devrait—mph ! Hey. Snamph… Arrêtez ça, j'essaye de discuter avec voumph ! »

« Considérez cela comme un appel à votre nature Serpentarde quasi atrophiée, idiot. »

« Mais—Mmmmmmmph… mmmmmmm ? »

« Arrêtez… de vous enfoncer… avant que vous ne vous… enterriez… tout seul. »

« Mmmmm… »

**oOoOoOo**

17 octobre

_Cher Harry,_

_Honnêtement, tout va bien. Tu m'as juste surpris la nuit dernière, c'est tout. C'était simplement un malentendu, naturellement. Si j'y avais réfléchi, j'aurais pu réaliser que des collègues travaillant avec tant de proximité sur un projet à long terme peuvent développer l'habitude d'étendre leurs sessions de travail dans un dîner, et même après des heures de réunion tout autant. Et même Severus Snape doit quelque fois mettre le pied dans un pub, je suppose._

_C'est seulement que j'ai pensé que toi et moi aurions pu avoir un peu de temps d'abord, c'est tout. Juste nous deux, je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas être malpoli, et je réalise maintenant que mon silence a dû y faire penser. Juste un peu pris par surprise, vraiment, et mes habitudes de conversations n'étaient pas au niveau du challenge. Et Severus était clairement aussi rouillé. Pour un espion, il n'a jamais été très fin mis à part lorsqu'il se met à insulter quelqu'un, alors je suppose que c'était seulement à prévoir._

_Alors que j'écris ceci, il est minuit passé, tu as dois être sur le chemin de ton cottage et je suis trop fatigué pour t'attendre, alors je laisserai cela où tu pourras le trouver demain matin. J'aurais aimé discuter de cela avec toi demain, seulement je parts pour le Shropshire afin de rendre visite à Diggory, et à Arabella si elle est toujours à Little Whinging. Je t'aurais bien invité, mais Minerva m'a dit que le Conseil des Gouverneurs va venir vérifier les plans de constructions des clochers et donc je m'attends à ce que tu sois demandé ici à Poudlard._

_Pourquoi toi et moi n'essaierions nous pas de dîner et de rattraper le temps perdu quand je serais de retour dans le Nord ? Je te contacterais par cheminette dès que je saurais mon itinéraire._

_Tu fais un travail merveilleux ici, Harry. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est vrai. Travailler si étroitement avec Snape quand il y a déjà une histoire si douloureuse entre vous, et poursuivre en dépit de tout pour créer ce que l'on peut appeler une nouvelle sorte de sorts… et bien, ta mère serait fière de toi._

_Je suis fier de toi._

_Et je te verrai dans quelques jours._

_Remus_

_Ps : Molly m'a demandé de te donner cette photo du petit Harold Michael Weasley, mais j'ai été trop pris dans ton projet et je n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Alors le voilà. Quels cheveux, hein ? Espérons que le cerveau en dessous favorisera sa mère également. Elle t'embrasse, aussi, mais tu sais cela, bien sûr. Et Ron aussi._

**oOoOoOo**

19 octobre

« Attendez ! Ne rentrez pas ! » Harry hurla quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Sa baguette jaillissant dans sa main, prêt à pétrifier quelqu'un si nécessaire, mais Shackelbolt, heureusement, n'était pas de ceux à prendre un avertissement à la légère, même de la part d'un homme de vingt son cadet.

Il se figea, puis referma la porte avec une attention exagérée. « J'interromps quelque chose ? » Sa sombre voix veloutée était prudente et remplie à égale mesure d'amusement et de circonspection tandis qu'il apercevait l'accoutrement d'Harry.

Harry baissa la tête et rougit. « Ce n'est pas un pyjama, » dit il, abaissant sa baguette et passant une main sur sa tenue médicale bleu pâle. « C'est juste plus facile de lancer un charme d'imperméabilisation qu'avec les robes habituelles. Et ça ne laisse pas de fibres dans l'eau, non plus. »

« L'eau ? » Demanda Shackelbolt, puis il baissa la tête pour regarder le seuil. Ses sourcils se levèrent et il s'écarta du petit ruisseau. Harry le vit suivre les rigoles étroites aussi loin que le périmètre de la pièce le permettait, son regard noir fin et affûté. « Ahhh. Plus de travail sur les protections, dois je comprendre ? »

« En fait, Mr Potter voulait simplement un jeu d'eau dans mon laboratoire dans un but esthétique, » renifla Snape de la porte du second laboratoire. « Il ne cesse de jacasser à propos de propriétés apaisantes et de feng shui… »

« Fermez là, vous, » renvoya Harry, transfigurant le plateau du déjeuner en petit pont en verre. « Ouais, c'est pour les protections. Vous ne pouvez pas traverser directement encore—on n'arrive pas à le faire marcher correctement. » Il lévita le pont sur le ruisseau, puis s'écarta de l'entrée et fit geste à l'auror de rentrer avec une petite courbette. « Là vous pouvez. »

Shackelbolt hésita, regardant le pont en verre avec méfiance. « En fait, je suis uniquement venu pour voir si Severus pouvait se libérer pour quelques minutes, » dit il, et Harry sentit son dos se raidir.

« La question de ma liberté, » répliqua Snape, enchantant son propre pont plus large et le traversant pour entrer dans la pièce, « A été établie il y a deux ans déjà, j'ai cru comprendre, » dit il, mais Harry entendit la tension sous-jacente à ses paroles acerbes et lança un regard inquiet à son partenaire.

« Il n'a rien fait, » commença Harry, mais s'arrêta quand Shackelbolt roula des yeux.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, je _sais_ ça ! Vous êtes encore plus paranoïaques que Maugrey, je le jure ! » Il fit une grande enjambée, outrepassant le ruisseau et le pont et tout le reste, pour se tenir entièrement dans le labo. « Je ne suis pas là pour arrêter quelqu'un, j'ai juste besoin de demander à Severus de l'aide avec le cas De Castillo. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, la posture de Severus ne se détendit pas. « Le polynectar ne sera pas prêt à tester avant une semaine, » commença-t-il.

« C'est pas ça, » dit Shackelbolt, relevant un tabouret et s'asseyant à moitié dessus. « Il ne voulait pas coopérer sur la question de son complice, alors nous avons utilisé du Véritaserum pour l'aider. »

Snape ferma les yeux, pinça l'arête de son nez. « Vous lui avez déjà administré, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Inexplicablement, l'auror parut embarrassé. « Il a subi un examen complet avant. Nous avons pris des précautions—

« Mais bien sûr ce type de potion ne réagi pas à un diagnostique standard, à moins que le guérisseur regarde pour elle spécifiquement, » renifla Snape. « Ce qui, je me permet de deviner, n'a pas été fait par votre guérisseur ? »

Shackelbolt soupira, regardant le chaudron en cuivre poli qui servait de citerne pour les rigoles, comme si le bouillonnement et la vapeur de l'eau portaient toutes les réponses. « Non. Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Castillo est un leader pas un suiveur. Et il a une personnalité narcissique également, alors nous n'avons pas pensé qu'il ferait une surdose avec—

« Clairement non, » trancha Snape. « A quel point est-ce mauvais alors ? »

« Heuuuuuu… » Harry tenta de lever la main, mais il ne fut pas surpris quand il fut ignoré.

« Des coups, » répondit prudemment l'auror. « Nous avions un guérisseur dans la pièce, alors il a été en mesure de le calmer avant que les dommages ne se répandent trop, mais il a perdu la parole et le contrôle moteur. »

« Vous laissant avec un complice anonyme, sous des ordres inconnus, qui est maintenant incapable de recevoir des ordres ou reprendre les commandes de son employeur, » Snape, se délectant visiblement de la chance de pouvoir enfoncer toute la Division des Aurors, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et eut un rictus.

« Euh, je voudrais pas vous interrompre ou quoique ce soit, mais est ce que vous pourriez tous les deux-- » tenta de nouveau Harry, avant que l'humeur orageuse de Shackelbolt ne le coupe.

« Oui, exactement. Seulement tu oublies que nous avons aussi une femme terrifiée et son petit garçon, tous deux ont déjà été la cible de cet homme, » ses dents étaient comme une étincelle de fureur blanche dans les ténèbres du laboratoire. « Ce n'est pas pour compter les points, Snape, c'est pour empêcher un enlèvement et un meurtre, juste au cas où tu ais oublié de quoi il en retourne. »

« Non, c'est sur vous voulant que moi j'utilise la légilimencie afin d'interroger un homme qui ne peux plus parler tout seul, » rétorqua Snape, son visage toujours parcouru par un demi-sourire triomphant. « Si je dois m'introduire dans l'esprit non consentant de Castillo au bon vouloir du Ministère, le moindre que vous puissiez faire est d'appeler un viol un viol, ce que cela sera en vérité ! »

« Vous devriez vraiment— » Harry s'écarta du plan de travail et garda sa baguette dans sa main tandis que Kingsley se mit debout.

« Est ce que ça te fera le faire ou n'as-tu pas encore fini de jubiler ? » Grogna l'auror.

« Je veux l'immunité, » rétorqua Snape. « Pas de représailles de la part du Ministère, ou de Castillo, s'il se remet du Véritaserum. Vous m'assurez la légalité d'un contrat pour l'interrogatoire, sinon trouvez vous un autre Légilimens pour faire votre sale travail. »

« Snape, un contrat va prendre du temps, » cria Shackelbolt, agitant les bras. « Ces formulaires doivent être approuvés par au moins dix départements différents d'abord ! »

Harry, les yeux rivés sur le sol, jura sous sa barbe, et renforça le sort de bouclier sur ses chaussures et son pantalon.

« Alors je vous recommande de ne pas perdre de temps avec le commencement, » répliqua froidement Snape. L'instant d'après, il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec dégoût. « Oh, épargnez moi votre regard bovin ! Je ne peux légilimencer une victime de coups pour au moins deux semaines après les lésions, comme votre guérisseur a dû vous le dire, si vous l'aviez consultée avant de venir ici. Le stress accentuera les dommages que l'abus de votre potion a déjà commencé et l'achèvera presque définitivement ! »

« Putain, pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par dire ça ? » Shackelbolt dégoûté, laissa tomber ses bras.

« Parce que, je veux un contrat, » répondit Snape sans pause. « Ma réputation est assez ternie sans ajouter le sale travail du Ministère. Si vous me voulez, et bien vous pouvez foutrement bien partager toutes les récriminations que cela pourrait— » la diatribe de Snape se suspendit quand Harry s'abaissa près de son bras, s'emparant des boutons de sa robe et commença à les défaire aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Potter, qu'est ce que vous êtes— » Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais Harry le repoussa fermement avec son épaule contre le plan de travail et continua son déboutonnage. « Lâchez moi, espèce— » Il écrasa la main d'Harry alors qu'elle défaisait le dernier bouton. « Qu'est ce que vous croyez être en train de FAIRE ! »

« Empocher un nouvelle dette de vie, » grogna Harry, saisissant le revers de la robe de Snape pour l'enlever d'un coup sec de ses épaules. Il attrapa le poignet de l'homme ensuite et continua. « Je vous ai _dit_ de ne pas porter de robe ici tant que les flux sont instables ! Et vous, » il regarda par-dessus son épaule, ignorant l'expression amusé de Shackelbolt. « Vous feriez bien d'enlever la votre également, avant— » Harry glapit, retira brusquement ses main quand le charme sur les robes de Snape se brisa et la manche craqua, crissa et se réfrigéra.

« Bordel ! » Son halètement couvrit le sifflement de douleur de Snape et le cri de Shackelbolt. Miraculeusement, Snape parvint à ne pas bouger sous la fine couche de glace noire toujours accrochée à son poignet et tombant sur le bas de son dos en plusieurs plis affaissés.

Shackelbolt ne fut pas aussi chanceux ; ses robes étaient toujours entièrement sur lui quand elles s'étaient changées en glace, et non seulement il frémit au froid soudain et dévorant, mais il frémit violemment. Toute la couche craqua dans un murmure. Les yeux noirs de l'auror se plantèrent dans ceux d'Harry, alertes et alarmés. Puis l'habit transfiguré explosa comme une pluie étincelante de diamants et de flocons de neige.

Harry se baissa et protégea son visage de la rafale de glace. Puis il couvrit complètement sa tête lorsqu'il entendit la robe de Snape craquer une seconde après. La seconde déflagration arriva avec un bruit retentissant, mugissant au niveau du torse de Snape. Harry ne pensait pas que ça venait de son imagination que le shrapnel de la robe de Snape avait explosé quelque peu plus méchamment que celui de Shackelbolt.

« J'ai essayé de vous avertir qu'il y avait quelque chose avec l'eau, » dit Harry, se redressant et époussetant les morceaux de glace de ses cheveux et de sa nuque. Il faisait tout ce qui lui était possible afin de ne pas rire—autant à la vue de l'expression outrée sur le visage de Snape que celle fascinée de Shackelbolt par le flot de cristaux bleus et gris à ses pieds. « Je l'ai réellement fait ! »

« Potter, » dit Snape au travers de ses dents, son visage blanc rehaussé de taches écarlates sur ses joues.

« J'ai _l'ai fait_ ! » Harry essaya fortement de contrôler son visage mais l'expression fatiguée dans les yeux de Snape lui dit qu'il n'y arrivait probablement pas très bien.

« Est ce que c'était supposé arriver ? » La question de Shackelbolt fit retomber abruptement la tension, et Harry, pathétiquement heureux de la distraction, se précipita pour répondre.

« Et bien, quelque chose comme ça, ouais, » dit il, invoquant une paire de serviettes de la salle de bain derrière le mur. « Seulement, nous recherchions de la pierre, pas de la glace. Ça a toujours besoin d'un peu de travail, je suppose. »

Snape grogna et arracha la serviette que Harry lui avait lancée sans plus de commentaire.

« Que se passe-t-il quand elle dégèle ? » Shackelbolt pris sa serviette, puis s'accroupit pour remuer un peu de glace avec sa baguette.

« Alors les elfes du château passent la serpillière et Potter nous doit à tous les deux de nouvelles paires de robes, » grogna Snape, frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux.

Harry, figurant qu'il s'en était sorti plutôt sans encombre, osa un sourire désinvolte. « Bien sûr. Tant que je peux choisir la couleur et le style. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi vous ressembleriez dans un rouge Griffondor, Snape… »

**oOoOoOo**

Cet après-midi là, quand Harry Potter apparut au dîner dans la Grande Salle avec une couleur de cheveux verdoyante, personne ne dit rien.

Un seul coup d'œil aux mèches filandreuses écarlates de Snape racontait en entier l'histoire qui devait être dite, et la férocité de leur silence partagé était telle, que même Draco Malfoy n'osa pas se moquer d'eux.

Quand Remus Lupin revint à Poudlard le lendemain matin, cependant, les deux hommes avaient retrouvé leurs précédentes couleurs de cheveux, si ce n'est que ceux d'Harry était moins en bataille, et ceux de Severus légèrement moins graisseux et filandreux.

Personne n'osa faire de commentaire _là-dessus_, également, bien que pratiquement tout le monde à la grande table ait remarqué.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

_Ahem, ahem…_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour traduire ce chapitre… Mais rassurez vous, je suis maintenant dégoûtée des m&m's (ils font des paquets XL, si c'est pas mal ça…) et donc il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres obstacles maléfiques sur le chemin de la traduction. Jeudi prochain sera le grand retour de Zacharia Smith dans 'The Badger's Serie' by Maya. _

_Cluegirl a eu un petit passage à vide et n'a pas posté de nouveau chapitre. Vous en êtes donc au même point que moi et vous vous demandez peut être 'c'était quoi ce truc avec Remus et son attitude avec Harry' ? Enfin, dites moi ce que vous voulez par review, je vous donnerez avec plaisir mon point de vue._

_Argh… c'est quand qu'elle va poster un nouveau chapitre (des messages d'encouragement sur son site pourraient être pas mal pour lui redonner le moral... Je transmets ce que vous voulez également si besoin) ! Je vous tiens au courant via mon profil dès que j'en sais plus…_


	14. De l'eau à la Mort

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS et définitivement pas un RL/SS.

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil.

Note pour ce chapitre : Le début est assez technique et, vous vous en rendrez compte très rapidement, assez complexe. J'en ai ch..r pour le traduire et j'espère que le résultat vous sera satisfaisant. Sinon pour Koredik, c'est le retour de la Reine des Bulles aujourd'hui.

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 14 : De l'eau pour la Mort

**oOoOoOo**

23 Octobre

_A l'attention de Remus Lupin,_

_Chambre d'ami, Poudlard_

_Protégée, pour le regard uniquement._

_C'est bon. Tout est arrangé. Le légiste a statué sur un meurtre/suicide, comme prévu, et il n'y avait aucune trace de ce sort apparu dans les examens préliminaires. Elle a creusé la dessus aussi loin uniquement que les marques noires et a ensuite décidé que c'était tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Comment savais tu pour sa sœur et son affaire avec la fille Lestrange, au fait ? Je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas rencontré—elle m'a dit que G était le premier lycanthrope qu'elle ait jamais vu, vivant ou mort._

_Bon, je suppose que tu étais toujours le meilleur pour les recherches, n'est ce pas ?_

_Peu importe. C'est fait, comme j'ai dit. J'ai fermé les yeux, comme promis, et donc ça annule la dette de vie. Pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissant, tu as sauvé mes fesses et je suis le premier à dire que c'est une bonne chose, ces deux là sont finalement tombés, mais par les couilles de Merlin, Lupin ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à regarder quelque chose comme ça de nouveau. Jamais. Je compte sur toi pour ne jamais me donner raison de m'en souvenir. Oui, prends ça comme un avertissement. Les dettes de vie sont une chose et les Mangemorts en fuite une autre, mais je suis également un auror et je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies ça._

_Peu importe, tu as à peu près une demi-heure pour lire la copie du rapport avant qu'elle ne se transforme en poussière. Et ne pense même pas à me demander de t'en trouver une autre, parce que j'ai mis un charme de mémoire qui effacera tout au même moment. Tout ce dont je me souviendrai alors sera que la dette de vie a été débitée. Bien sûr je penserai que c'était quand je t'ai empêché d'être écrasé par le Magicobus quand tu as glissé du trottoir, et nous saurons tous les deux que la dette a été honorée._

_Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais… et bien, tu ferais la même chose, je suppose. Trop de légilimens en ce monde et bien sûr, il y a le Véritaserum à ne pas négliger, et te voir finir à Azkaban n'est pas une façon de payer cette dette de vie, après tout._

_Désormais j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire quand je dis que je suis content que cette affaire soit finie, et que je m'attends à ne pas me rappeler une once de cette putain de chose !_

_Sincèrement,_

_Dedalus Diggle, Auror, Ordre de Merlin 3e classe._

**oOoOoOo**

Minerva transfigura toutes les tables de la Grande Salle en de grands bateaux—une pour chaque Maison et une cinquième pour le personnel. Severus se tenait aux côtés de Potter sur une berge caillouteuse et regardait Flitwick répartir les étudiants les plus âgés en groupes agités et gloussants pour l'aider à faire léviter les bateaux jusque sur le rivage.

Les petits imbéciles voulaient seulement faire les clowns pour rendre ça en véritable cirque. Etant donné que le charme de lévitation était enseigné dans le programme de première année, on aurait pu penser que la chose eut été accomplie beaucoup moins chaotiquement, toutes choses considérées.

Les étudiants ; espoir du futur, Merlin les préserve tous.

« Sur quoi est ce que vous reniflez ? » Demanda Potter sans détourner le visage des rayons rosés que le soleil laissait comme s'il saignait dans le ciel.

Severus pensait ne pas avoir fait de bruit, mais puisque le morveux demandait… « Je me rappelle devoir aller vers quelques embêtements pour rendre les transplanages sur le sol de l'école non seulement possibles, mais aussi raisonnablement commodes, » marmonna-t-il, bien conscient qu'il sonnait irrité, mais franchement trop affamé (non, pas nerveux) pour s'en soucier. « Seulement pour avoir à regarder autre chose que des sorcières et des sorciers avisés se faire des croche-pieds pour rendre la chose aussi difficile que possible. » Il fit un geste de la main vers la colline, vers l'essaim bourdonnant, puis grimaça quand un des bateaux s'approcha périlleusement d'une des fenêtres du Grand Hall. « Honnêtement, ils sont des idiots, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

Potter jeta un seul regard désintéressé par-dessus son épaule et haussa les épaules. « L'habitude, » dit il. « Les gosses les plus jeunes ne peuvent pas transplaner pour l'instant de toute façon. On aura suffisamment à faire ce soir sans s'inquiéter si quelqu'un se fait désartibuler. Du moment qu'ils mettent les bateaux sur l'eau, et les gosses et le personnel dans les bateaux, je ne m'inquiète pas d'avantage. » Il retourna son visage vers le couchant, fit passer le Choixpeau Magique dans son autre main et soupira. « Bon Dieu. J'aimerais avoir une cigarette. »

« Vous ne fumez pas. » Ce n'était pas une question ; Severus avait goûté la bouche impertinente de Potter suffisamment de fois pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas le fantôme d'une trace de tabac tapi là dedans, et qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu.

« Je pourrais commencer, » le familier gémissement fit contrepoint à la façade calme de Potter. « Si je pouvais enlever de mon esprit à quel point j'ai faim. »

« Pfff. Je dirais que vous avez été plus affamé, » railla Severus. « Merlin sait que je l'ai été. »

« Ben, ouais, mais y a une différence, ne pas manger parce que vous ne pouvez pas _avoir_ de nourriture et ne pas manger quand il y a plein de nourriture. » Potter donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de mortier du sol humide et Severus le regarda rouler le long de la pente des clochers jusque dans l'eau. « Dobby a essayé de me faire changer d'avis toute la journée. »

« Ah. Apparaissant avec votre tourte de porc et de pommes préférée ? » Pour cela, Severus pouvait avoir _quelque_ sympathie. Au moins quand il menaçait les elfes de vivisection pour essayer de le tenter avec une tourte au poulet et du pudding au caramel, ils le croyaient.

« Et de la tarte aux fruits, » gémit Potter. « Celles avec les mûres, avec le gingembre dedans. Je n'arrive pas à croire que jeûner depuis le souper d'hier va vraiment nous aider avec ce sort. »

Severus se tourna pour voir le coucher du soleil lui aussi, croisant les bras sur son torse. « Vous devriez être content que je n'insiste pas sur aucun des rites de purification les plus _traditionnels_. »

Les yeux verts se braquèrent vers lui, de biais, douteux et curieux malgré les intentions de son propriétaire. « Est-ce que je veux savoir ? »

Severus chercha son sourire le plus diabolique. « Oh, vous auriez pu en apprécier un ou deux, je suppose. Peut être celui requérant des ennemis grâce à des potions hallucinatoires, et vous frottant dans de la graisse de troll et de la teinture d'hellébore avant de passer cinq jours sous un charme de fièvre… »

L'expression qui se forma sur le visage de Potter était ouvertement terrifiée. Mais ses lèvres perdirent leur aspect prudent et exsangue, et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus le fantôme rampant d'une attaque de panique que l'imbécile était trop foutrement Griffondor pour se laisser avoir, ainsi Severus affronta son outrage avec un rictus.

Les yeux de Potter se froncèrent. « Vous vous moquez de moi, » décida-t-il, comme s'il connaissait la différence.

« Cela portait distinctement le sceau de 'Je vous défie de me prouver le contraire', Mr Potter. »

Le garçon se rapprocha, en commençant un sourire. « Je croyais que vous ne preniez pas de défis de la part des Griffondors. » L'haleine de Potter était particulièrement infecte, preuve qu'il n'avait pas goûté à autre chose que de l'eau depuis la nuit dernière. Mais Severus avait senti des choses pires dans sa vie et il mit plus de distance entre eux sans ciller.

« Non, » renifla-t-il.

Les lèvres de Potter se relevèrent, puis se séparèrent _juste_ ce qu'il faut.

« Severus ? Harry ? » La voix de Minerva résonna dans le crépuscule. « Ouch, où sont ils passés maintenant ? »

Potter s'écarta si vite qu'il aurait pu avoir transplané. Le couchant aurait pu être l'effet de la couleur écarlate de ses joues et de sa nuque, mais Severus était assez satisfait de le douter.

« Ici, en bas, Madame la Directrice, » appela-t-il, s'éloignant de la grève caillouteuse vers l'attroupement des étudiants et laissant Potter dans l'ombre des clochers, pour parvenir à retrouver son flegme. Il rencontra la femme de grande taille en bas de la pente près des embarcations, et tenta d'ignorer le vacarme derrière elle quand à peu près trois cents enfants essayèrent d'être guidés hors des portes deux par deux vers le couchant, avec pas plus que leurs enseignants se tenant entre eux, dans une profonde sauvagerie vociférante.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, » lui dit il, jetant un regard vers les cinq grands bateaux quand ils furent déposés sur la roche de la grève dans un bruit lourd. « Le sort doit commencer avant que la nuit n'arrive, ou bien— »

« Ou bien nous devrons manger notre porridge sur le sol de la Grande Salle demain, » le coupa-t-elle, sa voix s'éleva au dessus des babillements pour continuer. « Et un grand nombre de préfets devront répondre au sujet de leur inhabilité à maintenir _l'ordre dans les classes les plus jeunes_… »

La menace fonctionna mieux que Severus ne s'y était attendu, en fait. La horde déferlante d'uniformes et d'hormones se tut minutieusement et Flitwick, Chourave, Weasley et Slughorn tentèrent de les faire se placer en deux files. Minerva se retourna avec un sourire qui démentait le malaise de son regard, et dit, « Voilà. Ce ne sera pas long désormais, je dirais. Je pense que vos préparations se sont bien passées ? »

« Préparations ? » Dit Severus pour couvrir le bruit de son estomac vide. « Pour autant qu'il y _ait _eu à en faire. Je suppose que oui, mis à part le jeûne et écouter Potter se plaindre à ce sujet. » Et compulsivement vérifia l'arithmancie, les sorts de traductions et les notes de potions contre tous les textes théoriques auxquels il pouvait penser, bien sûr, mais Severus ne vit pas la nécessité d'amener cela sur le tapis. « Potter est confiant, cela marchera comme promis. »

La Directrice le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes. « Dois-je comprendre que vous ne partagez pas ses confidences ? » Et non, elle ne semblait pas satisfaite de ceci.

« C'est le travail de Potter d'être confiant, » dit Severus quand il entendit par-dessus le raffut excité des étudiants le bruit de pas derrière lui. « C'est mon travail de douter de sa santé mentale. »

« Vous oubliez toute la partie vous empêchez quoique ce soit d'horrible d'arriver s'il s'avère que j'ai faux, » la voix de Potter était obscènement enjouée quand il vint aux côtés de Severus.

« Oublier ? » Maugréa Severus. « Pas dans cette vie. »

« Bien, » exhala Minerva, lançant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule au premier bateau des étudiants—Poufsouffles, bien entendu—racler la grève et s'enfoncer dans l'eau glaciale. « Si c'est réellement aussi dangereux, alors ne devrions nous pas ramener les étudiants au—

« Non, nous avons besoin d'eux ici ! » Potter, toujours le héros, s'enfonça dans la brèche. « Ils doivent être sur l'eau avec nous tous pour que le sort les reconnaisse. » Sceptique, la Directrice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et Potter continua à bafouiller. « Mais écoutez, tout le personnel sera ici également, pas vrai ? Et ils seront capables de répondre s'ils ont besoin, alors tout ira bien. Je veux dire, nous ne savons pas _exactement _ce qui arrivera, mais—

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua l'épaule du morveux pour le faire arrêter de jacasser. « Nous avons testé tout ce que nous pouvions tester avant ce moment. Et les théories seraient elles derrière tout le reste infondées d'aucune manière, vous pouvez être assurée que je ne serais pas sur le lac si Potter essayait de les mettre en action. » Il rencontra le regard de gratitude du morveux avec un profond regard noir. « C'est une chose de renverser un Lord Noir, après tout, mais presque une autre de convaincre le verre et l'eau du lac de se comporter comme quelque chose de fondamentalement différent. »

Et pour quelque étrange raison, Potter rayonna avec un sourire farouche et candide vers lui, ressemblant à si méprendre à quelqu'un dont Severus aurait accordé un Optimal à son examen de Potion.

« Ça va marcher, » dit l'infortuné morveux, lançant de nouveau un regard confiant vers la Directrice. « Le Choixpeau Magique semble le penser, même si Severus ne—

Son assurance coupa court quand un hurlement et un 'splash' résonnèrent dans les ténèbres crépusculaires et Minerva fustigea sur ses talons. « Lochaby ! Tyre ! Faites un pas de plus dans l'eau et il y aura un cuisant sort du saucisson dans votre futur proche, avec une quille de remorquage pour vous suivre ! » Et avec ça, elle partit en bas sur la grève dans un tourbillon de tartan.

« Qu'est ce que c'est une quille de remorquage ? » Potter eut un frisson, « Est-ce que je veux savoir ? »

« Une menace vide, » murmura Severus tandis que le bateau des Serdaigles glissait du bord, « Malheureusement. Je dirais qu'un peu de discipline navale aurait fait monter ces Griffondors à bord assez vite. »

Potter lui fit une grimace, mais laissa Severus le traîner jusqu'au rivage. « Alors cela stupéfierait ces Serpentards qui les copient, mais vous ne m'avez pas vu le suggérer. »

« Hmm, j'aimerais vous voir essayer, » répliqua Severus, se relaxant quelque peu devant la parade et la riposte. « Ambry agit comme l'éclair et Feliway n'est pas le nouveau favori de Slughorn pour rien. » Il pouvait presque se dire que les bonds de son estomac n'étaient rien d'autre que la faim quand les lèvres de Potter se courbèrent en cette moue pétulante qui faisait uniquement vouloir à Severus de les mordre.

« Ils ne pourraient pas nous avoir, vous et moi, » revint Potter, son sous-entendu réjoui et certain. « Personne ne peut. »

Et bien, c'était probablement vrai, mais cela ne serait pas bon de nourrir l'égotisme du morveux, ainsi, au final, Severus renifla quand ils arrivèrent aux marches de l'embarcadère. « Personne, peut être, mais ceux que vous refusez d'affronter… »

Le bras de Potter se tendit sous le sien et le garçon refusa résolument de suivre le regard de Severus vers la tête échevelée du nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie de Poudlard et de son mari, tous deux embusqués avec espoir sur le devant du bateau. « Ils sont tous les deux ici, » dit il d'un ton pincé. « Et moi aussi. N'est ce pas assez pour vous ? »

C'était sur le bout de langue de Severus de demander pourquoi, Potter, c'_était_ assez, mais alors il remarqua la femme tourner la tête pour essayer de lire les parchemins qu'ils avaient apportés de leur laboratoire, mis de côté avec d'autres composantes du sort. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres incurvées et Severus sentit ses propres lèvres se redresser quand ils s'approchèrent.

« Les équations sont complètes, Professeur Granger-Weasley, » cingla-t-il. « Cependant, puisque vous semblez penser que votre expérience devrait perfectionner une recherche combinée par moi-même, la Directrice et le Professeur qui vous a enseigné l'Arithmancie en premier lieu, faites, s'il vous plaît, sentez vous libre de nous offrir votre opinion. »

Elle sursauta quand il parla, virevoltant avec une telle force que son mari renfrogné dut l'empêcher de vaciller. « Oh ! Profe—euh… Mr Snape. Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je faisais, » elle fit un geste de la main en direction de la table de travail, ses joues prenant une couleur plus écarlate que le crépuscule. « Je ne voulais pas insinuer quoiqu— » Weasley attrapa son coude et elle lui lança un regard agacé, mais arrangea son bégaiement en respirant profondément tout de même. « Voilà, j'ai été curieuse sur tout ça depuis que je suis revenue pour postuler pour ce travail, » dit elle avec un sourire forcé. « Je voulais juste—

« Fouiner, » finit Severus, s'engouffrant auprès d'elle pour ramasser les parchemins et les placer dans le tiroir du bureau—afin que le vent du soir n'éparpille pas les feuilles, bien sûr. « Il semble que c'est une habitude assez commune parmi les Griffondors de votre année. »

« Snape. » La voix de Potter était mesurée et basse, mais la désapprobation était claire. Des bateaux déjà dérivant sur l'eau, augmentait le raffut de quantité de jeunes voix s'élevant ensembles dans un simili de chant de marin vulgaire. « Laissez. » Les deux autres ne reconnurent peut être pas la requête pour ce qu'elle était, mais Snape pouvait voir la prière dans les yeux de Potter, la peau blanche singulière de désespoir, la teinte grise autour de ses lèvres anxieuses.

Severus grogna et écarta les cheveux volants près de ses yeux, puis se tourna, son dos vers la paire et abaissa doucement le chaudron ce qui fit claquer le cintre de métal. Le soupir de Potter sonnait plus comme reconnaissant que exaspéré.

« Harry, » dit Weasley, et du coin de son œil, Severus le vit tendre sa main.

Potter ne la serra pas. « Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. Nous sommes sur le point de commencer. Voulez vous s'il vous plaît regagner vos places maintenant ? »

La main resta tendue pendant un instant, les doigts se recourbant comme si engourdis. Puis Weasley abaissa sa main et rit trop fort. « Mr Weasley est mon père, Harry. Tu n'as pas à être si formel avec—

« Le sort a besoin d'être mis en place avant la tombée de la nuit, » le coupa Potter. « Ce n'est pas le temps de rattraper le retard. Maintenant voulez vous aller vous asseoir s'il vous plaît ? »

Des regards blessés furent échangés, mais à la stupéfaction de Severus, ils s'en allèrent, prenant les deux dernières places, entre Charlie Weasley et la Directrice, sur les bancs. Minerva lança un regard à Severus, toute sa désapprobation pincée autour de ses lèvres et de la sympathie dans ses yeux. Il le retourna avec un reniflement et pivota pour trouver Potter en train de regarder le ciel comme s'il faisait augure des nuages violets et orange.

« Dis moi que nous sommes prêts, » supplia-t-il au ciel, « Dis moi que nous n'attendons pas Draco Malfoy qu'il finisse sa manucure et de cirer ses putains de chaussures avant que nous puissions commencer ça. »

Severus parvint à ne pas rire. « Assez étrangement, la Directrice a choisi d'envoyer le Tyro du Professeur Sinistra en requête au Ministère. Il ne sera pas en mesure de nous rejoindre cette nuit, » répliqua-t-il, prenant le Choixpeau Magique fébrile des mains de Potter, et le plaçant près du chaudron sur le bureau. « Essayez de contrôler votre déception. »

Les lèvres de Potter se contractèrent, mais c'était assez. « Je suppose qu'ils vont le garder pour toujours ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je crois me souvenir avoir vu une cloche juste à sa taille la dernière fois que j'y étais. » Il y avait quelque chose comme de la malice innocente brillant dans ses yeux verts qui, à voir, réchauffa le ventre de Severus.

Les bateaux ondulaient au même rythme, les quilles grinçant contre le sable et les galets de la plage. Potter vacilla et se rattrapa lui-même au bureau. Severus maintint son coude en plus. « Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer… »

**oOoOoOo**

Ils n'invoquèrent pas de _lumos_ pour voir : 278 bulles flottant au dessus de chaque tête humaine sur le lac fournissaient plus qu'une ample illumination. Etrangement blanc-bleu, tintant en de bizarres demi sons, comme si elles s'appelaient les unes les autres, les bulles étaient clairement un troupeau, et chacune tenait son étudiant ou son membre du personnel avec une attention évidente.

Tous ceux présents n'y trouvèrent pas un confort, spécialement les vétérans parmi eux, mais tous avaient été informés du processus, et tous avaient vu la réaction des bulles à toutes sortes de sorts. Alors que Severus n'était pas vraiment prêt à compter sur un sens d'auto-préservation pour maintenir l'ordre—Harry Potter _était_ parmi ceux assemblés, après tout—au final chacun des bateaux avait quelqu'un avec un œil perçant et un minimum de bon sens à bord pour empêcher quiconque d'avoir des intentions impétueuses envers les tourbillonnantes bulles étincelantes au dessus de leurs têtes.

Severus et Potter était les deux seuls sans préposés lumineux flottant au dessus de leurs têtes—une bonne chose, étant donné le nombre de façons qu'une telle distraction décorative pourrait engendrer une fin de leur expérimentation des protections humiliante et probablement létale. Non pas qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait laisser échapper ça là où la Directrice pourrait entendre bien sûr, mais après un an de travail sur le projet, quelques pensées venaient simplement sans être dites.

Severus avait un chaudron rempli d'eau du lac bouillonnante sous la même pression intense et les mêmes sorts de température avec lesquels Potter avait initialement créé les bulles. Egalement dans le chaudron était la Reine des Bulles, qui avait été mise de côté de la création des cinq cloches et d'une simple menace du coin de la bouche du Choixpeau Magique.

Pour une fois, il s'était exécuté sans chanter.

Tous deux tenaient le chaudron, le verre et l'eau et la vapeur et l'acier, sous leurs baguettes—regardant, attendant pendant que les spectateurs retenaient leur respiration et attendaient la magie. Severus ne l'aurait pas admis sous la torture, mais il y avait une satisfaction vindicative à se retrouver dans le tableau ; aussi loin que son travail était mis au grand jour. Dévoilé par des saveurs horribles et des demi-vérités et des grimaces et des secrets. S'il avait pu se permettre de détacher son regard de la potion s'épaississant doucement, Severus savait, il aurait vu de la peur dans ces yeux et de l'inquiétude et de l'émerveillement, mais il aurait également vu une admiration crue. Et cela… cela était une chose enivrante, en effet.

« Je crois qu'Elle est prête, » chuchota Potter.

Assez vrai, la masse du chaudron avait fini d'éructer. Sa surface scintillante était maintenant d'un calme plat, ondulant doucement sans regard au léger tangage des bateaux, ou à la magie tournoyante couronnant le tout. L'eau semblait croire que c'était du verre, et à en juger de son sourire tout en dents, Potter semblait croire que ce premier pas était proche du triomphe.

« Certes, » Severus apporta un bémol à cette expression friponne avec un haussement de sourcil. « Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à bannir le chaudron, dois je comprendre ? »

« Yeah, j'avais deviné que vous alliez me mettre ça dans les pattes, » répliqua Potter d'un ton dépité, bien que son sourire ne démordît pas. C'était une simple ombre du badinage que leur laboratoire voyait normalement, mais étant donné l'audience, Severus supposa qu'il pouvait laisser Potter s'en sortir plus facilement que d'habitude. A moins que, bien sûr, il ne foute quelque chose en l'air, ce qui dans ce cas, suspendrait tous les accords.

Mais la coquille métallique frémit sous le regard malin de Potter tandis que Severus lévitait la chose entière plus haut, et après une poignée de seconde, l'acier eut un bruit grinçant et soudainement explosa en grain plus fin que le sable. « Humph. Dissipateur, » observa Severus, au dessus des halètements stupéfiés du personnel.

« Je vous en achèterai un nouveau, » retourna Potter sans une trace de regret. « Faites la chanter, Snape. »

Elle. Potter avait appelé cet orbe de magie suspecte la Reine de l'Eau depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à assembler la structure du sort ensemble, et imaginé ce qu'un sort central sur le lac aurait pu faire. Une sœur plus fluide que la Reine des Bulles, avait insisté Potter. Un ridicule anthropomorphisme d'un côté, mais Severus supposait que c'était plus facile qu'entendre de l'infortuné boucher le mot 'Homonculus' chaque fois qu'il mentionnait la chose.

Severus leva sa baguette vers la Reine, frottant le bois d'ébène autour de sa circonférence encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une résonance fantasmagorique éructe de l'orbe. Les bateaux frémirent à la sonorité ; un ronronnement subtil alors que les bulles commençaient, une par une, à reprendre la note dans une sympathie excitée. Un accord inhabituel remplit les airs, les oreilles, les poumons et les ventres. Chaque cheveu du corps de Severus se dressa et son cœur battit comme s'il répartissait le son de la note dans son sang, l'amplifiant sous son crâne et faisant écho dans ses os. Sous les bateaux, l'eau dont la réflexion miroitante reflétait les visages surpris et le spectre de la lueur de l'orbe qui s'estompait dans le ciel noircissant, et chaque étudiant, chaque enseignant, chaque créature en ce monde se tint absolument immobile par la stupéfaction.

« Baguettes tendues, » la voix de Potter, sourde et intense, parvint à porter au-delà de la note tonitruante. « Faites contact avec elles maintenant. »

Il y eut un bruissement, tels des arbres s'agitant dans une nuit haletante. Un concert de douze baguettes glissèrent de leurs manches, furent attrapées et assourdirent l'orbe hurlant avec leur bois poli—assourdi uniquement pendant une seconde, alors que le son augmentait encore presque immédiatement. Cette fois, c'_était_ magique, la magie passive, sanguine qui circulait entre chaque cellule d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier à chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur. Moissonné, amplifié, l'Accord s'élança sur le lac dans un fracas.

Au dessous de leurs quilles, les peuples marins reprirent le chant en choeur—contre-chant féerique au chœur palpitant, s'élevant dans un crescendo qui faillit sortir tout air des poumons de Severus. Puis tout d'un coup, un 'crash' fit écho sur le lac et fit remuer les bateaux comme des jouets. Potter attrapa le regard de Severus et sourit—les peuples marins avaient rehaussé les vannes pour laisser l'eau chantante se déverser dans un tonnerre dans les douves vides.

Le bruit ambiant se disloqua, un chuchotement pas moins intense que le précédent bruit les parcourut, ensuite tandis que l'eau atteignait la fondation des clochers, les cloches de verres commencèrent à résonner. Un long roulement régulier avec ni plus ni moins de son d'impact que ce que la Reine de l'Eau avait donné sous la caresse de la baguette de Severus. Un battement, deux, puis la deuxième cloche sonna tout autant. Puis la troisième, presque trop bas pour être entendu, bien que Severus puisse entendre un chœur hurlant et guttural répondre des profondeurs de la forêt. La quatrième, haute et claire, telle un cri de lumière ; la magie tournoyait et virevoltait et crachotait et murmurait dans les airs au dessus d'eux. La cinquième cloche parla, de la sonorité d'une voix d'un mortel, si un homme _pouvait_ dire un tel sort sans paroles à voix haute pour Dieu et la Nature sans en devenir fou.

Severus sentit la main de Potter sur son coude, éloignant sa baguette de la Reine de l'Eau flottante. Ses yeux étaient rendus incandescents par l'inspiration quand il écarta Severus de leur exécution parfaitement répétée, et ensorcelés par la couleur, Severus se laissa entraîner. Leurs baguettes se touchèrent, se croisèrent. La magie s'arqua entre leurs bouts ; ébène sombre et houx clair, et les lumières blanches/bleues se réunissant dans le crépuscule. Severus ressentit la tension dans le bras de Potter tout le long de sa baguette et continua sa lancée vers le ciel sans un moment d'hésitation.

Il n'y avait pas d'enchantement ici ; pas vraiment. Magie, oui. Le ciel en feu éructant au dessus d'eux pour attraper le voile sonore endiablé, oui. Un tournoiement boréal retombant pour s'ancrer lui-même à chacun des cinq clochers, oui. Un sentiment de mise au point et d'envol, comme si le lot ; château, lac, humains et peuples marins comme si accroché et suspendu hors d'atteinte du temps et de l'espace pendant que la lumière et le bruit et la magie décidaient des règles.

Quelqu'un gémit.

Severus attrapa le poignet de Potter avec sa main libre, lui rappelant par son toucher de ne pas se laisser détourner par le triomphe et l'émerveillement quand il y avait encore du travail à faire. Les doigts rêches se tordirent et caressèrent les siens quand ils se retirèrent—reconnaissance, gratitude, respect. (Respect ? Peu importe. Concentration.) puis, gardant leurs baguettes croisées, Potter s'inclina contre le corps de Severus, droit sur ses pieds et étiré jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse déposer le Choixpeau Magique sur la Reine de l'Eau qui flottait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes.

Par miséricorde, ce foutu Choixpeau décida de ne pas chanter.

A la place, il psalmodia l'incantation ; des mots rythmés et gutturaux qui vibraient sous le timbre boisé derrière eux, et fit s'agiter l'eau du lac sur les pierres. Le Choixpeau Magique invoqua dans une langue si ancienne que Severus ne pouvait même pas tenter de deviner à quel peuple elle appartenait. Peut être ne venait-elle d'aucune gorge humaine ; une telle diatribe telle que celle-ci pouvait parler aux âges, dragons, étoiles et pierres, et leur offrir à tous de s'unir. Quel homme pouvait apprendre un tel langage et ne pas changer le monde ?

Il sentit Potter trembler contre lui, et seulement un dernier souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seul empêcha Severus de passer la main dans son dos pour le rassurer tandis qu'il donnait une tape sur le côté scintillant de la Reine de l'Eau suspendue et envoyait l'orbe et le Choixpeau patiner au centre du lac.

« Dieu, » murmura Potter, « Bon Dieu… qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? »

« Garde cet endroit du préjudice, » devina Severus, repoussant gentiment d'un pas le garçon. « Garde ceux qui ont leur place ici saufs. Laisse cet endroit être un Paradis, et un Foyer. Ne laisse pas entrer le mal ou le vice. » Il eut un rictus et abaissa sa baguette avec un petit mouvement pour détendre ses muscles. « Ce qui devrait rendre le Club de Duel intéressant, sans parler de la Coupe de Quidditch. »

Potter rit fort, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, l'accord des cloches grimpa dans un assourdissant crescendo. Le lac frissonna sous elles, forçant chaque âme à bord à s'accrocher contre la vibration.

Puis l'accord puissant se fendit quand, avec un bruit tel un rot énorme et mouillé, la Reine de l'Eau se souvint que ce n'était pas du verre et reflua immédiatement de la d'où elle venait. Les enfants alarmés crièrent à la soudaine bousculade, mais leurs babillements furent coupés court quand chaque bulle dans les airs au dessus de leurs têtes disparut avec un son étrangement musical d'une kyrielle de pétards. Au dessus d'eux, la lumière se désagrégea en étincelles et grésillements.

La peau toujours frémissante avec la déflagration spectaculaire du sort, cela prit un petit moment à Severus pour qu'il réalise que la foule d'étudiants sur les bateaux avait éclaté en applaudissements enthousiastes, jetant leurs chapeaux et leurs écharpes en l'air, et ne semblant pas se préoccuper quand la légère brise du soir les envoya tous dans l'eau. Les peuples marins s'accrochèrent et zigzaguèrent autour des quilles en bois, faisant jeu de mettre en accords leurs bonds pour attraper les chapeaux jetés avec leurs têtes, et virevoltant en l'air à chaque fois qu'une écharpe s'accrochait à une patte ou une nageoire, pour faire voler l'étoffe éclatante autour d'eux.

Madame Guipure allait être de la partie pour de tardives commandes de saison, semblait-il. Il regarda les bêtises pendant un instant, puis lança un accio sur le Choixpeau Magique, sur la tête d'un de ces tritons bondissants avant que, également, il soit emmené dans les fonds. Le triton lui lança un regard renfrogné et deux doigts, et Severus retourna le salut avec une grimace, et mit le chapeau trempé en sûreté. La chaleur frémissante de Potter entra dans ses observations un peu plus tard, si proche de son épaule gauche, Severus pouvait sentir le résidu de musc imperceptible de l'enveloppe chaude de sa peau dans l'air frais.

« Et bien, » observa Potter quand Severus se tourna, « On l'a fait. » Ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement, ce qui n'enleva absolument pas la lueur triomphale de ses yeux quand le ponton de leur propre bateau éructa dans un bourdonnement d'excitation et de spéculation. Le personnel n'était pas moins ravi que les étudiants, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient de quelques vestiges d'idées pour apprécier ce qui avait été accompli ce soir. Et plus de sens que d'envoyer leurs affaires par-dessus bord, également. Toujours, il était clair que, Severus n'avait même pas fait disparaître l'échelle du ponton, que les marches du château devaient désormais fourmiller de professeurs de Poudlard écervelés.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta de Potter, mais seulement un petit peu. « Il semble que vous ayez réussi, quelque peu, à achever cette nuit de travail sans vous blesser ou enlever vos vêtements, » accorda-t-il, roulant les parchemins de références un par un, ainsi il n'était pas tenté de sourire.

« Ha, très très ha, » répliqua Potter, serrant sa cape plus fort avec le vent en train de se lever tandis que les bateaux commençaient à revenir vers l'embarcadère du château. « J'ai remarqué que VOUS avez réussi sans donner une seule retenue à quelqu'un, également. »

« La nuit est encore jeune, » lui rappela Severus. « Et non seulement nous avons désormais débarqué, mais il y a aussi votre plan de dîner anormalement optimiste à l'horizon. »

Potter se retourna vers lui en jubilant. « Alors c'est un 'oui' ? » Sourit-il. « Vous viendrez ? »

Severus s'autorisa à lui-même un long soupir. Potter n'avait pas vraiment douté que Severus voudrait y aller, et ils le savaient tous les deux, le morveux voulait l'entendre dire. Severus prit une courte inspiration et releva son menton pour lancer une réplique avec assez de dents pour émousser les étincelles de béatitude dans ces yeux verts. Puis le murmure d'un mouvement près de son oreille le fit se baisser et se retourner, s'appuyant à la rambarde avec sa baguette dans la main et un sort sur les lèvres.

« Doucement, » murmura Potter, son bras se levant avec la vitesse d'un attrapeur pour se saisir d'un oiseau en origami virevoltant dans les airs près de l'épaule de Severus. « C'est juste une note, » dit il, écrasant la chose et l'enfonçant, sans l'avoir lue et toujours remuante, dans sa poche. Mais quelque chose de circonspect était tapi sous l'expression précieusement neutre de Potter, et Severus n'eut pas à regarder vers le couple Weasley pour deviner qui avait plié les fragiles ailes de papier de l'oiseau.

« Vous prenez déjà des rendez vous avec vos sycophantes ? » Renifla-t-il, réduisant les rouleaux avec le reste de ses instruments de bureau, et bannissant le lot dans son laboratoire. « On aurait pu penser que vous auriez gardé vos plans de dîner en premier. »

Là. Cela remit le scintillement dans le vert. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, » sortit Potter, lévitant le Choixpeau Magique toujours trempé de l'embarcadère où Severus l'avait posé, et l'envoyant dans les mains impatientes de la Directrice. « J'ai parfaitement l'intention de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup avant d'avoir d'_autres_ plans pour la nuit, » dit il. « En fait, pourquoi n'épargnons nous pas à Remus l'attente, et transplanons vers les portes d'ici. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Et laisser votre public adorable sans rien d'autre qu'un hochement de tête ? »

Potter grogna. « Je suggère de transplaner directement au restaurant, seulement il y a des douves sur le chemin et je ne veux pas que ces robes se transforment en pierre. Et de toute façon, vous savez que si nous les laissons poser des questions, ils voudront qu'on leur explique toute la foutue nuit. » Et bien, ça c'était vrai. Filius avait déjà une lueur maniaque dans les yeux, figé au bout du quai tandis que les Serdaigles finissaient de débarquer.

Toujours était-il, Severus n'était pas quelqu'un à laisser passer une opportunité, alors, « Vous n'avez jamais été doué pour affronter les conséquences de vos actions, n'est ce pas, Potter ? » Renifla-t-il.

Le morveux parut outré pendant une seconde, avant que le diable ne se montre dans ce sourire éclatant. « Disons juste que je ne me sens pas affronter _vos _adorables fans avant que j'ai enfin réussi à vous placer vous et Remus à la même table. » Il leva son coude, ridiculement galant alors que Severus grognait. « Maintenant vous allez venir sagement et arrêter de faire obstruction, sinon je devrais vous appeler un— » Avec prudence, Potter ravala le mot quand la baguette de Severus pointa devant son nez. Il ne s'arrêta pas d'avoir son air moqueur par contre, maudit soit-il, et sa main sur le bras de Severus n'eut pas plus qu'un frisson.

« Vous, » maugréa-t-il à travers les halètements alarmés sur le quai derrière lui, « êtes un petit et incorrigible—

Le reste de l'insulte fut perdu pour toujours dans la soudaine pression du transplanage, mais Potter l'avait déjà entendue, alors ce n'était pas vraiment perdu.

**oOoOoOo**

Severus détestait la cuisine Indienne.

D'abord, les odeurs étaient d'une confusion accablante, d'une intensité intenable pour un nez qu'il avait passé des décennies à entraîner à de subtils discernements. Des tonnes de cardamome, de curry et de cumin assez intenses pour rendre ses yeux humides avant qu'il ait même pu prendre une bouchée et assujettir son palais à quelque agent à base de poivre destructeur de langue avec lequel sa nourriture avait été dosée.

La seule chose non vertigineusement sur-épicée était le pain, qui était plat, dur et aussi excitant que machouiller du carton. Même le yoghourt avait une pointe aigre sur la langue, laissant la trace écoeurante d'ail et d'aneth dans sa gorge longtemps après qu'il ait avalé.

Tout comme la conversation, en fait ; quelque chose à supporter sur l'acompte de l'enthousiasme plein d'espoir d'un garçon aux yeux vert. Trois bouchées avec l'entrée et Severus savait pour sûr que la chose était futile, et le dîner était voué à un échec certain et spectaculaire.

Le comportement de Lupin avait toujours été calmement impénétrable—un peu comme un sphinx, avec une pose et un mystère que Severus avait secrètement envié pendant des années. Son caractère sensible montrait seulement des émotions translucides même sous la douleur, comme des teintes d'aquarelle sur une toile d'une douceur stoïque. Ses yeux fauves étaient toujours calmes et profonds d'une façon que Severus avait toujours farouchement conservée dans sa mémoire à travers toutes ces années sous le carcan de ses maîtres. Ce calme, ce mystère avait toujours était dans son esprit quand il avait donné en premier le nom du loup-garou en réponse à la ridicule question de Potter.

Quel fou avait il été.

Maintenant, faisant face à cette courtoisie concupiscente et creuse à une table intime, Severus ressentait un fil glacial distinct ; l'eau profonde et calme bordée de glace, la politesse une brise hivernale entre des dents curieusement montrées. Cela faisait vouloir à Severus rien de plus que de piquer l'imbécile pour une démonstration d'une réelle émotion, de briser sa façade soignée jusqu'à ce quelque chose de réel en sorte.

La gymnastique de conversation de Potter ne faisait rien pour adoucir l'humeur grimpante de Severus non plus. L'idiot faisait des pieds et des mains, essayant de forcer une conversation durable plutôt qu'une plainte boiteuse. Discuter du travail sur le sort de cette nuit avait rempli les seules dix minutes convenablement amicales de la nuit avant que le sujet ne soit épuisé, et le premier de beaucoup de moment de silence avait commencé.

Potter, incapable comme toujours de placer des futilités même quand il mâchonnait en regardant ses genoux, fabriquait à tout va, avançant de sujet en sujet tandis que chacun échouait pour allumer une étincelle de camaraderie espérée et de bon copinage. Le temps en Italie, certains problèmes de voyages, des théories de sorts, la cuisine, la musique et (Merlin les aide) même la mode s'étaient étalés à table, aussi mous qu'un étal de poissonnerie.

De cette façon, cependant, les réponses monosyllabiques de Lupin faisaient augmenter la mauvaise humeur de Severus pas moins que les incessantes jacasseries du morveux. Ses propres offres de conversation—souvenirs d'école, révélations éthiques ou professionnelles, ou les mécaniques et transformations de sorts—faisaient que Potter lui donnait des coups de pied sous la table et repartait immédiatement dans le royaume du vulgaire. Severus lui lançait des regards venimeux en réponse et exerçait sa revanche en refusant de remarquer les regards implorants de Potter afin qu'il prenne part à une discussion sur les plages nudistes et gays de San Tropes, et à la place, laissait l'idiot se débrouiller jusqu'à ce que la serveuse mortifiée leur apporte à manger, et une heureuse clôture du sujet.

Pendant un bout de temps, il mangèrent—ou dans le cas de Severus, picorait dans son assiette à la recherche de bouts comestibles—dans un silence qui, si peu amical, était au moins pas tout à fait hostile. Severus commençait à croire que la soirée pourrait possiblement se terminer sans entièrement épuiser sa source de restreint. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il s'ennuyait avec toute la charade, excepté qu'il ne se fichait pas si Potter aurait son inévitable regard de chien battu s'il se levait et sortait du restaurant. Alors il décida de piquer dans son assiette, et de mâcher sa langue pendant une autre demi-heure de la farce accablante, puis ensuite descendrait la rue pour trouver un fish and chips raisonnablement décent qu'il pourrait ramener dans ses quartiers.

Et il aurait juste à terminer la soirée dans la cachette de Potter plus tard, et même de l'appeler. C'est la plus belle option restante, supposa-t-il.

Mais non. Cinq minutes avant sa limite auto-imposée, Potter avait dû recommencer et amena le sujet du nouveau livre de Lupin.

« C'est celui sur les Inferi, pas vrai ? Celui dont tu parlais cet été ? Tu devrais avoir presque fini avec les dernières retouches maintenant, » dit il, tout innocent, un charme désespérant. « Alors comment ça se passe ? »

Lupin ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et ses yeux ne clignotèrent pas en direction de Severus. Puis un sourire apparut, humble et creux et gentil tandis qu'il enfournait un morceau de viande dans sa bouche, et répliqua, « Oh, bien. »

« Parce que tu sais Severus connais tout un tas de truc sur—ow. » Potter lança un regard noir à Severus, et mis sa jambe hors d'atteinte. « Et bien, vous les connaissez. »

« Les Inferi étaient une obsession du Lord Noir, Potter, pas la mienne, » siffla Severus, en ayant maintenant complètement fini avec son dîner, et de toute nourriture à jamais, pour être honnête. « J'ai appris seulement ce que je devais savoir afin de contrer ses efforts, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à discuter de ceci dans un putain de foutu _restaurant_, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

« Non, » Potter releva son menton, ses yeux brillant de challenge. « Ce dont nous discutons c'est du _livre_ de Remus, et si vous essayez de prétendre que ça ne vous intéresse pas au moins un petit peu, je vous appellerai un menteur. »

Severus serra les dents. « Quelle part du _comportement en société_ échouez vous à comprendre, petit infidèle ? On ne doit pas commencer à discuter de _cadavres_, vivant ou mort, à table ! »

Potter eut la folle impudence de rire. « Oui, maman. Alors Remus, qu'as-tu décidé pour ce chapitre sur la conservation par l'eau ? Est-ce que tu passes par l'angle élémentaire, ou le temporel ? »

Lupin déposa sa fourchette avec un clac calme, et essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette. « Je préférerais ne pas en discuter là tout de suite, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Harry, » dit il, et cette fois, il regarda Severus, avec une neutralité absolue dans ses yeux ambrés et mornes. « Peut être une autre fois ? »

Et Severus réalisa qu'il en avait eu entièrement assez.

Il chiffonna sa serviette et l'envoya par-dessus son plat picoré tandis qu'il reculait sa chaise. « Peut être puis je faire quelque chose pour agrémenter la conversation, » rabroua-t-il, puis tourna sur ses talons et marcha en direction des toilettes pour homme.

Potter apparut au niveau de son épaule alors que Severus se lavait les mains, et un seul regard de ces yeux verts réprobateurs fut assez pour faire relever son dos. « Osez me gronder, Potter, » dit Severus à travers ses dents, « Et vous aurez des furoncles à germer pendant une semaine. »

« Je n'allais pas, » répliqua Potter, tournant sur ses talons et mouillant ses mains. « Mais aviez vous à amener ce truc avec mon père et la serre ? »

« Potter… »

« Je sais. »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester là où je ne suis pas désiré, et de prétendre que c'est _divertissant_, sans compter de plaisante compagnie ! » Severus lança un sort de séchage si fort que l'eau s'évapora en laissant ses doigts rougis et endoloris.

« Je sais, je sais. » Le morveux leva ses paumes mouillées en capitulation. « Je suis désolé. Il est désolé aussi, j'en suis sûr. Remus est juste mal à l'aise, c'est tout. Ça fait des années qu'il ne vous a pas vu et… » Severus ne fit aucun effort pour cacher son reniflement, et les sourcils de Potter se froncèrent avec chagrin. « Il ne voulait pas être insultant. Vous savez que ce n'est pas son comportement. Juste… juste laissez moi lui parler pendant une minute, d'accord ? »

« Pour quelle finalité, Potter ? » Demanda Severus, se détournant de la réflexion douloureusement sérieuse. « Vous allez lui dire d'être gentil, et il prétendra un peu plus fort ne pas me haïr ? Imaginez vous que j'apprécie l'idée d'être toléré ? Croyez vous qu'il me plaît que mes collègues souffrent si fortement de ma compagnie que je rechercherais une telle ostensible ambivalence dans mes relations personnelles ? »

Potter cligna des yeux. « Ambivalence ? »

« Enfin, c'est difficilement ce qui est proposé ce soir, bien sûr, » Severus serra les dents pour répondre. « Mais avec l'intervention de Merlin, nous pouvons espérer de l'atteindre avant qu'un de nous deux n'ensorcelle l'autre à l'arrivée du pudding. » Il frémit dans l'effort de garder sa voix basse alors que ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était de sortir de ses gonds, réduire la coquille vide d'amabilités réticentes en un tas de débris, et écraser chaque âme qui aurait le malheur d'être témoin de son humiliation sous les ruines écroulées de sa fierté.

Potter posa une main sur son bras ; un poids solide, froid et mouillé, mais assez caressant pour enterrer un peu de sa rage tremblante et permettre à l'étau dans sa poitrine de se desserrer un peu. Severus prit une grande inspiration, laissa aller, et ferma les yeux. « C'est sans espoir, Potter. »

« S'il vous plaît, » fut la réponse, faible et proche. « N'abandonnez pas. Essayez encore un peu. »

Severus attrapa la main sur son bras et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. « Pourquoi ? » Potter re-cligna des yeux et Severus appuya sa pensée. « Pourquoi est ce important pour vous que j'essaye ? »

« Je… » Il déglutit, mâchonna adorablement sa lèvre. « Je veux juste que vous soyez… que _tous les deux_, vous soyez heureux ? »

Severus ignora son autocorrection, et ne laissa pas Potter enlever sa main. « Et vous imaginez que Remus Lupin peut me rendre heureux ? »

Potter fit un seul et solennel hochement de tête. « Je pense qu'il pourrait apprendre comment faire, si vous pouviez apprendre comment le laisser. Mais tous les deux avez grandi en ayant l'habitude d'être seul, et pas du tout heureux. Peut être que la tolérance est juste le premier pas que vous avez à faire. »

Faites confiance à Potter pour vous offrir un inattaquable pied de nez à la place d'une réponse valable.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et relâcha les doigts de Potter. Ils restèrent enlacés avec les siens pendant un long moment, puis le jeune homme s'approcha et pressa un baiser sec et chaste sur les lèvres de Severus. « N'abandonnez pas maintenant, ok ? » Murmura-t-il. « Et ne partez pas. Laissez moi juste une minute ou deux avec lui… »

Puis il disparut derrière la porte, sans attendre de voir si Severus était d'accord ou pas. Fou confiant.

Severus marcha vers le vestibule, son estomac incertain s'il brûlait à cause de la misérable nourriture, ou gelait à cause de la colère. A sa gauche était la cuisine, agitée avec les plats et les serveurs tous trop occupés à commettre d'autres atrocités culinaires pour remarquer s'il s'était éclipsé sous un sort de désillusion. Severus pouvait voir la rue de derrière la porte, entrouverte pour permettre aux fumées mortelles de poivre de s'échapper.

Il secoua légèrement sa baguette, sentit le sort s'installer sur lui comme une fine couche graisseuse.

Un serveur se précipita hors de la cuisine, passa si près que Severus dut se pencher en arrière pour éviter son coude. Il ne regarda même pas une fois en direction de Severus.

°_N'abandonnez pas maintenant…_°

Foutu Potter, de toute façon.

Severus suivit le serveur de retour dans la salle du restaurant, restant dans l'ombre de l'homme tandis qu'il s'approchait de la table là où Potter était assis en conversation sérieuse avec un Remus Lupin ouvertement réticent. Potter ne le regarda pas et les yeux de Lupin ne clignèrent pas dans sa direction quand Severus se glissa derrière un épais pilier en plastique, et s'installa pour finalement apprendre la vérité de la chose.

« Harry, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, » dit le loup du bord de sa tasse de thé. Ses yeux était plus sombrement ténébreux dans la réflexion de la vitre, et peut être Severus pouvait voir du regret là… ou peut être était-ce juste de la dyspepsie. « Et je suis désolé ça ne va vraiment pas—

« Non, s'il te plaît, » Potter attrapa le coude de Lupin, comme si immobile il pouvait entendre la vérité. « Ne dis pas ça. Non. »

« Mais c'est vrai, Harry, et tu as juste besoin de l'entendre. Je suis désolé mais je suis juste trop—

« —trop vieux, » défia Potter. « Trop usé. Trop fatigué. Mais tu ne l'es _pas_. Pas vraiment. Tonks se fichait de toutes ces choses, alors pourquoi penses-tu que tout le monde y accorderait de l'importance ? »

Lupin lui fit un sévère regard d'avertissement. « Ce n'est pas au sujet de Nymphadora. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas du tout. Mais ça serait ok si ça l'était, un petit peu. » Potter haussa les épaules, et piocha dans son plat. « Je veux dire, je sais que tu l'aimais, et ça m'a vraiment fait mal quand elle a été tuée, mais tu aimais Sirius aussi, et—

« Aime. »

Potter releva la tête, interrogatif.

« Aime, pas aimais, » répéta Lupin. « Je les aime toujours tous les deux, même s'ils ne peuvent pas donner une réciproque. Tout comme j'aime toujours Albus, et James, et Lily, Harry. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux de moi. » Il passa une main pleine de cicatrices dans ses cheveux, révélant des zébrures d'argent parmi l'or. « Je ne peux pas être ce que tu veux que je sois. »

« Ce que _je_… » Potter se rassit sur sa chaise, étonné. Puis il gloussa comme une fillette. « Tu penses que je veux… »

Severus ferma les yeux et se dit à lui-même de ne pas ensorceler l'idiot.

« Non, Remus tu as tout faux, » parvint il à dire après un instant.

« Harry, je ne veux vraiment pas—

« Ce n'est pas pour _moi_ que tout ça est, c'est—

Cette fois ce fut Lupin qui attrapa le coude de Potter. « Je. Sais. »

Severus laissa son souffle s'échapper en une longue et silencieuse expiration. Son estomac se calma instantanément.

« Tu sais ? Mais—

« Tu a été beaucoup de choses, pour beaucoup de gens, Harry, » La voix du loup-garou se réchauffa, mais seulement un peu. « Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment été subtil, n'est ce pas ? C'est assez évident que tu essaies de me mettre avec Snape. »

« Enfin, au moins j'essayais de te mettre à _parler_ avec lui, » temporisa maussadement Potter. « C'est pas comme si j'allais te pousser dans sa chambre et fermer la porte, mais je pensais qu'après toutes ces années, vous deux auriez pu peut être juste—

« Enterrer la hache de guerre ? » Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux tapi derrière les dents qui égratignèrent le dernier mot. Potter l'entendit également, et ses yeux se froncèrent.

« _Il est _consentant pour laisser le passé être le passé. »

« Et quels passés seraient-ce, Harry ? » La tasse de Lupin clinqua contre la soucoupe. « Celui où il a violemment tué un vieil homme malade qui aurait dû avoir la permission de mourir paisiblement dans son lit avec ses amis et sa famille autour de lui ? »

Derrière son pilier, Severus acquiesça, sentant que le mouvement déliait le nœud glacial dans sa gorge. Il s'était attendu à ça. Il s'y était.

Lupin ignora l'interruption. « Ou peut être pense-t-il au passé où il a poussé Sirius à se mettre en danger encore et encore et toujours encore, jusqu'à ce que ça le tue finalement. Ou celui où il m'a fait expulser de Poudlard par un accidentel glissement de langue. »

« Ou celui où _tu_ as essayé de le manger, peut être ? » La voix de Potter devint fragile et blessée. « Tu as fais ça deux fois, tu sais. Où peut être pense-t-il au passé quand tu te tenais là portant un putain de badge de préfet et laissais Sirius et mon père être des trous du cul avec lui sans dire un mot ! »

Severus fut surpris à cela. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter ait cette vision de son souvenir volé dans la pensine, mais quelque chose dans l'étau qu'était son torse se relâcha juste un peu à la défense typiquement Griffondorienne de l'idiot.

« Et ouais, je sais que tu avais seulement seize ans, et que Sirius et mon père avaient seize ans et que Snape aussi avait seize ans, et que vous étiez tous des idiots à ce moment là, » continua Potter. « J'ai eu seize et j'ai été un idiot une fois moi aussi, Remus, et c'est _ça_ qui fait que Sirius ait été tué. Ça, et toutes ces foutues années à Azkaban, qui le rendait fou d'être enfermé. Pas Severus. Severus ne lui a pas fait ça. Tu ne peux pas le haïr pour une chose qu'il n'a même pas faite, c'est pas juste. »

_La vie est injuste, espèce de fou narcissique_, pensa Severus en refermant son poing. Mais à voix haute, il ne dit rien, regardant simplement les réflexions sur la vitre assombrie, et attendant que l'orage se déclare sur le visage du loup-garou pour sortir. Une jeune et jolie sorcière s'approcha de l'extérieur en marchant, son bras enroulé au coude de son sorcier. Tandis qu'elle passait, la lumière du restaurant réverbéra une étincelle de feu glacé de l'anneau de son troisième doigt.

Severus cligna des yeux et se dit en lui-même que c'était la fortune qui avait placé le reflet furtif si près des yeux de Remus Lupin quand il dit, « Juste ? Il n'y avait rien de juste sur ce que Severus a fait à James et Lily. »

Severus frémit. Potter également.

« Il n'a pas—c'était Pettigrew ! »

« Ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir besoin d'un _fidelis_ si Snape n'avait pas raconté à son maître la prophétie. »

« Mais, » Potter essaya d'atteindre la main de Lupin, mais le loup-garou se recula, implacable. « Mais Remus, je n'étais même pas né quand cette prophétie a été faite. Snape ne savait même pas que c'était sur mes parents. »

« Peut être pas, » accorda Lupin. « Mais il a toujours été un homme intelligent, Harry. Il devait savoir que cette information tuerait probablement un enfant innocent. Alors même si ce n'était pas sa malveillance intentionnelle qui m'a privé de mon meilleur ami au monde, il l'a quand même fait. Il les a fait tuer, si tu additionnes le tout. »

« Voldemort l'aurait su de toute façon, » Potter en fou fidèle, insista. « Il l'aurait su par Peter. Il était dans l'Ordre lui aussi, après tout, et… » Il laissa en suspend quand l'expression fermée de Lupin ne s'adoucit pas. « Remus, s'il te plaît. C'était _mes parents_. Si je peux lui pardonner pour avoir fait une erreur stupide et égoïste, si je peux laisser le blâme sur Voldemort, à qui il appartient, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-tu—

« Parce que, » répliqua Lupin avec une terrible précision. « Tu ne les connaissais pas. Tu aimais l'idée de tes parents, mais les gens en eux même étaient partis… avaient été tués quand tu étais trop jeune pour te souvenir de quoique ce soit sur eux. »

Potter se renfrogna. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! je me souviens—

« Tu aimais l'_idée_ de ta mère et de ton père, de la même manière que tous les enfants orphelins le font ; peut être de façon plus personnelle que l'idée d'une marraine-fée, ou du Père Noël, mais toujours objectivement. Mais tu ne—tu ne pouvais pas _les_ aimer ! » Les yeux de Lupin étaient ardents au final, avec toutes les émotions restreintes qu'il avait caché avant à Severus ; un gouffre de peine, de désolation, de colère, de confusion, de solitude, et une impuissante espèce de furie qui fit penser brièvement à Severus à une patte mâchonnée, prisonnière d'un piège à loup.

« Je _les_ ai connu, Harry. J'ai connu les sons qu'elle faisait quand elle chantait. J'ai connu quelle marque de cigarette il aimait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la cuisine indienne, mais il l'aurait mangée si Patmol avait insisté. J'ai connu ce qu'était de la serrer dans mes bras, et de sentir ses cheveux et sa peau quand ses hormones devenaient folles pendant sa grossesse, et j'ai connu avec quelle force il pouvait envoyer un coup de poing quand il est rentré et c'est fait une mauvaise idée. » Lupin fit une pause pour exhaler un souffle tremblant, sa main enserrant sa serviette en l'étranglant.

« J'ai connu quel bonbon moldu elle aimait, et quel alcool sorcier le rendait saoul le plus vite. J'ai connu qui étaient ses partenaires d'étude à l'école, et j'ai connu tous les devoirs où il a triché. Je les ai connu, Harry. Ils étaient de vrais gens pour moi, tout comme Sirius, et Albus, et Nymphadora, et je ne les reverrais plus _jamais_ ! » Et avec ça, sa voix et son regard se brisèrent. Lupin détourna le regard, essuya ses yeux avec un faible juron.

Potter, stupéfié, haleta ouvertement. « Remus… » murmura-t-il.

Severus ferma les yeux, prit une bonne inspiration et acquiesça. Il s'était attendu à ça. Il s'y était. Il se tourna pour regarder la sortie, mais la voix de Potter le prit de court.

« Ne réalises tu pas que Severus est un personne réelle aussi ? Il a un bonbon préféré, et une gnôle qui lui monte direct à la tête également. Et peut être que tu ne lui as jamais fait de câlin ou quoique ce soit, mais il ne sens pas comme les choses qu'il utilise dans ses potions, et il a un mauvais crochet du gauche quand il devient trop furieux pour se souvenir de sa baguette, ce que j'admets, je lui pique assez souvent. » Potter soupira, pris une fourchetée de son plat et regarda celui qui lui servait d'oncle très tristement. « Est-ce que les gens que tu ne peux plus avoir de nouveau signifient vraiment que tu ne pourras jamais avoir personne d'autre ? Que tu ne peux pas avancer ? »

« Harry, stop. » La voix de Lupin ne permettait aucun argument. « Juste arrête. Il est clair que, pour n'importe quelle raison, tu as décidé que tu appréciais l'homme. J'ai accepté ça, et pour ta santé, j'ai fait un effort. Je lui ai…pardonné, » oh, si étriqué, ce mot sur ces lèvres. Lupin se renfrogna au reniflement incrédule d'Harry. « Je lui ai _pardonné_, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie, ou que je veux devenir son ami, ou son confident, » et là, les yeux ambrés de Lupin se levèrent pour regarder la fenêtre, affrontant le regard de Severus dans la réflexion de la vitre. « Ou son amant. »

Severus sentit son menton se lever, se durcir, mais le couteau apparemment, n'avait pas été enfoncé assez loin. Lupin arrêta d'étrangler sa serviette et la plaça près de son plat. « Je lui ai pardonné, Harry, » dit il, repoussant sa chaise. « C'est tout ce que tu peux me demander. Et c'est plus que ce qu'il a le droit d'attendre de moi. »

« La vérité, enfin, Lupin ? » Dit Severus quand le loup-garou passa près de son coin sombre. « Je me suis demandé combien de temps tu tiendrais avant d'avoir le courage de le faire. »

Les pas de Lupin s'écartèrent juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse voir. Mais quand il se retourna, son précieux masque neutre était en place. « Severus, Harry, s'il vous plaît excusez moi de couper court à notre soirée. Je viens juste de voir l'heure, et je dois être sûr d'avoir la chance de parler avec l'auror Shackelbolt avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard ce soir. »

Il tendit sa main, immobile et pâle comme une figurine de plâtre. Severus la regarda en reniflant et ne tendit pas la sienne.

« Severus, _s'il vous plaît_, » chuchota Harry.

Mais Lupin avait déjà enlevé l'offre faussée, cachée sous un sourire pareillement faux, et se retourna vers la porte. « S'il vous plaît, restez et appréciez votre dîner. C'est pour moi. Je m'arrangerais juste avec le maître d'hôtel sur le chemin de la sortie. »

Dans un cocon de furie noire, Severus réalisa que sa baguette était dans sa main. Tremblante. Il la leva, la pointa dans le dos du loup-garou en retraite, et fit la seule chose qui avait un sens.

Il transplana. En sûreté. A la maison.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

_ARGH… je ne sais pas quand arrive la suite, assez vite j'espère… Laissez moi tous vos commentaires et appréciations, je vous réponds avec plaisir !_


	15. Combien de fois abusé

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil.

Note pour ce chapitre : Avis aux fans, ce soir, Draco va être un vrai conard. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s…

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 15 : Combien de fois abusé

**oOoOoOo**

23 octobre, suite.

**oOoOoOo**

_Monsieur,_

_Mon acompte journalier n'a pas été déposé à mon compte à Gringotts depuis plus de deux semaines._

_Les termes de notre arrangement étaient particulièrement spécifiques, et je ne les ai pas transgressés. Je suis capable de sécuriser votre paquet pour une livraison quand vous voulez et je le ferai à moins que vous ne me remettiez le solde en entier de ce que vous me devez._

_Ma réputation vous a obligé à faire appel à mon aide pour votre affaire et elle devrait également vous dissuader de sous-estimer ma contrariété, si vous aviez décidé de vous jouer de moi. Je me sens redevable de vous prévenir que je suis bien trop lâche pour vous attaquer directement. Je trouve cela plus efficace d'utiliser mon temps et mon énergie pour m'en prendre à ceux qui m'ont utilisé à travers leurs amis et leurs relations. Cependant, comme faveur à ces innocents, je prends bien soin à leur faire connaître la raison exacte derrière leur infortune. C'est seulement juste, après tout._

_De quoi que ce soit d'autre dont vous me croyez capable, Monsieur, je vous suggère de m'en croire capable. Payez moi ce que vous m'avez promis, tout ce que vous m'avez promis. Puis je vous livrerai le colis comme prévu et notre association pourra prendre fin sur une note mutuellement profitable._

_Avec beaucoup de sincérité,_

_Votre associé._

**oOoOoOo**

« Snape, ouvrez la porte ! Allez, vous ne pouvez pas juste—

« Potter, je suis conscient que vous avez été élevé par des singes dans une jungle, mais même vous devriez savoir qu'une porte fermée signifie que vous n'êtes pas _bienvenu_ ! Maintenant, FOUTEZ moi le camp ! »

« Je ne vous laisserez pas seul, Snape, pas après ça ! Allez. Laissez moi entrer. »

« PARTEZ Potter ! _Etre seul_ est précisément ce que j'aimerais être, bordel ! Je ne veux PAS de vous faisant les cent pas dans mes quartiers et essayant de me faire parler de mes putains de _sentiments_ ! Je veux du silence, je veux de la solitude et je veux un verre, dans cet ordre ! »

« Très bien, je peux vous avoir un verre. Et je peux être sage aussi, je le promets. Laissez moi juste entrer ! »

« Fichtre, quelle part de 'solitude' est au-delà de votre entendement ? »

« La part où vous attendez de moi de juste partir et de vous laissez tout seul après avoir entendu quelqu'un qui vous est cher dire ces choses sur vous. Ce n'est pas juste, de…partir comme ça. Vous n'auriez pas—

« Je _souhaite_ l'être ! Seul ! Sans compagnie ! Isolé ! Ce qui veut dire que je souhaite que vous, et tout autre créature au monde, d'aller faire ce que vous aviez prévu de faire, mais de le faire QUELQUE PART AILLEURS ! »

« … »

« Fichtre, Potter, partez. Allez à Pré-au-Lard si vous voulez jouez le héros auprès de quelqu'un. Pas de doute que dans un pub ou un autre, vous trouverez quelques misérables qui ont besoin de votre épaule pour déverser tout leur chagrin. »

« Je ne veux pas être votre héros, Severus. Je veux juste être votre ami. »

« …très bien. »

« Très bien ? »

« Oui. Très bien. Soyez mon ami. Mais partez et faites le de Pré-au-Lard. Ou de votre cottage. Ou de N'IMPORTE où ailleurs. Pouvez vous faire ça, imbécile ? »

« …très bien. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

**oOoOoOo**

Les Trois Balais était bondé ; comblé jusqu'aux moindres recoins par des Sorcières et des Sorciers qui avaient vu des lumières délirantes dans le ciel du Nord, et à la façon de chaque humain doté de raison, s'étaient pressés de commérer, débattre, spéculer, boire fortement, flirter les uns les autres, et conclure en fin de compte qu'importe la cause du feu d'artifice au dessus de l'école cette nuit, c'était probablement les faits d'Harry Potter.

Et pour une fois, cela convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Premièrement, parce que _c'était_ ses faits—les siens et ceux de Snape, et Harry n'en était pas honteux. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'un léger glamour personnel était beaucoup plus facile à maintenir dans une foule. Voix, odeurs, et vêtements, tout devient plus fort, à partir du moment où vous casez des gens dans un même endroit, et l'attention aux détails est la première chose à s'estomper. Alors c'était une foutue bonne chose que la plupart des gens se bousculant pour de la place aux Trois Balais ne regardaient pas à deux fois un petit type fluet qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qui n'était en fait que lui-même au milieu d'eux.

Ou à un petit type fluet qu'ils _pensaient_ tous connaître et auraient reconnu au premier coup d'œil, s'il n'avait pas été sous un glamour 'd'étranger oubliable'. Et ainsi, bien qu'aucun des locaux n'auraient pu voir sous le charme d'Harry s'ils lui avaient donné un deuxième coup d'œil, aucun d'eux ne faisaient suffisamment attention pour en jeter un premier.

Et cela convenait parfaitement à Harry également.

Il garda la tête baissée, les coudes rentrés, et murmura une excuse occasionnelle tandis qu'ils traçait son chemin jusqu'au bar bondé. Le bar en lui-même le reconnut comme un habitué par contre, et lui fit germer un nouveau tabouret quand il approcha, bousculant deux buveurs qui l'encadrèrent à la soudaine et subtile éruption d'espace sorcier. La fille cria et s'accrocha un peu éméchée à son siège, et l'homme, qui avait visiblement tenté de la draguer, jura tandis qu'il cherchait après sa pinte de bière et la manqua.

« Là, » Harry leur fit glisser leurs boissons alors qu'il s'asseyait. « Désolé. »

« Débile, » observa l'homme, et se détourna.

La femme, par contre, reçut son gin rose avec un large sourire rose. « 'té alors, » pépia-t-elle. Puis ses yeux se froncèrent. « Dites, vous êtes pas—

« Non, » répliqua Harry, relançant muettement son glamour plus fort, et avec une couche de sort d'oubliette cette fois. « Non je ne suis pas. »

Ses yeux bruns devinrent vitreux un instant et ses sourcils se plissèrent comme si elle avait une légère migraine. Puis elle acquiesça. « Désolée. Une erreur. »

« Débile profond, » observa alors l'homme à côté de lui.

Harry l'ignora, plus qu'enclin à consentir à son appréciation de toute façon. Il avait quelque part réussi à affecter sa seule famille restante et son seul ami restant en un seul coup, après tout, hein ? S'embrouiller avec la mémoire éméchée d'une fille et la timidité maladive d'un type était difficilement son seul péché de la soirée.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous prendrez ? » Rosmerta plaça un sous-bock devant lui. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, surpris de le reconnaître. Harry jura intérieurement, partit à la recherche de sa baguette mais avant que ses doigts n'aient pu la toucher, l'habituel sourire de la propriétaire était revenu. Et si son sourire habituel était un peu plus sous-entendu qu'à la normale, Harry était toujours pathétiquement reconnaissant de l'absence de scandale.

« Un scotch, s'il te plaît, » dit Harry. « Oban ? » Elle sourit, et invoqua la bouteille pour lui, mais Harry secoua la tête tandis qu'elle l'installait près du verre à whisky. « Juste deux doigt, s'il te plaît. »

Qu'elle versa, après que son sourire soit devenu fier et chaleureux. Etrange, étant donné la quantité d'argent qu'elle avait fait sur le dos d'Harry quand il pouvait descendre la bouteille en entier au comptoir. Harry se contenta d'être content qu'elle n'essaye pas d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Il y a quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que Rosmerta renvoyait la bouteille flotter vers l'étagère.

« C'est un peu serré, même pour un vendredi, n'est ce pas ? » Elle rit. « Il y a une soirée ce soir, en fait. Ils ont loué la salle de derrière pour ça, alors les réguliers sont collés ici. » Elle donna au comptoir quelques coups de torchon, et pencha la tête. « Tu pourrais aller voir s'ils—

« Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir une autre pinte, femme ? » Le beuglement venait de l'autre bout du bar.

« De l'argent et des manières, Ian, » hurla-t-elle en retour, « Et tu n'en as aucun ! » Mais elle partit quand même servir l'homme.

Harry eut un rictus dans son verre, puis se laissa aller pour que les bruits et l'énergie de la foule le submergent. Ça l'aidait quelque part ; là où des douzaines de gens n'en avaient rien à faire de qui il était, ou dans quel merdier il s'était mis en tentant de faire que deux amis s'apprécient… ou putain, même s'acceptent l'un et l'autre.

Ils s'en fichaient qu'il soit apparemment si désespéré pour de l'affection qu'il avait essayait de la faire passer à deux hommes qui s'étaient abusés d'une manière ou d'une autre pendant des décennies.

Bravo pour son happy end de seconde main. Bravo pour sa preuve que les happy ends pouvait quand même exister…

Harry soupira et souhaita pendant un instant qu'il ait laissé Rosmerta laisser la bouteille après tout.

« Excusez moi, » roucoula la fille à côté de lui alors que Harry dégustait la liqueur fumée et brûlante. « Cela ne vous gênerait pas de garder ça pendant que je m'éclipse à côté ? »

« Pas du tout, » dit Harry sans regarder. Il y eut un espèce de moment d'hésitation, puis un reniflement déçu, et un effleurement beaucoup trop proche quand elle descendit du tabouret et vacilla.

« Débile _complet_ et profond, » dit l'homme à côté d'Harry à sa bière. Puis il tressaillit et jura quand Harry fit glisser le gilet en fourrure rose du dos du tabouret et le lui lança. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, sale branque ? »

« Mets le sur le dos de ta chaise, » grogna Harry, s'assurant de garder ses yeux cachés par sa frange quand il glissa du siège et poussa le verre à moitié vide de la fille. « Elle te le demandera quand elle reviendra de là-bas, et bordel tu pourras bien avoir les nerfs de lui demander son adresse de cheminette alors. »

L'homme le fixa pendant un instant, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour ne rien dire. Puis il claqua ses dents et fit exactement ce que Harry lui avait dicté. Il retourna à sa bière sans un mot de remerciement, et cela convint parfaitement à Harry également. La seule personne à qui il voulait vraiment parler là maintenant ne voulait pas _lui_ parler, de toute façon.

« Quand ai-je failli à vous faire pleinement comprendre que vous n'étiez pas importun… » murmura Harry pour lui-même, secouant la tête. Snape l'avait fait assez pleinement ce soir, n'est ce pas ? Qu'importe les excuses, qu'importe les réparations, qu'importe le confort qu'Harry avait à offrir, ce n'était pas assez. Et honnêtement, Harry ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait _être_ un jour assez. Intentionnellement ou non, Harry l'avait effectivement mené sur cette voie pendant un an, et Snape n'était pas de l'espèce à pardonner, hein ? Etant donné la difficulté qu'Harry avait eu pour lui faire croire que toute cette aventure n'était pas une farce élaborée en premier lieu, Harry n'avait aucune chance de clamer l'ignorance désormais.

Il soupira, secoua la tête et but de nouveau. Quel gigantesque merdier tout ceci était devenu.

Des pas se rapprochèrent par derrière du siège d'Harry, et il se tourna un peu plus, espérant éviter un nouvel effleurement 'accidentel' de sa cuisse. Peut être que s'il était chanceux, la fille comprendrait le sous-entendu—et le changement de siège—avec bienveillance. Le tabouret de bar grinça, mais en se détournant d'Harry, alors il se laissa se relaxer et ignora les murmures sourds échangés près de lui—les laissa couler dans le général ronflement humain tandis qu'il contemplait la futilité de tout ceci dans l'ombre mordorée de son verre.

Puis une brise magique remonta le long de la nuque d'Harry tel le chatouillis d'une plume. Il sursauta, se retournant avec un regard noir pour ne pas trouver la fille à laquelle il s'était attendu sur le siège près de lui, mais un jeune homme svelte avec des cheveux pâles à la place.

« Tu es pathétique, » dit il à Harry tandis que le sorcier derrière lui s'écroula sur le comptoir et commença à ronfler.

« Pardon ? » Harry cligna des yeux, puis vit abruptement au travers du glamour. « Putain… Ecoute, Malfoy, ce siège est pris, alors pourquoi tu ne… » il soupira dégouté quand Draco se saisit du gin rose de la fille et prit une gorgée, tout sourcil et charme feint, « …ferais pas comme chez toi de toute façon, puisque Dieu sait depuis, tu ne peux pas commencer à agir comme une personne normale. Ils pourraient te retirer des points de princesse. »

« Tsk. » Draco prit une autre gorgée, et sourit sciemment. « Je note que tu ne te soucis pas de le nier. »

« Nier que tu es un trou du cul ? Quel est l'intérêt là-dedans ? »

« Vieilles histoires, Golden Boy. J'y ai mis fin. Encore que, ça ne te rende pas, » et il donna un coup hargneux à l'épaule d'Harry, « moins pathétique. »

« Dégage, » Dit à Harry à travers ses dents, et se détourna.

Mais bien sûr, Draco ne le fit pas. « Mais regarde toi, » dit il, cognant le tibia d'Harry quand il croisa les jambes sous le bar. « Un pub plein de gens riant, discutant, prenant du bon temps, et est ce que tu ris avec eux ? Bien sur que non. Tu te caches là au comptoir sous un glamour que _je_ t'ai appris, alors que tu meurs secrètement d'envie que ton petit fan club y voit au travers et remarque que tu es ici. Et pourquoi ? » Le souffle de Draco écarta les cheveux près de l'oreille d'Harry quand il s'approcha. « Parce que tu es trop effrayé de passer parmi eux avec ton vrai visage et de marcher jusqu'à la porte. »

Harry posa sa main sur le monogramme brodé sur la poche de la cape de Draco et le repoussa vers son siège. « Je suis sérieux, » l'avertit-il. « Va-t-en. »

« Tu vois ? » Draco sourit et finit le gin rose. « Tout aussi pathétique que toi prétendant me fuir, vraiment. »

Harry, geste suspendu, postillonna, « Te fuir—

Draco le coupa en grimaçant. « Oh, tu es bon dans ton rôle de vierge effarouchée, je te l'accorde, mais tu sembles oublier, que je te _connais_. Je vois comment tu es toujours un pas en retrait, mais _seulement juste_ un pas. » Il se rapprocha de nouveau, suffisant et certain, avec un regard aussi dur et gris qu'un lac gelé. « Et tu prends bien soin de ne jamais _vraiment_ être en retrait avec moi, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Jamais très loin pour que je ne puisse pas décider de te courir après. » Il se redressa quand Harry leva sa main, mais son sourire ne vacilla pas. « Admets le, tu es un allumeur. »

Harry le fixa pendant un long et silencieux moment, se demandant comment au monde il avait réussi à se convaincre lui-même que Draco tenait plus du sang de Narcissa que de celui de Lucius, ou qu'il y avait quelque chose de la tendresse de Sirius dans ces yeux de la famille Black. A la longue, il secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de son scotch. « Tu es malade. Egalement, le bâtard le plus égocentrique que j'ai rencontré depuis ce putain de Gilderoy Lockart. »

Le sourire de Malfoy devint cassant. « Pas besoin de flatterie, _Harry_, » il dit le nom plus fort que nécessaire et Harry s'ordonna de ne pas trembler. « Et il n'y a absolument aucun besoin de tes petits jeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ce que tu as à faire est de me demander ce que tous les deux nous savons que tu veux. »

Grinçant des dents, Harry commença à se retourner, mais un aperçu de son visage dans le miroir de derrière l'arrêta ; les joues rougissantes, le regard furieux et brillant et tout aussi farouchement alerte qu'il avait dû été lors de ces leçons avortées de légilimencie pendant sa cinquième année. Le cœur saignant, dirait Severus. Faisant connaître tous ses mouvements avant d'avoir lever sa baguette. Si vous n'apprenez pas à contrôler vos émotions, Potter, vous n'aurez aucune chance devant…

_Plus jamais._

Le visage de Harry se ferma, mais il permit à son dégoût de passer au travers de son regard tandis qu'il finissait son verre et le reposait vide sur le bar. « Je ne veux rien du tout venant de toi, Draco, » dit il, calme et mesuré comme s'il voulait que les mots s'ancrent. « Tu es celui qui a décidé de prendre un apprentissage à l'école ; je ne t'ai pas invité et je suis putain de sûr que je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour que tu sois admis sur ces putains de terres. Mais depuis que tu es revenu à l'école, tu as reniflé autour de moi comme une chienne en chaleur, et j'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol. Non, » avertit Harry alors que la main de Draco se crispa près de sa manche. Puis il s'éloigna du bar et laissa Draco voir sa propre baguette, déjà dans sa main et couchée sur ses cuisses. « La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas déjà transfiguré en limace est que je n'avais pas envie de l'attention que ça amènerait. »

Le visage de Draco se figea un instant, les yeux brillants avec quelque chose proche de la furie. Et puis, il sourit nonchalamment, se pencha vers l'homme inconscient, et lui vola sa pinte à moitié vide comme si Harry n'avait pas dit un mot.

Non impressionné, mais très fatigué par la totalité de l'échange, Harry soupira. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, » dit il. « Tu devais vraiment juste partir, avant que quelqu'un réalise qui tu es. »

Le visage fermé se fendit d'un sourire prédateur, et Draco fit parcourir le bout de son pied contre le mollet d'Harry. « Ça te ressemble plus, Potter. Où devrions nous aller ; ton cottage, mon placard, une chambre au-dessus ? Ou peut être que tu as envie de tirer un coup contre le mur des toilettes ? »

« Christ, Draco, » cria Harry, donnant un coup dans le pied pour le dégager. « Si l'un d'entre nous est pathétique, je pense que c'est pas moi, putain ! »

« Ça a toujours été _toi_, Potter ! » Renvoya Draco, les dents serrées.

Harry regarda dans le miroir, et renforça son glamour. « Garde ta putain de voix basse ! »

« Oh, d'accord. » Draco ne baissa pas la voix. « On ne voudrait pas que le fan club de l'Elu te vois crier, hein ? »

Et avec cela, Harry réalisa qu'il en avait entièrement assez. Il enleva leurs deux glamours par un charme non verbal et leva une main pour attirer l'attention de Rosmerta.

Elle fut sur son chemin sans un autre coup d'œil, une bouteille d'Oban dans sa main quand elle dépassa l'endroit où il était assis au comptoir. « Un autre alors, chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle à Harry quand elle s'approcha. Puis elle remarqua qui était assis à ses côtés et s'arrêta net. « Qu'est ce que tu penses être en train de faire dans mon bar, Draco Malfoy ? »

« Juste prendre un verre avec un vieil ami c'est tout, » se moqua-t-il tandis que le ton glacial de Rosmerta réduisait au silence le bruit ambiant de la salle. Il ne paya pas attention à la douzaine de paires d'yeux qui se dirigèrent vers leur coin du bar. Chaque part de la corpulence élégante et élancée de Draco Malfoy était précieusement et précisément à l'aise.

Autrefois, cet aplomb téméraire avait subjuguée Harry. Autrefois, il avait envié l'habilité de Draco à rester calme face à des situations détestables, pas de bégaiement, de bafouillage, de rougissement et de sautillement à la façon que semblait toujours faire Harry quand les gens le mettaient sur le devant de la scène. Mais là, Harry voyait tout ceci d'un angle différent. Ce n'était pas de l'aplomb dans la courbure de la lèvre de Draco, où l'attitude de son menton. C'était de l'égocentrisme. C'était un regard égoïste sur tout sauf ce que lui-même voulait.

Et à son soulagement, Harry décida que c'était également décidément peu attractif.

« Tu l'as amené ici ? » Rosmerta se tourna vers Harry avec un regard noir d'avertissement.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas moi. J'ai essayé de le faire partir depuis qu'il s'est assis, mais il ne semble pas comprendre ce que 'partir' veut dire. »

Elle retourna alors un regard dur à Draco. « Dégage. »

Un bruissement de murmures parcourut la foule. Draco prétendit ne pas s'en rendre compte, mais sa posture calme se redressa un peu. « Et moi qui croyait que c'était un endroit public, » dit il par-dessus le bourdonnement. « Et selon le Magenmagot, je suis un citoyen respectable du libre peuple sorcier, alors—

« C'est MON endroit public, » hurla-t-elle, cognant la bouteille sur le comptoir. Harry sursauta comme tout le monde, surpris qu'elle ne se casse pas. « Ces idiots ont peut être décidé de te laisser acheter ta liberté, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai à accepter que tu mettes un pied sur mon sol, tu t'asseyes à mon comptoir, tu boives mon alcool et que tu harcèles mes habitués ! » Harry tressaillit quand sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion. Plus loin dans le bar, plusieurs Aurors non en service se levèrent de leurs chaises et entamèrent leur chemin au travers de la foule.

Les yeux de Draco ne clignèrent pas une seule fois vers eux, mais Harry savait qu'ils les avaient remarqués. « Je ne vous avez jamais considérée comme une élitiste, Madame Rosmerta, » se moqua-t-il, avec si peu de honte que Harry en ressentit un peu pour lui. « J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez plutôt de bas-étage, en fait. »

Et oh, mais son sourire était glacial. « Non, » dit elle. « Tu as pensé que j'étais un instrument pratique que tu pourrais utiliser pour tuer trois personnes innocentes. » Une fois encore, la foule se répandit en murmure. « Un fois que tu auras payé pour ça à Azkaban, » continua Rosmerta, ignorant les Aurors cheminant, « Nous pourrons discuter si ton argent serait un jour accepté dans mon pub. Maintenant. Dégage. »

Quelqu'un poussa en passant le siège d'Harry. Quelqu'un de grand et de solide, avec un regard bagarreur, et les cheveux couleur de furie. « Tu as un paquet de nerfs pour venir ici, Malfoy. » Harry sentit son estomac se transformer en eau, et sa colonne vertébrale en glace quand Ron Weasley parla au niveau de son épaule, juste comme s'il n'avait jamais été autre part.

Draco étrangla la distraction avec ses deux mains. Il renversa son tabouret loin du comptoir vers les Aurors et envoya un sourire haineux vers le grand roux. « Oh regardez, » annonça-t-il. « La belette est venu pisser autour de son morceau de choix favori ! »

« Ne fais pas ça. » Avertit Harry, saisissant le poignet de Ron d'une main de fer tandis qu'il essayait de lever sa baguette. Le contact les surprit tous les deux et Ron frissonna, mais ne le combattit pas. Le cœur d'Harry était tonitruant, et il ne voulait rien de plus que de transplaner loin de cette scène, mais quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, la voix de Snape s'enroula autour du mot 'lâcheté'. Ce fut assez pour garder Harry assis sur son siège, mais de justesse.

« Va-t-en maintenant, Draco, » dit Harry et fut surpris quand sa voix ne flancha pas. « Ne rends pas les choses pires. »

« Tu es venu le ramasser pour ton petit 'cercle privé', n'est ce pas ? » Draco ignora l'avertissement d'Harry comme d'habitude, et son sourire devint affreux quand il acquiesça en direction de leurs mains jointes. « C'est quoi le problème, est ce que tes putes à deux noises ont oublié de se montrer ? »

Ce fut quand Hermione lui écrasa une bouteille sur sa tête.

De la Bièraubeurre et du verre s'éparpillèrent violemment et la foule se répandit en vacarme alors que Draco était étendu par terre. Quelqu'un cria, quelqu'un tomba, quelque chose explosa en fragments quelque part dans la foule furieuse.

Hermione, enragée, ne remarquant rien d'autre que ses pieds et les côtes de Draco. « Espèce de déGOUTant… réPULsif petit… CANCrelat, » hurla-t-elle tandis que sa cible se recroquevillait pour couvrir sa tête. Harry regarda, trop choqué pour lâcher le poignet de Ron, pendant que Ron était trop choqué pour tenter de le secouer. Puis un des Aurors attrapa Hermione par la taille, et la traîna hors de portée de son putching-ball.

« Hé ! » Ron s'engouffra à sa suite, sa baguette crachant des étincelles quand il beugla, « Enlevez vos sales pattes de là ! »

Cela aurait pu être assez pour faire arrêter la bagarre dans l'instant, mais les Trois Balais était un vieux vétéran de tempéraments juvéniles, tout comme sa propriétaire. Rosmerta lança un sort du saucisson massif sur Ron, Hermione, Draco et l'Auror avant que Harry ait pu parvenir à glisser de son siège.

Le silence se répandit de nouveau, mais cette fois teinté par la crainte quand le solide comptoir en bois se fendit en son milieu pour laisser passer Madame Rosmerta. « Aide moi Merlin, » dit elle à l'assemblée, « Si un autre voyou lève une baguette, lance un sort ou un coup de poing, je le transfigure lui, » un regard dur vers Hermione, « ou ELLE, en souris et laisse le Fléreur de la cuisine gérer le problème avec elle ! » Elle fit le tour des visages, regardant la foule telle une gorgone. « Suis-je bien comprise ? »

« Et j'attraperai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers d'elle, » promit sombrement Harry, désirant que tous l'écoute. Désirant que tous, pour une fois, ne lui fassent pas prouver qu'il tiendrai réellement ce qu'il a promis.

Rosmerta retourna un regard salé à Harry et ne sourit pas. « Merci pour ceci, Mr Potter, mais j'ai tout ça en main. Assis. » Amusé, et un peu rassuré, Harry s'assit, mais garda sa baguette prête quand même quand elle leva les charmes du saucisson un par un. « Vous deux Weasley, » Aboya-t-elle quand les pieds d'Hermione touchèrent le sol. « Je vous serai grée de réparer cette chaise et cette table avant que vous ne rejoignez votre fête dans l'autre pièce. Marik, » un hochement de tête vers l'Auror, « S'il te plaît lance un charme de guérison sur le nez de Clara pour moi. J'irai lui chercher un peu de glace pour le bleu dans un instant. » Un regard vers trois autres volontaires et sa voix brusque devint glaciale. « Amélie, Dick, Paul, mettez s'il vous plaît Mr Malfoy dans la cheminée, puisque qu'il semble ne pas pouvoir trouver la sortie tout seul. »

Puis quand ils eurent finalement ramassé l'homme grognant, amoché et couvert de bièraubeurre, Rosmerta remarqua le voisin d'Harry, toujours écroulé sur le bar et ronflant là où Draco l'avait ensorcelé. « Et quelqu'un réveille Hicks. »

Et avec ça, la foule repris son précédent et distrait bourdonnement, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange aux Balais pour se dissiper en ragots, et se calma toute seule en moins d'une minute. Mais encore une fois, Harry Potter était là, n'est ce pas ? Et tout le monde savait comment les choses ne manquaient jamais de devenir excitantes quand il était question de _lui_…

Harry serra les dents quand ce léger murmure s'accrocha à son oreille et décida qu'il en avait eu assez. Il y avait du whisky à son cottage et il s'en accommoderait sans l'audience d'ici. Et de plus, s'il s'atermoyait trop longtemps, Ron ou Hermione voudrait sûrement essayer de…

« On ne pensait pas que tu viendrais, » dit Hermione derrière lui. Harry se figea, combattit son envie de relever la tête et rencontrer ses yeux dans le miroir. Elle savait mieux que d'essayer de poser une main sur lui, mais l'espoir dans sa voix était tactile comme un câlin enveloppant. Harry ne pouvait pas dire si cela lui donnait plus envie de se tortiller et de s'enfuir, de se tourner vers elle et de la faire souffrir pour ça, ou de s'allonger dans la sensation et de se laisser aller.

« J'étais juste, » bafouilla-t-il, se rappelant de la note chiffonnée qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'ouvrir. « Je me suis juste arrêté pour un verre. Sur mon chemin—

« C'était mon idée, » interrompit Ron, sa voix pas moins désespérée, pas moins remplie d'espoir. « Te demander de venir. Seulement il n'y a pas que nous, tu vois ? Neville est là, et Seamus, et Dean, et les jumelles Patil, et Cho, et tout un tas d'autres également, et—

« Et nous avons pensé que peut être s'il n'y avait pas que nous, » ajouta Hermione, « Peut être que tu pourrais supporter de nous laisser finalement—

« Vous excuser, » dit Harry, se retournant sur sa chaise et regardant droit dans les yeux bleus implorants de Ron.

Ron frémit, puis cligna des yeux.

« Désolée ? » Essaya Hermione. Harry ne la regarda pas. Pas encore.

« Tout ça consiste en ça, pas vrai ? » Dit il, soutenant le regard de Ron avec chaque parcelle de sa détermination. « C'est pour ça que vous m'avez vraiment invité à cette fête. Comme ça vous pourriez avoir assez de leviers sur moi pour me faire asseoir bien sage et vous laisser faire votre part. Parce que vous vous êtes figurés que je ne voudrais pas faire de scènes devant tous nos amis, et vous pourriez dire tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous sentir mieux. »

A son mérite, Ron ne frémit pas cette fois. « Ouais. Je veux dire putain, Harry, j'ai essayé de bien le faire depuis—

« Ça ne sera jamais 'bien fait', Ron, » cracha Harry, rentrant sa baguette dans sa manche si énergiquement qu'elle écorcha son bras. « Rien de tout ça n'est 'bon', et rien de ce que tu diras le changeras ! »

« Je sais ! » Ron attrapa l'épaule d'Harry avant qu'il ait pu se lever de son siège. Ses longs doigts de gardien enroulés autour du tatouage caché, comme s'il avait su qu'il était là, mais ses yeux, ouverts, brillants et implorants, furent ce qui figèrent Harry. « Merlin, Harry, je _sais_ que ce n'était pas bon. Je sais que ce n'était pas juste, et que c'était une foutue chose dégueulasse, mais peux tu essayer de comprendre que je ne savais pas ce que j'étais en train de faire, putain ? »

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais, » dit il, pressant durement quand Harry commença à bafouiller. « Je _ne savais pas_ ! Pas vraiment de l'intérieur, la façon que je connais maintenant. Je n'ai… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un… » enfin, ses yeux bleus clignèrent sur le côté, où Hermione se tenait avec des yeux larmoyants et des lèvres exsangues. « Pour un autre type. Ça semblait pas pouvoir être réel, tu sais ? Un type aimant réellement un autre ? De la façon dont ma mère aime mon père ? De la façon dont Bill aime Fleur ? On aurait pas dit que ça pouvait être la même chose du tout. Et je _sais_ que j'étais stupide, et je _sais_ que j'étais un idiot pour ne pas le réaliser, mais Harry aide moi, je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire pour toi. »

Un d'entre eux tremblait. Harry ne pouvait pas dire lequel. « Tu pensais que c'était… quoi ? » Demanda Harry. « Une blague ? Un jeu ? »

La bouche de Ron s'entrouvrit, comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis qu'il se démenait pour trouver un mot. C'était plus que ce à quoi Hermione pouvait résister. « Il pensait que tu en avais besoin, Harry. Il pensait que tu en avais besoin pour rester sain après… après tout ce qui est arrivé. »

Harry ferma les yeux, se sentant acquiescer. Une baise de charité. Bon Dieu…

Abruptement, la main de Ron sur son bras s'adoucit. « Non, Harry, » dit il, la voix coincée dans sa gorge. « Pas comme ça. Je te le promets, pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi alors ? » Harry ne pouvait plus retenir sa peine. Elle remontait, coupante comme du verre dans sa gorge, rendant la douce lumière du pub en filet de lumières et d'ombres, honte et regret, le seul point d'attention étant les yeux de Ron. « C'était comme quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser—

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, » Ron ne hurla pas, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait fait. « Tu avais besoin de quelque chose après la mort de Ginny. Quelqu'un pour t'empêcher de t'enliser. Et je voulais t'aider, et je voulais être ce dont tu avais besoin, mais Harry, _je ne savais pas ce que c'était !_ » Au final, Ron laissa son bras, mais ses doigts glissèrent le long de la manche d'Harry quand ils s'écartèrent. « J'ai supposé, parce que tu étais mon meilleur ami, et je voulais te rendre heureux… j'voulais pas te perdre. Et j'ai fait n'importe quoi, parce que ce que tu voulais était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas être. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer, » dit d'une voix étranglée Harry, se haïssant, les haïssant tous les deux, haïssant tout ce qui au monde l'avait fait si désespérément voir de l'amour dans ce regard bleu.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Ron. « Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est te faire du mal, et faire du mal à Hermione, et je ne trouvais pas ce qui n'allait pas avant que je merde tout. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment améliorer les choses, mais Harry, tu me manques. Mon meilleur ami me manque, le parrain de mon fils me manque. Le fils brun préféré de mes parents me manque. Et je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que tu as raison, et je ne peux pas rendre les choses comme avant, mais… » Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il retenait ses larmes. « Mais je ferais presque n'importe quoi pour faire revenir mon meilleur ami. »

Harry détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps la douleur ouverte et nue dans les yeux de Ron. Le regard d'Hermione n'était pas mieux, implorant de gravité, et de longues explications radotantes retenues dans sa bouche seulement grâce à ses longs doigts fins pressés contre ses lèvres. « Dis nous, Harry, » murmura-t-elle contre ses doigts. « Dis nous qu'il y a un peu d'espoir ? Dis nous ce que nous pouvons faire, _s'il te plaît_. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Harry—

« Vous devez me laisser du temps pour y réfléchir. »

« Du temps pour réfléchir ? » haleta Ron, le désespoir rendant sa voix plus aigue. « Putain de merde, Harry, ça fait presque un an depuis que tu ne m'as même pas ensorcelé ! Combien de temps est ce que tu—

« Ron, non, » le coupa Hermione. « Ce n'est pas facile pour Harry non plus. »

Harry cligna des yeux, inspira. « Non… Non, ce n'est pas facile. Mais c'est simple. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Ron.

« C'est simple, » répéta Harry, regardant tour à tour ses vieux amis, et pour la première fois depuis des années, voyant les alliés qui s'étaient tenus derrière lui pendant les pires années de la guerre, au lieu de deux amants qui l'avaient trahi et abusé. « Si vous voulez sincèrement que je vous pardonne, alors vous me laisserez le faire quand je le voudrai. Quand je serai prêt pour ça. Et peut être ça sera dur pour vous de faire ça, mais c'est dur pour moi de faire ce que vous me demandez également. Alors c'est seulement juste. »

« Juste… » renifla Hermione, clairement chagrinée.

Ron, par contre, regarda les yeux d'Harry avec une détermination renouvelée. « Alors ça veut dire que tu le feras, » il ne le fit pas sonner comme une question, bien qu'il laissât une ouverture pour un agrément. « Tôt ou tard, tu nous pardonneras ? Nous retrouverons notre ami ? »

C'était dans Harry de relever ce challenge par réflexe, mais quelque chose le retint. Peut être que la voix fatiguée de Snape avait brûlé ses oreilles trop longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas franchir le pas d'une promesse à ce moment là. « Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui sera, » dit Harry, se levant finalement de son siège. « Mais je suis fatigué de vous haïr tous les deux, et je pense qu'il est temps que je dépasse ce qui est arrivé. Alors peut être que nous serons amis de nouveau, ou peut être que nous serons juste des gens qui se connaissent et s'envoient des cartes à Noël… » Les yeux d'Hermione se relevèrent et Harry s'adoucit juste un peu. « Ou peut être vous serez les parents de mon filleul. Je peux pas dire de choses sures, mais ouais, ça pourrait arriver. Juste… ne me poussez pas, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça, mais présenta sa main avec espoir, hésitante, ses doigts se repliant en signe de défaite quand Harry n'offrit pas la sienne. « Nous essaierons, seulement… Seulement essaie s'il te plaît te souvenir que nous t'aimons, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » dit Harry, « Je peux accepter ça. Tant que vous m'aimez ailleurs. » La main de Ron se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la ramenant à ses côtés quand son visage se chiffonna. Harry trouva au moins un petit peu de charité dans son cœur pour cela. « Jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt, de toute façon. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, » Ron ne s'embêta pas à cacher son soulagement ou sa détermination. « Nous continuerons à demander. Peut être qu'un jour tu arrêteras de dire non. » Harry était en train d'acquiescer à cela quand un sourire rusé se forma sur le visage de Ron et il ajouta, « Dîner demain soir ? »

Si Harry cogna son bras plus fort que nécessaire avant de faire son chemin vers la porte, aucun d'eux ne le mentionna.

Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'aurait pas été son bras que Harry aurait cogné si Ron avait dit ça une semaine plus tôt.

**oOoOoOo**

La nuit était douce, le vent d'automne sifflait, perçant et acharné au travers des branches sur les hauteurs, mais pas encore assez obstiné pour emporter le charme de réchauffement sur la cape et le chapeau que Harry avait conjuré de sa poche. La lune naviguait haute et blanche dans le ciel, surlignant le contour des nuages fuyants, le souffle de Harry, les toits galbés de Poudlard, les arbres, la pelouse et l'eau, d'argent.

Les feuilles craquaient et s'écrasaient sous ses pieds quand Harry remonta le chemin jusqu'à l'école. S'il donnait des coups de pieds dedans de temps en temps, et divaguait un peu tout en marchant, et bien au moins les feuilles ne pensaient pas qu'il était cruel pour cela. La marche était juste assez longue pour calmer ses nerfs, vraiment. Juste assez longue pour tourner l'émotion agitée et aigre qui bouillonnait dans le ventre d'Harry en un souffle haletant, des pulsations tonitruante et juste un peu de sueur sous ses robes.

Au moment où il atteignit le pont, avec les vieux sangliers ailés immobile dans leur position de gardien, Harry avait fait le point sur sa soirée. De Remus à Rosmerta, de Hermione à l'emmanché du bar, de Snape ou foutu Choixpeau Magique, chacun avait occupé une parcelle de son esprit. La lune avait écouté, et les arbres avaient acquiescé, et cela n'avait rien changé du tout, excepté pour Harry lui-même.

Il arriva à sa porte d'entrée avec une bonne humeur surprenante, souriant de confort et de soulagement tandis qu'il défaisait ses protections et entrait dans le cottage. Il se délesta de sa cape, de ses robes et de son écharpe, puis soupira et s'étira dans la lumière chaleureuse et mordorée de sa maison. Au moins, la nuit horrible, ignoble, terrible et pas bonne était finie.

Puis Draco Malfoy sortit de la salle de bain d'Harry ; torse nu, contusionné, et appuyant une serviette contre son front ensanglanté. Harry se figea, surpris et silencieux entre deux respirations. Sa baguette était dans sa main, bien qu'il ne se rappelât pas l'avoir sortie.

Draco s'arrêta, jeta un seul regard vers Harry, puis se détourna vers la table de la cuisine, là où le plus beau verre d'Harry se tenait à moitié plein de brandy. « Ça t'a pris longtemps pour te ramener ici, » dit il, et prit une gorgée. « Dans quel enfer tu gardes ton baume pour les blessures ? Cette coupure ne veut pas arrêter de saigner. »

Harry le fixa plus longuement, puis l'invoqua muettement, marcha au travers de la pièce et cogna le pot contre la table. « Comment tu es rentré ici ? » Demanda-t-il, reprenant le brandy pour le remettre dans le placard à alcools ouvert.

Draco déposa la serviette pour ouvrir le pot, et le sang se répandit immédiatement sur son sourcil. « Cheminette, » dit il, se tortillant pour ouvrir le couvercle. « Tu dois te rappeler que trois trolls m'ont balancé dans la cheminée après que ta petite copine sang-de-bourbe ait décidé d'exorciser sa répartie spirituelle sur ma tête. Merlin, avec quoi tu fermes ce truc, Potter, de la magie de sang ? »

« Donne, » claqua Harry et se saisit du pot. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre des protections pour empêcher Draco de venir par cheminette. Draco n'utilisait jamais le transport de cheminette s'il pouvait éviter—il détestait la façon dont la cendre s'incrustait dans ses habits, et il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le coup pour sauter correctement juste quand le tourbillonnement commencé à s'amoindrir, et ainsi garder ses pieds vers la sortie. Même dans le miasme de douleur alcoolisée et affligée à la dernière trahison de Draco, Harry n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à fermer sa cheminette à un amant qui ne l'avait jamais utilisée.

Le pot céda petit à petit entre ses mains, mais quand Harry le lui tendit, Draco passa juste ses doigts dans ses cheveux ensanglantés et les releva de la blessure. « Je crois qu'il y a encore du verre… » dit il, sa voix morne et basse quand il se laissa retomber contre la table d'Harry. Un grosse goutte rouge dégoulina sur la mâchoire de Draco, s'écrasant dans un splash sur son torse laiteux, juste au dessus d'une longue et pâle cicatrice qui parcourait son ventre. Draco inspira et le sillon rouge frémit, puis continua de couler.

Harry repris la serviette, et effaça la traînée avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à suivre l'autre cicatrice. « Tu devrais aller voir Pomfrey, » dit il, se penchant pour examiner la plaie sur le scalp.

« Elle me hait, » grogna Draco. « Ow ! C'était mes cheveux, espèce d'andouille. »

« Tiens toi droit, » insista Harry, enchantant le verre pour le faire sortir. Il y avait un bon nombre d'éclats, mais aucun n'était très large, et pour autant que Draco saignât, aucune de ses coupures n'avaient l'air particulièrement profondes. Harry plongea un doigt dans le baume cicatrisant et l'étala dessus. « Et de toute façon, je te hais aussi, alors tu pourrais aussi bien aller voir quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Tu ne me hais pas, Harry, » souffla Draco, les épaules affaissées, les mains lâches autour du verre, les yeux rivés sur le sol, la parfaite image de la rejection triomphante. « Pas vraiment, non. » Et pendant un instant, ce fut comme regarder dans le passé—comme regarder entre les barreaux d'une cellule d'Azkaban quand sa némésis d'enfance était tombé bas. Comme attendre pour le sentiment de triomphe et de revendication qui ne semblait jamais arriver. Comme si Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre l'écho lointain de la voix de Draco écorchée et larmoyante alors qu'il admettait qu'il était effrayé, alors qu'il implorait Harry pour qu'il le sauve.

Avec un juron, Harry cogna le pot contre la table et se détourna. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de te dire ça, » rabroua-t-il, balançant la serviette ensanglantée dans l'évier. « Et ça continue d'être faux ! Tu m'as utilisé ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu as fait de me faire mal un jeu, Draco ! Est-ce que tu penses que ça fait de nous des meilleurs amis ? »

« C'était juste pour t'embêter, » la voix de Draco était toujours douce, toujours basse, mais quelque chose se tapissait derrière elle juste à la surface de ces mots. Harry ne se retourna pas, sachant qu'il n'en verrait aucune ombre, ou aucune vérité dans les yeux de Draco. « Tu rends ça facile, tu sais, » continua Draco, « Mais ce n'était pas vrai, ce que j'ai dit. Pas vraiment. T'es juste si foutrement chaud quand tu deviens taré, Harry. Tes yeux deviennent si brillants et je ne suis jamais fatigué de—

« Voir le regard sur mon visage quand je réalise que je suis encore en train de me faire baiser ? » Cracha Harry.

Un bruissement derrière lui, une odeur d'eau de Cologne et de savon et de sang réchauffant le dos d'Harry quand Draco s'approcha. « J'ai déjà dit que je ne le pensais pas, Potter. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus de moi ? »

Harry virevolta, frappa ses deux mains à plat contre le torse de Draco et le poussa. « Je veux que tu PARTES, » beugla-t-il tandis que Draco chancelait, s'accrochant à la chaise, et s'y effondrant. « Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, et de mon boulot, et de ma putain de MAISON ! »

« Harry, attends, » appela Draco, tandis qu'Harry levait sa baguette pour invoquer une bulle. « Attends juste un instant, s'il te plaît. _S'il te plaît_ ! » Se maudissant lui-même pour ça, Harry attendit, sa respiration courte et acérée alors que son ex-amant se relevait doucement. « Ecoute, je suis désolé, » dit Draco au final, se penchant pour brosser les plis de son pantalon. « Apparemment, j'ai fait une terrible erreur. »

« Apparemment, » agréa Harry les dents serrées.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici et m'attendre à ce que tu m'écoute, » continua Draco, se retournant quand il se redressa, sa baguette à la main et son sourire devenu hargneux. « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette d'Harry s'échappa de sa main, et la force du sort l'envoya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Des flammes se formèrent dans sa tête quand elle s'écrasa contre le placard, et quand Harry s'effondra sur le sol, une pluie d'assiettes et de tasses le suivirent. Draco l'immobilisa avec des sorts de cordage avant que la dernière n'explose.

« Sans un bon sort du saucisson, en tout cas, » dit Draco, s'agenouillant pour attraper une poignée de cheveux d'Harry et le projetant tête la première dans la vaisselle brisée. « Tu ne fais jamais attention à moins qu'on t'attache et qu'on te bâillonne, hein, Potter ? »

« Putain, » protesta Harry, sentant un genou dans son dos le pressant contre les éclats. « 'E'age ! » Mais il n'avait pas l'extension pour frapper, et l'instant d'après, il sentit ses vêtement se désintégrer sous l'action de la magie de Draco.

« Oh, je le ferai, » les mots s'enroulèrent, complaisants et viles contre la nuque d'Harry tandis que tout le poids de Draco pesait sur son dos. « Si tu es gentil, je te ferais peut être éjaculer aussi, » dit Draco, et agita carrément son sexe contre les fesses d'Harry. « Mais encore une fois, petit masochiste que tu es, tu vas probablement éjaculer tout de suite, hein ? »

Harry grogna, sentant le sol tranchant sous lui devenir visqueux. C'était loin d'être froid pour de la sueur, ce devait être du sang. « Ne t'avise pas à faire ça bordel, Draco, » haleta-t-il et rampa tandis que le sexe cognait aveuglement entre ses fesses, pris, puis dérapant encore. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ça ! »

Draco fit une pause, les mains encerclées durement autour des bras saignants d'Harry, les hanches en arrière alors qu'il considérait en se moquant. « Hmm…non. Je pense, que tu trouveras, que je veux, » dit il, et il ramena ses hanches doucement et inexorablement vers l'avant de nouveau, plus bas cette fois, déplaçant son poids juste _là_ quand il sentit Harry frémir sous lui. « Essayons de savoir si tu peux toujours me prendre à sec. »

_Plus jamais !_

Puis vint un moment cristallisé de pur et parfait NON. Une sensation montante d'erreur qui secoua Harry beaucoup plus que l'assaut fait à son corps. Un déferlement d'émotion si fort que Harry se cambra pour l'éviter presque par réflexe et ne sentit pratiquement pas quand le dos de son crâne frappa Draco à la figure.

Mais il sentit quand les liens s'évaporèrent de ses bras et de ses jambes. Sa main se referma contre quelque chose de long et pointu, quelque chose qui coupa ses doigts pendant qu'Harry se débarrassait de Draco sur son dos. Il se retourna, balançant aveuglément son fragment, mais Draco était hors d'atteinte au même moment.

« Dégage d'ici, » s'entendit Harry dire, « Dégage avant que je te tue. »

Draco sourit, morbide au travers des filets de sang entre ses lèvres et ses dents. « Alors c'est un bain de sang que tu veux ? » Il leva sa baguette. « Et bien, comme si tu avais à demander ! _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Harry ne sentit pas les coupures, tout ce qu'il sentit fut l'impact, le choc et la douleur, douleur, douleur ! Comme si le sort n'avait pas juste tranché dans son corps et son visage, mais également dans sa magie, son esprit—dans son âme elle-même. Il pouvait la sentir surgir de lui, un afflux chaud et horrifié de vie qui ne laissait uniquement dans son sillon une faiblesse rampante, un sentiment de noyade et un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Il glissa le long du mur, s'accrochant à la conscience avec chaque fibre de sa volonté. Draco se redressa, le nez ruisselant et les yeux éclairés de triomphe. Les oreilles d'Harry commencèrent à cogner. Il leva sa baguette, seulement c'était toujours le long éclat de vaisselle, éclaboussé de sang et tremblant dans sa main. Le cognement s'amplifia, cette fois avec la voix de Snape dedans.

Harry avait toujours pensé, si jamais il devait saigner jusqu'à la mort et sur le point d'être anéanti par un ennemi, que la voix qu'il entendrait serait celle de sa mère, pas celle de Snape. Il sonnait assez ennuyé, également. Drôle de chose, l'esprit.

Draco virevolta, jeta un regard noir à la porte du cottage et puis se dirigea vers la table. Harry traqua ses mouvements avec une sorte de soif désespérée, effrayé de laisser le meurtrier blond hors de sa vue pendant tout le temps que cela lui prendrait pour ciller.

Draco se faufila sous la table pour attraper son pantalon, tira quelque chose de sa poche. « J'peux pas rester chéri, » dit il, et cracha du sang dans la direction d'Harry. « Je te laisserai ta monnaie sur la table de nuit, je peux ? »

« Va… te faire … » parvint à dire Harry, mais Draco déplia simplement les horaires du métro dans ses mains et transplana.

« Merde, » sanglota Harry. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa le cognement dans sa tête l'emporter.

**oOoOoOo**

il se réveilla au son d'un chant, bas et doux et familier, pour réchauffer, et un gentil confort enveloppant si profond qu'il en était presque douloureux. Il soupira, roula vers le son et murmura, « Snape ? »

Quelque chose bruissa derrière lui, et la voix de Snape se transporta gentiment dans les oreilles d'Harry. « Hmph. C'est une tradition pour les hommes dans votre position d'appeler leurs mères, Potter. »

Harry se renfrogna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. « Elle est morte. »

« Oui. »

Le chant reprit l'instant d'après, la sensation de guérison s'épanouit dans les joues d'Harry, ses épaules, ses cuisses. Il cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir, se questionnant pendant un moment sur la texture bizarre sous lui avant de réaliser qu'il regardait au contours aiguisés des appliques du plafond de sa salle de bain. Et il écoutait Snape, chantonnant une mélodie de phénix quelque part derrière sa tête pendant que de l'eau aux odeurs d'herbes s'évaporait contre sa figure.

Harry pouvait toujours sentir le sang, et il pouvait entendre Dobby s'agiter dans la cuisine. Passant la serpillière, le balais, ramassant du verre et de la vaisselle, et les sanglots furieux de l'elfe au milieu de tout ça, en contrepoint du sort de guérison. Il inspira profondément pour faire partir la douleur écrasante entre ses côtes, mais ça n'arrangea rien.

« Snape, » dit Harry, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. « Snape, je suis désolé. »

Toujours pas de réponse, mais le chant s'arrêta, et il entendit un bruissement de tissu quand Snape se releva. Son visage était dur comme de l'acier et fermée quand il apparut distinctement à Harry. Il y avait du sang sur sa joue, et étalé sur la chemise où ses robes noires avaient été écartées. Sa baguette était contre celle d'Harry dans son poing serré alors qu'il attendait que Harry dise quoique ce soit qu'il ait voulu dire.

_Désolé_, ses lèvres formèrent le contour de ce mot une nouvelle fois, en silence.

Désolé de vous embêter, désolé que vous ayez encore eu à me sauver, désolé d'avoir jamais eu regarder ce sort, désolé que Remus ne puisse pas vous aimer, désolé de n'avoir pas cru que vous étiez de notre côté, désolé d'avoir aimé un jour Draco, désolé d'avoir regarder dans votre pensine, désolé de vous avoir haï, de ne pas vous avoir cru, pas compris, désolé d'avoir ruiné votre chemise, désolé je—

« Nettoyez le sang de votre visage, » dit Snape après une longue pause, « Puis allez vous coucher. » il se pencha, ramassa quelque chose de blanc et rouge du sol. Harry réalisa avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de la chemise ensanglantée de Draco, enlevée avant qu'il soit rentré chez lui. Le monogramme sur la poche rutilait un 'DM' en calligraphie argentée.

Merde.

Harry se débattit dans le bercement magique qui le maintenait à flot, et se mit sur ses pieds, et réussi à ne pas couler uniquement en attrapant le rebord de la baignoire à deux mains. « La cheminée, » haleta-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais protégé la cheminée proprement. Il ne l'a jamais utilisé à cause de la cendre, et il était là, et je ne le savais pas, et je—

« L'elfe a mes directives pour le dosage des potions de renouvellement sanguin et pour dormir, » le coupa Snape tandis qu'il se tournait vers la porte et sa voix était aussi lourde qu'un roc. « N'essayez pas de les altérer ou de les éviter, ou il amènera Madame Pomfresh pour s'arranger avec vous. Suis-je compris ? »

« Non, je… » Snape fit une pause dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur le linteau, une oreille tournée, son dos et sa mâchoire pris dans le même verrou rigide. Les mots se figèrent dans la gorge d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui puisse glisser entre l'étau soit, « Ne partez pas… s'il vous plaît. »

Mais Snape secoua seulement la tête et partit. Ses robes murmurant des menaces douces dans son sillage, jusqu'à ce que la porte claque.

Harry ferma les yeux, plongea dans l'eau vaporeuse, et l'imagina se refermer sur sa tête ; remplissant ses poumons, noyant ce sentiment horrible et enfonçant de perte qui se diffusait en lui ; effaçant tout, mélangeant le tout dans la chaleur ambiante et la mémoire pâlissante du chant du phénix.

Mais il était toujours le garçon qui a survécu, même maintenant.

Et quand Dobby vint le chercher pour le mettre au lit, Harry le suivit sans protester.

**oOoOoOo**

_A conclure (Muhahahaha)_

**oOoOoOo**

Je me confonds en excuse pour le retard. D'un autre côté, j'ai franchement été malade, et mes priorités à ce moment là ne se tournaient pas vers FFnet.

Bon, j'y suis quand même arrivée. J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous a plu. Cluegirl a fini sa fic (mais rien n'est encore publié) et la fin ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver.

Voilà.

Sinon, je ne suis pas peu fière de vous annoncer que je reprends la traduction de la talentueuse Gaeriel Palpatine, d'une fic de la non moins délicieuse Cybèle 'If you are prepared' ('Si vous êtes prêt'). C'est ma fic préférée à jamais de tout le fandom, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de pouvoir terminer la traduction ! Je pense commencer à poster d'ici trois semaines, ça vous donnera le temps de lire le début (lien dans mon profil).

Enfin, pour terminer, par curiosité et envie d'autres lectures, je serais assez contente de savoir qu'elle (s) est (sont) votre (vos) fic(s) favorite(s). Laissez moi tous ça par mail ou dans vos merveilleuses reviews. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux aussi donner mes coups de cœur (majoritairement en anglais par contre…)

Merci d'avoir lu, faites moi parvenir vos remarques et un grand merci pour votre soutien !


	16. Quelque chose de plus que cela

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de la sémillante **Cluegirl**, moi je **traduis** seulement…

Spoiler : tome 6

Avertissements : Ceci est un slash, c'est-à-dire deux fringants (enfin pas si frais que ça dans cette histoire) jeunes hommes en train de batifoler dans la nature. Cette fic a un rating **M**, ne perdez pas ça de vue.

Note de la traductrice : Le lien vers l'histoire originale est toujours disponible dans mon profil.

Note pour ce chapitre : Bon d'accord, techniquement on est vendredi… mais le chapitre est particulièrement long. Et le site du CNRS qui me sert de dictionnaire d'anglais n'a pas arrêté de _planter_, bordel !

Faites bien attention aux dates… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Everybody's fool - - Chacun sa folie**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 16 : Quelque chose de plus que cela

**oOoOoOo**

_Chers Maman et Papa._

_Pourquoi aviez vous à faire ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous cru les mauvaises personnes, et être trahis par ces mauvaises personnes, et vous faire tuer ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous mariés et m'avez eu en premier lieu ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pu juste continuer à vous haïr, comme vous le faisiez à l'école ? N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple pour tout le monde ?_

_Je ne sais même pas ce qui vous a décidé à vous aimer. Je veux dire un jour Papa est un stupide vantard qui ne pense qu'à lui, et Maman est une méprisante je-sais-tout qui pense qu'il devrait être cravaché, et la chose suivante que je sais, vous êtes heureux tous le deux, et dansaient encore et encore sous les feuilles mortes, comme si vous n'aviez jamais, jamais, imaginé une fin qui ne serait pas heureuse pour toujours._

_Et puis, vous êtes tous les deux partis, et des photos stupides, c'est tout ce qu'il reste. Il n'y a pas de bonheur pour toujours. Il y a juste moi._

_Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous avez tout donné pour moi, mais des fois… des fois je souhaiterais presque que vous n'ayez rien fait. Je continue à tout foutre en l'air, vous voyez ? Je ne peux pas aimer comme vous l'avez fait, je n'arrive pas à faire que ça marche avec quelqu'un qui me fait tourbillonner sous ces stupides feuilles et rire sans fin. J'ai essayé, vous savez ? J'ai vraiment essayé, mais je suis juste… je ne sais pas comment. Je continue à tout foutre en l'air, et tout s'en va avant qu'il n'y ait même eu un fantôme de happy end._

_Et je continue à me demander si peut être n'avez-vous pas triché, vous savez ? Peut être qu'il y a eu une potion que maman a brassée en classe de Potion pendant que Slughorn ne regardait pas. Ou peut être il y a eu quelques transfigurations pour 'transformer un idiot en mari'… mais alors je regarde dans un miroir, et je vois cette stupide cicatrice, et j'ai à admettre que le seul amour que je ne connaîtrais jamais est l'amour qui m'a sauvé de Voldemort quelques années plus tôt._

_Je devrais être satisfait par ça… mais c'est vraiment dur. C'est tellement égoïste de ma part de vouloir un amour comme ça, mais un que je peux en fait garder ?_

_Je crois que je devrais arrêter de pleurnicher là-dessus. Je veux dire, vivant et seul est mieux que mort et ensemble, pas vrai ? C'est sur ça qu'était votre sacrifice. Mais je… crois que j'avais besoin de le sortir. Et là maintenant, on dirait que vous êtes les seules personnes qui me restent pour le dire._

_Pathétique. Je sais. Surtout puisque je sais parfaitement que Hedwige ne va pas amener cette lettre quelque part…_

_Il y a encore quelqu'un à la porte. Dobby en a marre de renvoyer les gens, je suppose. Je devrais y aller et le faire moi-même. De la façon dont ils cognent, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont juste se lasser et me laisser cette fois… j'aimerais qu'ils me laissent juste dormir._

_Tu me manques, Maman. Tu me manques, Papa._

_J'aimerais que vous soyez ici… ou peut être que je sois là-bas. Je ne sais pas vraiment._

_Harry_

**oOoOoOo**

28 octobre

« Attendez une minute, » grogna Harry, regardant sa lettre se réduire en poussière dans l'âtre. Quand ce fut fait, il enveloppa sa couverture plus solidement autour de ses épaules et alla enlever les protections de la porte.

Remus parut en fait un peu surpris quand Harry apparut sur le seuil. Il le masqua rapidement par contre, et ses sourcils haussés et leur bref froncement aurait pu être provoqués par l'état des cheveux non lavés d'Harry et de ses habits. « Et bien, j'aurais dis bonjour, » observa-t-il avec un sourire hésitant, « Seulement tu ne ressembles pas à quelqu'un qui en a un. »

Harry secoua la tête et s'essuya le nez contre sa main tandis qu'il s'écartait de la porte d'entrée. « Je suis malade. J'ai dit à McGonagal que j'étais malade, » maugréa-t-il. « Et je le suis. Elle m'a donné la semaine de congés. J'étais pas assis en train de bouder, tu sais, je me sens vraiment comme une merde. »

Le sourire de Remus se réchauffa et il caressa de sa main l'épaule d'Harry en excuse muette. « Je peux vois ça. Es tu allez voir Pomfr—

« Non. » Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui était devenu son nid durant les trois derniers jours. « C'est juste un coup de froid. Ou la grippe ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai des potions… » Il fit un geste de la tête vers la rangée de bouteilles alignées sur la table à côté de lui, chacune vidée précisément au dosage autorisé pour trois jours. Aucune d'entre elle faite pour s'occuper en aucun cas de fièvre, douleurs, ou de l'incroyable niveau de léthargie que la tête d'Harry produisait. Mais Remus n'avait pas à savoir cela. « Et de toute façon, » toussa Harry, « Pomfresh dit toujours que la meilleur cure est de dormir pour ce genre de chose. »

Remus rit et s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil. _Cet_ autre fauteuil. Celui où Snape l'avait baisé contre l'accoudoir, celui dont Harry s'était promis une vingtaine de fois depuis vendredi, qu'il brûlerait, aussitôt qu'il serait bien de nouveau. Harry se figea et espéra que Remus ne remarquerait pas l'odeur de sexe partout sur le tissu.

« Elle dit ça généralement pour empêcher tous les mômes qui reniflent d'essayer de louper les cours, tu sais, » dit Remus, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le rougissement d'Harry. « Mais il y a en fait certaines potions et charmes qui aident à faire passer ça plus vite. Je pourrai l'appeler par cheminette, si tu as un peu de poudre—

« Non ! » Remus se figea, alarmé quand Harry bondit de son fauteuil. Confus, Harry abaissa sa baguette et massa sa nuque endolorie. « Je… c'est fermé. La cheminée, je veux dire. Marche pas en ce moment. » Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent et Harry haussa les épaules. « Les gens continuaient de m'appeler par cheminette alors que j'essayais de dormir, alors je l'ai fermée. » Si sa voix sonna contrite et hésitante, et bien c'était dû à toute la morve, pas vrai ?

« Nous étions seulement inquiet pour toi, Harry, » dit Remus avec cette voix calme et non-provocante dont Harry se souvenait pour les pires moments de Sirius à place Grimmaurd. « Personne ne t'a vu depuis vendredi, après tout. Tu ne voulais même pas laisser rentrer Minerva quand elle est descendue samedi matin—

« Je ne voulais pas lui tousser dessus et la rendre malade ! »

Remus leva une main. « Je comprends. Mais tu peux voir pourquoi nous avons tous été inquiets, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas, vraiment. Putain, il avait tué Voldemort, après tout. Deux fois ! Ou sept fois, si vous comptiez tous les Horcruxes séparément, ce qui, certains jours, Harry était entièrement enclin à faire. Sûrement on pouvait lui faire confiance de s'occuper de lui-même durant un anodin petit coup de froid !

Mais Harry savait que s'il disait ceci, ça amènerait cette tristesse songeuse dans les yeux de Remus. Cela, il ne voulait pas l'affronter, alors Harry toussa deux fois, se pencha pour attraper son thé et songeant à un accord de paix. « Ouais, je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai toujours pas envie d'ouvrir la cheminée, ok ? Les flammes vertes me font vraiment mal aux yeux et l'odeur de la fumée de la poudre de cheminette me fait mal à la tête. J'enverrai Dobby demander à Madame Pomfresh quelque chose plus tard, je le promets. »

Remus acquiesça, bien qu'il ne parût pas convaincu. Il fit alors son propre accord de paix, en changeant de sujet. « Alors, » aventura-t-il, « Snape est venu me voir. »

Harry toussa pour cacher sa peur. Remus ne _ressemblait_ pas vraiment à quelqu'un qui a perdu des morceaux de chair, mais là encore, les loups-garous étaient forts et Remus était un super duelliste. Cela pouvait également expliquer l'absence de Snape depuis vendredi s'il était mort dans un fossé quelque part… « Il, euh, est venu ? »

« Mm. » Acquiesça Remus. « J'ai dit à Minerva ce week-end que je comptais retourner à la maison ce soir. Je suppose qu'elle a contacté Snape, n'importe où, où il était allé, et lui a fait savoir, parce qu'apparemment il a décidé que nous avions certaines affaires à conclure avant que je par—

« Tu pars ? » La voix d'Harry se brisa quand il le coupa. « Mais tu étais supposé rester pour une autre quinzaine ! »

« Je sais. Et j'en suis désolé, Harry. » Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant brillait les mèches argentées dans la lumière mordorée. « C'est juste… j'ai oublié à quel point l'Angleterre pouvait être humide et comment le froid s'installe dans mes os quand le temps change. Ça sera la pleine lune dans quelques jours également, et je devrais réellement préférer m'occuper de ma transformation à la maison, au lieu de cette cabane atroce. Tu peux sûrement comprendre pourquoi—

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Bon Dieu, tu dois penser que je suis stupide. »

Cela fit taire Remus et il eut la grâce d'être surpris. « Et bien, _c'était_ un facteur dans ma décision, je dois l'admettre. Mais Harry, s'il te plaît essaye de comprendre à quel point c'est dur pour moi de revenir ici. » Il fit un vague geste de la main, le geste englobant beaucoup plus que le cottage autour d'eux. « Tout ce qui est en Angleterre me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu. Même toi, Harry, avec les cheveux de James et les yeux de Lily. Et bien que je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu doutes à jamais de ça, c'est un peu trop à assumer tout ensemble… et cette affaire avec Snape par dessus ça également… je ne pense pas que j'étais assez préparé pour revenir ici de nouveau comme je l'avais supposé, c'est tout. »

Harry appuya faiblement sa tête contre le dos du fauteuil, trop fatigué pour penser à un seul argument. C'était un grand n'importe quoi, et il ne blâmait pas Remus pour vouloir en sortir. Harry voulait plutôt en sortir lui-même, seulement il n'avait nulle part où aller, réellement.

« Je suis désolé, » dit il. C'était faible, et cela ne règlerait rien du tout, mais c'était tout ce que Harry avait à offrir.

Remus se pencha pour combler l'espace entre eux et glissa sa main sur celle d'Harry. « Harry… Je ne t'en veux pas. Vraiment. » Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers lui, effrayé de croire en ces paroles. Remus sourit uniquement. « Tu as pensé que ça rendrait quelqu'un que tu aimes heureux. Comment pourrais-je être offensé par ça ? »

Harry pouvait penser à plusieurs raisons, mais il décida de prendre tout de même le pardon comme acquis. C'était un peu le seul auquel il pourrait s'attendre pendant un bon moment. « C'était plutôt stupide de ma part, » eut-il quand même à aventurer.

« Mm. Mal jugé, c'est plutôt la façon dont je vois les choses, » agréa Remus et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« Alors… Se— » Harry toussa et recommença. « Snape est venu te voir et tu pars plus tôt. Je devine que c'était plutôt horrible, hein ? »

« Etonnamment, non. Il était d'humeur assez atroce, mais pour une fois, il ne semblait pas décider à me le reprocher. Nous avons eu ce qui passe pour une conversation civilisée, en fait. » Cela attira l'attention d'Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux interrogativement. Remus rit. « Je sais. Si j'avais réalisé avant que l'insulter devant lui était le moyen pour être traité comme un égal, j'aurais peut être commencé par ça il y a longtemps. »

« Ç'a pas marché pour Sirius, » dit Harry, peu amusé.

« Un bon point. Toujours est il. Nous sommes parvenus à un accord pour la potion Tue-Loup. »

Les potions s'agitèrent abruptement dans le ventre d'Harry. « Il va toujours la faire pour toi, hein ? » Supplia-t-il. « Il ne peut pas juste arrêter—

« Harry. Nous pensons tous les deux que c'est mieux s'il ne prépare plus la potion pour moi. » Remus leva la main pour devancer la future explosion d'Harry. « Il m'a fait une potion de substitution qui me durera au moins jusqu'au printemps, mais nous avons parlé de… choses, et. Et bien. Nous pensons tous deux que nous serions plus à l'aise si je paye un autre préparateur pour faire sa formule ajustée pour moi à partir de maintenant. Ça rend les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde, tu comprends ? »

Plus simple. Harry ferma les yeux. Une raison de moins pour Snape d'avoir à parler à Harry. Un lien en moins. Une porte fermée de plus, un pont de plus en flammes. Il y eut un bruissement de tissu à côté de lui et Harry cacha sa main sous la couverture avant que Remus n'ait pu l'attraper et la prendre de nouveau.

« J'ai parlé à Ron également, » il divulgua la première chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, n'importe quoi pour faire diversion de la destination actuelle de la conversation. « A lui et à Hermione. Ils sont toujours des idiots, mais je… je les ai laissés s'excuser. Proprement, je veux dire… » Il laissa en suspend, conscient que cette conversation puisse être particulièrement pire.

« En fait je ne suis pas surpris, » dit Remus après un silence éloquent. « Considérant le fait qu'il a été chez lui depuis vendredi, couvant la même sorte de coup de froid que tu sembles avoir attrapé. Hermione n'a rien dit, sur vous trois ayant discuté, mais la coïncidence semblait significative depuis que Draco s'est montré de nouveau sans la moindre trace de maladie. Il était clair qu'_il_ ne pouvait pas avoir été le contagieux. »

La peau d'Harry fut entièrement parcourut de frissons. « S'est montré de nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix qu'il pouvait au mieux contenir.

« Et bien, oui. Ce matin au petit déjeuner, en fait. » La curiosité flambait dans le regard ambré de Remus, mais il parvint à ne pas demander. « La glace est à la limite de se briser avec Sinistra pour son absence, en fait. Trois jours absent sans permission, et sans aucune excuse, ni un simple mot d'explication pour son Précepteur une fois qu'il est retourné ? Des Tyros ont été renvoyés pour moins que ça. »

« Oh ? » Ce fut tout ce dont pouvait parvenir Harry, avec de l'acide chaud pressant dans le fond de sa gorge. Son estomac se tordit.

« Minerva semble plus que prête pour l'envoyer promener, » acquiesça Remus. « Mais Sinistra semble avoir pris pour défense d'attendre l'opinion de Severus. Solidarité entre Serpentards et tout ça, je suppose. » Le ton de Remus était enjoué, mais ses yeux étaient graves, perceptifs et plus qu'un petit peu inquiet.

Harry parvint à tousser un sourire pour lui. « Qu'en dit Slughorn ? »

« Que Draco ne doit pas être si mauvais, si tu consens à discuter avec lui et nous devons tous croire au jugement de l'Elu… Bon Dieu, Harry, tu es tout vert ! Est ce que tu vas vomir ? _Accio_ bassine ! »

Harry déglutit difficilement, fit un geste de la main et la bassine flotta plus loin. « Non, tout va bien. Je vais bien. » Il respira profondément, cligna fortement des yeux vers la cheminée et acquiesça. « C'est vrai. Ça va. Par contre je n'-- » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus. « apprécie pas Draco, je veux dire. Plus maintenant. L'aime même pas. Et putain j'lui fais pas confiance. Pas que je lui ai fait confiance au début. C'était vraiment une phase stupide chez moi parce que j'étais un idiot et je n'aurais jamais dû—

Il frissonna et devint silencieux quand la main de Remus pressa son épaule, se tenant avec une innocente précision juste là où le sort coupant avait lacéré son tatouage. C'était toujours douloureux, cette cicatrice étendue et rose, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui fit échapper un souffle entre les dents d'Harry tel un fin sifflement glacé.

« Ça va, Harry, » dit Remus, frottant son pouce contre la couverture de laine qui couvrait les épaules d'Harry. « On ne contrôle pas avec qui on tombe amoureux, ou pourquoi, ou pour combien de temps. Ça arrive juste, tu sais ? Et on fait avec du mieux qu'on peut. »

« On ne contrôle pas ? » Harry frémit et essaya de ne pas se tortiller. C'était uniquement Remus, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Uniquement Remus ! Remus n'allait pas lui faire de mal, le frapper, le couper, le violer—Harry secoua la tête, fortement.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je serais tombé amoureux de Sirius Black si j'avais eu le choix dans l'affaire ? » Rit Remus, lâchant sa main au final. Il se dirigea vers le placard à alcool d'Harry et y prit une bouteille de rhum, avec deux tasses. « Merlin, Harry, il était pratiquement né avec son épitaphe déjà gravée : 'Ici gît Sirius Black. Il le méritait probablement.' »

« Il le méritait ? » Songea Harry, pas capable de se préoccuper du fait qu'il avait probablement l'air pathétique. « Il le méritait vraiment ? »

Et au final la tristesse passa dans les yeux de Remus tandis qu'il secouait la tête et versait du thé par-dessus le rhum. « Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un mérite ce qu'ils ont tous eu, n'est ce pas ? Tu fais uniquement ce que tu peux faire avec ce qui vient sur ta route, et espère que ça soit assez. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Harry, prenant sa tasse du bout des doigts. « Si c'est assez ? »

Remus songea en silence, soufflant gentiment sur la surface du thé. Puis il leva sa tasse en signe de salut et parvint à faire un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. « Si jamais je parviens à savoir ça, » promit-il, « Je ferais en sorte que tu le saches. »

**oOoOoOo**

Remus resta la plus grande partie de l'après midi. De même que deux bouteilles de rhum et une grosse partie d'une bouteille de cognac juste après.

Autant qu'il se souvienne, Harry parvint à garder le rythme, mais quelque part il ne se rappelait pas très bien quand son ami était parti, ou comment—à cet égard, si—Remus avait été assez sobre pour utiliser en toute sécurité la cheminée alors que son pass de transport international était ouvert, tout rose framboise dans la cheminée d'Harry.

Ni, précisément, Harry ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé à être allongé nu sur le sol des toilettes, avec sa tête posée sur le rebord de porcelaine de la cuvette, ses fesses et ses jambes étendues contre la porte. Egalement, assez froide, et littéralement éclaboussée de peinture bleue.

Sa tête était profondément sonnée et cognait comme s'il y avait eu une douzaine de trolls s'entraînant au grand jeté là où son cerveau aurait dû être. Heureusement, la petite pièce était sombre, la seule faible trace de lumière mélangée au froid s'étirait autour des hanches d'Harry.

Dans un véritable esprit Griffondorien, Harry tenta de renifler, tenta d'éternuer, puis cligna des yeux à cause de la douleur, et décida qu'il avait une gueule de bois absolument horrible. Ou qu'il était possiblement mort. Les deux feraient l'affaire, mais Harry ne pensait pas que la mort soit aussi douloureuse à moins qu'on est été un Mangemort, ou un employé du Ministère dans la vie et de ce fait le mériter amplement.

Le cognement s'amplifia, et il sembla y avoir des hurlements à l'intérieur, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir où. Et il ne semblait pas pouvoir non plus être capable de retrouver comment marcher. Ses jambes étaient profondément endormies ; aussi engourdies et gelées qu'une carcasse bleutée de viande, suspendue dans les airs devant lui. Il apprit rapidement que la pièce était un peu trop étroite pour lui pour rouler sur le côté, et ses jambes trop endormies pour se replier correctement. Se recroqueviller un peu plus sous les toilettes était hors de question, elfe de maison ou non, alors…

Attendez.

Elfe de maison. Bien sûr ! Dobby l'aimerait toujours, même si Harry était un profond imbécile, et faisait des choses stupides pour foutre en l'air toutes les amitiés qu'il avait ! Dobby l'aimerait aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait être utile ! Et bon Dieu, mais Dobby pouvait être utile ici…

Harry s'y reprit à trois fois pour parvenir à un grognement qui pourrait ressemblait au nom de Dobby. Puis tout d'un coup, il y eut une explosion d'étincelles, une rafale lumineuse et un ping assourdissant qui firent vouloir à Harry d'être toujours inconscient.

« Monsieur Severus Snape Monsieur a dit à Dobby qu'il devait demander à Harry Potter de dire _Finite Incantatem_ », tonna la voix grinçante juste à côté de sa tête. Harry se cacha derrière ses bras et supplia pour de la pitié avec un gémissement désespéré.

Quelque chose de froid fut poussé contre ses doigts. Harry frémit et se saisit du fin bâton de bois par réflexe. La magie frétilla en lui, suivie par une vague de nausée et l'urgence d'essayer de réciter tous les mots impies qu'il avait un jour appris. Sa gorge parvint seulement à émettre un grognement et quand Harry risqua un coup d'œil au travers de ses cils, il trouva Dobby à l'envers, apparaissant indistinctement devant lui tel un petit cauchemar de bien des dessous de lits.

Il déglutit. « Je bais bourir ? »

L'elfe de maison fit un bruit semblable au sifflement d'une bouilloire, enfonça ses deux petits poings dans sa bouche et gigota sur le siège des toilettes. « Oh, Harry Potter ne doit pas dire ça ! Dobby est méchant de lui laisser penser ça ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! »

« Addents, arrêde de grier Dobby, bon Dieu, s'il te blaît arrêde de grier… » Harry inspira et se frotta les yeux, tressaillant quand sa baguette lui rentra dans le nez. « Du as dit gue Sdabe boulais guegue chose. Z'édais guoi ? »

« Harry Potter doit dire _Finite Incantatem_, » murmura l'elfe entre ses doigts.

« Bodel bourguoi il veut gue je dise _Fidite Idcandadem_ ? » Se demanda Harry. Dans sa main, sa baguette gigota, comme si c'était de son propre accord.

Puis tout autour de lui, Harry sentit les protections de sa maison se désamorcer.

« BEDE ! » Glapit il alors qu'il entendait la porte d'entrée exploser contre le mur et son porte manteau s'écraser contre le sol. Il couvrit de nouveau sa tête et gémit quand les pas de Snape traversant le couloir résonnèrent comme un tambour dans tout le sol du cottage, chaque enjambée précise et furieuse. « Bon Dieu, Potter, » Harry gémit pour lui-même. « Vodebort aurait jusde dû de vaire boire. De lui aurait donné la budain de bicdoire zur un bladeau. »

« Je vais d'abord vous tuer, » l'assura Snape, sa voix basse et dure juste de l'autre côté de la porte. « Allez vous sortir de là maintenant, ou dois je venir vous chercher de force ? »

« Euh… » Harry partagea un regard silencieux et désespéré avec Dobby et parvint à pousser ses jambes contre son torse. A ce moment là, il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment _vraiment_ besoin de pisser. « C'est bes jiottes, » temporisa-t-il. « Je zuis en drain de les udiliser. »

« Votre voix vient du sol, Potter, » répliqua Snape. « Soit vous avez dormi dans vos toilettes, soit vous avez décidément quelques inclinations sexuelles dégoûtantes, ce qui dorénavant vous vous assurerez de ne jamais me le re-mentionner. »

« Sexuelles—OW ! » Harry tenta de s'asseoir, cogna sa tête contre le rebord des toilettes et la serra entre ses deux mains. « Budain de BEDE, ça fait bal ! »

« Et nous nous aventurons un peu plus loin dans le royaume du grotesque, » marmonna Snape tandis que Dobby dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et gémissait en confusion.

'Aide moi !' dit muettement Harry à l'elfe. Trop tard. La poignée près de son talon s'abaissa et la porte fut poussée fortement contre les fesses d'Harry, le repoussant encore plus fermement contre les toilettes.

« BUDAIN ! » Glapit il, donnant un coup de pied dedans de toute la force qu'il pouvait avec sa jambe toujours endormie. Pas vraiment fort en fait. La porte vibra simplement.

Snape, par contre, eut une idée. L'instant plus tard, la porte avait disparu entièrement et les jambes d'Harry s'affalèrent dans la salle de bain avec l'écho d'un slap, ratant Snape seulement d'un bref mouvement sur la gauche de sa part.

Harry, ayant finalement la place pour le faire, roula sur ses genoux et s'accrocha désespérément aux toilettes. Dobby s'éclipsa une seconde avant qu'Harry ne relève le couvercle en le balançant, et puisse en finir avec son envie pressante.

Ce fut quelques instants de béatitudes plus tard que Harry put rassembler son attention pour remarquer que Snape ne riait pas. Pas fort, en tout cas.

Il osa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et geignit. Snape était appuyé contre le chambranle, un sourcil haussé et un coin de sa bouche étiré dans un rictus de délice—Noël et tous ses anniversaires enroulés dans du papier doré d'absolues humiliations possibles.

Harry secoua les dernières gouttes et soupira. « Allez y alors. Bous veriez bieux d'en finir baindenant. »

Il y eut un froissement de tissu, puis les mains de Snape se glissèrent sous les bras d'Harry pour le maintenir sur ses pieds. Ses robes étaient râpeuses et portaient encore la gelée des matinées embrumées d'octobre tandis qu'il pressait Harry contre son torse. « En finir comment avec quoi, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« C'est ça. Gomme si j'allais vous groire gue vous n'allez bas rire de boi là-dessus… » Harry réessaya de renifler pour déboucher son nez, mais il ne fit aucun progrès.

Snape l'amena sur le banc près de la porte et l'installa fermement là. « Bien sûr je vais rire de vous pour ça, Potter, » dit il, attrapant un sac près de la porte, et rempli d'une série de bouteilles, qu'il envoya près de la hanche d'Harry. « A ce point, même si vous arriviez miraculeusement à éviter de faire une seule chose idiote de plus durant le reste de ma vie, je doute que je serais à court de matériel. »

« Oh bon Dieu… »

Mais non, Snape n'avait aucune pitié. « Vous avez attrapé et nourrit un virus moldu banal au lieu d'aller voir un guérisseur pour vous soigner ; bien que sous potions, vous vous épanchez dans un concours de boissons avec un loup-garou—courtisant un profond empoisonnement alcoolique, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'ajouter ; vous avez recouvert votre salon et la plupart de vos meubles avec de la peinture bleue qui sent comme si elle avait été transfigurée de quoique ce soit qui remplit votre placard à alcool et que vous êtes parvenu à ne pas boire ; vous êtes nu, n'ayant aucune possibilité de savoir ce que sont devenus vos vêtements, et vous êtes clairement tombé dans les pommes et sur vos toilettes à un certain moment de la soirée. »

Il déboucha la première des petites bouteilles et la pressa dans la main d'Harry. « J'ai manigancé une ruse pour vous faire enlever les protections de votre maison, seulement pour savoir si vous ne vous étiez pas noyé dans votre vomi, mais êtes parvenu à vous caler dans vos toilettes, je confesse je me trouve dans l'incapacité de déterminer où, précisément, commencer. »

« Ha, ha, » grommela Harry, grimaçant quand ses pieds commencèrent à le picoter douloureusement. « Je zuis si abusé. »

« Ah, oui, cela conviendra pour un début, je suppose ; vous parlez comme un idiot, Potter. » Snape donna un petit coup au coude d'Harry, et refit son rictus. « Buvez cette potion ainsi je pourrais enfin prétendre que nous partageons le même langage. »

Ce que fit Harry, et Snape plaça la bouteille suivante dans sa main avant que Harry ait même fini de s'acclimater à la texture. « C'était juste un petit coup de froid, » haleta-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps et laisser ses oreilles finir de siffler. « Et j'avais envie de me reposer de toute façon. Je ne savais pas—

« Que vous étiez un sorcier, pas un quelconque moldu impuissant ? » Snape se retira en faisant tourbillonner ses robes, et l'instant d'après, la porte d'entrée claqua.

Harry jura mais but la deuxième potion. « Je ne suis pas impuissant, » se dit il à lui-même dans le silence qui suivit. « Je ne le suis pas. »

« Assez étrangement, vous semblez être le seul qui ait le besoin de le prouver encore et encore. » La voix de Snape derrière lui fit sursauter et glapir Harry.

« Je pensais que vous étiez parti, » il savait qu'il sonnait buté, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Snape accrochait ses robes et sa veste sur les crochets sur la porte de la chambre d'Harry, les pieds pâles, longs et nus, ses doigts travaillant les boutons de sa chemise.

« Vous le feriez, » agréa-t-il sombrement, et enleva sa chemise. « Je ne suis pas parti, cependant, vous n'êtes pas seul, et je n'ai aucune intention de continuer à vous regarder à ressasser tout ceci quand il est clair que vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Cela ressemblait à une insulte, mais… mais Snape enlevait son pantalon. Et il n'hurlait pas. Et bien que ses yeux soient furieux, ses mains ne l'étaient pas. Il ne balançait rien du tout. Il n'ensorcelait personne. Harry frissonna, avala la dernière potion, et passa une main sur son tatouage égratigné par réflexe.

Les yeux de Snape suivirent le mouvement et il soupira. « Un bain, Potter. Vous ressemblez à un des ces pictes sauvages, et vous avez l'odeur d'une chèvre. »

« Vous avez dit le reste de votre vie, » croassa Harry, et même lui n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Snape eut simplement un sourire moqueur, et le mit encore sur ses pieds. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, Potter ; nous savons tous les deux que vous ferez quelque chose de beaucoup plus idiot que ça avant que je n'enlève cette attitude dépressive, » dit il, et bizarrement, sa voix fut réconfortante quand il guida Harry en bas des marches dans l'eau fumante et le fit s'asseoir contre son torse.

Et cela fut plus facile pour se laisser aller. Uniquement flotter dans la chaleur, laisser ces doigts longs et forts nettoyer la peinture de sa peau, et la peine de la fièvre de ses os. Laisser les saveurs âcres des potions et l'odeur de savon au citron enlever le fouillis et les complications et les confusions de son esprit.

Les mains de Snape étaient des choses simples. Juste des doigts, des pouces, des paumes. Ongles taillés, tâchés et des jointures osseuses qui savaient où cela faisait mal, mais également où l'envie d'être touché était douloureuse. Les mains de Snape n'avaient pas à chercher, n'avaient pas à demander la permission quand elles faisaient haleter Harry, ou pardon quand elles faisaient gémir Harry. Elles savaient ce qu'elles lui faisaient, elles connaissaient tous les pincements sur les tétons d'Harry, toutes les caresses enveloppantes sur ses testicules, tous les effleurements le long de ses cuisses qui le laissaient le souffle court et sombrer dans le désir.

Les lèvres de Snape étaient des choses simples également. Aspirant les ombres sensibles derrière les oreilles d'Harry, caressant sourcil, joue et mâchoire de baisers silencieux, tant de simplicité qu'aucun mot ne pourrait être. Des lèvres agiles… non effrayées par les choses simples. Non effrayées par les choses difficiles. Non effrayées de goûter aux tétons durs comme de la pierre d'Harry, ou de se presser chaudement et fermement autour de l'érection qu'Harry avait avant même de réaliser qu'il en avait une. Non effrayées de sucer les peurs nerveuses profondément, humidement, plongées dans un silencieux et blanc vortex de libération.

Quelque chose se brisa alors dans le torse d'Harry, quelque chose déchiqueté et acéré, qui faisait écho aux sanglots des murs recouverts de vapeurs. Quelque chose de beaucoup trop compliqué, beaucoup trop facile. Quelque chose qui faisait sentir comme si mourir serait moins douloureux à faire.

Il s'accrocha aux bras qui étaient repliés autour de lui, remua contre le torse mince et dur, une main disciplinant ses cheveux par des caresses lentes et douces. Mais il n'y avait pas de doux chuchotement, pas de chut tout va bien se passer du tout, pas ici, ici, ici. Pas de mensonges.

Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand il avait été aussi reconnaissant pour du silence.

« S'il vous plaît, » hoqueta-t-il, quand Snape se leva, et le poussa hors de l'eau également. « S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » promit Snape, et appela des serviettes du panier près du banc. « Je n'ai pas encore eu mon petit déjeuner et je dirais que vous n'avez pas eu le votre, ni hier, ou avant-hier, non plus. » Le ton brusque fut juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire sortir Harry de sa rêverie, et si le rictus de Snape était un peu satisfait quand il tendit une serviette à Harry, Harry se dit qu'il pouvait faire l'effort de l'ignorer.

Dobby vint plus que chargé, comme d'habitude. La montagne de nourriture aurait pu nourrir Snape, Harry, l'équipe de rugby favorite de Dudley, un thestral ou deux, et un groupe très affamés d'autostoppeurs en plus. Harry était plus qu'un petit peu douteux sur le fait de mettre des œufs, du bacon, du porridge, des beans avec des toasts, des saucisses, des pommes frites, des tomates, des champignons, de la crème anglaise, des scones et de la crème fouettée dans un estomac qui n'avait goûté à rien d'autre qu'à de l'alcool et un assortiment de potions pour la plus grande partie de trois journées, cependant il n'était pas particulièrement prêt à se battre avec Snape pour cela. Et bien sûr, un fois qu'il ait eu commencé à manger, son corps s'adapta avec une bonne volonté.

Les autostoppeurs, au final, devraient continuer à avoir faim.

Harry aurait été embarrassé, seulement Snape mangea autant que lui, et ne sembla pas le moins du monde honteux de son appétit.

Dobby s'agita dans le cottage pendant qu'ils mangeaient, réparant, nettoyant, remettant ceci ou cela droit, enlevant le bleu tapageur étalé sur ses tapis et ses meubles, ses fenêtres et ses tables tant qu'il y était. Snape regarda l'elfe travailler avec une intensité féroce à laquelle Harry n'avait pas à réfléchir trop fort pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Après un moment, la question muette devint simplement trop pesante, et il abaissa sa tasse de thé dans un soupir.

« Je voulais que les choses… changent, je pense, » dit il, repensant à Pétunia, et comment le salon recevait une nouvelle couche de peinture à chaque fois qu'elle et Vernon avaient une dispute. « C'était un tel bordel, tout a chaviré et s'est barré, et… et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, alors… » il haussa les épaules. « J'pense que ça avait plus de sens quand j'étais saoul. »

Snape acquiesça sobrement. « Certes. Ainsi que votre choix de couleur, pas de doute. Une légère curiosité, allez vous autoriser l'elfe de repeindre par-dessus, ou avez-vous l'intention de compléter les manques sur vos murs avec ce particulièrement cauchemardesque bleu vif ? »

Harry inclina sa tête et fixa les murs. « J'sais pas. Le bleu ne doit il pas être 'calmant' ? »

« Calmant. » La tête de Snape avait adopté le même angle que celle d'Harry, et sa voix était teintée de mépris.

« Ouais, je devine que non, » sourit Harry. « Mais ça aurait pu être pire, je suppose… » Il s'arrêta, surpris quand la main de Snape prit la sienne, retirant ses doigts tremblants de là où ils étaient en train de frotter son tatouage.

« Bien pire. » Ses yeux reflétaient sa colère quand il s'approcha plus près. « Le cramoisi dans cette teinte particulière ne conviendrait même pas aux Griffondors idiots. Je vous remercierai de ne plus me l'imposer de nouveau. »

« Je pensais à du vert, en fait, » mentit Harry, mais se laissa emporter par le baiser.

**oOoOoOo**

Hébété, à bout de souffle et rougissant de luxure, Harry frémit quand même quand il sentit des doigts frais effleurer ses fesses. Il ne voulait pas frémir, ne voulait pas penser à ce qui était arrivé, ce qui avait été presque, pas vraiment, mais très très proche d'arriver, mais n'était pas, mais aurait pu être si, si facilement. Il frémit et retint son souffle. Quand Snape se recula, Harry s'en voulut de l'avoir fait.

« Non, » cria-t-il et attrapa le bras de Snape. « C'est bon. Il n'a pas. Nous. Je vais bien. Je veux—

Snape le coupa avec un baiser dévastateur, roulant sur Harry, les emmêlant dans un nœud de draps déjà rendus musqués par la première fois où ils s'étaient frottés l'un à l'autre ce matin. Son sexe, aussi rigide qu'une barre d'acier contre les cuisses d'Harry, et cela le fit s'arquer contre lui dans un grognement—les yeux grands ouverts, afin de brûler tous les angles sévères du visage de Snape, toutes les mèches de cheveux noires et graisseuses dans son cœur tambourinant.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait, » la voix de Snape était grave et avide, et une chaleur ardente dans l'oreille d'Harry. Il abaissa son pelvis, coinçant Harry sur le lit tandis qu'il tendit son long bras vers la table de nuit derrière eux, tira le tiroir et le déposa sur le lit. Harry entendit s'ouvrir le pot de lubrifiant et gémit quand Snape embrassa son épaule, puis mordilla gentiment le long de la cicatrice que la nuit de vendredi avait laissée sur son épaule droite. « Vous m'entendez, Potter ? Je m'en fiche. »

« Je— » Harry ravala un léger son paniqué, et mordit la gorge de Snape pour se clamer. « Je vous entends. Bon Dieu, je vous entends ! » Il s'arqua une nouvelle fois, n'essayant pas de maintenir ses cris quand ces doigts retournèrent, mouillés et onctueux, pour le re-tester. « Je vous entends, je vous ente—

Snape grogna et le réduit au silence par un baiser. Un doigt s'enfonça, se retira.

« Je peux— » haleta Harry, s'accrochant. « Vous— » Un autre baiser féroce, une autre poussée à l'intérieur qui firent se recourber ses doigts de pieds. « Severumph— » Il fut encore réduit au silence, encore ouvert, encore maintenu à un volume muet et alangui.

Cette fois ci quand la bouche s'enleva de la sienne, Harry parvint à ne rien dire, mordant sa lèvre, se positionna prestement contre les doigts de Severus, et attendant, attendant, attendant. Un demi sourire fut sa récompense, et un brasier affamé dans ces yeux noirs.

« Un mot, Potter, » dit Severus, enfonçant loin, recourbant ses doigts juste _là_, pour que Harry ne puisse plus lâcher un souffle ou dire un seul mot. « C'est tout ce qui m'importe d'entendre de votre part. Un mot. » Ses doigts glissèrent, envoyant une onde de feu dans l'épine dorsale d'Harry, et des étoiles se mêlèrent à sa vision. « Dites moi non… » La pression tomba, les doigts se retirèrent, doucement, mutinement, ainsi ils chatouillèrent à peine la courbure de ses fesses. « Ou sinon dites moi oui. »

Oui ou non ? De Snape ? L'homme qui a ridiculisé Harry pendant des années pour ne pas avoir compris les diverses nuances du gris ? L'homme qui n'a jamais levé les yeux sur une ligne sans trouver un moyen de la rendre floue ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Qu'est ce— » commença-t-il.

« Un mot, » Severus brisa le baiser pour grogner. Ses doigts faisant des cercles mais ne pressant pas à l'intérieur.

Alarmé, Harry lança ses hanches vers ce toucher chatouilleur et prometteur. « Allez-yomph ! »

« Un. » Une morsure sur les lèvres gonflées d'Harry. « Mot. »

Harry inspira, un goût de volupté et de thé, de sperme et de bacon graisseux sur le souffle de son amant. Lécha les fines lèvres douces au dessus de ces dents furieuses. Les dents de son amant.

Le sien.

_C'est aussi simple que cela…_

Harry se tortilla furieusement, libérant ses mains, et les incurva dans les cheveux de Severus, maintenant sa tête en place, juste là où Harry pouvait regardait droit dans ces yeux noirs.

« Un mot, » avertit Severus, et il y eut une attente immobile et insondable derrière ces mots. Un boîte fermée, un chat à l'intérieur, ni mort ni vivant. Severus Snape n'était pas complètement certain de ce qui arriverait après, réalisa Harry avec une pointe de surprise, et pour une fois, il n'était pas enragé pour cacher ce fait.

Harry sentit un sourire commencer à descendre dans son ventre. « Un mot, » agréa-t-il, effleurant son pouce contre les lèvres humides et gonflées de Severus. « Plus ! »

Severus émit un son coincé au fond de sa gorge ; une sorte de grognement, une sorte de mugissement, une bénédiction acharnée coincée entre ses dents quand elles se refermèrent sur la gorge d'Harry et mordirent fort. Harry serra fort, et lutta contre les draps, essayant de balancer ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus, pour exhorter ce magnifique sexe incurvé vers sa maison…

Et quelqu'un cogna soudainement à la porte.

« PUTAIN ! » Cela sortit de la bouche d'Harry avant même qu'il ait le temps de le penser. Puis Severus se détacha des mains d'Harry et se retourna sur un genou si vite, qu'il faillit presque tomber du lit. Harry le rattrapa en maugréant. « Comme si tu allais ouvrir cette putain de porte, » siffla-t-il. « Je me fiche de qui—

« Je sais que tu es là, espèce de traînée ! » La voix de Draco Malfoy, rendue aigue par la rage, transforma la colonne vertébrale d'Harry en glace, et sa langue en poussière.

« Les protections de la maison ! » Severus se pencha pour attraper sa baguette, et invoqua son pantalon tandis qu'Harry s'agitait pour retrouver son souffle. Il n'avait pas remis les protections après avoir laisser entrer Snape. Aucun d'entre eux n'y avait pensé. Toute la matinée, les protections avaient été enlevées. Toute la matinée…

« _Putain_ ! » Harry parvint à murmurer d'une voix rauque alors que Malfoy martelait la porte encore une fois. Severus envoya un bas de pyjama sur la tête d'Harry, avec un regard furieux.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire chanter, putain, Potter ! » Les coups prirent une note plus basse, comme celle de bottes cognant contre le bois épais. « Tu as plutôt intérêt à garder ta putain de bouche fermée sur tes putains de fantasmes éthyliques, ou je le jure je TE RUINERAI ! »

Harry se figea, un gilet à la main. « Fantasmes ? » Il entendit le mot glisser de ses lèvres, une forme étrangère, un sous-entendu abyssal au travers d'une épaisse brume troublante, qui obscurcit sa vision de rouge. « Fantasmes ! »

Il frappa la porte dans sa course, et la balança contre le mur, baguettes et sorts appartenant à un monde lointain dans sa furie. Le point d'Harry le trouva à mi-chemin, lèvres pulpeuses, et jointures déchirantes contre la même rangée de dents. L'instant d'après, le dos de Malfoy cogna contre la porte, et tout le poids d'Harry se reporta sur sa gorge par le biais d'un avant-bras.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager d'ici, » siffla Harry, tordant le fin poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à lâcher sa baguette, ou à sentir ses os craquer, en fait. « Je t'ai dit de partir, » dit il, plantant durement sa baguette sous l'arc de la mâchoire fragile tandis que le blond devenait lentement rouge par manque d'air. « J't'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. J't'ai dit de te barrer de ma vie. Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais _écouter,_ bordel ? »

« Potter. » La voix de Snape, juste derrière lui. Harry ne se retourna pas. « Potter, laissez le respirer. »

« J'aimerais vraiment pas, Monsieur, » grinça Harry, creusant plus profondément avec sa baguette. « Les Malfoys sont comme les gnomes, voyez vous ? Faut les tuer quand vous les attrapez, ou on ne peut pas les faire sortir. On peut pas leur laisser poser un pied. »

« Severus, » dit Malfoy d'une voix rauque, les yeux ronds et implorants. « Aidez moi ! Il est…taré—

« Taré. Putain, je suis furieux ! »

« Envoyé une note… dit que je devais… quitter Poudlard… dans les 24 heures, ou… il… »

« Si je t'avais envoyé une note, Malfoy, ça t'aurais explosé les mains dès que tu l'aurais touchée ! » Hurla Harry. « Tu as essayé de— » le mot se brisa dans sa gorge, et c'était tout ce que pouvait faire Harry pour ravaler les épines. « Je t'ai dit non ! J't'ai dit plus jamais, et tu—

« Il était saoul ! » Malfoy, essayant clairement de faire son cas avec Snape, regarda au-delà de l'épaule d'Harry. « Il m'a fait ses avances au pub devant tout le monde, et il ne voulait pas—

« JE NE VOULAIS PAS DE TOI ! » C'était tout ce que pouvait faire Harry pour s'empêcher d'enfoncer sa baguette dans sa gorge. Il pouvait se l'imaginer ; un bon coup, et toute cette chair tendre se déchirerait. Peut être que la baguette traverserait jusqu'à cette langue agile et menteuse avant de continuer plus haut, au travers du palais, faisant craquer comme du papier les os fins des sinus, jusqu'à finalement presser dans…

Une main effleura doucement l'épaule d'Harry, des doigts froids retraçant la nouvelle cicatrice tendre tandis que Severus se rapprochait du dos d'Harry. « Potter, stop, » murmura-t-il, sourd et calme dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Nous avons du public. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se détournèrent, et l'ombre d'un rictus apparut traversa ses lèvres ensanglantées. Harry suivit le regard, et trouva une bulle flottant dans l'entrée, regardant avec une patience muette et glacée. Les épaules de Malfoy se relaxèrent, son souffle sortant plus facilement entre ses dents. _Tu n'oserais pas me tuer pendant que le Choixpeau Magique regarde !_ Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le cracher à voix haute.

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna. Parce que le bâtard avait raison. « Bannissez là, » gronda-t-il, sachant que Severus ne voudrait pas, et s'en fichant presque.

« J'ai fait l'ajustement le week end dernier. Elles sont reliées aux effusions de sang maintenant, et non juste aux attaques magiques, » Severus se rapprocha plus près du dos d'Harry, de longs doigts glissant le long de son bras pour se refermer sur la main d'Harry qui tenait la baguette. « Nous pourrions également remercier Mr Malfoy proprement d'avoir suggéré cette idée… »

« Le remercier ! » Harry abandonna à contre cœur la baguette, et se renfrogna quand Severus effaça de son pouce les gouttes de sang sur le menton pointu de Malfoy avant de se reculer. « Pour avoir essayé de—

« Snape, je ne sais pas ce que Potter vous a dit, » commença le blond, poussant futilement contre le bras d'Harry contre son cou, « Mais je n'étais pas—

« Le vent est trop frais pour avoir cette discussion dans l'entrée, Potter, » le coupa Severus. « Et il est clair que Malfoy est sous l'influence de quelques drogues altérant son bon sens, au sinon il aurait eu plus de jugement que de venir hurler à propos de chantage à votre porte, là où tout le monde pourrait entendre. Je suggère que nous nous retirions à l'intérieur, pour discuter de ceci comme des sorciers civilisés. »

C'était sur le bout de la langue d'Harry de refuser. Les mots étaient à moitié formés dans sa gorge, ses points déjà enroulés dans le fin tissu de la chemise, ses pieds nus prêts à l'emmener dehors et à claquer la porte… mais Severus avait raison. Malfoy n'agissait pas comme il devrait. Aussi odieux qu'il était devenu durant ces deux dernières années, et aussi vile et violent qu'il pouvait être en privé, il n'aurait jamais laissé _quiconque_ le voir agir comme un abruti à moins qu'il n'ait pas toute sa tête.

Soudainement, Harry se rappela deux choses : le regard de malicieuse allégresse sur le visage de Kreattur quand ses mensonges avaient envoyé Harry dans le piège de Voldemort… et le son des larmes furieuses de Dobby vendredi soir tandis qu'il nettoyait du sol le sang d'Harry et les plats cassés. Puis il pensa à comment le morveux pourri gâté demandait toujours des plats spéciaux quand il mangeait dans la Grande Salle.

Harry commença à sourire. « Tu_ es_ défoncé… »

« Tu aimerais, tête de lard, » se moqua Malfoy, mais il y avait une pointe d'incertitude dans sa moquerie. « Comme si je toucherais à ces merdes moldues ! Tu es celui qui envoie des notes hystériques dans mes quartiers, et tente de noircir ma réputation ! »

« Quelle réputation ? Celle où tu es un meurtrier qui s'en est sorti ? C'est cette réputation que tu veux dire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais tuer personne ! »

« Tu as essayé ! Katie Bell ! Ron ! » Harry le repoussa vers la porte, les dents serrés. « Combien d'autres y aurait il eu si Dumbledore n'avait pas forcé la main de Snape ? Tu n'es pas innocent juste parce que tu es incompétent ! »

« Oh, et tu en connais sur l'incompétence qui fait tuer des gens, n'est ce pas, Potter ? » Malfoy découvrit ses dents dans un sourire mauvais. « Comment cette chère Ginevra se porte ces temps-ci ? »

« Assez, » la commande tranchante de Severus fut tout ce qui empêcha la vision d'Harry de se re-teinter de rouge. Ses mains s'abaissèrent, chaudes et solides sur les épaules d'Harry, plus une ancre qu'une corde ; un solide point de balance, dans lequel Harry pouvait se reposer. Il le fit, littéralement tout autant que figurativement, voyant le regard froid de Malfoy se balancer entre Severus et Harry, mais s'en fichant complètement. Laissons le comprendre. Laissons le dire ce qu'il a envie. Harry était fatigué de tout ça. Harry était fatigué de _lui_.

« Notre conversation semble avoir dévié du sujet, » la voix de Snape gronda derrière l'oreille d'Harry. « Je crois, Mr Malfoy, que j'ai quelque chose à l'intérieur que vous devriez voir. »

Malfoy se moqua, et repoussa le bras d'Harry de sa gorge. « Croyez moi, je l'ai vu. J'ai tout vu. »

« Je doute assez de ceci. » Severus passa une main calmante le long du bras gelé d'Harry de façon possessive qui étrangement, fit battre le cœur d'Harry plus vite. Il cacha son frémissement, mais il savait que Severus l'avait remarqué, par la gentille pression sur son tatouage égratigné… _Plus Jamais_.

« Toujours est-il, dans un intérêt de solidarité de Maison, il me semble que vous devriez voir cela, » continua-t-il, « Avant que je transmette la preuve aux Aurors, bien sûr… »

La bulle miroita dans le faible couchant, vigilante, impassible.

La gorge de Malfoy se mit en mouvement. Un muscle sursauta dans sa mâchoire, puis il fronça des sourcils, comme si confus. « Preuve de quoi ? »

Harry sentit le sourire de Severus contre le dos de son crâne, puis l'épaule derrière la sienne se haussa. « Seulement une petite chose, vraiment, une lettre, vous impliquant comme complice et appui dans une tentative de kidnapping échouée… »

« C'est impossible, » siffla Draco, puis se reprit. « Je, c'est—

Harry se tourna, à moitié surpris. « _Il_ était le complice de De Castillo ? » Mais même quand il le demanda, les faits faisaient leurs chemins dans sa tête : un Attrapeur _pourrait_ tendre un piège à un Attrapeur, après tout, et Draco était venu à Poudlard cet après midi là, bien qu'il ne fut pas sur la liste des invités. « Tu as déjà fait l'interrogatoire, n'est ce pas ? C'est là où tu as été depuis vendredi soir ! »

Du coin de son œil, Harry vit le brusque mouvement de Malfoy, et voulut le rattraper. La prise de Severus contrecarra son geste juste assez pour que la main d'Harry se referme sur du vide. « Bordel ! »

Severus aboya son rire, le son figeant les deux plus jeunes hommes. « Tu penses qu'il va aller loin, Potter ? Sans sa baguette, ni la preuve qui l'enverra à Azkaban ? » Malfoy se retourna, son souffle gelant dans l'air d'octobre, comme s'il avait courut bien plus loin que trois pas dans le jardin non entretenu d'Harry. « Même avec son raisonnement recouvert de cranson-officinal, de livèche et d'achulée sternutatoire **(1)**, Mr Malfoy est bien plus Serpentard pour être _aussi_ négligent. »

« Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma maison, » maugréa Harry quand Severus l'incita à rentrer.

« Fais moi plaisir, » le murmure réchauffa son oreille, et avec un dernier regard noir, Harry se laissa guider à l'intérieur.

Tel un papillon de nuit pâle et éthéré, Malfoy suivit. « Severus, c'est un malentendu, » dit il quand il referma la porte laissant la bulle dehors. « Je n'ai jamais écrit aucune lettre à aucun espagnol, et si je l'avais fait, vous savez que je n'aurais pas été aussi négligent que—

« Je sais, » répliqua Severus, s'appuyant négligemment contre le corps de la cheminée.

Harry, invoquant sa baguette de sa chambre, rata presque sa prise. « Tu sais ? »

« Bien sur, » répliqua Severus. « La lettre s'est auto-enflammée trente seconde après que De Castillo l'ait lue. »

Les lèvres de Malfoy se tordirent victorieusement. « Ainsi vous n'avez aucune 'preuve' après tout—

« Cependant, » le coupa Severus. « Enseigner à de fainéants morveux qui préféreraient tricher que de faire leurs devoirs pendant seize ans m'a donné une profonde connaissance des charmes de reconstruction. Recréer la lettre ne fut pas un effort valant d'être mentionné. »

« Prouvez le ! » Malfoy chargea, s'arrêtant vite quand les deux baguettes d'Harry et de Severus se tournèrent vers lui. « Vous n'avez rien, ou vous l'auriez montré maintenant ! Ce n'est qu'une ruse pour tenter de m'incriminer. Potter vous a acheté, et—

« Non, » dit Severus, bien que Harry ne soit pas certain si c'était une réponse aux accusations de Malfoy, ou un ordre pour arrêter les sorts muets se formant dans l'esprit d'Harry. Des doigts pâles et tachés atteignirent sa robe, le tissu noir s'écarta pour laisser entrevoir l'arc d'une clavicule nue quand Severus en sortit un fin rouleau de parchemin.

« Ne le laisse pas l'_avoir_, » cria Harry quand Severus transmit la lettre à Malfoy.

« J'en ai refait une, Potter, » vint la réponse grimacée quand il fit signe à Harry de venir à ses côtés, « Je peux facilement en faire une deuxième. Tous les Serpentards savent cela. »

Et bien sur, un seul regard vers la tête de Malfoy quand il traqua le bras de Severus s'installer sur les épaules nues d'Harry, sa peau blanche brûla d'un rose furieux le long de ses pommettes annonça la fin des faux semblants. Malfoy ne s'embêta même pas à dérouler la lettre, et bien qu'il la portât comme une porcelaine de Chine délicate, ses doigts tremblants n'auraient pas pu être plus tendus que s'il l'avait agrippée comme un vif d'or. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Dit il à travers ses dents.

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit, satisfait et vicieux, en réponse. « Je veux que vous vous souveniez de deux choses, Mr Malfoy ; qu'_il_, » un geste de la tête vers Harry, « a été assez puissant et plein de ressources pour défaire le Lord Noir plus de fois que vous n'avez levé les yeux sur Lui. Qu'il est seulement dû au fait qu'il est un noble et idiot Griffondor que vous ayez survécu pour respirer devant nous aujourd'hui, et que s'il avait été un brin un homme moindre, il vous aurait laissé vous et moi rôtir à Azkaban, comme nous le méritions grandement. »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, mais Severus le coupa, le gargouillis de son grognement produisant quelque chose dans le ventre d'Harry qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. « Et la deuxième : souvenez vous que je suis moi-même relativement peu affecté par des notions Griffondoriennes d'honneur et de fair-play. Que je vous ai moi-même enseigné tout ce que vous savez sur la duplicité et la manipulation, et que j'ai connu la plupart de vos secrets de famille depuis avant votre naissance. » Et, oh, comment Harry appréciait la façon dont le rougissement de colère de Malfoy se répandait jusque dans son cou pendant que ses yeux suivaient les cercles que le pouce de Severus faisait sur le tatouage d'Harry. « Je veux que vous vous souveniez que je suis un homme jaloux et possessif, et un bâtard cruel avec un tempérament vicieux et non repentant, de qui, il est une _très mauvaise idée_ de s'en faire un ennemi. »

La mâchoire de Malfoy remua pendant un instant, bataillant clairement pour garder la tirade qui hurlait au travers de chaque ligne et courbure de son visage. Mais, après un regard final et haineux vers Harry, il parvint à acquiescer. « D'accord, » dit il, et tendit avec deux doigts la lettre. « Vingt quatre heures vous avez dit ? »

_Juste comme ça ?_ Pensa Harry, sentant le plaisir dans son ventre coaguler. _Tu a passé deux ans à te foutre de moi et maintenant tu es d'accord pour me laisser tranquille juste parce qu'IL t'a menacé ?_

Harry enroula son poing autour de sa baguette. « Je ne t'ai pas promis une seule de putain de seconde—

« Vingt quatre heures, » Severus dit par-dessus lui, se penchant pour reprendre la lettre.

Malfoy fit un rictus, ses yeux gris brillant. Harry pouvait sentir le sang brûler son visage, mais l'effleurement reposant du pouce de Severus sur son épaule le retint, gardant sa baguette pointée vers le sol, gardant les sorts rebondissants contre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas fini. Pas comme ça. Ça ne _pouvait_ pas être fini comme ça…

« Bien sur, » songea Severus alors que Malfoy était déjà à moitié retourné et allait attraper la poignée de la porte, « J'_ai été_ connu pour mes mensonges… »

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de glapir avant que le sort de transfiguration ne le touche. Sa grande forme mince se tordit sur elle-même et diminua dans un bruit fuselé. Deux secondes plus tard, un ferret blanc sursauta, se dressa avec furie contre la porte d'Harry. Pendant un instant, tout ce qu'Harry put faire fut de fixer la créature, qui semblait également estomaquée elle-même. Puis un rire puissant et étonné surgit de sa gorge.

« Tu avais prévu ça, » cria-t-il, se tournant pour donner un coup dans les côtes de Severus tandis que le ferret babillait et alla se réfugier dans le placard à alcools d'Harry. « Putain de merde, tu avais entièrement prévu tout ce truc ! »

« Délinquant, » Severus poussa Harry et se frotta contre lui. Mais il réussit à paraître satisfait quand il transfigura une cage avec le seau à charbon d'Harry. « Malfoy a encore moins d'imagination que toi. Ce n'était pas un exploit impressionnant d'anticiper ce qu'il ferait une fois que j'étais certain de sa culpabilité. »

« Alors tu n'aurais rien fait de cela, s'il n'avait pas été dans les souvenirs de DeCastillo ? » Railla Harry, invoquant le ferret avec un joyeux coup de baguette. Il aurait pu cogner l'animal une fois ou deux contre le placard avant de le mettre en cage mais, et bien, c'_était_ déjà assez une punition en elle-même. « Pas que je me soucis s'il était vraiment coupable ou non… »

Un effleurement de son bras égratigné fit relever la tête à Harry, pour trouver Severus en train de le fixer d'un regard chaleureux et sage. « Malfoy était coupable, » dit il, et retraça de son doigt une tendre cicatrice qui parcourait le visage d'Harry de sa joue à son menton, soignée si prudemment que bien qu'elle fût toujours douloureuse, pas même Harry pouvait la voir dans un miroir. « Il l'était. N'es aucun doute là-dessus. »

Harry déglutit, incertain s'il voulait plus se laisser aller dans la caresse ou se reculer. « Je devine que les Aurors ont déjà tes souvenirs dans une pensine, alors, » dit il avec un froncement de sourcil et un geste de la main en direction du ferret, grignotant sa cage. « Pourquoi avais tu besoin de le faire venir ici ? »

Severus renifla et remit la lettre dans ses robes. « L'évidence est plus flagrante maintenant que Malfoy a tenu la lettre. Encore mieux qu'il ait eu du sang sur les mains quand il l'a fait. »

« Shackelbolt aurait fait des pieds et des mains juste pour avoir _n'importe_ quelle évidence physique, et tu le sais. » Harry rit. « Je pense que tu avais juste envie de transformer Malfoy en ferret pour ton propre plaisir tordu. Toutes ces conneries sur les preuves flagrantes étaient uniquement une bonne excuse— » Harry grogna, content et surpris quand Severus saisit ses épaules et le poussa contre le mur de la cheminée pour un baiser profond et entier.

« L'inattention aux détails, » maugréa Severus entre deux baisers, « c'est exactement pour cela que tu étais toujours abyssal en potion… » Il s'interrompit en grognant quand Harry mordit le plat de son torse.

« Meilleur en transfiguration par contre, » haleta Harry, poussant les robes de Severus de côté pour atteindre son téton tendu et le mordre gentiment. « P'exemple. Je sais que Malfoy restera comme ça uniquement pendant une semaine, puis le sort se retournera. » Il sourit quand il sentit de longs doigts s'enfoncer profondément dans ses cheveux pour le presser encore plus près.

« Cela durera… Merlin, oui, juste ici… cela durera assez longtemps pour nourrir ton hippogriffe domestique. » Severus siffla quand Harry le pinça, mais il ne sembla pas vraiment châtié. « Non ? Et bien, je suppose que nous pourrions l'utiliser comme sujet d'expérimentation pour les accords de protections… Ah ! Refait ça. Plus fort ! »

Harry obéit. Puis il releva sa tête pour retrouver son souffle. « Je pense que rajouter une barrière pour les 'profonds merdeux' aux protections pourrait être un peu délicat… » Il câlina la bosse du pantalon de Severus et résista à la tentation de se demander à voix haute comment l'homme pourrait se remettre au travail s'ils continuaient à faire ça.

« Morveux, » grogna Severus comme s'il avait deviné la pensée, puis il bougea ses hanches pendant qu'Harry déboutonnait le pantalon. « Tu vas réellement continuer à me parler des tourments de Mr Malfoy ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil au ferret se grattant, Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est plus dur de vouloir le voir souffrir maintenant qu'il est aussi mignon qu'il l'a toujours pensé, je crois. » Le ferret répondit à l'observation d'Harry par un sifflement enragé, et Harry porta sa main à son nez à l'odeur âcre et musquée de l'animal. « Mais encore, si nous relançons le sort régulièrement, on pourrait l'utiliser pour tester les protections contre les animagi… » Il haleta, et perdit son fil de pensée quand la langue de Severus glissa dans son oreille.

« Tu vois, Potter ? » Les doigts de Severus donnèrent la chair de poule à la nuque d'Harry. « On peut t'apprendre… »

« Ohh, putain oui, quand tu enseignes des trucs comme ça… » haleta Harry. « Alors qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive quand nous en aurons fini avec les tests ? On le laissera partir comme ça ? »

« Non. » Harry releva la tête, étonné. Le renfrognement farouche de Severus s'accorda parfaitement à son ton tranchant.

Avalant ses nerfs étrangement frivoles, Harry se laissa être remis sur ses pieds. Tous ses nerfs étaient vivants, et picotant de désir, de soulagement, de faim, de trépidation et de confusion. C'était important. Ce n'était pas sur Malfoy. Pas vraiment. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

Harry se força à reculer ; d'enlever ses mains de la peau de Severus ; de demander… mais pas les questions dont il voulait réellement une réponse. « Non ? » Il recula d'un pas, pensant que la réponse avait besoin de plus d'espace, ou peut être qu'il aurait besoin de plus d'air pour la recevoir. « Quoi, alors ? »

« Le Magenmagot sera plus que satisfait de le juger in absentia dès que j'aurais envoyé la lettre et finit mon rapport par pensine, quand ce sera clair qu'il a fuit l'Angleterre, » répliqua Severus, fermant la distance entre eux, mais ne s'approchant pas pour envelopper Harry. « Je n'ai aucun doute, après que j'ai pu satisfaire mes plus bas instincts, que Schackelbolt aura une équipe pour s'occuper de lui, peu importe la forme ou la condition dans laquelle il se trouvera devant eux. »

Le cœur tambourinant dans son torse, Harry recula d'un autre pas, l'odeur chaude et musquée de Severus s'enroulant autour de sa gorge, son ventre, ses testicules. Il pouvait demander ça. Il pouvait. « Pourquoi ? »

Severus s'avança de nouveau, indistinctement près et brûlant dans la pièce glacée, mais il ne le toucha pas encore. « Malfoy ne mérite pas la liberté, » dit il après une longue pause silencieuse. « Pas en tant qu'homme, pas en tant qu'animal. Pas avec le lot d'opportunités et de secondes chances qu'il a gaspillé sans deuxième pensée ni remord, » Harry regarda les yeux noirs retracer son visage et trembla. « Pas avec tout ce qu'il a essayé de détruire. »

Il recula de nouveau, appuya ses épaules fermes et froides contre la porte de sa chambre, bien que la retraite lui prît plus de courage que de faire face à Voldemort. Il ferma les yeux, et pria tous les Dieux pour qu'il n'ait pas compris de travers toute l'affaire. Pas encore… Plus—

« Pourquoi ? » Harry entendit de nouveau sa voix, rêche et soudaine dans le silence. Son sexe était dur et endolori contre la couture de son bas de pyjama, et sa colonne vertébrale l'irritait avec des gouttes de sueur nerveuse alors qu'il attendait toujours. Puis il entendit le bruissement des vêtements de Severus, le doux 'whump' quand ils tombèrent sur le sol.

« Peut être… » Harry se crispa quand le souffle de Severus frôla sa frange. « Peut être en suis-je venu à croire qu'il y a quelque chose à dire pour les gens qui reçoivent ce qu'ils méritent. »

Un son qui n'était absolument pas un sanglot s'accrocha dans la gorge d'Harry à cela. Des rires. Ce devait être un rire, parce qu'il souriait, n'est ce pas ? Et ses yeux étaient uniquement fermés parce qu'ils étaient douloureux et picotaient, pas parce qu'il était effrayé de les ouvrir et de voir ce qui aurait pu être tapi dans… dans… le regard de Severus.

Il était un Griffondor. Il fut assez courageux pour se tenir devant Voldemort, Lestrange, Ombrage, un basilic, deux Malfoys et Scrimgeour. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait. Snape lui laisserait savoir s'il avait tout merdé. Snape lui laissait toujours savoir.

Severus ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Harry enroula ses deux mais contre son estomac courbaturé et inspira. « Qu'est ce que je mérite, alors ? »

Des cheveux longs chatouillèrent ses biceps, puis ses épaules, et l'instant d'après, Harry sentit le doux effleurement de lèvres là où il avait payé pour avoir de l'encre et du regret inscrit dans sa peau. Son souffle lui échappa quand une main dure se referma sur son épaule, et putain, cette fois ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un larmoiement.

« Un mot, Potter, » Severus murmura les mots contre les tempes transpirantes d'Harry. Harry ravala son gémissement quand un torse nu se pressa contre le sien. « _Extrudius_ ! »

Son bras fut saisit d'une crampe soudaine et brûlante. Harry siffla entre ses dents, et se serait écroulé sur le sol, si le poids de Severus ne l'avait pas ancré au mur. La douleur se résuma à une piqûre acide là où le tatouage était. Harry, certain que cela n'avait pas fait aussi mal quand il avait fait faire la chose, saisit l'autre bras de Severus et s'y accrocha de toute sa force. Puis la brûlure devint une irritation, et une sensation mouillée, comme si du sang ou de la sueur coulait sur sa peau.

Harry cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision et pencha sa tête pour voir. L'encre luisait sur sa peau rougie et commença à faire baver les mots _Plus Jamais_ vers son coude.

Puis la main de Severus glissa vers le haut et effaça le souvenir hideux. Se penchant uniquement pour ramener sa main maculée entre eux, Severus tourna sa paume et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Et là gisait le cœur brisait d'Harry, meurtri et cafouilleux, une bavure sanglante dans sa main.

_saimaJ sulP._

Harry traça avec son doigt les contours de la forme, sentant la façon dont son souffle se synchronisait avec le torse pressé contre lui, la façon dont son sexe, peu découragé par la brève peine, avait trouvé son chemin dans la courbure de la hanche de Severus, la façon dont le nœud dans son estomac commençait à se défaire.

« Juste comme ça ? » Parvint à demander Harry après une pause.

« Cela doit-il être plus compliqué ? » Quelque chose dans la voix de Severus attira son attention, et Harry releva la tête pour chercher dans ce visage buriné, interdit, impassible, une trace de peur. Elle était là enroulée à de l'incertitude, et… oui, cela devait être l'espoir. Cela devait l'être.

Harry déglutit, retraça encore une fois les contours du cœur brisé. « Tu as dit que les choses simples étaient les plus difficiles, » offrit-il en ouverture. C'était seulement juste.

Les sourcils couleur corbeau se haussèrent et de l'amusement voila l'once de vulnérabilité. « Je n'ai jamais été facile dans ma vie, Potter, » répliqua Severus, infléchissant sa balance pour presser ses hanches un peu plus fort, « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Et pour être franc, tu es aussi simple que chacun. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de renifler à cela, mais le ton plaisantant s'estompa quand Severus continua. « Je dirais que cela ne nous tuera pas d'admettre les choses telles qu'elles sont, mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout foutre en l'air par tes soins. »

Harry sentit son sourire imbécile menacer de sortir, comme les picotements dans ses yeux, et l'envie de rouler ses hanches contre celles de son amant. Il baissa son regard, lit les réminiscences sanguinolentes comme le futur dans cette paume plissée et ternie.

« Plus jamais… » récita-t-il, puis il referma la main de Severus, se penchant sur la pointe des pieds et pressa un baiser sur ces lèvres. « Oui. »

Un mot.

Ce n'était pas tout ce que Harry voulait. Cela n'enlèverait pas les cicatrices de sa peau, de son âme. Cela ne les empêcherait pas de se battre, cela ne les empêcherait pas de craindre. Il le savait. C'était seulement un mot. Ce n'était même pas assez proche de tout ce que chacun d'eux avait besoin.

Mais c'était assez pour la suite, et c'était plus que ce qu'Harry avait eu depuis très, très longtemps. Plus, suspectait il, que ce qu'avait eu Severus pour la plus grande partie de sa vie. Dans l'arc puissant formé par leurs bras, dans la cadence de leurs souffles accordés, dans l'odeur familière de leurs peaux pressées, c'était certes une richesse.

« Oui, » exhala-t-il de nouveau quand les cheveux de Severus encadrèrent son visage, se coupant du reste du monde. « Oui. Plus… »

_La fin…_

**oOoOoOo**

**(1) **: Ce sont les ingrédients pour le filtre de Confusion et d'Embrouille.

**oOoOoOo**

_Ahem… et voilà une histoire qui se finit. Merci d'avoir suivit la traduction de ce petit bijou et merci à l'auteur de l'avoir écrit en premier lieu !_

_D'autres remerciements pour les personnes ayant laissé des messages sans adresse mail et pour tout le monde en général, ça m'a fait plaisir et ça m'a encouragé d'avoir toutes vos réactions._

_Pour la prochaine traduction, jetez donc un coup d'œil à mon profil de temps en temps, j'y laisserai des messages. Et pour 'Si vous êtes prêt', la suite arrivera dans deux semaines (normalement) et je reprendrai mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Quelle allégresse pour moi, ils sont beaucoup plus courts que ceux de Cluegirl !_

_Rhaaa ! J'en reviens pas moi-même d'avoir traduit tout ça !_

_edit: Aerials? Si tu repasses par ici, j'ai bien pris en compte ta remarque. Merci! _


End file.
